Orders
by Zentrodie
Summary: On a joke Misato gives Rei an order that alters the course of not only one life but many
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer

Yeah I totally should be working on my other stories or my novel but having a little mental debate right now and haven't decided some of the finer points of where I want to take them so…I'm wasting time with an odd little idea I had. Don't expect much from this one in ways of updates cause it really is just me not wanting to waste my one day a week I get to spend writing.

X-X

Orders

Chapter 1

"I really don't know what to do Ritsuko, I mean I see him trying to act like nothing is bothering him but I know something is," Misato said with a languished sigh. Two weeks had passed since the fifth angel's attack and the recovery team was still trying to disassemble the large cube-like being. "I don't know if he'll try to run away again or if he's just recovering from the after affects of that attack that left him hospitalized any thoughts?"

Pushing her back hard against the cheap plastic chairs that made up the lounge area, and the only place she could smoke while in the Nerv complex, Ritsuko shrugged. "Have you actually spoken to him about this? Shinji is a shy boy and at his age it might be any number of things that aren't Angel related." Sucking hard on the butt of her smoke Ritsuko let the rush of nicotine rush through her veins.

"How do I do that, just walk into his room when he has those godforsaken headphones of his one, oh how I want to break those damn things, and just ask 'Hey Shinji-kun anything getting you down, something you want to talk to me about?'" Misato scoffed and rolled her hand with every word. She knew that Shinji would just say nothing was wrong and turn back on his side or turn up the volume.

Exhaling a lovely plume of smoke, Ritsuko nodded, "Why not? Simple and direct questions work better than whatever attempt at subterfuge you got working though your mind."

"He'll just say nothing is wrong, I know him well enough to know he won't answer me. God this is frustrating," she moaned. She liked Shinji, that wasn't even a doubt in her mind, but she was worried about him. Afraid he'd leave again, hurt himself to escape from the life he lived, and in the short time she was with him Misato knew she didn't want him gone. _He's the closest thing to a son I'll ever have_, she thought with a small smile cresting her face.

Watching a few more of the bridge crew walking into the fairly decent sized light green lounge, Ritsuko waved Shigeru and Maya over to their table. "Well lets ask a few more people then, see what they have to say," Ritsuko said to Misato then turned to the new additions. "Hey you two, have you noticed anything odd about Shinji-kun over the past few days?"

Popping the top of his recently acquired soda, Shigeru took his seat at the round table as Maya sat across from him. "Not really, looks a little more timid than usual but after the beating he took with that last angel and that little scene at Ayanami's entry plug can't blame him. He almost died as did she protecting him, that'd mess anybody up." A silence fell over the table as the recalled finding Shinji with Ayanami's head resting in his lap, her body looking tired and frazzled but oddly content.

"Shigeru's right you know, maybe he's just a little afraid right now. Why are you asking is something wrong with him?" Maya asked in between eating her chips. She didn't really know the pilots all that well, only really saw them during the tests and battle.

Laughing smugly Ritsuko shook her head, "No just Mommy-Misato fretting over her wayward child. But you might have hit on something with him being afraid and we can't have that. Fear in battle can cause a major problem."

Her face scrunching up in irritation, Misato fumed, "So what if I'm worried about one of our only two active pilots? And I'm not fretting I'm just concerned is all. Think we should get him counseling or something? Something to help him deal with this fear if it really is that?" Her arms wrapped around one another as she pulled them to her chest, mentally closing herself off partially from the group.

Quietly and unnoticed by the gabbing four, Ayanami Rei walked behind the thinking captain, "Doctor Akagi you wanted to see me?" the demure voice asked having received a note in her locker to report to Ritsuko as soon as she arrived.

Almost falling out of her chair from shock, Misato whipped her head around, "Rei what are you doing here shouldn't you be in school?" Her face a lovely crimson as her fellow chatters started laughing at her lightly.

"Take a seat for a minute Rei we're just talking about something, and all I have for you is the refill for your…medication," Ritsuko said as she railed back in her own laughter. It was always such fun to see Misato get flustered and it happened so easily. "As for what you said Misato, I don't think I like that idea to much. We stand to much to lose if word gets out that a pilot is seeing a shrink, we have an image to uphold. If word gets out that we're having problems we might find our funding cut as upstarts like the Jet Alone project might get more credence."

"Get him a girlfriend, that might help him out a lot," Shigeru said with a small grin. Seeing the wide eyes of the three women, Rei wasn't paying more attention than she thought she would have after she realized the discussion was about Shinji, he continued. "What are you all so freaked out about? I mean if he actually had somebody to care for might spur him to be more serious in piloting, the whole something to protect thing."

Tilting her head to the side, Maya actually was starting to warm up to the idea, "He might have a point and it is kinda romantic if you think about it. Piloting to protect the woman he loves. Might even do something to change that doom and gloom aura he has," her eyes softened as she envisioned somebody risking his life for her and Maya defiantly liked that thought.

"That's all well and good to think about but did you forget something important?" Misato said levelly. Getting their attention back on her, Misato groaned. "This is Shinji were are taking about and you're expecting him to go ask a girl out? He's to shy for that and I sure as hell don't have any friends his age to ask him out." A collective 'ahh' rounded the table, Misato hit the nail on the head with her comment. Shinji was just to shy to ask a girl out so it wouldn't work.

Flicking the bottom of his can in Maya's direction, Shigeru asked, "What about you Maya, you have any sisters his age or know anybody that would be willing to try? Hell he should be popular if you think about it. Being the only male pilot you'd think he'd be fighting the girls off with his Eva." He'd sure as hell milk being a savior to get some tail that's for sure, but then again Shinji was nothing like him.

Maya's face froze and paled at the question and side comments, "I don't know anybody his age and my little sister already has a boyfriend so…but their has to be something we can do or try."

"This is pointless, trying to fix up a fourteen year old with a girlfriend to keep him piloting and risking his life for us. Hell that's just like ordering Rei to be his girlfriend, kill two birds with one stone," Misato grumbled and waved at Rei who was still sitting passively at the side table.

Another chuckled erupted at the table at the idea of ordering a girl to go out with a boy. Part of them all thought though that if actually ordered Rei would do it. Proving their point Rei stood up and faced Misato, "Is that an order Captain Katsuragi?" now she couldn't be sure, but Misato almost thought she caught a hint of excitement in the usually docile girl.

As the words left her lips the entire table started laughing hard. Maya did her best to cover he mouth to hide how amusing she thought it was but still trying to spare Rei's feelings, Shigeru was pounding the table with his hand and rocking with gales of laugh. Shaking her head Misato put her hand on Rei's shoulder, tears started to wash down her cheeks as the sheer stupidity of the situation brightened her spirits, "Yeah Rei I order you to go profess your love for Shinji-kun."

Nodding her head Rei said, "Shall I go to him now or wait until he comes in for tests?" Her head tilted slightly as she tried to fathom just why she would be ordered to do such a thing but all she got was more laughter. Unable to fathom why they were finding her new orders so humorous, "I will take my leave now then, Doctor Akagi I will speak to you in your office when I get my pills."

As the pale girl turned and left the room, Ritsuko snorted back her last few chuckles and wiped her eyes dry. "That was totally irresponsible of you Misato, telling her to do that. What if she took it seriously you know how odd Rei can be at times." But it was just to funny to not laugh at it, they were all thinking how she'd react and she played right into their hands.

"Oh don't be so serious Akagi-san," Shigeru said as he finally calmed down enough to speak without breaking into stray giggles. "I mean Ayanami is a little odd for her age but you can't think she seriously took that order as official. Ordering a girl to confess love to somebody we don't even know if they like each other." It was too outrageous to be possible.

With a big content sigh, Misato got out of her chair. "Oh god I needed that laugh. And Rits I agree with Shigeru there isn't a possibility that Ayanami thought I was serious she must have just been playing along. And about Shinji we can just keep an eye out for him, try being nicer or something. Maybe I'll scale down his chores." Drumming her fingers across her chin and nodding to her own logic, "maybe order take out more often so he doesn't have to cook. Well anyway I have some reports to get back to, you three take it easy."

Watching as Ritsuko followed Misato, to be more precise Maya watched as Ritsuko watched Misato's swaying ass out the door, the petite computer tech coughed a little to loud to be considered real. "You don't really think Ayanami took that seriously do you Sempai?" Why was her voice so hard? She wasn't jealous of that look was she? _No I don't see Sempai like that, and Katsuragi-san is really attractive so what's the harm?_

Gathering a few papers that she had spread out on the table, Ritsuko shrugged. "I don't really think so but Pilot Ayanami is an odd case at times. I'll talk to her in my office just to make sure. Now you two don't stay in here to long I need those calibration reports by the end of the day," Pushing her chair away from the table Ritsuko headed off to her small office.

X-X

Her fingers idly ran the hem of her school uniform as her mind traveled down avenues that it had recently discovered. Ayanami Rei was thinking about the strange changes her life had undergone since the arrival of the Third Child. When he first arrived she didn't know what to think, he initially refused to pilot the Evangelion but changed his mind.

_He did it for you._

She was angered later by his lack of faith and trust in Commander Ikari. Rei flexed her right hand, rubbing her fingers against the fatty tissue of her palm as she recalled slapping him.

_But the man abandoned him, threw him away until he had a use for him. He'll do the same to you my Dear._

Then the events of the last angel took place. He was hurt badly by its first attack, nearly died from it. But he didn't run away, stayed and did what was needed to protect everybody. She spoke to him then, told him about her link to Eva, she protected him, and he cried for her when he though she was hurt.

_He cares for you, he will be the next Adam and you can have him. Take him and let the love that Adam held for Eve be mine again…Ours._

She smiled for him, before he gently oh so gently helped her out of her smoldering entry plug with its lukewarm LCL and let her rest in his lap until the retrieval crew got them.

_Stop fighting me little one! Join with me and we will have all that you've been denied by that man. Happiness, warmth, love, sex, and all the small blessing this world has to give!_

"Be silent I will not listen to your words," Rei hissed through clenched teeth as the other change in her life continued to prod her. It was a haze in her mind that pocked and prodded her memories and feelings. It started out soft, a mere whisper in the back of her mind easily brushed off. That had been just after Shinji cradled her broken body on the walkway before the Eva when Unit-01 saved them both. It stayed soft and quite until she slapped him, almost the moment her palm touched his cheek the voice picked up an octave. It then was almost a normal pitch in her head. It asked her why she did what she did, why she followed orders blindly and without hesitation.

Rei hated and loved the voice at the same time, it was oddly familiar like a favorite pair of socks lost but then found later. The next increase came from the incident with Shinji when he fell on her, pressed his hand to her breast, the voice became booming, more present and she could feel it pushing against her own thoughts. It was then she felt it reaching into her memories and pulling out images that she didn't know how to understand, it showed her things too. Images of Shinji, of herself, of the two of them together in odd ways. It brought a fire to her chest and an odd itch that she couldn't comprehend.

_That feeling is lust dear shade of me, you lust after that boy and rightly so. And now you have a precious order to follow to see him, to be his, to make him ours._

"I do not know, I believe that was said in jest," Rei said quietly as her cheeks blossomed and her head sank. She didn't understand what the voice was or why it spoke to her, but she knew not to let others know about it. _I can be replaced if they know I've problems like this, and I don't wish for death._ So she bore with it. Listened to it continually say that she was part of 'her' and she should surrender to the call and be one again. "Please be quite."

"Who should be quite Ayanami?" Ritsuko said perplexed to see Rei talking to herself as she shut the door. Walking the short distance through her small medical office, Ritsuko looked at Rei with analyzing eyes, looking for weakness, a reason not to hate her for what she was and represented in the eyes of the man she loved. "Is something bothering you?"

Shaking her head slowly, Rei looked up to see the cold emotionless face of Ritsuko staring blankly back at her. "No Doctor, I simply have a head ache and loud sounds cause aggravated pain." She lied but she didn't care. She had been raised by the Commander and from that experience knew lies served a valued purposed. Rei also knew what Ritsuko thought of her and of the fake blonds elicit relationship with the man. "Can I ask you a question?"

Grabbing Rei's pills and a small bottle of aspirin, Ritsuko handed the girl the drugs used to keep her body stable and her mind complacent. "If you're having health issues Rei say something before it gets to bad, and sure what do you need to know?" Hopefully something quick so she could get the freak out of her office and get on with her day.

Doing her best to suppress the voice, Rei cleared her throat, "Captain Katsuragi's order that I go and tell Ikari-kun that I love him was a joke correct?" Part of her didn't want it to be, she didn't know what she felt for the boy but seeing him caused her chest to tighten and her heart to beat loudly in her ears. It was frightening as well as enjoyable.

_And you like what I show you is possible if you are with him. The only being on this planet that actually seems to care for you as you and not the door way to the dead._

"No Rei she was just kidding. She's worried about Shinji is all, taking this whole ward thing a little too far if you ask me," Ritsuko glared at the door imagining Misato there. She had been friends with the woman for a long time and it still baffled her how Misato could go from having day's worth of sex with Kaji to trying to be this mother figure for a boy she only knew for less than a year. _She's pure but not pure it's too odd._

Was their a reason to be worried about him? Rei hadn't really spoken to Shinji since her recovery from the last angel kept her from school and the only time Shinji came to visit she had been sleeping. "Is there cause to be concerned?"

Dismissing the idea she heard worry in the girl's voice, Ritsuko shrugged and tapped her foot impatiently hoping Rei'd take the hint and leave soon. Ritsuko accepted the fact that Gendo's son was essential at this point for the project to proceed but why all the attention on him? If he died or ran away they'd just pull another pilot, sure they wouldn't be as skilled, but they had options. "No Rei not really. She just thinks he's sad and is trying to make him happy. It was Shigeru's dumb idea that a girlfriend would help him. But with Ikari-kun's personality its unlikely he'd ever actually ask anybody out so…Misato made the joke that she'd have to order you to date him or he would never get a girlfriend. Now if you don't have any thing else Rei, I have work to do."

Catching onto the none-to-subtle hints Ritsuko was dropping, Rei gathered her affects stood and headed to the door. "Thank you for your time Dr. Akagi." With a stiff bow the girl walked out of the room and down the corridors of Nerv to the exit.

_She didn't say you couldn't act on the order anyway. Go to him and use the knowledge you have about his personality to get him before somebody else does. The harlots that are around will not wait forever._

Images flashed in Rei's mind of Shinji involved with various other women, Misato, Maya, Ritsuko, and girls from their school and each image sent odd sensations down Rei's back and filled her stomach with lead. She didn't like seeing those images, it upset her. But could she use the knowledge she gained from the staff and her access to his files to manipulate him? Gendo taught Rei well the ways of subterfuge and lies but his imposed will was being eroded by the constant voice in her mind. Goading and pushing her in ways that were conflicting with what she knew and was taught.

X-X

Looking at the boiling stock and chopped vegetables swirling around in it like deformed trout, Shinji was cooking on autopilot. His mind was awash of worries and fears. Would he have to fight again soon, was he letting people down, and was he really suited for what life had doled out to him. He wasn't happy, but then again he never really knew what happiness was so from his mindset things were good. He had a home to stay in, finally had a few friends, and a passable adult role model in Misato even if he could cook and clean better than her, but he just felt numb most of the time.

_Misato said the miso was to bland last night so I'll try adding in some new spices._ He thought as he hoped to appease his guardian's palette, she'd been acting strange lately and he chalked that up to living with him. He didn't want to be a burden on her so he didn't care that she rigged the chores to have him doing most of them, but he had accepted the fact that he was a stranger living with her so things had to be a little off.

Hearing the door bell buzz, Shinji put his ladle in the sink to not stain the counter top and walked to get the door. _Misato probably has her new cases of beer and can't get to her card to open the door._ He reasoned as he wiped his hands off on the pink apron with the words 'kiss the cook' on it Misato gave him as a joke gift. Pulling open the door he thought he'd preempt the woman and said, "You didn't buy too much beer this time did you?" His mouth hung open as he saw that it wasn't Misato at the door.

"I am underage and cannot buy liquor Ikari-kun," Rei said flatly as she stood rigidly. She couldn't tell why she was here really, she didn't know what to do or say but the voice was relentless, showing her more images whenever doubt entered her mind, rewarded her with simple scenes of pleasure, her holding hands, her just being happy and allowed to not live with the fear of being replaced held over her head. "Am I bothering you?" she asked as Shinji stood stock still but oddly comical in his unexpected attire.

Stepping back and breaking his paralysis, Shinji extended his hand towards the interior of the apartment, "No, no, I was just expecting Misato. She sometimes buys too much to open the door herself and buzzes to have me let her in." He trailed Rei's frame as she walked in and slid her shoes off. "Um…I haven't seen you since I…went to see you in the hospital. Are you feeling better?"

_Ah isn't that cute he's so shy, but the shy ones make the best lovers my dear. _

Rei flinched at the words, didn't want to think much about that aspect of relationships. "I have recovered from my injuries and shall begin attending school tomorrow." Walking further into the apartment, Rei could smell the lingering smell of Misato that hung about the rooms like a mist. Lavender perfume and booze intermingling in a sick parody of scent.

_Why did Ayanami come here…is something wrong at Nerv?_ Uncomfortable being so close to Rei with nobody around as the last time they'd been alone didn't have good memories associated with it. His right hand flexed momentarily as he recalled the soft yet firm and hot feeling of Rei's exposed skin. "So um…what do I owe the honor of your visit Ayanami-san? Would you like some tea, I'm…I'm making supper for Misato so you can stay if you want." He tried to keep from babbling but he couldn't, all he could do was watch Rei wander about the living room examining everything she could. _She's so cute…and her smile was something else but I can't think like that._

She could feel his eyes on her, and she didn't dislike the sensation, quite the opposite in fact. "I would like some tea if it is no trouble, as for the meal I must decline if you have used meat." She couldn't stand the taste of animal or fish flesh, it tasted wrong to her on some level. "As for my visit I have something I'd like to ask you about."

"Let me put a kettle on the stove and I haven't added the meat yet so I could make a small bowl without it if you want," Shinji said as he scuttled off to the kitchen to start making the tea. With her out of sight he could think straight. He'd had stay thoughts about the girl ever since he met her at Nerv but would never have expected her to visit.

_Don't cower out on me now child, this is for both of us. You can see from everything around you that it would only be time before he was taken from your grasp by the harlot that lives here with him._

Rei's eyes hardened, remembering more of the stories she heard from the men at Nerv about one Misato Katsuragi and it added credence to the voice's opinion. "Thank you Ikari-kun," she said following him trying to put out the smoldering ash that was her fears, but the voice kept fanning them. "As for my question may I ask it now as you may not wish for my company afterward." Rei'd seen how rejection affected people as on a few occasions boys asked her to go out with them, she declined instantly and they left her angry and hurt. _Emotions are confusion, I don't know if this is wise of me to do._

Walking back into the living room, Shinji thought he saw anger on Rei's face but it melted away instantly and left him only to speculate at what he saw. "The tea will take a little while to boil so we can talk now I guess. Did you want to sit down?" He gestured to the couch and sat down himself. _What could she want to ask me? Could she like me? No not possible but…what?_

Following the voice's guidance Rei sat close to Shinji, very close and could see the sudden intake of breath as she did. She could smell him now, it overpowered the perfume and alcohol stench, it was mellow and pleasing. "Ikari-kun would you consider us friends?"

Lost in her eyes, the ruby red orbs that glinted like flame, Shinji nodded as his tongue was thick. "I-I-would like to think so Ayanami-san. After the last battle I owe you my life and I would hope we were friends." His eyes trailed down slightly and caught sight of her lips, light pink in color and looked soft like flower petals. "I really would like to think that you're my friend."

A small smile forced itself onto her face as much as she tried to fight it, but the words made her feel good. She hadn't thought such a simple concept as friendship would force such powerful feelings through her but it did. His eyes, those cool blue orbs, reminded her of the ocean. Tranquil and calm seemingly endless. "I am glad to hear that Ikari-kun."

_You must be bolder than that! Friendship is not enough Adam must be ours again! I've been without him to long!_

Her hand acting on alien power slowly crept to his and clenched it softly. It was warm and a little moist. "I like being around you Ik-Shinji-kun. Would it be wrong of me to ask if you would consider trying to be in a relationship with me?" Her voice was as passive as always but her chest burned white hot at the simple act of holding his hand.

Much like Rei, Shinji was becoming light headed as the blood sped through his body. It was all happening so fast, first she asked if she was his friend now she's asking is he wanted her to be his girlfriend? _She said try right? Like we see if it works and if it does we stay in it if not we break it off. _But it was so bizarre to be happing this quick. What could he do? Reject her? But wasn't she offering what he wanted? A person to care for and care for him? "I think…" her eyes widened in anticipation, "we can try. I'd like to try this Ayana…"

"Is it not appropriate for you to call me by first name Shinji-kun?" she asked cutting him off.

"Rei-san, I'm a little overwhelmed I mean this is so fast. But if you're serious then we can try." He felt giddy at thinking that he could have a girlfriend, and the one he had actually pined after and had to admit had a little crush on. Not as big as the crush he had on Misato until their relationship changed to more in his mind brother/sister. _But I don't know how to be in a relationship and I doubt she does. _

Turning her hand over Rei was glad that Shinji did the same, palm to palm they held hands and sat quietly on the couch and let the weirdness of the change wash over them. What would they do as a couple? Would it work? But the heat they felt in the others hand was real, and for the time they didn't want to think about it. They let the peaceful moment wash over them and quell the pains of their respective lives for the time being.

X-X

In the back of Rei's soul Lilith was growing stronger. The human half of her soul was slowly changing and conforming to her wishes and whims. And soon the two would be one in mind and body and she'd not have to coax and prompt her reluctant human avatar into action.

"Ah Gendo Ikari I have such wondrous pain to hand to you for what you've attempted to do, you and that committee you sit on," Lilith laughed loudly as she pulled back from the forefront of Rei's mind, it was taxing to exert all that energy to get the girl to listen, but soon they'd not need that. Lilith would have her body fully again and the human half of her soul would have power unlimited and then they'd both have the new Adam.

She knew it from the moment the boy touched her, it fueled her and revived that which man tried to subvert. Rei's pills meant to keep the angelic powers and under control kept her silent and sleeping. Gendo's little puppet wouldn't be a puppet for long as soon she'd break the chains completely and relieve her past existence with her dearest love reborn.

Stealing a peek back through Rei's eyes she saw that the two had moved to the kitchen to drink their tea and talk quietly. Getting to know one another better, rushing to catch up on all the things they should have known before they actually attempted a relationship.

"Oh my dear child you'll be so much happier after you just submit and rejoin me, it pains me to be part from you. We are one, but forced to be two by that fool man that tries to be god."

She'd have a body again soon, not be free formed thought and consciousness and when she had her body again she'd wrench all the sadness from her love's soul and they'd rule over all.

X-X

Author Notes

Yeah it's a little fast and odd but its an idea that had been burning in my mind for a long time. The idea that if Rei was made from human and angelic D.N.A. why couldn't the soul of the anglic side come over, I mean angels aren't bound by human physics so…what the hell.

Hope you liked it and give me some feedback, never know I might write another chapter.

Ja Mata

Zentrodie (zentrodie-at-secondimpact-dot-com)


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer

Yup you're reading this right, I'm writing another chapter of this little ditty so hope you like it. And I hope you all had a nice Holiday season and have a great new year.

X-X

Orders

Chapter 2

When the light finally crested though his eyelids and his alarm sounded, Shinji didn't hate it. He actually opened his eyes with a small content smile on his face as he dressed for school. Two days worth of being in a relationship and still he was riding the emotional high. Sure he didn't get to see his girlfriend on the second day as she had tests and the first full day had just been them talking again, but he just felt a little different.

With an exuberance of energy he headed to the kitchen to make both Misato and himself a nice breakfast, even though it was Misato's turn. Going traditional he made miso soup, rice, and added Misato's favorite smoked tuna. His wayward guardian had just walked into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and trying to get her mind around what to cook as Shinji set her beer on the table. "Morning Misato-san, sleep well?"

Coming to a complete stop, Misato's mouth dropped. "Shinji-kun isn't it my turn to make breakfast today?" Not that she minded him cooking, he was a lot better than she was but her plan to make him happier consisted of him doing less chores not more. "And yeah I slept pretty well."

"Glad to hear it," he replied as he applied the butter to his toast. Pen-Pen was already digging into the sardines that Shinji had readied for him. "Is something wrong? If you don't eat it soon it'll get cold." While far from being a complex meal, Shinji accepted the fact that some things only taste good when first prepared.

Cracking open her beer rather than stare at it, Misato felt the cold liquid slosh down her parched throat and hit her stomach. Letting out a resounding belch and seeing Shinji actually giggling a little at it finally made Misato snap, "Ok Mister who are you and what did you do with my Shinji-kun?" her eyes were hard but the playfulness was evident.

Coving his mouth as the last stray laughs left him, Shinji set his chopsticks down, "Just feeling better, a lot better to tell the truth." Part of him wondered why Ayanami had been so bold as to start this whole endeavor or what prompted her to, but he'd ride the high as long as he could.

With half the beer already in her belly, Misato started adding the well cooked food to it. Pointing her utensils at her ward Misato's looked skeptical, "Is their any reason for this my dear little Shinji? The last few days I was worried about you and now you pull a complete one-eighty on me." If he had done something bad like drugs or something else she'd half to disciple him, but if it were something lesser maybe she really had been over stressing things. _Hell maybe he finally realized that masturbation isn't the devil like they teach you in school and that helped him out. Kami-sama knows it helps me on occasion._

Weighing the pro's and con's of telling Misato about his newfound relationship, Shinji guessed that she'd find out sooner or later so opted to bite the proverbial bullet. "Ayanami came over here on Monday and asked to go out with me. I guess I'm just thrilled to know somebody might like me in that way." His eyes wafted over to the empty doorframe loosing focus with reality, "didn't think that would happen to me."

Hearing that last statement that she guessed Shinji had intended just for himself, Misato started coughing as her soup went down the wrong pipe. Rushing to her side Shinji started to gently rub and pat the woman's back. "You ok Misato-san? I put something bad in the stock?"

Misato shook her head slowly as she dabbed her mouth with her napkin to collect the spittle. She'd just been shocked, terribly shocked at Shinji's little announcement. _Shit! Rei actually thought I meant that stupid order! What do I tell Shinji he looks so happy?_ But a part of her clicked in as she saw the contentment radiating out through his concern. She couldn't tell him anything, but she'd have to talk to Rei and get the details from the source. "I'm fine, just a little shocked to hear my little Shin-chan got himself a girlfriend. I think I'm a little jealous."

"J-jealous? Of what Misato-san?" he stuttered as he took a few steps back and Misato got to her feet. "Misato-san what are you doing?" his voice though contained a smidgen of fear he couldn't help but smile as Misato stalked closer and closer to him. Her hands up and fingers wiggling, Shinji could tell what was going to happen before Misato made her move.

Pouncing on her pseudo-family member and tackling him to the ground, Misato tickled the boy's sides, "Oh I'm just jealous that I'll have to share my lil Shin-chan with another woman." It was a delaying tactic for sure, to get Shinji off subject but part of Misato really did feel great at hearing that. Seeing him happy over such a little thing made her day, and she'd help when Rei admitted the truth. _Hope he takes that well. Rejection hurts._

"Ok-Ok Misato-san stop teasing me! I have to go to school now ok?" he got out between laughs. When Misato got up, wiping tears of joy from her own face, she extended her hand and pulled Shinji up. "I made a lunch for you if you fell like taking it. I don't like the galley food and thought you might not either," he said as he straightened his cloths and headed for the door.

Bowing to the gods that put Shinji in her care, Misato chimed back, "Thanks a lot Shinji-kun and you better hurry or you'll keep your dear Ayanami-chan waiting." She settled into her chair again as she heard Shinji's 'goodbye' and she could feel the blush he was wearing form her little 'chan' usage. But now with Shinji gone, Misato let out a long sigh. "Oh shit what did I do with this one…this might just kill the poor kid." Pen-Pen had nothing to say in response but waddled up to Misato, patted her with his fin, and walked to his refrigerator.

X-X

Touji couldn't tell what it was but he knew something was affecting his newest friend. He'd often see the timid pilot in dower states or just seem gloomy but this week it wasn't there. Seated in a cluster of desks waiting for sensei to and Hikari to start the day the trio of friends sat and talked. "So what you guys do yesterday?" Touji asked hoping to deduce the source of the newfound jovial Shinji Ikari. "I hit up some hoops and went to see my sister."

Pushing his sliding glasses back up, Kensuke's grin was so wide it looked almost split his head in two. "I found out some real juicy information about a good number of things. My dad left his computer unlocked when he went to bed and I could see all his research data!" Both Touji and Shinji grimaced slightly at Kensuke's source of enjoyment in life and both suspected it would be the death of him one day. "You guys ever hear of Jet-Alone?"

"Is that a porno?" Touji asked scratching his nose. He knew it wasn't but it was fun to play with Kensuke when he went into his full geekness. _He just doesn't get it that we don't care about this as much as he does and it pisses him off._

Before Kensuke could yell a retort Shinji interjected, "I think I heard Misato-san say something about it. Something that it's like a rival for the Eva's or something." He didn't really pay much attention to it but when Misato started shouting obscenities over the phone to who he thought was Ritsuko it caught his attention.

His smile fading a little at realizing he didn't have a jump on Shinji, Kensuke let it slide. "Yeah it's supposedly nuclear powered and they're going to be testing it soon. Man that sounds so cool. Wish I could go see it." The fact that it was supposedly remote controlled meant he couldn't try to be a pilot but there was always hope for an Eva of his own.

"Giant nuclear threats aside, what did you do yesterday Shin-man? You've just been so damn happy lately I was hoping it was something I could get in on." Touji asked finally bowing into impatience. If he waited for Shinji to slip up he might never know what got into his buddy and changed him so much so quickly.

Blushing a little bit from embarrassment, Shinji wasn't sure he was ready to tell his friends that he had a girlfriend or that it was Rei. They both teased him about her before, asking which bits and pieces of her he was looking at, so who was to say they wouldn't now. "Well I guess I can tell you." He paused for a few seconds as Touji leaned in closer to hear better, not wanting to miss a word. "I'm kinda going out with Ayanami now."

Jumping out of his chair and throwing his fist into the air, Touji bellowed. "I knew it! I knew you had a thing for Ayanami!" His words echoed through the classroom filling everybody in on the news of the both the only male and female pilot now being off the market. Sure some of the guys were irked at it, but most had already tried asking Rei out only to be denied instantly. The few girls that had a passing fancy for Shinji were also irritated having lost out to the deadpan and social inept Ayanami Rei. "Dude so when did this start? How far you get?"

Not really agreeing with Shinji's choice in women, Kensuke couldn't see how Shinji didn't lust after Misato, he leaned in like Touji did. "Yeah Shin-man, with how happy you've been you two must have it hit if off pretty hot and heavy. Details man details!" Sure Rei was a little cute, but something about her pale skin turned him off more than it did on. "You two already doing stuff?"

Looking down at his feet, hands bumbling over one another, Shinji squirmed in his chair. He could feel the gaze of the whole class on him again but it was the intensity of his two friends that really affected him. "We talked a lot. She came over Monday night and we talked. She asked if I wanted to try being in a relationship and I said yes. We talking again yesterday and I walked her home."

"Oh man that's boring! I mean you didn't even kiss her yet?" Touji was appalled by the lack of progress but then again he didn't have anything to base his timeline on. "It sounds like you two are just normal friends. But then again Ayanami always was a little off so maybe with her that's all you'll get."

Seeing the disappointment on his friends' faces, Shinji was confused. Shouldn't they be happy that he found somebody that might like him? Why were they upset that they hadn't done much in such a short period of time? "Well I don't think it's appropriate yet. I mean we just started dating two days ago and I don't want to rush things. And…to be honest I don't really know what to do in a relationship. Do you guys?"

So focused on their discussion, none of the boys noticed the young Ayanami approaching them from behind Shinji. "Well man I know you do a lot more than just talk and walk together. On television its all about going out on dates and romance and shit. But I can't say I have experience with this," Touji admitted bashfully.

Walking past the trio, Rei stopped for a moment and uttered a quick, "Good morning Shinji-kun," before walking to her desk and sitting down to look out the window. The voice in her mind had fallen silent ever since the time it forced her to take Shinji's hand, and now Rei found herself craving it to return. She didn't know what to do or how to keep Shinji's affection. The moment she sat down, before then even, she heard the whispers of the classroom going around.

"Are they really dating?"

"It doesn't look like she's going out with Ikari-kun?"

And the last stung her painfully, "I give them two weeks before they break up."

She could even hear Shinji's friends questioning him about the legitimacy of their relationship. _I need the voice to come back to tell me what to do. I don't know how I am to keep his attention._ But no matter how hard she tried calling to the voice it never responded in any fashion. She was left to her own devices and they were limited to past experience, talking and walking with him. She had no books on the subject, seen no television shows, or had any girl friends to talk to about boys and dating. Her shell of a life was devoid of anything save the feelings of warmth that Shinji gave her and she feared losing it. Whispering softly to the window as another snide remark about her was her, "Please talk to me, please."

X-X

Drumming her fingers across the metal consol before her, Misato watched the bridge crew working duteously. Her stomach fidgeted every so often as her conscious kept poking her in the direction of Ritsuko. She'd being going over the consequences of just letting her little verbal slip go on verses coming clean and in the end it always seemed telling somebody was the answer. Growing frustrated with her own inactiveness Misato groaned and headed to Maya's consol where Ritsuko stood observing. "Say Rits got a moment?"

Turning her head ever so briefly Ritsuko replied sharply, "No, I have work to do as do you so whatever it is can wait." Turning back to Maya, leaning in close to the Tech's head to get a better look at the screen, Ritsuko never noticed the blush on the woman's face. "Maya can you rerun this test, it seems Ayanami's score increased a good fifteen points and I don't know why. Make sure it's not a flaw in the scoring algorithm."

Tapping her foot, Misato wasn't going to be detoured so quickly, "Come on Ritsuko this is important and I want your input on it." She might have just caused a big problem for half of the viable pilot core and wanted to asses the damage sooner than later. "It won't take more than a minute for me to tell you this and I think you want to hear it."

Rolling her eyes but keeping them on Maya's screen, her hand on the cusp of the chair not noticing how Maya was leaning back against her thumb. "Fine Misato but make it quick, Ayanami's scores are showing some fluctuations. If I'm reading these right her score made a massive surge forward but it might be a flaw." She liked Misato as a friend but at times like this Ritsuko wanted to strangle the woman. _Everything is so important to her and everybody has to drop what they're doing to see what Misato has to show us._

An irritated tick crested Misato's brow as Ritsuko's words struck a cord. Whenever she tried to make a point Ritsuko would get defensive or angry. Misato couldn't understand how Ritsuko had the be the focal point of all 'important discoveries.' "You know how I joked about how I would have to order Rei to go out with Shinji the other day?"

A giggle escaped from Maya as the tech remembered that day, "I think your exact words were 'confess your love' and the way she responded was just to rich. I never suspected Ayanami to have such a keen sense of humor." Misato and Rei's banter the other day had left a smile on Maya's face that lasted a sum of four hours, and still brought a laugh when she recalled it.

Add a few forced chuckles, the strain hurting her throat, Misato rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Well about that, you see I talked to Shinji today and…" Misato trailed off unable to finish her words.

"You're not going to tell me that he said Rei actually did it are you?" Maya gasped and spun her chair around to get a good look at Misato. Sure Maya thought Rei a bit strange but never did she suspect that the teenager would pronounce her undying love because of an order. "She didn't really do it did she?" Maya asked again before Misato could respond.

Reading Misato's body language, Ritsuko was two steps of Maya and could tell why Misato was so worried. A good deal of Ritsuko's mind was contemplating keeping silent on the fact that she talked to the girl and set her straight, let Misato stew in her own stupidity for a little while before coming clean. But the desperation and fear on her friends face won again, "She did, didn't she Misato. Rei said something to Shinji and now you're worried that it was your comment that did it."

"Yeah," Misato let out a drawn out sigh, "if that's the case then it'll crush him to learn the truth that it was all a set up. And if you could have seen the look on his face this morning it was just too precious. I don't know what to do." She didn't mean for this to happen all she wanted was to try and make things better for Shinji.

Her features softening, Ritsuko put her hand on Misato's shoulder. "Calm down now Misato, calm down its not as big a deal as you think it is."

Brushing off Ritsuko's hand, Misato stomped her foot, "Not a big deal? I just got Rei to go out with Shinji because of a joke order she took seriously! How is this not a big deal?" Misato could understand sometimes that Ritsuko was more intellect and less emotion but this was to hard to believe. _How the hell could Rei be so stupid as to think I was serious! And why is Ritsuko taking this so lightly?_

"It's not a big deal Misato because I talked to Rei after your stupid comment and straightened things out with her. She asked if the order was for real and I told her no." Ritsuko had never seen relief spread on somebody's face as quickly as it did with Misato. It was as if the clouds parted after days of rain and the sun burst through. "But let this be a lesson to you to not joke so much, especially with Ayanami ok?"

Feeling the sweet taste of salvation rushing through her, Misato reached out and smothered Ritsuko in one of her patented bear hugs. "Oh you don't know how much stress this just relieved. Thanks a lot Ritsuko, and for that I'll even buy the drinks tonight because we're going out to celebrate!"

Trying to ignore the jealous twitch in her side, Maya got out, "Celebrate what Katsuragi-san?" Watching Misato spin with Ritsuko in her arms, the doctor's stone face slowly melting into a matching smile irritated Maya for reasons she'd not admit to herself.

"Why Shinji getting a girlfriend of course. If Rei knew it wasn't an order and she still went over to talk to my little Shin-chan it must mean she actually does have some feelings for him." She let Ritsuko go and watched the blonde spin around a few times thanks to the momentum. "Maybe all the girl needed was a little prod to get her going, and I for one am glad I gave it to her. Hell maybe that's the reason her scores are up to."

"Oh wipe that shit eating grin off your face Misato," Ritsuko jokingly said, her own grin contrasting her words. It made sense, as much as the idea of Rei and Shinji together sickened her. Even if it was only partial DNA from Yui it was still a genetic remnant, and Ritsuko knew it but couldn't say a word. _And how will Gendo take his precious little Yui clone's affection for his son?_ She didn't know but expected she'd either hear about it or feel it in his none-to-soft relations with her. "You were about to wet your panties before I told you that I spoke to her so get off your high horse."

Rubbing her nose and sticking her tongue out, Misato pouted. "Buzz kill. But anyway I still say we go out and celebrate. Maybe if we stay out late enough I'll have a little show when I get home. Three dates is my usual max before I'll sleep with somebody," Misato let out to a collective groan from both Maya and Ritsuko because they didn't know if she was being serious or joking.

X-X

Walking side by side down the busy streets of Tokyo-3, Shinji are Rei were in a blissful silence. Shinji was happy to just have somebody at his side that might care for him, and Rei was basking in the idea of having worth to somebody. "So um…did you want to do anything today Rei-san?" It still felt too early to be any less formal with her to Shinji.

"I am unsure. I have not tests at Nerv and school work was not given out," Rei couldn't tell but her voice was uneven, shaky, and unsure. She knew she loved the feeling of being close to Shinji, but aside from that didn't know what she wanted from him or what he could want from her. "Are we supposed to do things together?" she knew enough from the other girls talking around her that couples spent time together but aside from that knew nothing of the courtship ritual.

Watching a few cars pass by, Shinji tried to think of an answer. "I don't know. I've never really dated anybody before so I don't know what to do. I think that they just spend time together and do things that the other likes. We can watch television or a movie at my place or go get something to eat if you want." He tried thinking of other things but on the fly it was hard.

"Things that we enjoy…together? Could we swim?" she asked trying to think of the few things in her life she actually enjoyed. She found the list was dreadfully small. She liked thinking, reading to a small degree, looking at the world pass by, and water. Being immersed in fluid and feeling weightless and supported on all sides.

Shaking his head slowly, Shinji as a little ashamed to admit his failure to his new found girlfriend. "We can if you don't mind me staying in the shallow end, I can't swim." Having never had the opportunity when he was younger to learn, Shinji never gave any real thought to learning how until now.

Lowering her head in thought, Rei was growing a little irritated at her own lack of comprehension. The visions she saw were glorious and full of new things that she wanted to experience and feel but didn't now how to go about achieving them. She needed the voice to return and help her. "Maybe we can do something another day, I have something I wish to do." The hurt look on Shinji's face didn't miss Rei's attention. _Did I do something wrong?_

"Oh…Ok then Rei-san, I'll see you at school tomorrow?" he hoped she'd be there but he did notice her attendance was rather spotty at best. They walked to the intersection where their paths separated. "Rei-san?"

Nodding to her own internal logic, Rei responded, "I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled thinly at him and took his hand in hers again, the only thing she knew to do and held it for a moment before letting it go and heading home alone.

Standing on the corner watching his quasi-girlfriend walking away, Shinji couldn't shake the dark feeling that seeing her leave gave him. "Maybe she's having second thoughts about this already," he murmured to himself. They hadn't been a couple for very long and the only thing they really did was talk and aside from that first day she seemed withdrawn almost confused. _I hope she's not reconsidering this. Maybe it's best to start out slow._

But that thought was already planted in his mind, that she was thinking of breaking things off already. Maybe it was just an experiment she wanted to try and now she'd got what she wanted out of it. "Maybe I'll ask Misato about what I'm supposed to do as her boyfriend, she might have some good advice." On slow joints he turned and walked back towards his home and the talk with Misato that when it ended left him red in the face, a small bulge in his slacks, and a feeling of shame laced with excitement and anticipation.

X-X

The look on Shinji's face haunted her during the whole walk back to her apartment. It spoke of something that she dreaded but couldn't rightly understand. But in her present state she was without recourse. She'd do more damage than not without proper knowledge of proceedings. All her life she'd been taught and trained in how to behave and act. Logic held place over emotions, facts above feelings, and now that clashed with what she wanted.

"Why have you stopped talking to me?" she asked mentally to the voice that had up until recently been neigh constant in her mind. From that moment Shinji held her and the sound was first heard it hadn't been silent for as long as it was now, now that it mattered. "I am in need of your guidance on this matter. I have no experience in this field or know of anybody I can converse with." Her mind raged to form some plan of action, Gendo had always been firm with action being taken. If one wanted something take it, but how could she get those feelings that the voice showed her?

Trying her best to focus Rei tried to remember the most relaxing thing she'd ever experienced. The account popped into her mind almost instantly, the dummy plug tube. Alone but not alone, her voice mingling with the voices of countless others that she'd never seen. Attempting to recapture that essence Rei shed her clothing and laid on her bed perfectly still, her breathing in sync with the ticking clock on her dirty walls. _Focus, I must focus._

Her body felt chilled suddenly, gooseflesh spreading out across her entire body yet the temperature didn't change at all. Then an intense fatigue gripped her, her vision became tunneled, rimmed with blackness as her eyes fought to stay open. _I can feel it close…must continue to focus._ She could feel the nub in her mind that wasn't hers but was hers. A part of herself that she'd been separated from since she was created. It moved and slid out of her mental grasp, like trying to catch smoke in her hand.

Then weakly oh so weakly she heard it, _Pills…stop taking…pills._

Her medication? Why should she stop taking her medication? Ritsuko instructed her that without the drugs she'd suffer from server impairments to her piloting and reasoning skills. Locking onto the faint whisper in her consciousness Rei could hear it clearer. "Why did you leave me, I don't know what to do anymore." Without a voice to lead her the poor creature known as Ayanami Rei truly was lost.

Having used much of her strength to get her human vessel to act, Lilith hadn't had the strength to suppress the drugs that Rei had taken to keep her placated and manageable. Had Rei not actually sought her the chances of her getting enough strength to speak to the girl again would have been almost nil. But now it seemed her human half was more accommodating to her existence.

_The pills you take are meant to keep me bound to the will of the man who uses you. Gendo Ikari's will is to have me and you be sacrificed. _

But how could the commander do that to her? Rei's life had been given to her by that man so why would he take it from her? The voice had never lied before but it might have all been a trick, "Don't talk to me about this now. I wish to know how to achieve those sights you showed me of Shinji-kun…the ones that are of us together." If it were possible for her thoughts to turn soft they would have but Lilith heard just fine.

Unable to interact with the world outside her prison all Lilith could do was watch. And the show was abysmal as her vessel bungled things up through inexperience and stupidity. She could sense Adam's interest waning, slipping away, and being destroyed by failure and time.

_I'll assist you but you have to assist me as well. We are not of two but of one! Take those pills and you'll affectively be removing Adam from your life. He'll grow tired of the stagnation of endless silence and the occasional touch of hands. _

"What do I do then?" her attention had been fully given to the voice in her mind. Rei paid rapt attention as Lilith taught her. Taught her many things about mankind, herself, and what she could be. Rei listened intently and when her eyes finally opened took the bottle of pills that Ritsuko had given her and washed them down the sink. A small smile graced her cheeks as the reveled in the cool air as it swirled around her body. Sensation heightened and her mind clear for the first time in ages.

"We are not two but one?" Rei mimicked the words she heard and realized she didn't mind how they sounded. If she took the voice at value she'd never be left wanting again in anything. She'd have love and power, and nobody to try and take it. But did she trust it? She wasn't sure yet but with what she heard to do tomorrow with Shinji worked, she'd be very close to believing.

X-X

Author notes

Little bit slower of a chapter, more of a tying up loose ends from the last chapter and setting the tone and flow of how I intend this story to go. Sorry if some of you think I made Rei a little to socially inept but you have to admit that she really doesn't seem to know how to interact with others and put in the situation where she was being told what to do and then getting nothing I think that's what happen.

Well I leave that to your review and hope again that you have a happy new year!

Ja Mata

Zentrodie (zentrodie-at-secondimpact-dot-com)


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer

Yeah felt like writing next chapter of this. Don't know why but its growing on me as something fun to mess around with. Got some intense work stuff happening so time is something I wish I had more of.

X-X

For the first time in her life, Ayanami Rei hated the sounds emanating outside her apartment. Her sleep rudely disrupted at the break of dawn by loud construction equipment. Normally she didn't care but the sheer effort she had exerted to re-establish her connection to the voice in her head had left her severely taxed. "This is most unpleasant," she murmured as she propped herself up into a seated position.

The thin sheet pooled in her lap leaving her bare chest exposed to the early morning chill her apartment often had. Never having slept in the nude before, Rei debated if she enjoyed the sensation. Her mind slowly clearing out of the perpetual fog her 'medication' had left her in allowed her to feel more, experience more, and crave more. Sparing her clock a brief glance she got up and started to prepare for school. "Are you still with me?" she asked aloud.

_Yes Little One I am here, now you must hurry or you will be late for your appointment._

Relaxing her nerves that she didn't know she had tensed, Rei again let a ghost of a smile grace her face. She wouldn't have to face her problems alone now, she'd get all the lovely things the voice promised. _If I chose to believe it is really trying to help me._ The doubt she held for the foreign entity hadn't been cleared yet but so far no reason to ignore it had appeared.

Her hands, working on tying her ribbon stopped as the strange thought words reverberated in her mind. "I have no appointment this morning. Tests are scheduled for tomorrow not today." Her eyebrow rose up in questioning. Sitting back on her bed she pulled on her socks.

If it was possible, Rei could have sworn she heard the voice laughing. _Little One you do have a meeting with Adam. You have noticed his reactions were dwindling haven't you? You have been unconsciously driving him away and starting today you will change that. Listen to me and we will change that._

Lose Shinji already? Had she been that blind to the world and his expectations? Cursing her lack of experience with the world, Rei listened as Lilith spoke again to her of how she should act, how she should keep his attention, and how she should react to those trying to steal away her happiness.

Grabbing her satchel, the plans and ideas running circles in her head, Rei left her building hurriedly and speed walked and at times jogged her way to the Katsuragi/Ikari apartment. Images burned behind her eyes and it fluttered her heart. A strange sensation of warmth ebbed and flowed through her and her arm trembled as she ran the door bell. "Will Shinji really enjoy this meeting as you say he will?"

_Small touches are the easiest way to reinforce your hold over his heart. Don't doubt me._

She couldn't help but doubt, having nothing to base the speculation on. But she couldn't lie about how she felt now, she wanted to see him and she would be able to. The idea of just going to visit him for no reason never occurred to her. Actions based on emotion and not thought was alien. "I hope he is not inconvenienced by this."

A few moments of silence passed, Rei could feel her heart beating between her ears, until she heard the sounds of movement. The door latch, a tiny sound exploded and startled the girl, as it unlocked and the door swung up. Standing in his standard school clothing, a sleepy look in his eyes, Shinji tried to focus on his new guest. "Hello?"

"Shinji-kun good morning," Rei ventured as she shuffled on unsteady feet and averted her gaze from his tired eyes. "Are you well?"

Rubbing the gunk out of his eyes, Shinji boggled. It was a first for Rei to come over so early and after his talk with Misato last night Shinji blushed hard. "Oh good morning Rei-san, what brings you over so early?" Stepping away from the threshold Shinji gestured to his girlfriend to enter. He, much like her, was having a hard time maintaining eye contact. Misato's drunken words reverberating in his mind.

After her victory celebration the night before Misato was prompted a few choice questions by her ward on how people in relationships acted and did. Smiling in her drunken glory Misato then proceeded to inform the young Ikari about her views on dating which lead to the physical and less the emotional. She even went so far as to give him money to take his date to a nice romantic movie where she told him he was supposed to see just much Rei would let his hands wander. Shinji had to tell Misato to stop talking when she asked if he wanted her to show him what the clitoris looked like so he could find it in the dark theatre.

Back in the present, Rei walked into the quiet apartment followed by her still blushing boyfriend. "I wished to see that is all. Do…lovers…not do such things for one another? Is my visit unwelcome?" The word 'lovers' was insisted by the voice, to show dominance and instill attachment, Rei didn't know if it worked but found it hard to say.

His blush intensifying as he heard her correctly, Shinji mumbled, "Yeah I guess they do. I'm glad you came over I was about to leave and the walk is boring by myself." Scratching the back of his head, Shinji couldn't try to fathom the sudden change again in Rei's attitude. _Yesterday I was thinking she wanted to call this off but now she's here and calling me her lover. This is so confusing. _ But it felt nice, if felt oh so very nice to hear.

Sniffing the air, Rei caught wind of something rancid in the air. Had it not been for Lilith she wouldn't have placed what it was, it was the stale air of sex. "Shinji-kun where is Captain Katsuragi?" she asked as she watched the boy gathering his satchel and sliding in two lunch boxes before walking back to her.

"Well Misato had a bit to much to drink last night and passed out in the living room, when I woke up I kind of drug her off to her room," he admitted bashfully looking at the closed door where a few soft snores could be heard. It wasn't the first time Shinji had found his caregiver in a less than dignified position on the couch when he woke up, but he didn't really mind. He however didn't know what the smell was, thought he had forgot to take the trash out and something went bad. "Well should we go?"

As Shinji turned away from her and headed for the door, Rei sneered disdainfully at Misato's room. _The rumors about her may be more true than false. _She didn't like the idea of Shinji living alone with her now, something was screaming at her that it was a time bomb waiting to explode. "You should not be so easy on her, she has responsibilities that shouldn't be excused with excessive drinking," her soft voice held a touch of contempt that Shinji missed.

Opening the door for Rei, Shinji shrugged as he closed it behind him. "She had a long day I guess. It doesn't happen too often so I sort of got used to it." Jumping a bit as Rei laced her arm around his, standing close to his side letting him feel the warmth of her body as his warmed her, Shinji gasped. "Rei-san?"

_Yes Dear One you are doing excellently! Make him see us before others. His warmth is intoxicating isn't it, marvel in it and bask in what he has to offer._

Nodding to Lilith's words, Rei leaned her head on Shinji's shoulder to capture more of the small electric feeling his exposed skin had. "Is this not something couples do as well?" she asked gently. Seeing Shinji nod, Rei said nothing else as they walked to school.

Unsure of himself or the swift actions Rei was taking, Shinji just let himself be led by her. A few elderly residents gave them a queer eye as they passed but said nothing. _Just enjoy it while it lasts. Maybe this is her way of trying to make progress in our relationship? _Shinji's mind wandered as they strolled at a leisurely pace amid the morning commuters. It felt nice to have somebody with him, but a little strange to have nothing for two days and suddenly have Rei's slender fingers wrapped around his.

Walking into the courtyard, Shinji took a small step away from Rei, breaking the arm to arm contact they had and letting the heat dissipate. "So um…Rei-san did you want to see a movie after school or something today. M-Misato-san gave me some money if you did." Looking into her eyes, bewitched by them, Shinji noticed the small discomfort on it from his act of distancing himself from her.

Feeling the eyes of other early students on them, Rei nodded. "I believe I would like to try that if we are able." A small group of girls ahead of them caught Rei's attention, they were at her shoe box, looked at her, and ran off. Upset she couldn't make out the faces at the distance she was from them, Rei let go of Shinji's hand. "I will speak with you later," she got out as she made her way to her shoebox leaving a bewildered Shinji behind.

Had Touji and Kensuke not seen the pair walking into the quad and grabbed him for more intensive questioning, Shinji would have rushed after his confusing girlfriend. He would have seen the note in her box that told her to give up her fake relationship and let a 'real woman' have a chance with Shinji, and he'd have seen Rei's grimace in pain as she slid her school shoes on and stick herself with the thumbtack that had been hidden inside it.

Pulling the tiny metal protrusion out of her big toe, a drop of blood glistening on the end of its metal shaft, Rei's eyes shimmered and the air about her chilled and sparked subtly.

_Not yet Little One, you don't have control yet. Patience is in order but those who stand in our way will get their reward in time._

Frowning at the strange feelings in her, anger and resentment, and the unforeseen actions of others, Rei walked to her classroom attempting to quell the strange sensations. Her hands twitched as she thought about taking one pill…just one…to help her to dampen these emotions that threatened to consume her.

X-X

The coffee wasn't helping much this morning to fend off the after effects of her drinking binge, but Misato tried her best to bear with the pain. Walking from station to station in the command box, she inspected the daily operations. _Kami-sama I hardly remember anything after I got home last night, maybe I need to cut back a little. _Her mind felt like an overripe tomato ready to split open. Walking up to the last station in her morning routine Misato patted the young Maya Ibuki's back, "How you feeling today?"

Hitting in the last few keys to perform the city wide defense network diagnostic, Maya smiled. "I didn't drink nearly as much as you and Akagi-sempai so I'm feeling good," Maya admitted happily. Why she was dragged off with the two women to celebrate Shinji and Rei dating which she didn't know, but she had fun regardless. "Is Akagi-sempai alright?"

Spotting Ritsuko sitting heavily in her chair, staring off into space much like a zombie would, Misato shook her head slowly. "She forgot she can't keep up my pace but tried anyway. I bet she's out of it for most of the day." Sipping her coffee as she looked back at Maya's screen, Misato noticed a small glitch, "Maya what is wrong in sector fourteen? That's the children's school isn't it?"

Tearing her eyes away from her ailing sempai, Maya turned her head only to stop mid-stride. Her face inches away from Misato's more than ample chest, Maya lost her breath. _Katsuragi-san really is an attractive woman…NO stop it…you don't like women…men…normal girls like men!_ Taking a deep breath and hoping Misato didn't catch her lingering gaze, Maya focused on the screen. "What are you talking about? Everything is fine."

And it was, the screen showed nothing out of the ordinary. All systems were functional, no irregularities, and no strange patterns detected. Leaning in closer to Maya, Misato commandeered the petite tech's keyboard. "Not now but if you roll back the time codes I could have sworn…" typing in one of the few commands she knew Misato rolled back the time to replay what she thought she saw. "There, the system detected an abnormality, but I guess it happened too fast for it to get a lock on it."

Her body trembling softly at Misato's proximity, Maya's throat felt scratch and her head was getting a little light. "S-so what do you think it is?" her voice was uneven and shaken. Mentally she was praying for Misato to move away, stop being so close, and to take her hand off of her chair.

Much to Maya's mixed joy, part of her really did like having such an attractive woman almost on top of her, Misato stood tall and in thought. "Nothing... it's nothing. Probably just a sensor hiccup, but its best to keep your eyes on it for awhile." Whatever it was there was no reason to get worked up about it unless it happened again. However a small chill worked its way down Misato's back, like a portents to something really bad. "Anyway I think you should come out with us more often Maya. It's more fun if we have more people and having a dedicated designated driver is a real boon."

"If…if you want me to that'd be great. I don't get out that often. You can say I'm a little shy about being in big crowds," she confessed as she turned back to her screen. It helped to not look at her, or Ritsuko, when talking. She didn't have to tell Misato that the reason she didn't go out was because she didn't like guys talking to her, was afraid of them in reality. Fears stemming from a few really bad experiences she had before, put men in mostly bad standings in her mind. "But I doubt we have reasons to go out anymore. With what you said about Ikari-kun, and Ayanami-kun they seem like a solid couple."

Feeling a little put off by Maya's sudden shift in attention, Misato liked looking into the eyes of those she talked to, she shrugged. "Nobody said we had to have a reason to go out. Hell going out and hitting the bars was something Ritsuko and I used to do a lot before the angels started attacking again." Turning around and leaning against the console, looking up at what she thought was the empty commander's box, she sighed contently, "But last night really was a night to celebrate. Just hope Shinji knows better than to not use a condom."

As Maya blushed and coughed lightly at Misato's brashness, somebody else heard her and they weren't happy. Misato's mistake was to not check for her boss to actually be present. Gendo Ikari had heard something escape his captain's lips and he wasn't pleased. Standing up from his chair, Misato finally seeing him and paling almost as much as Rei was, Gendo cleared his throat. "Katsuragi you are to report to my office now and expand on what you just said."

Cringing ever so slightly as Gendo's gruff words reverberated in her skull, Misato's head sunk. "Damn it! I sure put my foot in it this time." Patting Maya's back as she started for the Commander's office, missing the jump in the tech. "Wish me luck Maya I'll need it. I'd ask Ritsuko to come with me but it looks like she's still in la-la land."

"Good luck Katsura…" Maya started only say but felt Misato's slender fingers tighten on her shoulder.

Grinning into the wide eyes of the tech, Misato laughed, "Call me Misato, Maya. We're friends righ,t and I don't like my friends being so formal."

"O-ok M-Misato, good luck," Maya ventured and waved as Misato turned around again and headed for what she fully expected to be anything less than pleasant.

X-X

When Hikari dismissed the class for lunch, Touji and Kensuke weren't ready for the additional guest that they noticed accompanying Shinji. Following at a close distance, Rei stayed close to the group all the way out into the quad to their usual bench. What was even stranger was when Shinji timidly pulled out a second lunch box and handed it to his girlfriend.

Unable to stop himself, Touji blurted out, "I thought the girl was supposed to cook for the guy not the other way around Shin-man. She got you trained already or something?" Bursting into a fit of laughter at his own joke, Touji fell to his side as tears fell from his eyes.

"Touji it wasn't that funny," Kensuke said rolling his eyes. "Anyway you know Shinji likes cooking so what is wrong with it?" What had Kensuke feeling weird was how odd Rei looked. _Like she doesn't know what she's doing, or why she's doing it._

And she didn't. Rei was following Shinji around like a lost puppy as that's was what Lilith told her to. Watching the jock-suit clad boy rolling in the grass laughing, Rei couldn't fathom what was happening. "Shinji-kun was I supposed to make your lunch?" her voice held a hint of worry that only Shinji noticed. All this was so strange and new to her that she wanted to run but feared the result of leaving Shinji.

Handing her the meat free lunch box Shinji just waved his hand, "No Rei-san it's not that. Touji's just being an idiot is all and sexist I guess." Pulling the cover off his own lunch Shinji dug into his rice. Sneaking peeks at Rei ever so often, he too had the impression that she didn't fully understand her own actions. _She must have read something and is trying. Maybe a little too hard._

Drying the last of his tears off on his shirt sleeve, Touji rejoined the trio already eating. "Ah man I needed that. So I guess Shin-man wasn't lying about you two dating." Shrugging a little he bit into his sandwich. "For a moment I thought he was just putting us on."

"Why did you believe that?" Rei asked after a few moments of heavy silence. She thought she was doing better, keeping Shinji's interest, and not just taking from him.

Looking at Touji for a moment, Kensuke didn't really know if she was joking or not. _I thought she was a little strange before but this is creeping me out a little. Like she's afraid of not being with him or something. _Ripping his bag of chips open, he tried to clarify, "Just the other day it looked more like you were just friends, not really a couple. But you eating with him…with us it's different. Hard to explain you see?"

Stirring her rice with her chopsticks slowly, Rei didn't look up. She wasn't ready for so much stimulation with other people. Just being with Shinji was more than enough for her needs in life, and a lot less confusing. About to leave, unable to bear the frustration further, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Shinji-kun?"

Leaning in close to her, his breath warm and moist, he whispered, "Don't let them bother you ok? They're just trying to be supportive I think." He really wasn't sure what they were driving at, but seeing Rei's shoulders tense, her eyes drawing hard added to the fact she hadn't even tried eating yet Shinji knew something was upsetting her.

A small spark of sensation working its way from his subtle touch, Rei leaned against Shinji and started to eat. _He is concerned for me, he worries that I am bothered... I like this feeling._ Having a person to care for her was so new and welcome she'd never let it go, never. Looking at Shinji as he started to have simple conversation with his friends, Rei felt happier than she'd ever felt, but with that joy came an equal fear. Fear of losing it to somebody else. Lilith's images of him with other women always came to her mind when she did something foolish or heard her claims of a relationship questioned. Her hand clenched her chopsticks hard almost splintering them as an image of Misato and Shinji popped into her head.

"Yo um…Ayanami you feeling alright? Ayanami?" Touji said again trying to get the girl's attention. For the last few moments they tried asking her what type of movie she wanted to go see but she just stared at them, through them at some unknown destination.

Snapping back to reality, Rei actually blushed in embarrassment, "I apologize I was thinking. What did you wish to know?" The concerned faces of the boys was etched into her mind, Shinji's soulful blue eyes piercing her.

Having enough of the oddity that was Rei, Kensuke dumped his uneaten food in the trash bin at the end of the bench. "He asked you what movie you wanted to see…well guys I'll see you later ok?" Getting to his feet faster than he should have, Kensuke walked off without waiting for an answer.

"I better go see what's wrong with him, you two have fun at whatever it is you go do ok?" Touji said quickly before running off after Kensuke. A little relieved to be freed from the awkward meeting with Rei, Touji hoped that in the future Rei wouldn't be following Shinji to eat lunch or that she really increased her social graces.

Finishing their lunches in silence, Rei's free hand resting on Shinji's, neither knew what to say. Swallowing her last bite, Rei was the one to break the silence. "Your food was very well prepared. As for your friends I apologize for offending them. If you want I could abstain from accompanying you during your afternoon repast." She wouldn't like it, but until she was able to handle herself with others it might be for the best.

Closing his bento, Shinji chuckled. "You didn't offend them. I think they just don't know you like I do. Give them time to warm up to you, ok?" he smiled hoping to spark on in her.

Nodding briefly, she countered, "I will try to improve my skills in this manner. As for our after school plans I believe I'll let you choose." The odds of her picking a good movie were nil, she didn't know what a good movie was to save her life.

"We'll pick something when we get…" Shinji's voice died as Rei's cellphone started ringing inside her satchel. Grabbing for his own, suspecting an angel attack, Shinji found his was silent, "Who…is it?"

Frowning deeply, Rei read the number and recognized it instantly. "The Commander is calling me." Flipping the phone open and listening to the brief but direct order, Rei's frown became even deeper. "Understood sir, I will be right there." Closing the phone and sliding it back into her pack, she turned to see Shinji's crestfallen face.

"Guess the movie is off?" he asked knowing something had to have come up at Nerv.

Taking Shinji's hand in hers again, marveling at how something so simple brought her such comfort, she smiled. "I will meet you there. This should not take to long." Standing up and dusting herself off, Rei leaned in and gave Shinji a soft peck on the cheek and rushed off to the waiting Section-2 agents and her ride to Nerv leaving a shell shocked Shinji in her wake.

Seated in the car that was speeding its way though the city, Rei contemplated things. She wasn't comfortable with the other boys Shinji associated with.

_That's because you're afraid Little One. You know little of what they care about and are an anomaly to them. But their opinion will have no bearing after we accomplish our goal. _

"You are right," Rei thought back at the voice to keep the agents from hearing her. After following Lilith's outlined plan Rei could already feel a small change in Shinji, and herself.

_Best prepare yourself Little One, I told you before that this man, Gendo, has nothing but his interests in mind. If you doubt me on this you'll soon learn the truth. But if you listen to me now you'll be able to use his fears and worries to our benefit. _

Doubting the Commander? She could never doubt the man that gave her life, regardless of what the voice said. She listened to the plan but didn't intend to use it. _He isn't the person it says he is. He cares for me in a different way._ Despite her wanting to trust the Commander a small cold spot was growing in her, what if it was right and he was just using her?

X-X

Standing in Gendo's office, the tree of life above and below her, Rei saluted the man that could possibly be called her creator. Rei knew little of her creation other than she wasn't conceived as normal children were and that she had to link with sensitive equipment to keep her stable. Until the previous night, she had thought her medication had been to keep her immune and cardiovascular system in proper order. _But those pills actually dulled my senses and separated me from the voice. One lie does not constitute betrayal though._

Looking at his pawn, Gendo dismissed his trusty vice commander, his words for the doll were for her ears only. "Pilot Ayanami I have heard some disturbing news from Captain Katsuragi." He'd let her come clean, she was his toy after all. Crafted in the image of the woman she would be sacrificed to revive. "Explain yourself."

Her throat suddenly became thicker than before. Why was he questioning her actions regarding the last few days? The only change was her starting a relationship with Shinji and her disposal of her pills but he couldn't know about the latter. "Sir?"

_He doesn't want to lose his control over you. Adam presents to him a rival for you. The bastard will forbid you to see Adam._

The commander wouldn't do that, he had no reason to try and remove her happiness. Gazing at the gold rimmed glasses that the man always wore "What are you referring to sir?"

"Are you stalling for time Pilot Ayanami? You know damn well what I'm asking you about now I want an explanation," Gendo's voice didn't increase in pitch or tempo but Rei felt herself cringing back regardless.

Swallowing hard, Rei bit back her tongue. "If you are referring to my actions regarding Pilot Ikari I am confused as to why you seek further details." Wasn't she entitled to something in her life?

_To him all you deserve is what you had before, a shit hole to live in and drugs to rob you of your full potential._

"You are to disengage from such actions with Pilot Ikari. He is an unstable element and likely to die in combat due to lack of training," Gendo said dismissively. "I will not allow you to be bogged down by useless emotion and sentiment. You're purpose is beyond such things." He couldn't lose control of his precious doll before it fulfilled its role, then he'd discard it in an instant.

_Did you hear him my Little One? His thoughts about his plans for you? I have allowed you to hear them at great cost to myself._

Rei gasped mentally as she did in fact hear the commander's thoughts for a brief moment. Was it a trick from the voice to get her to follow along? The rasping voice, fading lighter and lighter as it spoke to her didn't feel to be lying? "Sir I don't understand why you would ask that."

Pulling his sidearm out of his desk drawer and laying it on the table for her to see. Gendo smirked as Rei back stepped at his gesture. "You don't have to understand you just have to follow orders or you'll be replaced." He had a full tank of clones to pull from so if this one did in fact start to betray him he'd just kill her and get another.

And there it was, the voice had been correct again. He would kill her to keep her from finding happiness, a single happiness. Her head dropped, chin to chest, as she recalled the words she was told in the car ride. She heard herself saying them as the only other positive in her life save Shinji was snuffed out. "Sir I must disagree with you," she saw his hands inch for the gun as her heart leapt, "by convincing pilot Ikari that I am his significant other it will keep him from trying to flee again."

Gendo's hand stopped, and his eyebrow pitched, "Go on Pilot." Was she just tricking the boy into staying? Crafty very crafty if that was the case, let the boy have his jollies with a partial copy of his mother, only to be played by her into acting. He'd use Rei to get Shinji to act. _This could be very beneficial to have him under thumb._

"I was acting the part of Ikari-kun's girlfriend to prevent him from finding a reason to flee. In a sense keeping him with Nerv via subterfuge." It sickened her to lie in this respect but her life and her happiness were at stake.

Folding his hands before his face, Gendo wasn't convinced yet. "So Captain Katsuragi's statement that she ordered you to do this and your dialogue with Akagi had nothing to do with this?" She was smart, Gendo knew this, so he wasn't going to blindly trust the doll so quickly.

Lilith's words resounded in her head, as she spoke. Gendo was a good liar and strategist but had nothing compared to the entity that shared Rei's body and soul. "I had believed it was Captain Katsuragi's original intent but when Dr Akagi rescinded it I chose to do it regardless. A full pilot core is essential for our success."

"And if he wants to have intercourse with you? Are you prepared to give your body to this end, of whoring yourself off to keep him piloting?" Gendo asked not caring if she did. She wasn't capable of baring children, and the more he heard her speak the better the idea sounded. Gendo knew that Rei was a pawn and a pawn can win the chess match if used well.

Through sheer force of will Rei kept her face from blushing at the thought. The idea of bedding Shinji had occasionally crossed her mind, and the images Lilith showed her of them doing so stoked a burning fire in her chest. But if she showed shame she'd expose her cards. "If that is what it takes to keep him here ,and piloting Unit 01 I am prepared."

It had potential, he'd let it slide for now but keep an eye on the doll. "Continue then with your plan. But don't allow yourself to actually become attached to him." Turn his head back to his desk he waved his hand dismissing his toy, "leave."

Spinning on the balls of her feet, Rei attempted to leave with some air of confidence, but it was hard. The commander was no longer trustworthy. The only joy in her life was Shinji. A small smile crept its way across her face as she thought back to the meeting.

_I told you Little One. You and me are one. My power is your power. In time you will never need fear such pitiful men such as him._

"Yes…you are right," Rei agreed with the voice. She would trust it completely now, she stood to lose too much without its help. And it had helped her trick the man she knew was a masterful liar. Her watched beeped and she noticed she had little time to get ready for the movie she claimed she would go see. As she made her way to the bus station that would take her to her rendezvous Rei couldn't hold back the one question she had for her mental companion. "Who are you?"

_Little One you may know me as Lilith the mother of all. But you may also know me as Ayanami Rei for you are made of me only you were forced apart from me. _

For a brief moment Rei panicked, Lilith was an angel her enemy. However as quickly as the fear reared in her mind it was quelled by the growing rightness of Lilith's words. They were one, she was Lilith and she was Rei. In time the split would mend and then all would be right with the world.

X-X

Author Notes

Yeah a little different approach to this but I like it. I hope you liked the chapter despite the oddness of it all. I wanted to convey the idea that Rei really doesn't know what or how to interact with people and Shinji just wants somebody, anybody, to be there for him so he's willing to look past any/all problems.

Well hope you liked it and continue to support my silly ideas. More to come.

Ja Mata

Zentrodie (zentrodie-at-secondimpact-dot-com)


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer

Just another chapter of this odd little story of mine. Hope ya all like it.

X-X

Orders

Chapter 4

Sitting leisurely in the break room, Misato sipped her soda with at a slow content pace. She just finished eating the lunch Shinji had made for her, very tasty and filling, and let out a loud burp. "Man Ritsuko this whole Rei thing might just be the second best thing to happen to me recently."

Rolling her eyes at her friend's lack of manners, Ritsuko was a little intrigued by the comment. "Or really go on? And if it's not to much trouble what was the first best thing?" Finishing the extras that Misato had provided her for lunch, Ritsuko was also enjoying Shinji's sudden zeal for cooking.

Gesturing to the empty food trays, Misato's smile didn't lose a notch. "She's just making Shinji so damn happy. I swear I think I'm a little jealous of the effect she's having on him. Since they started dating last week Shinji's made lunch for me five times and gets better each time." Closing up the packages so she could return them to her live-in cook for the next day's use, Misato's smile did loose some of its intensity. Part of her really was feeling a little jealous of the pale girl's influence on her ward and she couldn't place the reason. "OH and as for the first, that would be my taking Shinji in as my ward."

"You mean when you got a maid right?" Ritsuko said with a giggle and dodged the flying bag of chips that Misato tried to beam her with. "Its true though isn't it? He cooks for you, cleans for you, and does your laundry. Before he moved in with you I could have sworn you wore the same shirt three times a week." Shaking her head jovially Ritsuko saw the latest person entry the break room and called her over. "Maya come her here, have a seat."

Blushing a little, Maya headed over to her two sempai's with a hint of reluctance and sat down. "How are you two doing today? Kats…Misato-san you look really happy today. Something good happen?" She hadn't expected this, wasn't ready for it yet, but here she was sitting with both women that stirred things inside her that she wished had remained dormant.

Finishing the cola, Misato smashed the can against her forehead, "Still got it," she said to the can and threw it away. "And yeah something good has happened. Shinji's gotten a lot better now that he's started dating Rei. I had no idea it'd have such a profound affect on him." But knowing his personality and background as she did, Misato was only half as mystified as she claimed to be. She knew that Shinji was the type that needed somebody to be there for him, to offer support both emotionally and physically. Rei came in at the right time and was amiably performing the role. _So why do I feel like I'm being replaced?_

"He did look a lot happier when he was in for tests this morning. Almost like a different person," Maya admitted. She actually had to do a double take when she first saw him in the monitor for the test. He was smiling! Smiling brighter than she'd seen the poor child ever did before. "I guess that whole 'having somebody to protect' thing might actually pan out."

Popping an unlit cigarette into her mouth, Ritsuko shrugged. "I wouldn't go that far yet Maya. But can't argue with the facts about his, make that their, scores have gone up at least seven percent. Positive attitudes I guess have an impact on sync ratios." Though she couldn't actually smoke while inside Headquarters having the stick in her mouth was soothing. "Not to change the subject but have you told him about you're leaving tomorrow?"

"You're going someplace Misato-san?" Maya quipped while she opened her recently acquired junk food. Her eyes danced over the visible portions of both Misato and Ritsuko's body. She couldn't help herself, the more time she spent with them the more the found herself attracted to them. _I'm sick…I'm really sick! What's wrong with me! I can't be thinking about-about…_

Not noticing Maya's sudden glazed look, or how she was spacing out, Misato just waved her hand at Ritsuko. "I really didn't give it much thought yet. I'll give him a little shock tomorrow morning when I sit down at the table dressed to the nines." She hoped it'd give him a little thrill; he was so fun to tease. Until lately that is.

The previous night at supper Shinji had actually invited Rei over for supper, making a special vegetarian dish for her. Misato eyed the blue haired girl softly at first but as the night moved on found herself irked by the small things Shinji did to go out of his way for her but she didn't do in return. The meal just for her, his covering for her odd social graces, and almost dotting on her every whim. Misato never had a boyfriend like that, closest thing to one WAS Shinji. Things got bad when she tried to tease him about how far he had gotten with Rei. Where he had blushed, Rei stood up looked Misato right in the eye and demanded she desist in asking personal questions. It killed her buzz and she excused herself for the night.

Sighing heavily, Ritsuko still didn't understand Misato's odd sense of humor. "How is keeping him in the dark about a rival companies official press conference about Jet Alone a good idea?" Hell Ritsuko was almost tempted to insist Shinji go to the meeting to eye the competition in Unit-01, that is if she didn't already know what was going to happen once the unpiloted Mech powered up.

"Not like this nuclear powered remote controlled toy will actually gain steam Ritsuko. You're just being paranoid," Misato assured her worried friend. And she didn't want to worry her ward any further than he needed to be. With one last pleasing stretch, Misato got to her feet and headed towards the door. "I'll think about telling him when I get home tonight if it makes you feel better Rits."

Maya expected her faux blond superior to say something but only saw a dismissive hand gesture and a rubbing of her temples. "Say hi to Shinji-kun when you see him next for me ok?" With a wave Misato rounded the corner and was out of site. Left along with the good doctor, Maya found herself oddly disappointed. _Usually I was so happy to be with just Ritsuko-san, why am I feeling so…so lonely? _Misato's empty chair loomed before her eyes as it struck her. _Do I like Katsuragi-san?_ Her blood was both chilled and warmed by the thought.

X-X

Early morning tests at Nerv never did equate into a good day for Shinji. He had to get up early, be poked and prodded, and then get back for half a day of school tired. It wasn't that bad today though as he had a nice stroll back to the school hand in hand with his girlfriend. Things had progressed in such a rapid fashion that Shinji at times felt himself reeling in response to Rei's actions. The movie that he had expected she'd miss was a major turning point. When he first ran away from everything he recalled seeing a couple in a theatre making out, but never expected to do the same himself. He was partially wrong.

While the couple he saw was heavily petting in the theatre, Rei and he simply shared their first prolonged kiss. He recalled it perfectly as Rei's smaller hand clenched his softly as they neared their goal. He'd been enraptured by the movie, a semi-romance movie he'd chosen on the title alone, when Rei tapped his shoulder. He turned to see if she needed anything. She'd had been fascinated with the snack food at the concession which lead to the pair sharing a large tub of buttered popcorn, so he at first thought she wanted another trip to it. But what he saw was her looking at him expectantly, her eyes shining thanks to the light from the projector, she leaned in eyes slightly closing all the while, bits and pieces of Misato's drunken doctrine flowing though his head he knew what to do. He leaned in and they shared their first kiss.

"Something on your mind Shinji-kun?" Rei asked as she felt Shinji' pace slacken. She too was reveling in the newfound emotions, sensations, and the bliss she felt knowing somebody cared for her. Noticing his half hidden grin, it peeked her interest all the more, "You are recalling something positive?"

His head bounced once and he stopped hiding his smile. "Just thinking about our first kiss is all. You tasted like popcorn," he said with a small laugh. Her lips had been covered with the imitation butter and were slippery but sweet. "So I was thinking did you want to see another movie or something?"

A faint blush colored her pale cheeks, "I would like that, but how about we do so at your apartment?" She'd been thinking about another 'date' as the books called them with Shinji. She felt so alive when she was with him, so much to do, see, and feel around him. Only him. He created a spark in her that grew more powerful with every tiny touch. And with Lilith's words adding fuel to the fire as well as images of what to expect, Rei wanted a more private setting.

Unsure if he was really ready for such an intimate setting, he hoped Misato would at least be present, he nodded reluctantly. "It's a date then, when would you li…"

"Today," Rei cut him off knowing what his question was going to be. She noticed that he always wanted to give her an option, let her make a choice in the matter and never forced anything upon her. It was such a breath of fresh air that it filled her senses with its scent. Her whole life till now had been orders. Orders from Ritsuko, Gendo, or Misato for a bevy of things she didn't know or care about. But now she was giving choices, options, and her opinion given merit. "If you have no other plans I would like to try this today."

She wanted a repeat of the theatre success. Shinji had changed in his responses to her afterward. While they didn't have another official date, just studying together one night at his table, a cleaning session at her apartment a few days later, and just general conversation, Rei was ready for more.

Walking into the quad area, some students already filing out of the building for lunch, Rei spotted a growing annoyance. The trio of girls were walking out past them, she knew them by name now Aoi Otohime was the leader of the pack. She was a tall green eyed long haired blond. Rei's research into the girl's background put Aoi as the only daughter of a semi-wealthy shop owner. The girl on Aoi's right was Haruhi Misumaru. The girl was shorter than Aoi but taller than Rei, short tufts of red hair and vacant brown eyes. All Rei could get on her was she was on a number of sports teams. And the last of the girls was by appearance a genetic clone of Misato Katsuragi. Tall, long purple hair, well developed chest and brown eyes, and thanks to more of Nerv's technology at work Rei new it was Misha Hitomura that was the real danger. _The girls call her a slut and the boys are all eager to be her boyfriend to explore her flesh_, Rei thought of her more worried adversary.

The trio spotted Rei and Shinji and while looking at Rei with scorn turned adoring eyes to her boyfriend. Sauntering over and offering big waves, Misha bending at the waist to give the pilot a glimpse of her ample chest called out, "Shin-chan/ You're back just in time for lunch/ Eat with us?" They each asked at the same time.

Taking a defensive position between Shinji and the girls, Rei made it a point to put as much emphasis on her words as possible. "Anata and I will be eating as soon as I set my parcels in my shoebox, now excuse use." Shoving her way through the trio, Rei felt her growing powers surge in her. Lilith had been teaching her more and more on using her angelic powers to their fullest, and the first subject was mind reading.

She found that some people were easier than others while a few, Shinji included, where totally impossible for her to read. The trio's thoughts were some of the easiest. Reading their minds as she lead her boyfriend away from them was an easy way of plotting on how to deal with them. Aoi saw Shinji as nothing but a trophy, the only male pilot would make a great status symbol for her. Haruhi only cared because Aoi cared, in fact Haruhi lusted after Aoi but was a coward. Misha, Mishi's mind filled Rei's thoughts with confusion and anger. Misha liked sex, plain and simple, and Shinji was her perfect type. Rei's new found ability picked up on a subtle plan the bitch had. It involved asking Shinji for help getting something from a janitor's closet one day, shutting the door, and as Misha put it in her own mind 'fuck like bunnies in heat.'

Finding another note on her locker, Rei hid it from Shinji's worried eyes. "They're not bothering you or anything are they?" Shinji didn't notice they glances Misha threw at him, his mind only on Rei and the affection she infrequently gave him. He worried that the other girl's pressure on Rei for whatever reason would cause the collapse of their relationship.

Tapping her shoes heel against the ground, two tacks falling out, Rei slid her feet into them. "They are of no consequence. I would only ask this. Did you want to go with them?" As much as she feared the answer, buffered only by Shinji's gentle smile, she had to know if she had to push her scenario for the girls ahead or not. _I will not lose these feelings he gives me. I will not lose him._

Taking her hand I his and leading her silently to their lunch spot, Shinji hoped his actions spoke loud enough for her to hear. After the initial group lunch with Touji and Kensuke, Shinji opted to compromise with his friends and girlfriend. He'd eat with Rei every other day and them on the other. Both sides were happy with the time they got with their friend.

Rei understood and as Lilith trained her, and she found she liked doing for him now, she smiled at him. Lapsing into general conversation the pair didn't notice the time pass as they ate. Shinji happy to have somebody care for him, Rei basking in the idea that somebody gave her life value, and Lilith watched it all and felt her powers raising more and more as she merged back with her physical vessel. The first wife of Adam felt intoxicated by her ancient lover's power washing over her. But she wasn't relaxed yet. Groups like those three adolescents could feel it on a small scale, the aura of Adam would grip all those even if they didn't now why so she had to be ready to defend her claim. She'd not be without him anymore.

X-X

Stirring the miso soup for breakfast, Shinji's mind was elsewhere, miles away from the small apartment he lived in. Last nights movie session had almost blown his mind, and definitely signaled another step forward in his relationship with Rei. His left hand flexed involuntarily, recapturing the phantom touches he felt last night.

Things had started out simple enough for them. Shinji made a normal supper and another vegetarian dish that Rei never had before and nearly inhaled once given the chance. After they ate, Misato still not having returned from work, the pair headed to the living room where they worked on their homework. Seated side by side, Rei slightly leaning against him, her scent was different than normal. The plain if not antiseptic smell was replaced with lilac, when asked she bashfully admitted to using a new shampoo.

Once the chores were finished Rei questioned if they could have a snack for the movie before they started it. Having anticipated Rei's sudden veal for new foods, Shinji already had something in mind and in the cupboards. Chocolate covered raisins where the snack for the night and as Shinji expected the new and different taste was happily accepted into Rei's pallet of foods.

Finally situated on the couch, snacks strategically placed on her lap, Rei questioned what type of movie they were to watch. Listing a few off, Rei chose one of Misato's movies much to the increased nervousness of Shinji. The name was unknown to Shinji, and he didn't know that Misato considered soft-core porn to be the perfect date movie. Heavy on story and emotions but equally heavy on the implied sexuality the movie was actually very good. But they only watched the first half, the second was only background music as Rei again took the initiative at Lilith's request. She found that she had been waiting for Lilith to ask her to make the first move.

As for as physical intimacy went Touji would have told Shinji that he hit a double. Rei guided his hand to her chest, still covered in bra and thick school uniform, as she explored the inside of his mouth with her inexperienced yet seeking tongue. Both teens hearts were racing at the electric sensation that the others touch had. Just as Rei pushed Shinji back and her hands slowly moved to the cusp of her dress, intent on experiencing the sensation without interference the door opened and a slightly tipsy Misato walked in.

From that point on the night was basically over. Misato saw the two blushing on the couch and teased Shinji something fierce while Rei glared unseen at the two. Laughing softly at the memory, Shinji sipped the soup to make sure it wasn't to bland, Misato hated bland miso. "But to think that we did…so fast. I hope she's not doing it because I expect it of her," Shinji said to himself.

Or what he thought was himself as Misato stood behind him listening. "Oh so I did interrupt you to lovebirds last night did I?" Watching the boy jump almost out of his skin sent Misato into a tizzy of laughs. "You weren't going to stain the couch were you?"

"M-Misato-san!" spinning so fast Shinji almost fell over. "How long have you been…why are you dressed like that?" His heart was pumping in the throat and his face burned with embarrassment. Was she watching him when his hands flexed as he recalled the soft yet firm feeling of, he shook that thought out of his head.

Pouring herself a cup of coffee in lieu or her typical beer, Misato whipped a tear out of her eye as her laughing subsided. "Long enough to see you daydreaming about little miss Ayanami. Ready to take that next big step big-boy?" Misato pumped her chest out in emphasis and to get another good teasing started. "Want Mama-Misato to show you the ropes so you don't hurt your darling girlfriend?" she bit lightly on her index finger, "I'll be gentle."

"MISATO-SAN!" Shinji yelled and pumped his arms, "Stop teasing me like that ok. I…we last night." He stopped, not knowing if he was ready to talk to somebody about things. But he was confused, things seemed to be going to fast for him and for them but he didn't want to hurt Rei's feelings. "I don't know what to…do."

Realizing that her ward actually was having a hard time with his newfound relationship, Misato shifted gears from teaser to mother. "Are things moving a bit to fast for you Shinji-kun? Tell me what happened last night before I showed up." She took the offered breakfast from the bashful boy. _Wonder if it's her or him that's moving to fast for the other. Neither seem to be that gung-ho about taking risks. _

Sitting down to eat, trying not to be distracted by Misato's more 'official' aura that her military uniform gave, Shinji told her. He didn't tell Misato everything, like how Rei was about to pull her shirt off, or how that this time Rei's kiss tasted a little like chocolate, he told her enough. "So now I'm worried that she's doing all of this because she thinks I expect it or that she thinks it how all relationships are supposed to be." He had heard her ask the question 'is it expected' enough times to know Rei was as in the dark about relationships as he was.

Sitting in silence for several minutes, Misato weighed Shinji's worries. Had it been her in his place Rei would have not left that night, but she had to admit that Shinji wasn't her. He was trying to take things slow, not make mistakes and hurt his girlfriend, and not living for the moment. "I'd ask her Shinji. It might be hard to do, and even harder to hear the answer to but I think its best to bite the bullet and ask her flat out." With Rei, Misato could see it being either way. She heard enough stories from friends in the past about the quiet ones. The ones that shy away from sex until they had it the first time then are addicts, Rei could have found something in Shinji's touch that pushed her buttons the right way. On the other hand with the girls military upbringing doing things because you thing they are expected also exists. Rei could have heard from somebody about what is she has to do and was just going down the list of 'things to do.'

Stirring his uneaten soup, Shinji wasn't sure he liked that idea. "But what do I do if it really is all based on her thinking it's expected of her? What if she really doesn't like mebut doesn't know how to express it or is just…" he trailed off. He didn't want to think that the feelings he was getting from Rei were false, but a small hint of doubt existed. She had gone from doing nothing to this sudden zeal in the span of a day. _I'd never forgive myself if I took advantage of her like that._ He was gradually coming to really like Rei, the crush he had faded and yet the emotions stayed.

Finishing her breakfast and checking the clock, noting she had to leave soon Misato got up and walked over to Shinji. Kneeling down to look him in the eyes she tried to be as compassionate as possible. "If that's the case Shinji it's probably best to break things off with her. You don't want to have to live with the feeling of guilt that your forcing her to do something or that she's not really caring for you. You deserve better than a fake relationship." Patting his shoulder comfortingly she smiled, "And it's likely that she really has the hots for you and was hoping I'd not show up when I did."

That got him exactly like she wanted it to, his face burst red and he looked away from her. Feeling better regardless of her teasing, Shinji scratched his nose, "You never told me where you were going Misato-san or why you're so dressed up."

Standing up fully, Misato spun around showing off her uniform, "What a girl can't dress up to try and catch the eye of a lonely young man?" Striking a vogue pose, hands behind her tilted head, chest heaved out and legs firmly placed, Misato tried to look as model like as possible. Hearing his laugh Misato relaxed further, "Going to be gone for a few days at a conference about the Jet Alone project. I'll call you after I get settled in." Her eyes hardened a little as she continued, "As for you and your girlfriend…take as much time as you feel necessary and remember if things don't work out things will get better Shinji."

X-X

Stepping out of her shower, cold again, Rei's frown hadn't been washed away like she had hoped it would have. Much as she had done since first learning of her and Lilith's ties together, Rei had foregone putting cloths back on after her shower. Sleeping in the nude as exhilarating, and right now she needed all the comfort she could get. Her nerves were frazzled as was her mind.

_I have told you Little One that you must watch that woman. She has her own objectives and while right now she isn't fully aware of it she longs for Adam's caress as much as we do._

"Katsuragi, I do not believe a woman of her age would consider a relationship with one as young as Shinji-kun," Rei said more to herself than her psychic counterpart. "It is possible that that moment I, we, heard her it was influenced by Shinji's saving of her."

After hearing that Misato was going to be gone for two days, Rei instantly asked for another attempt at the movie to which Shinji happily accepted. Later did Rei learn he wanted to ask her about her motives.

_It is his concern for you that prompted that Little One. He feared hurting you, or letting you hurt yourself to please him. It is one of the most endearing qualities. _

While Rei had to admit on some level she agreed with Lilith on Shinji's motives for asking her why she had chosen to move so fast a small part of her was hurt by his comment. "He doubted me? He was worried that I was too foolish to think for myself." Her hands clenched a little at the shame in his eyes as he asked her 'are you doing these things because you want to or think you have to?'

_Up till recently he would have been right though._

Rei's retort was cut short, Lilith was right again. She just recently severed the link to those that wished to control and use her. Cut the chains that bond her mind, Shinji had every right to worry about the sudden change. "But he liked my answer," her slim smile was hard set on her face.

After she answered that it was all her own wants that drove her, his smile melted her heart and stayed her angered words. The movie started again later, this time the food Shinji provided was bananas with peanut butter. Rei licked her lips at the memory of the sweet yet bitter taste. And after the food was consumed she again moved to explore the sensations of affection in both mental and physical form only to be blocked by Misato again.

"She put his life in danger to save her own life," Rei said again to herself and not her other half. "She could have gotten him killed," her hair started to stick out as a small current pulsed through her. Rei hadn't known that the Jet Alone panic had been staged, all she knew was Misato called Shinji in to take part of the plan to stop it.

_Until we are fully ready to take our place we have no choice but to let things play out as they are. If things had gotten to bad I could have stopped things, fear not Little One for my children will not harm Adam now. You must fear losing him, you must keep him, hold him, or when all is finished we are alone again._

Never again would Rei let that happen, loneliness was all she had known before and the idea of returning to it filled her with an intense fear. It was like an immense charcoal black pit ready to swallow her up and never let her see the light of joy again. "Her thoughts, besides the one I heard tonight at his home, I have never heard them before. Maybe it wasn't really her true motives but a moment of weakness?"

_You are correct, you heard her because it was a moment of weakness. But what do you know of this woman, this Misato Katsuragi?_

"She is a weak woman," Rei answered Lilith's question. Having served under Misato long enough and heard tell of enough stories about her, Rei knew that well enough. That stray thought Rei heard clear as day as she went to insure her lover was safe and unharmed rang in her head, a broken bell that wouldn't stop being struck.

'I love him.'

Both Rei and Lilith had cause to doubt the full legitimacy of the statement, but it caused enough concern. People who are saved by others often think that they have love for the person, only to have the feelings die quickly. But she couldn't take the chance.

_We will find another for her, one more suited then she will leave Adam to our more than capable hands._

Agreeing with Lilith, Rei lay in her bed and pulled the thin sheet over her body. The feeling of the new silk on her body was more than a little simulating. "How will we find such a person?" Her body growing more tired as the conversation continued, a fact both realized after Rei fell asleep at a study session at Shinji's last week. Prolonged contact drained Rei's body.

_We watch and wait. Somebody will come soon or if not we can work on making them change._

Murmuring softly Rei turned to her side and asked one last question, "Will you help me dream again tonight?" She tried to keep the hope and desperation out of her voice, but it was hard. Before Lilith appeared to her Rei had never dreamed, had them robbed from her. Now that she was finally healing she began to dream again and Lilith could shape them if desired.

_Of course my cherished Little One, what will you like to dream of?_

"Shinji," she said quickly as she closed her eyes. Lilith made the dream come true and Rei slept contently. Things were moving along perfectly for them now, but they didn't know that a big wrench was about to be thrown into their plans.

As Rei slept the wrench was getting into a boat that was leaving from Germany. Rei would come to know her as Asuka while Lilith had a better name for the girl. A name that created scorn and hatred in her mind, Lilith would come to know her as Eve.

X-X

Author Notes

Little slower progress in this one but it actually came out of my mind as I was trying to think of where to take my novel next I hit a tiny block and wanted to work on the flow a little but didn't want to not write today so…enjoy

Hope you liked it.

Ja Mata

Zentrodie


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer

Well while I'm thinking of how to proceed with What We Make of It I'll give you another chapter of this odd little ditty.

X-X

Orders

Chapter – 5

Her legs hurt, her stomach ached, sweat dripped down her weary body but still Rei felt a rush of exhilaration. Her breath came out in large huffs with each pump but with it came the tight clench of her stomach. "Why are you insisting I do these exercises?" Rei asked her other half as she completed her fortieth sit-up.

_While Adam cares for our mind as well as our body he cannot see our mind. And as you have taken to enjoying food more than usual you must take care to not lose the appealing physique we possess. _

Lilith almost laughed, if it were possible, as Rei's eyes widened in embarrassment and barely hidden shame. The food Shinji provided for her opened a new world for Rei. A world were food wasn't just needed for survival but a thing to be enjoyed. She loved almost everything he provided for her, except for peanuts which for reason she didn't care for. "So these exercises will allow me to continue to enjoy the food Shinji-kun provides me with?"

Her tone warm and caring, Lilith adored her other self. _Yes Little One you can. Have you completed the tasks to relieve us of that meddlesome trio of adolescents? _Lilith asked changing back to business. Both Rei and Lilith were shocked to have seen Shinji actually talking to them two days ago and they appeared to almost burst. _With Adam gone on his mission to collect the other pilot we must act fast or we will lose this chance. _

Grabbing a towel and drying the sweet off her body, Rei got to her feet. "I planned on using the Nerv computers today to handle things. There would be less chance of a trace if such a thing were tried." Walking to the small bathroom of her apartment, Rei sneered at her surroundings. No longer did she like her apartment. It was small, dirty, noisy, and worst of all far away from the Katsuragi apartment. "Perhaps I could fix that as well," she said to herself.

Drawing back further into Rei's mind, it was less draining on them both but it did keep Lilith from knowing Rei's thoughts, Lilith watched. _What exactly will you do to them Little One? They covet what we have and they aren't the only ones. _The reason was dawning on Lilith as to why Shinji was suddenly becoming more popular and she cursed herself for her mistake.

Dropping her smelly clothing into the laundry basket Shinji had provided for her, Rei smiled at her plan. A plan totally devised by herself. "Aoi's father will be given a lucrative contract provided he more away from town, Aoi will no doubt follow. With the girl she is in love with gone, Haruhi will no longer have a reason to pursue Shinji, and as for Misha…" Rei's brow furrowed a little.

Catching on, Lilith realized that Rei still hadn't planned on what to do with the front runner of her competition. _We will cross that bridge when we come to it Little One. Perhaps we could practice some of our growing power on her. Make her not care. _But if what Lilith feared she'd done to Shinji was true nothing could stave the girl off for long.

Turning on the water, always cold due to the broken heater, Rei shivered as she stepped in the clean herself. "I have a question for you," Rei asked aloud. Having seen Shinji when he first came to school, saw how he interacted with the class, and how they saw him Rei was perplexed by why she needed to worry about other girls. Lilith dreaded the next thing Rei said, "Why have those three waited so long before acting. Had they made a move before you awoke they would have had taken Shinji from me long before I knew what I would be missing."

She couldn't lie, Lilith knew that, not to herself and Rei was a part of her. _I must confess that I am partially to blame for this need to defend what we desire. _Lilith felt Rei's eyebrow raise and the puzzled almost angry look fall into place. _Those things…humans…are actually known to us celestials as Lilum. Did you know this? Did you ever question why?_

Pouring her old shampoo into her hair, with Shinji gone Rei cared little about her appearance or smell and acted only on need, she tilted her head. "I did not, but by the word itself would mean that humans are…" Rei's hands dropped to her side as she came to understand.

_Yes, _Lilith continued, _Humans are the children of Adam and myself. And as such each human has a part of my will in it. As I felt Adam's dormant presence I reacted to it and in kind he reacted to us. His aura grows stronger and stronger coaxed at first by us and now of his own accord. Human females will be drawn to him based on instinct, by my will to have him back at my side. _Lilith hadn't expected her rushed actions would have created her children to take up her cause and fight her for her love.

Shutting the water off, Rei let what she was told sink in. "So because humans are made partially of you they will act as you do to an extent. Those girls are only now vying for his affection because you awoke something in him that draws them to him? And if that is the case will I need to worry about men approaching me because they sense you?" A chill worked its way down her back and it wasn't thanks to the water. Rei didn't like the notion of strange men coming up to her or lusting after her, only Shinji was allowed such.

Rei was sure she heard a hint of anger in Lilith's tone, _No, the sons of Adam long for Eve. The temptress that took away my love after our…disagreement. _Her damnable pride created this mess all those eons ago. Her pride to not submit to him led to her leaving and then Eve took her place. _You will not need fear them, only fear loosing Adam again._

Drying herself off, Rei nodded with a certain amount of stress relieved. Putting on her only casual cloths, her school uniform, Rei sat on her bed and hoped that Shinji was safe. Her file on the Second Child was riddled with cases of anger and hostility. Her psychological profile was sporadic and confusing. "He will be safe," she said to herself as she headed for the door.

Stepping into the ruined and garbage riddled hallway Rei crinkled her nose as the stench assaulted her nose. How had she never noticed the abysmal conditions she lived in until now? She hated it, vagrants sleeping in unused room, defecating on the ground or in waterless toilets. What did they care, nobody lived in this section of the city, the building all but abandoned. "I will have to move."

"Wazzat?...Who's there!" a confused voice rattled off from behind her. It was male and judging by the strained and forced tones it was an older man that had been having no luck in life.

Rei spun around and saw the ragman getting to his feet, the newspaper he used as blanket falling off. Eying the scruffy man and looking at the exit, Rei contemplated running. She'd known for a time now that Gendo had no section 2 agents assigned to her. Lilith reminded her that was because he thought she was expendable, replaceable. "I apologize for waking you, I will take my lea…" Rei got out before the man advanced.

"Ain't you just a sight fo' sore eyes," the ragman spat out, his breath made Rei's nose sting. His smile showed her a mouth full of yellow teeth with many blank spots. Grabbing her arms in a solid hold, his grin widened. "Was a pretty ting like you doing in a place like dis?" he slurred as he felt the saliva in his mouth growing.

Face paling further, Rei could feel pain in her arms as the man held strong. Forcing herself to remain calm she attempted to read his thoughts to fathom his wants. Seeing herself naked and under him, crying yet begging for more, Rei knew what the man intended. He wanted to rape her.

The ragman's eyes danced over the young supple flesh the gods had just given him. His life had ended long before, after he cheated on his wife and the divorce separated him from her money, he just drifted with no intentions of every trying again. But oh did he miss the touch of a woman, and this child would serve him well. She'd take awhile to break in he thought but she'd last a good couple weeks before she either killed herself or simple died of malnourishment. Hell he didn't plan on feeding her anything that his body didn't produce. Served the kid right anyway for coming to such a dangerous place.

"So darl'n you wanna hav" the Ragman said as his hand moved towards Rei's chin. He didn't feel pain at first as Rei's AT Field severed the hand at the wrist. One second it was there and itching to feel the soft smooth skin and the next it was a bloody stump on the ground. He just looked at his bleeding appendage and the girl's face, bathed in his blood. "Wha…?"

Rei's eyes glowed a faint red but her face contained rage unknown before. "My body is for Shin-chan only. You have no right to seek it," her voice was calm and placid as usual. She watched as the man turned and started to flee. His mind a haze of panic and fear, his sexual drive was just like his lost hand. Dead. "Do you not still wish to take me against my will?" She asked the fleeing man as she severed his legs at just below the knee and watched him topple over.

Snot and spittle ran down his face, tears of pain out of his eyes. "I-I-I sorry…" he blubbered. He felt warmth spread down his legs as he let loose his bladder. "Don't kill me!" he cried again as he tried crawling away with his one good hand.

"You planned on killing me, or at least letting me die after I could not serve you," Lilith spoke using Rei's body. Rei had relinquished control to let this pig of a man get what he deserved. "Killing you will come but only after you are punished for your crimes."

When Lilith again let Rei control the body they shared, Rei had to clean herself again as her body was covered in blood. But the pair learned that for a short time Lilith could control their shared body fully, and both of them liked that feeling. The Ragman's body was shoved, piece by piece, into one of the empty rooms. Nobody would mourn his passing, nobody would care.

X-X

As Rei altered city council records to have her apartment scheduled for demolition the Nerv helicopter was landing on the 'Over the Rainbow.' Being unable to bring his girlfriend with him for security purposes, Shinji brought his two friends instead. Touji was busy trying to impress Misato, who couldn't care less about the teenage boy's prospering, and Kensuke was busy filming everything he could. Leaning back in his seat as the helicopter made its final decent, Shinji just reveled in the events around him. Life had taken such a drastic turn for the better for him.

"I still can't believe this is the beautiful ship Misato-san said we were going to," Touji moaned again. The large hulk of flouting metal didn't hold a scrap of romantic energy and it stole his hopes of wooing Shinji's guardian. "But at least we get out of the city for a while."

Her patience for Shinji's friends waning with each hormone based comment, Misato tried to grin through it for Shinji's sake. "We are here to escort an Eva Suzuhara-kun and I doubt the fancy boats could handle our darling Unit-02's mass." Seriously what were they thinking when the boarded the helicopter? Had Shinji not given her something she'd never seen before, puppy dog eyes, she'd have denied his request that his friends come at all. _I wanted to give him a little gift for saving me, but it turned out like this._

The captain turned off the seatbelt sign and gave Misato the thumbs up. It was ok to get off. Grabbing her jacket as she got out of flying machine, rotors still spinning down, she saw the bigger boy running past her. "What is he doing?" she asked turning to see Shinji shrug and the boy with the glasses filming everything he could. About to tell Kensuke that all his footage would need to be confiscated, Misato chose not wait until after the trip. No reason to have him pouting anymore than needed.

"MY HAT!" Touji bellowed as he chased after his lost article of clothing. Purchased fully to impress Misato, how it was expected to such nobody but Touji knew. "Stop it somebody!" he called out to the few officers on deck but they were to busy laughing at him to do anything. Closing the distance, his heart about to burst from the sudden sprint, Touji dove at his hat just as somebody finally stomped it.

Never looking down at the boy or even noticing his hat, Asuka smirked at Misato as the woman approached her. "Hello Misato! You came to accompany me to Tokyo-3?" She gestured to herself with a grandiose hand gesture. Feeling the tugging on her leg finally Asuka looked down to find Touji trying to pry his hat from under her foot, "What are you doing?"

Shaking her head at the rather pathetic display, Misato didn't pay Touji any mind, "Nerv wants to insure your safe passage to its harbor and I felt like getting out of the city." Giving the German a good once over, Misato grinned, "Looks like you've grown a little since I last saw you."

Picking her foot up, satisfied with the tumbling sound of Touji falling backward, Asuka puffed her chest out. "Yup and I'm filling out great too." Hearing a giggle escape Misato's lips, Asuka stomped her foot, "Anyway, which of these monkeys is the Third?"

"Hey bitch what the hell are you," Touji started to yell until an ocean breeze crested the ships bow. The wind whipped and curled around them all but did a rather tasteless thing to Asuka's yellow sundress. Pulling the thin material up high exposing her expensive white silk panties left Asuka more than embarrassed. As the wind died Touji, Kensuke, and Shinji felt the sting of Asuka's shame.

As Asuka's hand pulled back from the third boy, the medium sized one, who she had to admit she thought was the cutest of the three, something hit her. Not a physical hit but a mental one, her hand was left tingling and warm, good warm. Her chest suddenly burnt with a fire she couldn't place and it left her mind frazzled at the sudden shift. "What…who are you?" she asked the boy with the ocean blue eyes.

"That would be the Third Child Ikari Shinji, Soryu-kun," Misato said in a curt tone. So what if the wind played a little game with this little girl. She had no right to hit those boys for it, and what was with that look she was giving Shinji? Her profile didn't state anything about her being so friendly to boys. "And I think you owe him an apology."

Rubbing her thumb and forefinger together, trying to recapture that positive lightning sensation she got when she touched Shinji's cheek. She couldn't place it but it felt oh so nice, so nice she wanted to touch it again. Shaking her mind clear, Asuka scowled, "Apologize, why? I think it was rather cheap for a viewing fee if you ask me." But why did she want to apologize, to him at least, the others not so much.

"Viewing fee? The hell would I want to see that! If you want to see something…" Touji argued as he fumbled with his belt buckle. How dare this bitch walk up to them, stomp on his hat, and then smack him for getting a peak at her panties. Touji couldn't stand the houghty-toughty attitude of this chick. So in a tasteless display he flashed her.

Asuka's hand stung again with heat, but it was from the friction of her palm against the idiot boy's face. Shinji had to admit that Touji had it coming. "Sorry Soryu-san, Touji can be a bit insensitive at times." Shinji apologized for his friend's stupidity. Being around Rei more, Shinji had grown to know that women have a different view of things. Misato was one way, Rei was another, so why shouldn't Asuka be unique herself.

"W-whatever," Asuka grumbled and headed back towards the deck. Her stomach was rumbling and she wanted food. She also wanted to be away from that boy, Shinji. Something was odd about him and she didn't know what it was. _Not as boring as I thought he'd be that's for sure, but he's no Kaji._

X-X

Her eyebrow twitched regardless of how she tried to keep it from doing so, but Misato couldn't help it. _What the hell is he doing here!_ She thought as she looked at the unevenly shaved man across the table from her. "So Kaji, what brings you here?" she asked trying to be civil. She heard the boy, Touji, groan at her talking so civil to another man. What did the boy expect that he actually had a chance?

"Kaji-san is my guardian!" Asuka chirped and hugged into his side making the older man squirm. This felt more like it, in Asuka's mind. That whole thing with the Third Child must have been a fluke, bad seafood from the galley or something. "So you really didn't have to come here Misato."

Gently prying himself from Asuka's amorous embrace, his mind mimicking Misato's thoughts about Touji, he eyed up the relaxed Third Child. _Not what I was expecting at all. The profile on him was direr than this, boy looks damn ass glad to be alive. _That made Kaji smile all the more he liked that aspect of Shinji already. Personally Kaji's own past was similar to Shinji's. No parents, forced to grow up to fast, and live constantly in the wake of death. Kaji got through it with women and lies, and that got him wondering how Shinji did it. "So you're the famous Ikari Shinji I've heard so much about."

While his friends picked at their meals with distaste and Asuka pouted at not being the center of attention, Shinji shrugged. "I wouldn't say I'm famous, Kaji-san right?" he asked hoping he got the man's name right. Judging by Misato's reaction Shinji was a little apprehensive about talking to him. And that girl next to him, Asuka, when she touched him it felt something surreal. His cheek still throbbed, but not with pain. It was a warmth he couldn't describe, almost like when Rei caressed it on the few occasions their kissing moved up a notch. It made looking at her hard though, painfully hard.

"You killed three angels on your own, one without any training. You synchronized with your unit first time with the highest initial score we've ever seen. That makes you a very famous person in my book." Kaji finished by extending his hand to the young boy. Something about the boy was just nice Kaji reasoned. He didn't let his pains drag him down, while shaking the boy's hand it gave him a great idea. "So I hear your staying with Misato here?" he gestured with his free hand to the woman no longer paying attention to him.

Scratching his nose as Kaji's words of praise felt stale in his ears, Rei had helped him on the last angel and suffered for it. "Yeah I'm staying with Misato-san," he answered innocently enough.

Kaji's mind laughed as Shinji took the bait and he went to reel it in. "So is she still as wild in the sack as I remember? She break you in gently?" The look on the boy's face was priceless.

Shinji's eyes opened into wide saucers and his face burnt red, Asuka paled as she pounded the table and pointed a finger at Misato but remained mute. Misato crushed her can of soda in her hand as the words sunk into her brain and refused to leave, a bad itch that she couldn't scratch. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR!?" Misato screamed in Kaji's face, but that shit eating grin didn't move an inch off his face.

Standing up and slamming her palms on the table causing food to spill and salt shakers to topple over, Misato wasn't a happy camper. Her thoughts about Shinji as of late had become jumbled and confusing. She was happy that he was happy that was true, but something else was burning behind her thoughts. Something dark and hidden that she didn't want to acknowledge, and it started coming out more after the Jet Alone incident. Her feelings were swaying a little away from maternal and that was a bad thing.

Laughing nervously as the shocked observers reacted uniquely each way, Shinji just answered the question he thought Kaji asked. "Well she does make a mess of the sheets and the few times I had to wake her up I found her under the futon so I guess that's a yes?"

"That's what I thought you'd say," Kaji let out a loud belly laugh and rocked back in his chair. This kid was alright in his book, and if the report he read was accurate than Shinji had something going on with the First Child. _Guess that stone cold kid I saw a few years ago finally snapped out of her shell to have this kind of affect on the Third._ Getting to his feet, Misato still glaring at him from her hunched over position, Kaji winked at her, "Well I have some business to attend to so if you'd watch Asuka?"

Stomping her foot, bad memories of Kaji's personality flooding her mind, Misato ground her teeth, "Pushing your responsibilities off on me already Kaji-kun?" her words laden with venom. Touji and Kensuke inched away from the woman, expecting a further explosion, didn't notice Asuka slinking around behind Shinji taking his hand in hers and rushing out of the room.

She'd not stand for somebody getting more attention out of Kaji than she did, and she wanted to know what about the great Third Child caused it. _I'll show him just how inferior to me he really is. My Eva is better, my score is higher, and I had Kaji first!_ Her mind supported her logic but why was she clenching his hand harder, afraid to let go of it? It was warm yet dry, not what she expected a puny teenager's hand to be. _I thought it'd be all sweaty and gross. _But it wasn't, she liked how it felt, and when the got to the hangar bay and she stood before her mighty Unit-02 she was reluctant to let go of it.

X-X

"What the hell was that?" Asuka yelled as a tremor nearly toppled her off of the head of her Evangelion. So wrapped up in gloating about the superiority of her unit and training, Asuka hadn't noticed the sirens ringing. Sliding down, caught by Shinji before she fell into the protective liquid, Asuka braced herself against the boy as another tremor struck their ship.

His heart was racing in his chest. Was it fear of the quaking or confusion frm the feel of the unique beauty in his arms, Shinji didn't know. "Depth charges maybe?" He tried to quell the odd feelings in his chest. Picturing Rei's upset face did a good deal to guide him. Letting Asuka go he reached for his phone. "Maybe Misato-san knows."

The highly schooled gears in Asuka's mind were turning faster than Shinji could have fathomed. "It must be an angel. Why else would we feel such shaking or the use of the charges," she smiled wide. She'd show this boy his place first hand! Grabbing onto him, Asuka started walking to a stairwell so she could change. "Come on we have to get ready."

"An Angel, how can you be sure?" Shinji asked with a creeping dread that she was right. "Shouldn't we tell or ask Misato-san about this?" Her hand gripped his harder, almost biting into the flesh. "Soryu-san?"

Emitting a low growl, Asuka turned back to face him, "Look we know it's an angel. It's our job to kill them so why whine about it. Just follow me, put on the suit, and I'll show you what a real pilot can do." Turning back around quickly, Asuka forced her body to comply with her wishes and she distanced herself from Shinji. "Now you stay here and I'll go put my suit on. I suggest you do the same."

Nodding quickly, Shinji simply took the offered red pilot suit and looked at it unsure. As he was about to voice his fear to the strange girl, he noticed she'd already descended the stairs. "Ritsuko-san said these are tailor made for our own body. Won't her suit…" he wouldn't argue with her though. Stripping himself of his clothing and sliding into the tight plastic suit he eyed the button that would seal it with trepidation.

That was how Asuka found him when she rounded the corner, holding his wrist and looking at the switch. She'd almost expected him to prove her right in thinking he was a pervert by peeking on her. But he didn't, he left her to change in peace. _Maybe all boys aren't that bad._ And with that a tiny flame glistened into existence. "What are you waiting for your mama to do it for you?" Asuka giggled as she hit the switch form him.

The scream he let lose as the suit sealed and crushed his body to conform to Asuka's physique left the girl's ears ringing long after the pair entered the entry plug.

When the battle started Asuka was over confident in her abilities against an enemy she hadn't seen yet, but learned that her faith in herself wasn't solid. She reluctantly let Shinji take control as they fell into the water. Then something strange occurred, something that left both teenagers rattled. The angel simply stopped its advance, and swam up to Unit-02 looking at it. Asuka was disgusted by the creature, and Shinji felt a sense of nostalgia wash over him as Asuka cringed into him, her body pressed firmly against his back.

Misato issued the plan to sink ships into the angel's open mouth which the Eva was easily able to accomplish with it so compliant. And as quickly as the threat came it was gone. Unable to get the dual pilots out of the plug until they reached the harbor, Asuka and Shinji spent the remaining two hours talking. Both of them were careful to keep a good distance from the other, not really sure what they thought about the oddness the contact they had with each other meant. Shinji didn't want to betray Rei while Asuka thought of Kaji.

Once they reached the harbor and were released from their captivity, Touji and Kensuke laughed as they saw their buddy with a lovely pair of fake breasts. Ritsuko, accompanied by Rei, watched the scene as the pair descended onto the dock. Rei had wanted to inform Shinji about her new apartment just a block away from his, she'd tried getting the same building but it was full, but when she saw Asuka things changed.

Rei's eyes zoomed in on the redhead, saw how close she stood to her Shinji. Saw the German laughing with her boyfriend, shaking his hand, and her own hand clenched. Lilith felt something else, she felt her ancient rival growing within the girl. Sleeping now but knew it wouldn't take long if she wasn't careful. _That girl is trouble Little One, nasty trouble. One we can't deal with as we did that filth of a man before, oh how I wish we could though. _

Never had Rei felt her companion quiver or fear until now, and that horrified her.

X-X

"Did you bring it?" Gendo asked Kaji as the spy tossed a case on his desk. His hands stippled in his usual attempt to put people on edge. With this in his possession, Adam the first Angel, he'd show those old men a thing or two once the scenario reached its end.

"Didn't expect the ship to get attacked while we were coming did you?" Kaji laughed. Hell Kaji fully expected the attack but the report about how the angel all but let the kids kill it was something new. "Or was it all part of your plan?"

Spinning the case around and inputting his cardkey to open it, Gendo's eyebrow raised and a rare grin split his lips. "It was why we moved Unit-02 with it. Everything is moving according to the scenario I have planned." But was it really? He hadn't planned the sudden docile nature of the angels. He hadn't planned Rei's own scenario to keep his son in check. More things were suddenly changing that he hadn't planned on.

Running his hands through his hair, Kaji leaned his back to Gendo's desk. Kaji trusted Gendo as far as he could throw Unit-00, and bet that Gendo had a plan to kill him just in case he needed it. "Have to say I was shocked when I saw your son. Kid was lot more positive than I would have thought from reading his file." Let's see how the bastard takes that, Kaji thought.

Opening the case, not paying Kaji's little comment any mind, Gendo did something he rarely did. He felt doubt and confusion. "What is the meaning of this?"

Adam was dead. The angel in the box had lived through Second Impact and no matter what it was subjected to nothing hurt it. But now it was a dried out husk. Shriveled and decayed as if it'd been dead for centuries. "You said it was in perfect shape. Are you so quick to die?" Gendo yelled as he pulled his gun and trained it on Kaji's heart.

Not the first time he stared down the barrel of a gun, Kaji looked un-phased by Gendo's threat. "It was up until the helicopter that brought Katsuragi and her attaché arrived. I checked it right before." But fear was in his voice, he fought to quell it but he couldn't, not fully. "Everything was going exactly as expected down to the moment of the attack; I hadn't checked it until now."

His ace in the whole gone, hell his whole plan now in jeopardy Gendo wanted answers. He'd believe Kaji was telling the truth for now, but what did that leave him? A speculation and a dead angel on his desk. Neither man knew nor would they ever learn that until Shinji got close enough to the embryo it had been alive and dormant, but once the soul got close enough to the body it had no reason to continue living. Upon landing, the soul of Adam that was now Ikari Shinji, no longer needed its trapped body and let it die.

The scenario was going to have to change, and Gendo ordered Ritsuko to find out what happened and why. The Bastard King could only hope that his lost dragons could be reclaimed or all he fought for and sacrificed would be for naught.

X-X

Author Notes

Well now you know how Asuka's addition to the cast is going to be like and what became of the shrimp Gendo had planned to implant into his hand.

Hope ya liked this lil ditty.

Ja Mata

Zentrodie (zentrodie-at-secondimpact-dot-com)


	6. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimer

Well the premise is a little set now so you know what to expect from this thing. Things on my end have been a little hectic and stressful at work but then again most people say the same thing.

X-X

Orders

Chapter 6

Grumbling as he sorted the money he just received, Touji couldn't understand why so many of the guys wanted pictures of Asuka. Since the moment she walked into the classroom, and made his life a living hell, all the other boys some from higher classes all just seemed drawn to her. "Asuka, Asuka, Asuka. Why the hell is everybody so damned attracted to her?"

Holding the film up to the light to see the photos better, Kensuke shrugged. "Well you have to admit she is pretty hot. Just her personality sucks the high hard one." Though Kensuke had to admit he wouldn't mind being ordered around by her on occasion. "Most of them just drop off a love letter, which she stomps on, and give up."

"Still it's a little odd if you ask me. Hoshi even asked her out in front of his girlfriend. Asuka's a babe but not that big of a babe," Touji said. The week that the red-head had attended their school was very odd for the two of them. Shinji hadn't made it any easier as Asuka seemed a different person when he was around so he didn't understand what they said about her. "But the money is good I guess."

Pushing his glasses back up his nose, Kensuke's smile grew wide. "We can't make them fast enough. Sure beats trying to get pictures of that Katsuragi woman from Shinji. He'd never betray his 'Misato-san.'" His voice hinted at jealousy and anger. Why wouldn't their buddy do a favor and take a few little photos for them?

"And why should I betray the woman that took me into her home and actually cares for me?" Shinji asked as he took a seat next to them on the cafeteria bench. Today's lunch was with his friends and not his girlfriend. Spying the prints in Kensuke's hands, Shinji pointed to them. "I don't think Soryu-san would like you having those."

Snorting out his nose, Touji looked away from Shinji and coincidentally at Asuka's group eating on the other end of the room. "Soryu-san is it Shinji? With how she treats you so much nicer than all the other guys makes me think something is going on between you two."

Sliding his laptop out and opening up a text editor, Kensuke wanted to get Shinji's words down. Anything he had that was connected to the German could make him a mint. "Yeah Shinji, what is up with you two. When we all met on the ship she treated you the same as us. But now its…she's…" He didn't know how to put Asuka's actions into words. "I don't know, softer to you or something."

"That bitch isn't soft on anybody for no reason. You do something to her or something to get special treatment?" Touji hoped not but had to ask. He saw the change in Shinji since the whole Ayanami thing started and he liked the change. Touji couldn't put his finger on it but somehow he felt as if Shinji had recreantly replaced Kensuke as his best friend, and he didn't want Shinji to hurt himself by doing something stupid.

Laughing shallow, Shinji didn't understand Kensuke or Touji at all. Asuka always acted the same from what he saw. She had a little ego problem, but made up for it by actually having the ability she boasted she had. "Don't know what you guys are saying honestly. All I've done is talk to her a little at Nerv during tests and at school. Nothing more." With Asuka living at the Geofront it made lengthy conversations difficult. Plus with Rei living closer to him, Shinji noticed Rei had either requested he come over or she visited everyday they didn't have tests that whole week.

The first two days after Asuka arrived, Shinji was helping Rei move into her new apartment and arrange it. Third and forth day was spent watching movies under Misato's supervision

_Teasing_

And catching up on homework he missed preparing for and participating in Asuka's retrieval. The remaining had been spent testing. His first attempt to synch with Unit-01 after his time in Unit-02 had been a complete disaster.

The beast had refused him completely for nearly three hours. Try as he might he couldn't get the mighty Unit-01 to accept him. The first day of trials failed miserably. The next however he went in totally prepared for it. He needed Unit-01 to work for him so he could protect Rei and now assist Asuka. It started, sluggishly at first but then the difficulty vanished, more so than ever before.

"Speaking of the red queen, looks like she and her clan are off," Touji pointed at Asuka's crew, Hikari in tow, got up and walked out of the cafeteria. "Wonder what they are up to." He hoped Hikari didn't pick up any of Asuka's attitude problems. That would make things a little difficult for him. _Maybe I should just bite the bullet and ask her out. _

Shutting his computer off, Shinji hadn't provided any new info sadly, Kensuke pointed at one girl that had split off from the herd. "Don't know about the rest of them but isn't that Misha Hitomaru?" Kensuke's glasses fogged up with a light mist as his breathing took a more labored force. Such a fine specimen of the feminine variety was hard to find, and the rumors that she went down on all her old boyfriends on the first date didn't hurt either. It left Kensuke's heart beating fast.

Even Touji was affected by the mini-Misato whose reputation was anything but sparkling. Puffing his chest out a little, hoping the girl would notice him and invite him into the world of adults. "No way she'd come over here man, right?" But the hope in his voice was apparent. Now had the boys knew the truth about Misha, it was possible that they'd like her more or less.

Yes Misha was a large fan of the physical aspects of a relationship, loved it in fact. She wasn't the slut the rumors made her out to be. Just a few jealousy women who hat their boyfriends leave them for her and their loose lips created her image. Yes she wasn't a virgin anymore, yes she wanted Shinji in a very bad way, but that's where the rumors stopped being true. Swaying to her sides, letting her bust flow with her motions, hoping to catch the pilots eyes, Misha shocked the trio by walking up to them. "Hey guys, how are things?"

Putting his chopsticks down, Shinji's eyes widened minutely, "Oh Misha-san, you're friends aren't here today?" Shinji's casual tone left Kensuke and Touji mystified. They had no idea that Shinji already knew this woman and was on such friendly terms.

Sitting down next to him, so close that Shinji shifted away a few inches, Misha's actions didn't go unnoticed by the other boys. "Aoi's moved away and Haruhi hasn't been the same since. Don't know why." Her eyes never left the profile of the at one time shy pilot now turned object of her most frenzied fantasies. _Why doesn't he look at me like those two idiots do? Its not because of that drone of girl he calls a girlfriend is it?_

"That's too bad, I never got to say goodbye to Aoi-san," Shinji said with regret. Though the time he'd known them was short he didn't dislike the other girls. Friends were always on short supply for him so to lose them was never a good thing. "You seem to be taking it well so that's good." Popping the last spring roll into his mouth, he turned back to the beauty at his side, "Did you need us for anything?"

Her heart leapt in her chest as she met eyes with him, a warming in her stomach was made more present. OH how she wanted him so much, not just for the sex which she was sure would blow her mind, but to have HIM. Something in him just drew her to him, a moth to the flame. To be his and he hers, that sounded very good. "Actually I need some help getting some supplies from the janitors closet, can you help me?"

Touji, hoping to score some points and to save Shinji from making a mistake, piped in, "Sure we can help you. What did you need?" When she turn to look at him, Touji was right when he saw the scowl on her face. _Oh shit! She's got her eyes on him and this isn't just some attempt to get out of work._ Touji didn't know what to say, how the hell could Shinji get this girl to see him in such a way?

Getting up, Kensuke much like Touji was hoping to score brownie points. "Yeah if all of us help you that should make the work go faster right?" His camera slipped out of his bag, Misha's pictures still sold very well and you never know what type of situation a guy could get into when in the company of such a girl.

Not some dumb floozy, Misha was adaptable, "Sure guys lets go." She'd have to improvise to get what she wanted and she wasn't about to be denied. Sure she might have to appear a little less than dignified but if the end result was that she earned herself a new boyfriend, one she could see herself growing old with, to hell with her school reputation.

X-X

Book in hand, Rei pretended to read. It made things easier for her to have something in front of her while she communicated with her other self in public. Staring blankly into the distance had earned her on several occasions the advances of concerned people. "I would have preferred to eat with Shinji today," she muttered solemnly.

_Absence makes the heart grow fonder, if the absence is a small one,_ Lilith retorted. And the time apart allowed her to strike where she needed to while keeping her beloved in the dark. He'd not understand that all she was doing was for him. His compassion for others would work against her in her endeavors. _It appears that your plan for two of those children has worked. But the biggest threat of the three is left as well as our worst concern. _

"Soryu," Rei said flatly. Aside from the initial meeting at the harbor and passing in the halls at Nerv, Rei hadn't seen the new pilot. Rei avoided the girl as much as possible, and made all possible efforts to keep Shinji away from her as well. "She worries me."

_As she should,_ Lilith replied. She'd lost to Eve once already and suffered for what seemed countless ages. Now she had another chance at happiness, but Eve was already back. _We cannot allow the past to repeat itself, we must act. Insure our place in his heart and that she is not even a mote in his eye. _But how could they do that? Lilith knew her other self wasn't skilled enough to use their greater powers, and she was inept in the arts of seduction. Lilith hated to think it but was thinking that she might have to step in herself, take control for a while, and seal the deal.

Flipping her page idly to keep the ruse of reading alive, Rei's thoughts fumbled. This new girl, why did she have to be what she was? Rei hated the feeling of uselessness and fear. She just received the greatest blessing in her lonely and desolate life and now she had to fiercely defend it. "Why must life be so hard for me?" she asked her companion. "I have done everything asked of me so why has this come to pass?"

The sensation of sadness washed over Lilith and the ancient being could relate. _Worry not Little One, Adam loves you still. You haven't anything to fear or be sorrowful for. You simply have to be vigilant and all the things I showed you will come to pass. _It pained Lilith to see Rei hurt, Rei was part of her after all. About to try and convince Rei to let her take the reins tonight for the first movie date at Rei's apartment, Lilith felt something. _Prepare yourself Little One, Eve approaches!_

As Lilith's shout echoed in Rei's mind, Asuka descended the escalator behind the albino. "So you're the First Child huh?" Asuka's tone was borderline friendly. Having never spent time with Rei outside of tests, Asuka didn't know what to expect. "What are you doing all the way out here?" she gestured to the rest area across the street from the school. Asuka's posse of new friends hovered behind the pair and listened to every word.

Moving her book out from behind Asuka's shadow, Rei stalled for time. What was she to say to this girl, this girl that might try and take her only cherished thing. _I do not know what to say to her. Lilith help me! _ With no prior social skills, Rei was lost. Her mouth opened and closed a few times but no words escaped her lips.

Anger creeping into her tone, Asuka continued, "What's the matter didn't you hear me? You are the First Child right?" Her eyes narrowed at the silent girl's audacity. Why wasn't she saying anything? Did she think she was too good to answer? Asuka heard enough from Kaji to know that the commander had a little favoritism for this thing before her. "I'm talking to you so why don't you answer?"

Closing her book, Rei bit the proverbial bullet. She didn't know what to say and for some reason Lilith was oddly silent. Turning to face Asuka, and the large crowd behind her, Rei's fingers twitched slightly. "I am. And I am eating her because it was quiet. That was until you arrived." Why wasn't Lilith helping her with this? Of all the times she needed the guidance of her other self why was she not speaking now?

Letting the almost negative comment slide, Asuka let her mask of a smile fall back into place. "I think we should be friends. You, the Third, and I are all that stands between life and death. So what do you say?" Asuka extended her hand to the other girl, hoping she didn't hear the small hitch in her voice when she mentioned Shinji's handle.

Rei did. Trained to notice everything she could, to be vigilant, and look for the weaknesses in others, Rei saw Asuka's slip and the alarm sounds triggered. "I see no purpose in it. You are a comrade in battle and nowhere else." Rei could feel it too now, what Lilith stated was Eva's aura. It pushed against her and wrapped around her, Rei hated how it felt. It was an unbearable heat, so hot that it made her sweat. What felt even worse was how she felt herself weakening by it. "As for the Third I would suggest…"

Pulling her hand back at Rei's snap, Asuka's scowl returned as well. "You can save it First. I wanted to be nice but if you're not going to take my offer I guess I'm not going to stay here and shoot the breeze. Not like you're any good at it." Brushing her hair back over her shoulder, the wind hand been playing with it, Asuka dazzled Rei with her best smile. "As for whatever threat about the Third you were about to make, save it. I heard from Misato that you two are an item. Guess it must not be a very strong relationship if you're already worried about me." As Rei's eyes widened the tiniest amount, Asuka saw it and pushed on, "Don't worry I won't steal him from you." But Asuka didn't finish, she didn't add the 'yet' that she wanted to. _Best not put her on guard yet. I don't know what is up with this girl but just being around her feels creepy. _Going back to her new friends and heading back to school, Asuka couldn't shake the cold feeling she had felt since staring Rei in the eyes.

_I am sorry Little One,_ Lilith finally intoned several minutes after Asuka's party was seen walking through the school gates. _I was unprepared for her arrival and found myself mute in her presence. _Lilith's tone was laced with shame. She'd unraveled in the face of the enemy. Eve showed her face and with it her power and Lilith pulled back, and she hated it. _I will not let myself be taken so easily again. _

Rei just shook her head, she wasn't in any place to ridicule Lilith, and she too had backed down in fear. Even now her whole body shook, not that anybody save Shinji and Gendo could have seen it. "I understand now why you say to fear her. But she says that she does not wish to take Shinji from us. Do we really need to worry about it?" While she asked it knowing the answer, Rei had such hope that she was wrong.

The answer Lilith gave was what Rei knew was true, _Maybe now she doesn't, but what will tomorrow bring? You sense it in the voices of my daughters and sons. Why this girl is kinder to him and harsher to the other males. _Lilith's voice went silent for some time, formulating plans and evaluating what they knew.

Checking her watch, lunch was about to end, Rei got to her feet and started back towards the school herself. "Shall I ask Shinji to visit our new home today?" Rei tried to keep the anxiety and hope out of her voice but failed miserably. She could never keep her emotions under control when it dealt with that timid boy. Why Rei asked Lilith about such things she couldn't rightly answer. When it came to Shinji, Rei knew that her companion would always suggest more time be spent.

More silence greeted the albino as she walked. Standing outside the classroom door, a quartet of people approaching her from behind, Rei finally got her response. _Yes Little One, bring him if you can. As for Eve, I believe she is still sleeping in the girl. The less I am active around her the better. Like Adam, I might be a factor in her full revival. The same goes for Adam, we must keep them apart. _Lilith feared what would occur if Eve was forced together with Adam without her present to insert her claim.

"Oh Rei-san!" Shinji called out as he broke from the other three. "How was your lunch?" Shinji's joy was conveyed in his eyes and tone. Not seeing the icy glare Misha gave the red-eyed albino, Shinji had no idea how close he had come to being tempted during the last hour. Touji and Kensuke's interference deterred Misha's plan but it was only stalled.

Spinning quickly as Shinji's hand wrapped around hers, Rei smiled softly at him. Noting the trio that followed him, Rei's heart jumped as she spied Misha looking at her. _So she has finally changed from simply watching to acting? _Well Rei had bigger fears that Misha now. "My afternoon repast went well. Your lunch was very tasty as usual." Rei unconsciously licked her lips as she recalled the taste of the dessert Shinji provided, a custard filled donut. "It was only marred by the Second's attempt to gain my favor."

His friends forgotten as Rei looked nervous Shinji walked her away from the doorframe so the others could pass. Misha's sultry goodbye went mostly unheard while Touji and Kensuke made whip motions as they walked by. "Something you want to talk about Rei-san?" his time spent with the girl gave him insight into her subtle body language. She was afraid, almost terrified.

Fear of losing him resurfaced in her mind. She loved him, now it wasn't a doubt. One shining light in a light of darkness and a true rival was aiming to steal it from her. "Will you hold me? If but for a moment?" She didn't want to lose him, not now not ever! Rei knew Shinji still had issues with physical touch, usually holding his hand was the limit she'd push him, but right now she needed to know that she was the most precious thing in his heart.

Sensing the turmoil in her, Shinji acted without his usual hesitation. He brought her into a light but affectionate hug. Whatever scared her, he hoped she'd tell him but he wouldn't pry. He hated being set under the spotlight himself so he wouldn't do such to his girlfriend. Patting the back of his head, never noticing Asuka's eyes on him through the door, Shinji stroked Rei's silken yet tangled locks. "Whatever it is that's making you worry Rei-chan, don't."

Only in private he called her that, Rei knew. Her body warmed at the sound of the simple word. Yes she was still afraid of losing him, but had faith in him regardless. Pushing free of his hold reluctantly, "I thank you for indulging me." Leaning in and brushing her lips to his cheek, earning her a rosy blush from her boyfriend, Rei smiled again. "Let us continue at my apartment later today." Taking his hand again Rei led Shinji into the classroom. Misha's following Rei with bitter jealousy, Asuka following Shinji with a confused longing.

X-X

Rubbing the base of her neck, Maya hoped to pop the kink out that worked its way deep into her. She got it whenever she spent to much time at her monitor, poor setup she guessed. No good back and leg support, and her hands threatened to get the aches but she had a job to do. _Katsuragi-san really wanted this data put in today so I guess a little extra time won't hurt. _

"Oh Ibuki-kun, you're still here?" Mokoto asked as he took his seat for the start of his shift. "Didn't you work the morning today?" he asked while powering up his monitor. Sure it wasn't unexpected for somebody to work the morning shift and still be working late, but Maya usually was too efficient for that. _She's always so eager to impress her Ritsuko-sempie. I swear she's just a gold digger at times._

Shrugging off Mokoto's words Maya grinned. "Well Katsuragi-san really wants the data from yesterday's tests fed into the Magi so I volunteered." Misato's one closed eye, hand in front of her face in mock prayer, and Maya collapsed. Sure that Kaji fellow was wandering around after Misato, and it looked like he walked to where Misato was right after she left the room, but Maya told herself she wasn't jealous or angry. She did a bad job at lying to herself.

Starting the programs he needed, Mokoto got a far away look in his eyes, "Katsuragi-san you said?" He'd take a bullet for that woman. Just like Maya saw Kaji following behind the reclusive captain, so did Mokoto only he wasn't kidding himself. He was jealous as hell of Kaji's relationship with Misato. So what if he hadn't acted on his crush yet, he was just biding his time right? "So what is so important about them?" he asked forcing himself to stop daydreaming about Misato.

Being able to make more sense out of the readouts than Misato was, Maya knew their importance. "It seems that Ikari-kun has not only broken his old record at syncing with Unit-01 but shattered it. It's nearly double what it had been at its highest." Pulling up the other data, the combined score for when Asuka and Shinji piloted together. "And the data from the last fight is something else. They breached the two-hundred percent mark." Clearly Asuka was a better pilot but for this score to happen nobody knew the reasons.

Whistling low, Mokoto was impressed. "We might just make it through this thing after all if that keeps up." A few more angels that just let the pilots kill them wouldn't be a bad thing either. "Speaking of Misato do you know where she is?"

The time display on her console stated it was 3:45, Maya knew exactly where Misato would be. "She's in the break room right now calling Ikari-kun. She calls him everyday about this time." It warmed Maya's heart to know that Misato had such a motherly streak in her. Being so caring, so loving, and supportive, Maya could see Misato as being the perfect mother. Even if all she had now was a fake child Misato treated him like her own. _I can see her now, a lovely daughter in her hands, suckling on her…_Maya's face burnt crimson as the plump baby girl that Misato was nursing changed into her.

"Maya you ok?" Mokoto asked as Maya shot out of her chair like a bullet. The red face, glazed eyes, and deep breaths she was taking made Mokoto do a double take on the small tech. _Has Maya always been that cute?_ He thought as Maya's complexion was almost glowing. "Earth to Maya are you there?"

Doing her best to kill the image that in her mind that wouldn't leave, it was of Misato and her together, Maya sat back down as quickly as she got up. "I'm fine Mokoto-kun, just remembered I forgot to shut the windows of my apartment. Hope it doesn't rain." She didn't believe her lie for an instant and knew that the man wouldn't either. Men never believed her, never listened to her, no all they cared about her was what they could take from her.

Maya's lie making him nervous, Mokoto tersely replied. "Yeah, I hope it doesn't." Turning back to his work it was his turn to receive a surprise. "Oh shit! Call the commander, call Misato, call everybody!" He saw Maya freeze, confused and asking him what was wrong. "We have a blue pattern off the coast. An angel is coming!"

X-X

"As the road way system has been damaged we'll be taking you to the mission area via air drop," Misato stated in her official tone. She was glad to have an excuse to avoid Kaji, but this was a little to extreme. One moment she's trying to pry the man off her leg and the next she's overseeing Unit-01 and 02 as they got connected to the bombers that would take them to risk their lives. "Ones you land, Shinji take point, Asuka you are to provide cover for him."

As Misato expected, Asuka wasn't happy with that plan so far. "Why should my debut battle be as cover? I'm the more extensively trained pilot!" She was glad she turned off the monitor to Shinji's plug, left him on sound only. She'd been avoiding him since she got to the Geofront. Those moments she spent with him still left her mind puzzled. "I should be the one that takes point."

From her place in Unit-00 back at the Geofront, Rei chimed in. "You have less actual combat experience than Pilot Ikari hence he takes lead." Rei never betrayed her emotions in front of the Commander. If the man learned her loyalty wasn't with him he'd act.

Dumbfounded for a moment, Misato hadn't expected Rei's very astute observation of the situation. "Yeah, as Ayanami said. Shinji-kun has more practical experience in this than you. So when you drop Shinji will take point and you will provide cover. He'll move in utilizing the melee weapons provided. Hopefully we can stop the angel before it makes landfall. Understood?" Misato's gaze was squarely on Asuka.

"Misato-san if you're sure you want me to go first I will, but Soryu-san does have a point. She is better at this than I am," Shinji had no problems admitting his shortcomings. Asuka had been trained for most of her life to do this, while he was just starting. A little luck helped him before, but what if his luck didn't turn up for this fight?

While Misato wanted Asuka to take point, as putting Shinji in danger didn't suit her at all, Misato's plan came straight out of the Magi. Shinji at point had a seventy-five percent chance of success while Asuka only had a seventy percent. _Five damn points puts you in harms way Shinji, I'm sorry._ Not letting her personal feelings be known, Misato's firm look quelled Shinji's sense of rebellion. "This is the plan, sorry if you two don't like it but you'll have plenty of time to complain after you win." She hoped her smile wasn't too pasted on.

As she watched Unit-01 and 02 be dropped, Rei's body felt cold. Why was she worried, she knew the angel's wouldn't attack Shinji now, but her body just shivered. Lilith answered her _Little One we have a problem._

Asuka disobeyed orders and rushed outward once the two units made landfall. Brandishing a spear and bellowing a fierce war cry, Asuka struck, "Die!" The angel was split cleanly in two. "See Misato, we were right. I should have gone first. Thanks for the vote of confidence Shinji-kun," Asuka smiled at the boy having re-connected the video feed.

"I just know you're better at this than I am Soryu-san," Shinji said with a little blush. Asuka's beaming eyes pierced him and he couldn't look away. Her smile was gorgeous, her face radiant, and try as he might he couldn't look away. _This isn't fair to Rei-chan, she's beautiful too…so why can't I help myself?_

Not seeing her fellow pilots staring intently into one another's eyes, Rei listened intently to Lilith. _My children, what you call Angels, have my will in them as do humans. But unlike the Lilum, the Angels have an intense hatred for Eve as they know she was what separated Adam and me. They will attack her with all their might and Adam will not stand by and watch. _Rei knew what it meant in a moment. The battle wouldn't be a simple victory like the last was.

With Shinji not in the same unit as Asuka, the angel will attack with all its fury. And as such Shinji will strive to protect her, he could be hurt, he could be killed. Rei turned back to the battle just in time to hear Misato scream.

"BEHIND YOU!" Both Misato and Shinji called as Asuka slammed the butt of her spear into the ground, a confident smile on her face.

Willing his mighty beast to follow his command, Shinji rushed towards Asuka. The angel reformed into two perfect replicas of itself and the pair worked in tandem. "Asuka get down!" Shinji yelled not noticing his use of her first name.

All Asuka got out before Shinji tackled her to the ground was, "What?" The sensation of being slammed in the stomach by a torpedo sent Asuka reeling. Unit-01 however wasn't so lucky. The bladed attacked aimed to sever Unit-02's head in twine split into Unit-01's leg, right below the knee and almost severing it. Frantically Asuka pulled Misato back on screen, "What's happening? What happened?"

Tuning out Shinji's pained hollow, an icicle forming in her abdomen, Misato stated the facts. "You rushed in and caused this mess. The angel is now two angels, Unit-01 lost use of its right leg. Get up and support him!"

Clenching her controls futilely, Rei just listened to her lover scream in pain. The angel took another swing at Asuka while she spoke to Misato and Shinji again pushed her out of the way earning him a deep slash to his back. "What has she done!?" Rei's eyes flashed a brilliant red as anger coursed through her. Denied the ability to participate in the battle, Rei could only sit and listen, and plan Asuka's punishment. Lilith helped.

His body riddled with phantom pains, Shinji did his best to keep his unit standing. "Asuka you take the right one I…I'll take the left," he hoped he could do as much. The pain, even though fake, was making it hard to think. "You-you ready?"

Glancing at her comrade in arms, seeing the shredded remains of its lower leg and the crevice in its back, Asuka swallowed hard. _Damn it! My debut battle ruined, and that…that boy getting hurt because of it. _Well she could still make this a victory and she'd punish that puny little boy after. Alien pictures of her holding him, tending to his bedside, and her smiling at him washed over her. The scenes scared her as much as they enticed her. "Just don't go dying on me before I can get you back for this mess."

Rushing in first, hoping on his good leg, Shinji went to strike his target. He brought his knife down into its core, a solid hit. "Got it!" He cried out as he turned to see how Asuka was fairing. He never saw it regenerate, he only felt the blow to his other leg and his unit topple over. Then watch hopelessly as Asuka got thrown and knocked out of commission.

Misato relinquished control to the UN, which dropped twin bombs on the angels and the salvage mission began. This battle was a failure, and unless the came up with a plan things looked dire.

X-X

Author Notes

Can't have all the angel's being pansies can we? More story and less drama in this chap and I hope that's acceptable. Keeping things moving in a decent pace but not to slow/fast is always a problem. Hope you liked it.

Ja Mata

Zentrodie(zentrodie-at-secondimpact-dot-com)


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimer

Yeah it's been a little bit of time since last update. But I had a four day mini-vacation from work that I REALLY needed so I'm much better now. And you might like hearing that I finally freed myself from my WoW addiction and have been having the drive to write more often. The novel is coming along nicely

Well enough of my stuff you're here to read more of this oddity.

X-X

Orders

Chapter – 7

Being in the only Eva to not receive damage, Rei was the first pilot back at Nerv. Unfortunately for her that meant Ritsuko was there to greet her and give the girl her next set of orders. She was to sync up with the dummy plug system again in case she died in the upcoming battle. With no plan of attack yet, Gendo had insisted a back up be created if Rei was needed to pilot and die to stop the twin angels.

With her desire to institute revenge against the damned insufferable Second Child put on hold, Rei wasn't in the best of moods. She couldn't even make sure Shinji was safe, oh no she had to be shuffled off to terminal dogma while somebody else was at his side. _Will he be angry with me for not being their for him?_

"Is it to cold in here for you Ayanami?" Ritsuko asked as she started typing the release commands into her console. The metal cap cracked open and the smell of stale blood pervaded her senses as usual. The doctor would never like that smell, but had no option. The commander and sub-commander were busy with the other pilots so the duty fell to her to insure the freak was tended to. "I could get you a robe or something," she said off handed as Rei let her clothing pool on the floor.

A new sensation creped over Rei's body as she walked over the cold metal floor to the dimly lit orange tube, one she didn't know exactly what it was. "I am fine Akagi-san," her voice didn't betray her new confusion. _What is it I feel? I am uncomfortable with her eyes on me in my current state. _Ritsuko's occasional glance as Rei started climbing the ladder up to the lip of the tube made the queasy feeling intensify. It clung to her body like water, she felt a need to cover herself but couldn't.

_What you feel is embarrassment Little One_, Lilith explained with a small tittering of mirth. It was funny to Lilith that only now did her fleshly body understand that it wasn't normal to parade around nude in front of strangers. _This is merely another way for that man to put control over you. To reduce you, ridicule you, or possibly he lusts. Lilum are capable of much depravity. _

Putting her legs over the edge, LCL coming up to her mid-thigh, Rei finally did shudder. So much had been against her without her even knowing it! The commander had watched her do this little move so much before and never did she question it. Never did she cover her sacred place, and she knew he watched it all. Sliding off the edge into the tube fully, the comforting warmth of the LCL did little to sooth her. Not now with so much to plan for. Asuka had to be punished, Shinji apologized to, and shame to sort out.

"I feel unwell," Rei muttered aloud. Realization of her past shame and an odd feeling that she had in a way betrayed Shinji without ever knowing it, Rei felt sick. Worse of all she was sad. That chill had worked its way back into her heart, robbed her of the warmth of the LCL. "Will this take long?" Rei asked aloud so Ritsuko could hear.

Rolling her eyes, Ritsuko wouldn't pretend to like the girl in private. Ritsuko had a sense that Rei knew of her dislike for her so why cover it. "I don't know Ayanami. If you can sync with the system quick enough it should take only about twenty minutes. If you can't well this could take hours." Lighting her cigarette, the 'no smoking' rule only applied to the base proper, Ritsuko started the process of copying Rei's soul.

Looking out at the small room, its darkened tank behind her, Rei heard the voices again. They always came when she was in this place, in this situation. She never knew whose voices she was hearing, never saw them, but never before questioned it. _Lilith, _Rei started thinking to her other self, _why does the knowledge of what the commander has done to me cause me to hurt inside? _

The titter of joy was now gone from the mental reply, Lilith was furious with the man who would despoil things in such a way. _You feel shame my Cherished One, you were in a way violated by that man._ As the dubbing process intensified, Lilith felt it. The twinge of something rolling over her, much like the light of a copy machine and then she knew what was happening. She knew what the tube meant, what was occurring to herself and her body. _Little One you and I are being copied. The man means to make a spare image of your mind in case he needs to replace you. _This wouldn't do, not at all. Lilith needed to put a stop to that but in due time.

"Damn it Rei what the hell are you doing!" Ritsuko yelled as the monitor she was absently viewing went from seventy-three percent back to zero and the readings signaled error on top of error. "You have to concentrate or this will take all night!" Dropping her half smoked cigarette on the ground, absently stepping on it, Ritsuko walked over to Rei's tube. "You know we have to prepare for the angel…or angels whatever the case maybe. So why are you not taking this seriously. I have more pressing matters to attend than the commanders little pet pilot."

Floating down lower in the LCL to look Ritsuko in the eyes, Rei nodded. She couldn't say anything that the woman would hear. The tube was too thick for that and sound wouldn't pass though. Mouthing the word 'understood' Rei didn't know what she did that caused the machines to break. _Was it our contact that created this discord? _Lilith didn't answer, had pulled back to plan for what she would have to do to counter this man's plan for her.

Half hour later, Rei was climbing out of the tube with the dubbing complete. That feeling of shame was back but what could she do that wouldn't warrant suspicion? She'd have to think of something, but she had more important matters to attend now. Shinji.

X-X

This just plain sucked. The Eva's were out of commission for a week as well as the angel. Misato tossed the disk Kaji had not so discretely gave from hand to hand. It'd be a rush job to get unit 01 and 02 back in working condition but it was doable. The real problem was with asinine plan that Kaji came up with, how he even thought of it was beyond Misato's thinking abilities.

All Misato wanted to do was give that German fireball a good hard smack for being so over sure of herself. How much of the botched mission had been her fault? Rushing in and attacking, not paying attention, and in the end being saved. "That kid's going to be the death of us all," Misato muttered.

"What kid?" Maya piped in as she walked over to Misato. She had been looking for Ritsuko, but at the present Ritsuko was still with Rei in terminal dogma. The whole of Nerv, if not Tokyo-3, had their eyes on Misato and the pilots. Failed battles could mean the death of the human race, and the score wasn't looking good right now. "Did something happen Kats…" Maya stopped as Misato eyed her firmly, "Misato?"

Dropping the tiny plastic disk with its life saving plan on her desk, Misato rubbed her temples. "Just thinking about our newest pilot and how her attitude problem is going to be the death of us." Just thinking about Asuka irritated Misato right now. "Have you gotten everything I asked for?" she asked leaning back in her chair looking at the ceiling.

Momentarily lost in watching Misato rock back and forth on her chair, hair swaying, taught but not overly thigh flexing with each gyration, Maya exhaled hard. "Yes I did. But can you tell me what you need dance mats for?" Dance mats, score display, head phones, and a disk player? Just what the hell did Misato have this for? Unless she was planning a 'we're doomed so lets party' party, Maya had no clue.

Picking her anchor leg off the floor, her chair falling back into its rightful place hard, Misato groaned. "Need to get Shinji and Asuka to work in perfect sync to that music. They're going do perform a little ballet perfectly in rhythm with each other and kill the duel angels. Magi gave a ninety percent reading that both cores have to be destroyed in unison or it'll regenerate. As for this whole little dog and pony show of a mission plan they give it fifty percent chance of success. That is if they can get it down." They being the pilots, and Misato wasn't really to hopeful on that.

Scratching her chin, Maya hoped Misato was joking. When it was clear that she wasn't, Maya had to ask. "Who came up with such a ridiculous plan as that?" Maya hadn't seen the Second child much but she knew enough about the girl to know that teamwork wasn't her strong point. "Isn't their something else we could try?"

"This, our only plan at the moment, was created by our resident man whore Kaji. As for other plans, we got zilch," Misato exasperated tone did much to quell a little fear in Maya. If Misato didn't care for Kaji, could she hope a little for a chance? Getting out of her chair, Misato put her jacket back on. "Well lets go round up our dancers and take them back to my apartment. Asuka will be living there with us for the next week to make sure this thing works. They can't be separated at all if we want them in sync." Patting Maya's shoulder, Misato missed the small 'eek' that the tech uttered. "Hell if anything you and I could put one back and watch for a while."

Happy that Misato left her hand on her shoulder, Maya nodded brightly. "Wow a whole week of them together. Sure hope Ayanami is understanding because that's a tall order to swallow." But how could woman stand the idea of her man living, sleeping, breathing, and 'syncing' with another woman for a full week without being a little angry though?

Bellowing out a mighty laugh, Misato pulled Maya into a tighter hold. Being more of a 'touchy feely' person Misato didn't know her casual actions were driving Maya up the ladder of sensation. "That's exactly what I'm hoping for Maya. I don't need to have Rei getting angry about this too. But hell I've never really seen her exude any real emotions anyway." Which bothered Misato a little. Didn't her Shinji deserve better than an emotionless girl? He should be with somebody that was more normal, somebody fun, and that somebody should be more like her.

X-X

Rei was far from happy with the situation once she learned of it. Two hours after she had been released from her secret duties she had found out. Worse still was that Misato was actually insisting that she not interrupt them yet. _First day they need to be alone…I don't WANT them alone!_ But it was an order, Rei couldn't disobey it yet. She tried calling but got nothing, blocked. Now she sat in Misato's car as they drove from Nerv to the captain's apartment.

"Look Rei I know you're upset about yesterday but its imperative that they get along and that this works," Misato tried to sound sympathetic. How she could tell Rei was angry was by the hard wrinkles under the girls eyes, and that was it. "I'm not doing this to you or him to make myself feel better. Asuka is a very proud girl you see, and the first few times they did the maneuvers went bad. If anybody aside from Shinji and myself saw it she'd get angry and then nothing would happen."

The car was silent, Rei had nothing she wanted to say to this woman. Maya, sitting in the back seat let lose a joyless laugh. "Has progress been made?" Rei finally asked as they pulled into the carport and Misato turned the key off. _Why was I forbidden to come yesterday but now she insists I come?_ She asked herself knowing Lilith had receded further into her mind to prevent any unnecessary contact with Eve.

Another humorless laugh escaped Maya's lips, "None. We're hoping you can put a little fire under Asuka's feet to provoke her to try adapting better." While the pair of dancers were getting better, Asuka's attitude had been hindering them. Insisting Shinji speed up to match her and not slowing down for him. It was all her way or no way. "So you think you can match Shinji on this dance thing?"

Hearing the car beep as Misato pushed the remote to lock it Rei shocked the two women with a small smile. It wasn't the type of smile that Shinji knew, it was one of pride. "I will have no difficulty." Catching a spare glance Maya gave Misato, again unseen as Misato had no reason to suspect the young technician was checking her out, Rei probed Maya's mind. Finding a small hole in the mental barrier all people have, Rei listened to Maya's thoughts broadcast in her head.

Rolling her tongue in her closed mouth, Maya drank in the view. No longer able to lie to herself about her feelings for Misato, Maya stopped hiding them to herself. Was it love, probably not, but it was something warm. _She's just so beautiful…but I know she isn't sick like me. She can't like me that way right? _But her eyes trailed Misato's backside regardless. "Glad you have such confidence in Shinji, Ayanami. I doubt I'd be as polite about my g-boyfriend living with another woman his age." Maya hoped her stutter went missed.

Nodding to her own thoughts, Rei could see something she could work with in Maya now. It'd be hard to set up but nothing was impossible now, she was even getting better and subtly slipping thoughts into other peoples minds. "I have faith in my Shinji-kun. He will not betray my trust." Oh how she hoped that was true and not just bluster.

Nothing wrong with a little possessive thinking, Misato reasoned as she fished out her keys. "Ok you two we're back. You better now be doing anything naughty Shin-chan because I brought your girlfriend!" Misato teased as she opened the door. It was so much fun to tease that boy, and Rei was the perfect fodder for it. Stepping into the living room, Misato's eyes popped open and her keys fell to the ground. _Oh hell…_

Misato felt a brisk wind as Rei, still walking but so fast it was neigh a run, zoomed past her towards the couple on the floor. Asuka sat on Shinji's chest, her knuckled middle fingers inducing the queen of noogies to the squirming Third Child. "I told you idiot that you have to go faster! Quit messing up!" Asuka continued to administer her punishment regardless of the new company.

Grabbing Asuka's wrists, Rei none-to-gently pulled them away from Shinji's lightly bruised temples. "You will stop such actions now Second," Rei intoned. As Asuka's attention shifted from the boy under her to the person grabbing her, Rei flinched back again. That heat was already coming back. "The task you have been given was not to hurt Shinji-kun but to dance."

Misato and Maya exchanged worried looks as Asuka pulled herself free of Rei's grasp and rolled off Shinji. "Like I could dance with this uncoordinated monkey," Asuka muttered as she stood up and set right her ruffled leotard. "Three hours of his fumbling and falling is enough for now anyway. I'm taking a break." With a toss of her hair over her shoulder, Asuka walked past the still stunned Misato into the kitchen.

Helped to his feet by his girlfriend, Shinji offered her a weak smile. "Sorry about that. I'm just not to good with this type of thing so I'm making a lot of mistakes and make Asuka mad." He was trying his best too but it just wasn't enough to put him on par with Asuka. Dropping his headset to the mat, and walked to the couch, the women in the room could sense his despair. So much was riding on Asuka and him pulling this miracle off.

Patting his back, Misato took a seat on his right, Rei was already at his left. "Don't let it get you down Shinji. You still have plenty of time to work on it. I'm sure you'll get it down perfect." And if you don't you won't have time to regret it so what's to worry about she almost added to make a joke. She thought better of it with Shinji's head down so low.

"Yeah Ikari-kun, you have a lot of time to go yet. Maybe if we talk to Asuka about things she'll calm down a little?" Maya asked hopefully but her question was met with frowns. The German wouldn't lower herself to anybody standards, not now at least. "Just keep trying."

Holding Shinji's hand in hers, the first contact she had with him since the battle, Rei didn't know what to say. So many things she had wanted to say once she saw him, but all she could do was hold his hand and replay the word she heard on his lips not five minutes ago. _He said Asuka and not Soryu-san like he used to. Does that mean he is already somehow closer to her?_ She didn't like that thought at all. "Is their anything I can do for you Shinji?" With Lilith receded Rei was on her own, and in such times she usually just let Shinji make offers and suggestions.

Squeezing the soft hand that was in his, Shinji smiled at Rei. "Not really, unless you have a cure for my clumsiness." It had to be his fault that this wasn't working out, because it couldn't be Asuka's fault. She had instilled that into him already. "I'll keep trying. We have to succeed." But why was Asuka making this so difficult on him? Why was she being mean to him? She never had been before today. Until recently they'd been pleasant acquaintances. Not really friends but still civil and polite. Now she was riding him hard for no real reason. _Is this what Touji and Kensuke meant by Asuka's personality? _

With nothing really to say, the quartet fell into silence and listened to the music still playing in Asuka's abandoned headset. The mood was dire but they had nothing they could do but hope and encourage the pair. Rei leaned lightly against Shinji's side, taking as much as giving support. She had so much left to say to him. Apology first, words of encouragement, and possible affection.

In the kitchen, Asuka was pounding back a quart of water. Getting equal amounts in her mouth as on her body as she drank. She couldn't believe what she had almost done. Had Misato and the others not arrived when they did she would have... Dropping the empty plastic bottle in the trash, Asuka's finger traced her lips as she thought about it again. _I was going to kiss him! Dear Kami-sama I was about to kiss him! _She shook her head hard trying to force the thought out of her mind. The feelings she had around Shinji were growing and it terrified and thrilled her in equal amounts.

"What the hell is wrong with me…I mean he's just a boring little boy but still there is something about him," Asuka whispered as she leaned against the refrigerator, soaking in the cold. Was it just the close proximity that was causing it, maybe the exercises weren't just heating up her muscles but something else? Her degree was in physics not psychology damn it, but something had to be causing this to her. "Is he feeling it to?" she said a little too loud.

Sliding on the slick floor, Asuka's spilled water, Misato almost tumbled. "Talking about Shinji or something else?" They waited long enough for Asuka to calm down, they had a very strict time-table to follow and to many prolonged blowouts would doom them all.

Jumping ever so slightly, Asuka could feel her cheeks' burning like hot wax was dribbled on them. She needed a good lie or she'd die of embarrassment. "The heat in the place is getting worse. I don't know where the A/C is here and with us working out so much I'm getting light headed." And that wasn't far from the truth, she was getting light headed but it wasn't the heat causing it. Offering a small prayer off in her mind, Asuka needed Misato to believe it.

For a moment Misato wondered if Asuka wasn't fibbing. _Nah she can't be. I'm just thinking to deeply into this whole mess. _There was no way Asuka could be thinking about Shinji like that right? It was laughable. Asuka made it crystal clear that she had a massive crush on the man whore of Tokyo-3. "I'll turn it on for you Asuka. Now back to your training we can't afford you to take to long a break ok?" The girl had to know this, she'd have to conform to a small degree. Nobody can be so self centered to put themselves ahead of the whole human race.

Misato was right; Asuka despite all her faults was not that self centered. The real reason she had fled the room was to be away from Shinji and that odd sensation that she knew him a hell of a lot longer than a few days. Such things were laughable, and totally impossible

_You're wrong._

"Did you say something Misato?" Asuka asked while toweling herself off with a dish rag before heading back to her dance mat.

Shaking her head, Misato rubbed Asuka's shoulders as she prodded the girl back into the living room. "Must be coming from the other room."

"Yeah must have been," Asuka said without any hint of believing that. She heard it clear as day but would never admit it. Grabbing her discarded headset, Asuka gave Shinji a toothy grin, "You ready to sweat boy because I'm going get you up to my pace if it kills you." The music started again and the parody continued, Rei watching it and memorizing the moves. Asuka had no idea what Rei was planning for her.

X-X

Two hours of practicing later the pair was interrupted again by a knock on the door. Maya and Misato had indeed tossed a few cans back, Maya being easily inebriated after the fifth while Misato was ending her seventh, left the dancing duo to get the door. While Asuka asked why the albino didn't answer it, Shinji replied that is was his home so he shouldn't ask Rei to do anything.

Moving in closer sync with one another, Asuka and Shinji gave their respective friends a good start followed by a laugh. Hikari had a momentary freak out believing the sleeping together comment meant sex while Touji nudged Kensuke in the ribs pointed at Shinji and called him a player. The confusion was corrected by Rei when she made her presence known to the boys.

"They are only sleeping in the same room in an attempt to further their chances at destroying the angel," Touji's jovial smile fell away instantly as the demure voice lanced through his mind. It was an easy thing to implant into the jocks easily entered brain. Fear, she instilled a small amount of fear of her into the jock. _I am most unpleased by his joyous thoughts of Shinji bedding that woman. _ The image of the nude Soryu and equally nude Shinji Ikari that the glimpsed in Touji's mind reverberated in Rei's mind, a putrid seed of a noxious plant.

Hearing the voices of the other teens, Misato called from the living room. "You two get back to work! As for the rest of you come in and enjoy the show!" Her voice was amplified by the level of alcohol in her system. Swirling her can in her hand, Misato's smile was clear enough sign that she wasn't thinking clearly.

Her side touching Misato's Maya was just as happy as a pig in slop. "Yeah maybe you can help them to concentrate," she giggled a little as the pair glared at her as they took their spots again. "And if I didn't know better Shinji-kun I think our dear Ayanami here likes the view of you in spandex," she let out gales of laughter as Rei's complexion reddened.

Wanting to support her friend, Hikari grabbed that damn cute penguin and took a seat to watch. "Show us your best movies Asuka! And Shinji don't you slack off either."

"Show her what men are made of Shin-man!" Kensuke and Touji chimed in unison and clapped for their buddy.

An hour later the new trio could feel the fear of impending doom. Shinji wasn't clumsy in any respect but he just wasn't up to Asuka's speed. He played a good game at trying but he just couldn't keep the pace. Finally it snapped when Shinji tripped and fell over, Rei bounced in her seat, for a moment it looked like she was going to go to his side but she sat back down. Touji and Hikari noticed this with disproval.

"I can't do this, he's just to slow!" Asuka yelled as Shinji rolled over onto his back. "Why do we have to do this stupid thing anyway, hell why can't the drone over their do it instead of him." Asuka pointed her finger violently at Rei. Locking eyes with the albino, Asuka rubbed her arm with her hands. The A/C must have kicked on or something, because she was so cold all of the sudden.

Her vision a little blurred, Misato patted Rei's head. "Well how about we see how she can do. Rei if you please?" Misato gestured to Asuka mat. This is why Misato brought Rei over in the first place. Sure as hell didn't bring Rei over to be with Shinji, if anything she might be distracting him. _And what the hell was with that aborted attempt to help him…doesn't she know she could have done something or at least said something._

Nodding to Misato, Rei got to her feet, but instead of walking to Asuka's mat she went to Shinji's. "I believe I would like to try this first," she said to Misato. Her mind was overloaded with stimuli right now. To many people looking at her, expecting things of her, and it made her to self conscious. If it had just been Asuka, Shinji, and her she'd have been to him in an instant. But they weren't alone and Rei wasn't confident enough in herself to not screw up in front of them. _I believe the term is 'knock her down a peg.'_

Smirking at Rei as the girl took Shinji's mat, Asuka had an idea about what the girl was going to do. _Lil freak wants to show off in front of her boyfriend does she?_ Made her feel oh so good to know Rei feared her. Putting her earpieces back on, Hikari noticed Asuka's gaze falling on the posterior of the crawling pilot for a brief second and the class rep stored the tidbit away for further questioning. "Let's see if you're any better than he is, doubt it but can have hope right?"

The music started and the pair started in perfect unison. If anything Rei was a quick study of simple things. Asuka's plan was much the same as Rei's, start off easy and slow then increase the pace until the other faltered. Faster and faster the pair went, each time the pace increased the other would counter by going even faster. Sweat was pouring off Asuka's face while Rei was only beginning to drip. Touji and Kensuke cheered them both on, Shinji offered Rei support, and Hikari clapped for Asuka. Misato and Maya just reclined on the couch drinking their drinks. This wasn't what they had in mind but if it earned the same result they didn't care.

In the end it was Asuka who tripped up first. She had forgotten a small intermediary step and her monitor glared at her. "Damn it!" the German yelled and threw her headset at the ground. "Stupid dancing shit, this isn't going to work."

Making warding gestures, Maya tried to calm the girl. "Izz just cause you to comb…combative Asuka. You gotzta work with your partner like you would a l-lover ya see," her cheeks became nice and rosy. She looked at the other children and made little nods hoping to get them to agree with her. "Understand?"

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Asuka calmed down. "Fine I get it. Shinji get your skinny butt back over here and lets try this again." She'd been beaten and it stung painfully. That girl was more of a challenge than she had anticipated. _Good thing I found out with something this trivial. It'd been a lot worse if it had been something more important. _Something she couldn't take back. "Well are you done cooing to your toy or can we get started?"

Taking the headset from Rei's extended hands after he gave her a congratulatory hug, Shinji nodded. "I'm ready if you are," Shinji never noticed Rei's frown at his pulling out of the hug at Asuka's words. She had showed the Asuka that she was better in at least one thing so why did it only warrant a small hug? Couldn't Shinji have spent a little more time with her before rushing back to Asuka and the training? Shinji got into position and gave Rei another smile and blushed as his friends catcalls got a little to personal for his tastes.

The training continued through out the night, and as the night ended Rei waved a sorrowful goodbye to her boyfriend as Misato and Maya were going to head back to the base and drop her off on the way. When nobody was looking Shinji gave her a small kiss on the cheek, "That's for winning against Asuka back there. I didn't want to do it in front of everybody." Rei acted before he could react and sealed his mouth with her own. She wanted the full prize and not a secondary. It lasted several seconds before they heard Misato slur that she was fit to drive and the separated.

"Now Shin-chan say goodbye to your lovely Rei-chan because until after you beat the angel this is the last time you'll see her," Misato said casually. The defeated face that greeted her broke her own heart. "I know it'll be hard for you two but this is more important than a little alone time and you know it. Both of you." The teens nodded but they didn't have to like it.

X-X

After the altercation with Rei, Asuka's pride took a small hit and she complied with the necessity to slow down for Shinji. All week they continued to improve and improve. It helped to throw everything into the training and avoid talking to one another they both found. It was so odd, looking at the other they got lost. Shinji would call up images of an upset Rei to break his trance, but Asuka did no such thing.

She wanted to understand what in this boy attracted her so much. He wasn't overly muscular, his face while was kind of cute wasn't too handsome, but something regardless yelled out at her. They talked a little, and she found out much as he did that they had some things in common. They also learned that they liked each other. Not 'that' way, but something in the other was comfortable, to their liking.

When it happened, neither of them had any indication that it was coming. The night before the mission. Their training done for the day, Asuka wanted to start play a little prank on the boy she'd come begrudgingly to believe was going to be a very good friend. Standing in the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror. "He'll probably freak out or even nosebleed," she laughed at herself. Wrapping a towel around her body, concealing the tub top and high riding shorts, she nodded to herself. To anybody looking she'd appear to have nothing on. "Bet that girlfriend of his never would do something like this. Doubt she had a humorous bone in her body."

That was how Shinji saw Asuka when she walked into the living room turned bedroom. Listening to his player, thinking of Rei, Shinji didn't notice her at first. When a dribble of water landed on his cheek he turned to see her. Standing before him like Aphrodite herself, Shinji could only stare. _She…she's so beautiful. _And she was. The water droplets still on her body captured the small light of the room making her appear to glow. "What are you…"

Staring into his eyes, Asuka lost her plan in them. She was going to draw him in close, make it look like she planned to kiss him, then drop the towel and laugh at him. Call his relationship a shame if she could get him so excited when he had Wondergirl waiting for him. But those eyes, soft blue, she couldn't think when she was looking into them. Slowly, slowly, slowly she inched closer to him.

Shinji was powerless to move as Asuka knelt down by him her palm going to his cheek as he had done Rei countless times. It was a lover's touch. As much as he wanted to shake it off, tell her to quit messing with him, he couldn't speak or move. Something in him wouldn't let him as much as his mind rebelled. Opening his mouth to speak, Asuka pounced.

Pinning the boy to the ground with her hands on his shoulders, Asuka replayed the last kiss Shinji had with Rei but only with more passion. Where Rei was reserved, Asuka was active. After Shinji felt something warm and wet enter his mouth did he break from her spell and push her off. "What are you doing Asuka, you know I'm seeing Rei and its not right for me to do that."

But she didn't see that, that kiss had awakened something in her. A need so powerful that no words could explain it. She looked dumbly at the boy before her, uncomprehending his words. All she wanted was to kiss him again, and again, and again. But he'd already left the room, her eyes trailed him out of it. Once he was out of sight she was able to think again.

"What the fuck did I just do?" she couldn't believe it herself. It was as if something else was controlling her and she was just watching. Her fingers trailed her lips again, recapturing the sensation. "What was that?" She didn't know, couldn't make herself do it again. The spell had been broken and she and Shinji slept listlessly that night. He'd tell Rei, Shinji thought. She had the right to know what had happened. He could only hope she'd forgive him.

Asuka, well Asuka just tried to make sense of the moment she lost control. But nothing came to her. Finally the pair slept, and the next day they were victorious over their foe.

X-X

Author Notes

Um…not much to say about this chapter really. Shinji DOES feel bad about what Asuka did, Asuka doesn't understand what she is…yet? And Rei will hear about it soon.

Hope ya liked it and hope ya keep reading

Ja mata

Zentrodie (zentrodie-at-secondimpact-dot-com)


	8. Chapter 8

Standard Disclaimer

I come to you today with a heavy heart laden with regret and remorse. A terrible thing has happened and I must now learn to cope with it and move on with life.

ANIMENATION HAS DISCONTINUED EMAIL SERVICE!!!! So my email addy has changed! So if ya wanna contact me look for the new one at the bottom of this lil chappy.

X-X

Orders

Chapter – 8

"I'm leaving early today Misato," Shinji called from the door. Sliding his feet into his shoes, he thought he heard her reply. Reaching down to grab his satchel he saw her shoes laying next to Misato's, Asuka's shoes. She'd come home with Misato and him after the angel was defeated, and came home with them again the next day after the post fight tests were completed. _How can I tell Rei that Misato insists Asuka live with us in case we need to synch again?_

Shinji was a little slow on the concepts of a relationship but he wasn't ignorant. Replaying the scenario with Rei living with a boy that wasn't him, Shinji knew he'd be furious. And he had the little business of confessing his transgression to his girlfriend. The kiss still lingered in his mind, he wanted to hate it but couldn't. It was something different and energetic. While his few, five, kisses with Rei had been soft and mellow, Asuka's kiss was passionate and full of energy. He bitterly accepted the fact he enjoyed it.

When a voice did call back to Shinji, it wasn't Misato's. "Did you make me a lunch too?" Asuka came up running to the door in a slow jog. Her face was questioning but held a small smile. "I mean unless you forgot your own the one in the fridge is mine right?" Why had he made her a lunch, was it a peace offering after her joke went awry? They hadn't spoken after the mission, both wrapped in private sessions within their minds. Holding the bento out to Shinji in case it was his, she couldn't hold the fluttering in her chest. _He could have made it for me._

Answering her by pulling his own lunch out of his satchel, Rei's still inside it, he grinned a little. "Yeah it's for you. I guess it's to apologize for the silent treatment from the last day or so." Misato had once told him that working in close proximity to somebody, Kaji, would cause people to do stupid things. _I don't think Asuka really meant to kiss me. _Shinji found he liked that lie a lot, it was all an accident "Friends?" he asked stuffing his lunch back in his bag.

The warmth spread outward, her head getting a little dizzy as she saw his smile. "Apology accepted Baka, but it better be good or I'll have to have you make it again." She gave as much bluster to her voice as possible, no good getting placed under this boys thumb. It had been a fluke that's all. Friendship was good in a new place, and he was arguably the most mature teenage boy she'd met. "See you at school," she finished lamely as she watched him heading out the door. _Out to see that doll of his._ She didn't notice her hand became a fist as the door shut.

His walk to Rei's apartment was spent in contemplation. What should he say to her, how much should he confess, and what would he do if she left him over it. Human emotions were fickle things, and Shinji did fear that his minor incursion would warrant Rei to leave him. Was it just because of the kiss, no. It was because he knew he had some issues with physical contact, and to do the epitome of his physical relationship with his girlfriend with some new girl might cause it. "I hope she forgives me," he muttered as he pushed the call button at Rei's building.

Her new apartment was a secure building, one had to either have a key to get in or buzz the apartment and they'd ring you in. He did have a key if he wanted to go up, but Shinji wanted a little more time to plan his words out. He was already sweating and his stomach was heavy. The back of his throat tickled and he felt he might be sick. "Rei-chan it's me. I came to walk you to school if you're ready."

After he removed his finger from the call button a long period of silence greeted his call. Had she not heard him, was she ignoring his call, or possibly she left already? Possibilities danced in Shinji's head some good, others bad, and a few neutral. Pushing the button in again, "Rei-chan are you home?" his voice edged with desperation.

The crackled response was, "I was using the water closet and will be right down." Shinji blushed as several morning commuters heard Rei's blatant about her activities and stared at him. He'd have to tell her to use a little more tact in her public discourse. That is if she didn't let him go right now.

Leaning against the building, watching the sun slowly rise and dry up the morning mist, Shinji inhaled deeply. The moister in the air brought out the hidden stench of the city. Garbage piles yet to be picked up, litter on the streets, and countless other pungent aromas. "What will I do if she hates me?"

"Why would I hate you Shinji-kun?" Rei asked softly as she shut the outer security door. She'd wanted to surprise the boy with a kiss on the cheek, but his comment caught her off guard. His little comment could have a myriad of implications, none of them were good. Taking in his shocked response to her comment, the dark circles under his eyes, and the nervous tick of his left eye, Rei knew he had something to tell her. _Maybe it is goodbye. He has had enough of my ineptness and is leaving me?_

"I…lets start heading to school and I'll tell you on the way," Shinji stalled. He wasn't ready to spring things on her, wanted more time to be with her and happy. _But she didn't come over or call yesterday. That has to mean something right? _He had hoped the first day after his weeklong confinement would have been spent with his girlfriend but he got nothing. On an impulse he extended the crook of his elbow to her, she always liked walking arm in arm.

Her hand instinctively reached for that space between Shinji's arm and body then hesitated. Was he inviting her to hold hands, he never had before. She always had to take the initiative, something she found refreshing and enjoyable but a little sad. "That is acceptable," she said as she finally took the chance and slid her arm around his, she waited for the reproach but when it didn't come leaned against the boy.

Much like Shinji, Rei had intended to invite her boyfriend over to her apartment as she had done before the angel attacked the previous day. That was however before the commander called her, insisted he go to Nerv. All the man wanted was to eat a meal with her, watch her eat. Rei felt his eyes on her body despite his dark tinted glasses. Lilith warned her about him and his means. A moment of weakness and he might try and take her against her will.

_Such is the weakness of my children. Be wary of them or they will take and take and take until you are left a dried out husk._

After two blocks of silence, Rei felt Shinji's arm tense, no felt his whole body tense. Whatever was worrying him, he was about to tell her. She wasn't sure she was prepared and for some reason Lilith was simply watching her. "Shinji-kun?" Rei asked with trepidation.

Not breaking his stride, not looking away from the horizon, Shinji confessed. "Asuka kissed me on the night before the mission. I'm sorry Rei-chan, and it gets worse." The thin arm wrapped around his clenched at the fabric of his shirt. A moment of fear that she'd rip herself free of him in disgust, but all she did was hold him closer. "Misato is insisting Asuka continue to live with us in case we have to do something like the last battle again. She said we can't afford to lose the skill that we gained."

Ice water flowed through her veins and chilled her. "How do you feel about these events Shinji-kun?" Rei attempted to keep her voice neutral. Rei already knew she hated the Second Child, that wasn't a doubt. But now it seemed Misato Katsuragi was throwing more wrenches in her life. "The kiss and the Captain's order?"

Physically Shinji enjoyed the kiss but emotionally it wrecked him. As for living with Asuka, he wasn't sure either. She was nice to him most of the time, and she had the makings of a good friend. But it felt wrong to him because of his relationship with Rei. "I don't know what I feel Rei-c-chan. I feel bad about her kissing me. I didn't want her too and as for the living arrangements." He paused collecting his thoughts, "I see where Misato is coming from but I don't think its fair to you. I don't want you to be upset by this but I don't know how you can't be." He hoped at least.

Rei weighed Shinji's response in her mind as one might weigh fruit. Judging the comments looking for spots or blemishes in the flesh, she looked for lies. Shinji was never able to lie to her before, she saw through all his small attempts. Before today his lies extended to 'I don't mind if you sit that close' or something along those lines. Lies told to make her feel better but in the end hurt. He was telling the truth, "I am displeased with the Captain and with the Second for her actions, but if you say she instigated it I will not hold you accountable." But it pissed her off regardless. That harpy stealing a kiss from her man when she herself only got one on seldom occasions.

_That will change tonight Cherished one. Let me speak to him during the afternoon repast and we can try something different. _

A weight lifted off his chest, Rei's grip loosening, Shinji exhaled sharply. "I'm glad you forgive me Rei-chan. I was really worried you'd be upset with me." Upset being a vast understatement. Entwining his fingers with hers, sharing the warmth of her palm, Shinji walked lighter and with a bright smile unknowing of Lilith's plans for him or Rei's willingness to indulge in them.

Lapsing back into a more comfortable silence, the pair continued their progress towards school. Freed of her worry that Shinji's news was the death knell for her happiness, Rei retreated to thoughts past. She had so many things to say to him now, Asuka and Misato not withstanding, and didn't know where to start. "Shinji-kun, might in ask you something?"

Turning his head to look at her, Shinji gave let out a small "Hmm?" Prompting Rei to ask her question.

"Are, Are you upset with me?" Her free hand clenched at the hem of her dress again, a newly formed nervous habit. "I have read that lovers are expected to be present to offer support and comfort in times of stress and hardship. I was not there for you during the battle, nor did I assist you during your time with the Second when you needed aid." She hated her ineptitude with social expectations. It didn't matter to her until recently and now she found she lacked most of the basic skills and understanding.

Laughing a little, Shinji rubbing his nose. "I'm not upset at all Rei-chan. I didn't even think about it really." He was just as bad as Rei in the relationship knowledge department, hell he was happy he gave her anything thing. "I didn't know what to expect. Still don't know why you put up with me. With how pr-beautiful you are I'm sure you could get any guy at the school you wanted yet you stick with me." Sure she'd need a little time to get with the times but Shinji had no doubt that if Rei shifted her personality a little she'd be the most popular girl around. When he looked back at Rei, a secret shame in his eyes, he found the girl gazing intently back at him.

Coming to a stop, Rei forced Shinji to look at her. Freeing her arm from his she wrapped her hands around both his arms, pinning him in place. In one powerful tug she pulled him into an impromptu kiss, no urging from Lilith required. It lasted a brief moment, but she could taste the miso soup on his lips, then just as quickly as she did it she ended it, re-wrapped her arm in his and started dragging the dazed boy with her.

Neither spoke again until they got to the school grounds. Shinji was shell shocked at Rei's boldness again, Rei was forming plans to make her problems leave. However one of her problems, one she downgraded in lieu of bigger contenders, was about to play a hidden ace.

Watching the pair walking into the quad, arm in arm, Misha was going to use all the assets she had at her disposal to win. Rushing Shinji, shocking the pair apart, Misha wrapped her arms around Shinji in a very amorous hug. "My hero returns! Shin-chan you were so wonderful out there the other day. You saved us all again!" Fully aware that she was being loud enough to draw the whole schools attention to her, Misha could feel the little waif of a girl glaring at her.

"M-Misha-san it was nothing…Asuka and I were just…" Shinji tried to disengage from the hug but found his arms pinned to his body. This girl was stronger than she looked. Then he felt Misha's subtle gyration. Up and down very slowly but fast enough to gain his attention. _It has to be an accident, she can't be doing that purposefully. _He told himself. No reason she'd be purposefully rubbing her breasts against his chest like she was.

About to throttle the girl that had the audacity to destroy her morning time with Shinji, Rei heard Lilith call out to her. _Hold yourself for a moment Cherished One. Watch what she is doing and how it affects Adam. _Rei watched Shinji squirm as the marginally bigger busted girl rubbed herself against him in a slow dry hump. _Notice how she is getting what she wants by not giving him the chance to react, but he isn't totally against it, not physically anyway. You can use that tactic yourself, but enough of this. _

Rei, now free to act, took Misha's hands and peeled her off her boyfriend. "You're appreciation is noted but I would warn you against becoming too familiar with my boyfriend," Rei commanded. But she heard Misha's thoughts clear as day. _'_He maybe yours now but only for now.' Rei watched her skip off with a shit eating grin on her face, Shinji now fully flush with embarrassment mumbled and apology as Rei walked up to him. "Shinji-kun please be wary of her in the future. I do not believe she has our best interests in mind."

"Misha is just a…very physical person like Misato-san. She just wanted to thank me for piloting, I'm sure if Asuka were here too it wouldn't have been so…dramatic," he hoped. Heading to the shoe boxes, Shinji could still feel the soft yet firm sensation that had rubbed against his chest. "But you're right I think I'll tell her not to be so touchy feely around me anymore," why did he keep thinking about that hug though, only with Rei administering it?

X-X

"I say except for the damage to the legs everything looks fine," Misato said as she read the damage reports to Unit-01 and Unit-02. How such an insane plan could have worked was still a mystery, but Misato couldn't fight the results. "How long till they're both in working condition?"

Recycling as far back as her chair on the command bridge would allow, Ritsuko let out a long whistler. As her air ran out she answered, "With Unit-01 taking the brunt of that little fall at the end it will take two weeks to work out the damage to the knee units. Unit-02's ankle joints are a little bit out of tune but shouldn't take more than a week for that. In the end, Kaji's plan really worked wonders didn't it?" Ritsuko had endless fun toying with Misato about Kaji. _I don't know if she really hates him now or if it's just a front. _Really could be either way she thought.

Grumbling under her breath Misato tossed the report in a trash bin. It was backed up in triplicate on the Magi so she really didn't need t file it. "That bastard just go lucky." Noticing the lack of tech workers on location, Misato felt a tiny tinge of regret. "Where is everybody today, this place looks like a tomb."

Putting in the last of the commands to start the Magi self-diagnostic, Ritsuko chuckled. "Well we did just have an angel attack. Those who aren't mandatory onsite personnel took a few days off to celebrate." As usual the threat of death made the workers take their mortality into account and most wanted a little more 'fun time' before returning to the daily grind. "I'd say we'll have a skeleton crew for another two or three days before we start seeing them trickling back." Looking around the vacant chairs Ritsuko continued, "Personally I like it better this way. A lot less drama."

"Shit, was hoping Maya and you would join me for a little ladies night out. Maybe hit up a bar and see if we can't rustle up man or something," Misato said with little real energy. Nobody really caught her eye anymore, save one that she wouldn't allow herself to accept yet. And she wanted her friends happy and as neither Ritsuko nor Maya had boyfriends, to her knowledge, she wanted to help. "How about just you and I go out after shifts over?"

Drumming her fingers on the console Ritsuko considered it. Going out with Misato was always a blast, even if she just watched the woman parade around embarrassing the men that approached her. _She says she's looking but the way she treats those men clearly proves she's not. _But if Misato wasn't looking for a man and wasn't interested in Kaji, who was she thinking about? "Maya is in today, she's just running some errands for me in the Eva hanger bay. We could ask her when she gets back."

The small cloud that had encroached her mood evaporated on hearing that, "That's great! I'll ask her once she gets back." Eyeing the floor to make sure no eavesdroppers were around Misato waved Ritsuko to come in close. Once the blond was close enough to hear her whisper Misato spoke. "I think our dear Maya-chan has a little thing for Shinji."

Ritsuko's eyes widened and she pulled back in shock, "You lie Misato! She can't…she's to ol…" Ritsuko stopped herself. Maya really wasn't that much older than Shinji so who was she to judge. Gendo was far older than she was and yet she let that man do rather interesting things to her body in the farce love they shared. Leaning back in closer to Misato, "What makes you think that anyway?"

"They way she acts when she's going to see him or when she was watching Asuka and him training," Misato said confidently. Misato had noticed the petite tech staring off into space a lot, saw a rosy blush on her cheeks, and the stuttering was a clear sign. All these things Misato saw when Maya was around, and often enough they were on their way to see Shinji or were speaking about him. It never crossed Misato's mind that the tech was actually thinking about her.

Knowing Maya a little longer than Misato had, Ritsuko thought hard about Maya's purported actions. From Ritsuko's knowledge, Maya was a timid person and not one to openly approach anybody so what Misato was saying could be true. But if it was true what did they want to do about it. "So what do we do if she does have a thing for him? He is seeing Pilot Ayanami if you hadn't noticed, hell you basically set them up. And speaking of Maya what has been going on between you two. I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time with her lately."

Misato had thought about it, and personally she approved of Maya's interest in Shinji if it existed. Rei's personality was starting to sour Misato's approval of her. Hell part of her insistence that Asuka move in permanently was she hoped something would come of it. However she couldn't voice that she was having doubts about her earlier suggestion. "Well we can't control how people feel so I say we just let what happens happen and see where it takes us."

"And your sudden budding friendship with my best technician?" Ritsuko asked pulling away from Misato's ear. Maya had been a great asset in the past and with Misato pulling the girl out of her shell it seemed to make Maya work that much harder. "Any words of wisdom on that?"

Waving to Maya as the girl in question entered walked on deck, Misato's grin was warm and inviting. "I like her Rits, I didn't know her well before and I'm glad I got the chance now." It was a diehard fact now, had Misato not starting interacting with the girl she'd never have learned how much they had in common. "She likes a lot of the same things that I do, funny if you get her to calm down, and just a nice person. I'm glad I can break her out of the shell of hers and I'm hoping to keep pushing." On seeing Ritsuko open her mouth to comment Misato preempted her, "gently mind you, gently."

Handing Ritsuko the report she wanted, Maya took a seat next to her two favorite ladies, "So what are you two talking about?" The atmosphere between Ritsuko and Misato was always so energetic and positive that Maya couldn't help but feel giddy.

"Just planning a night out on the town, maybe find a guy maybe not," Misato rolled her hand in a not really caring manner. "You in?" she asked with all the hope she could.

Even if she didn't really want to, Maya couldn't refuse such an invitation. "I'd be glad to Misato-san. But I'll need a ride, my car is in the shop," Misato readily volunteered. With the post work plans settled, Misato got up and headed to her office to finish working on the damage reports that needed to be filed with the city and with the UN.

X-X

When Hikari finally let the students go for lunch, Asuka was already salivating. She'd not eaten much at breakfast, to concerned that her new flatmate was holding a grudge against her. Now she could smell the lunch he prepared for her and it was an intoxicating aroma. "Hikari eat with me," Asuka ordered civilly. Of all the girls in the class, Asuka liked the Hokari girl the most.

After seeing Asuka's actions during the one time visit to her apartment, Hikari was more than willing to eat with Asuka. She had a lot of things she wanted to ask, about the girl herself and her intentions for the shy pilot. "Sure Asuka, where did you want to eat?" Pulling her own lunch box out, Hikari could never anticipate Asuka's whims. One day they'd eat in the cafeteria, the next the roof, and countless other places.

Spinning her desk around, linking it with Hikari's, Asuka patted the larger table. "Here is as good as any today. I really want to eat," she said while pealing the top off of her bento inhaling deeply. If it tasted as good as it smelled Asuka was going to need Shinji to make one for her every day. Speaking of the little twerp, Asuka reluctantly noticed him walking out of the room with the automaton. "So how did you like my elegant moves?"

Having seen the edited footage of the battle on television countless times, Hikari thought she could have pulled off the dance by now. "You did very well Asuka, we're all proud of you." She had to tend to Asuka's ego or there would never be peace. "So how did it feel to move back to your old place after living a week with Ikari?" Hikari asked as she started nibbling on her food.

"I didn't move back, Misato insisted I move in with her." Asuka shrugged her shoulders and shock her head in mock resignation, "Can't blame her though. I make an infinitely better roommate than Shinji." Taking her first bite, flavor exploding in her mouth, it was much better than the typical Japanese food she'd eaten. Noticing Hikari's stunned expression, "What is it?"

Counting on her fingers as she listed off 'what' she found odd about Asuka, Hikari grinned. "One: its Shinji and not Ikari now? Two you look like your about to wet your panties with the food you're eating so what is it? And Three: you actually moved in with him now and Shinji and Ayanami just let this happen?" This girl had all the looks of somebody totally smitten to Hikari. She'd seen the look only a few times before but it was clear enough once you saw it the first time. _Seems like the pilot's are going to have a little trouble._

Shoveling the food into her mouth in a very unladylike manner, Asuka couldn't care less. After living off canteen food for her entire time in Japan so far, this food was ambrosia. "Well we reached an understanding during our training and became friends I guess. Only right to call him by his first name because of that. As for my reaction to the food, you try eating slop for three days straight then get to eat something well prepared. And yeah, Misato ordered me to live with her so whatever Shinji and that droid have to say gets negated." Shinji couldn't have argued though right? He must have wanted her there too.

"Wow, I bet Ayanami is pissed about that. I Know I'd be if some girl moved in with my boyfriend," Hikari took a deep drink from her bottle of tea. Really how could Ayanami stand the idea of a beauty like Asuka sleeping right next door to her boyfriend? _Well with how she is she might not even know it's a problem until it's too late. Ayanami never was one for knowing this stuff._

Her feral grin set firmly in place Asuka swallowed the last of her meal. "What is she going to do about it anyway? Girl seems socially anorexic. It's only a matter of time before that whole relationship thing they have burns down in flames." Was that hope in her voice or was it doubt? It was nothing! She forced herself to believe. _I don't care about him at all. It was all a fluke that's all. It won't happen again. Let those two have each other if they want, I don't care. _

Now Misha wasn't exactly eavesdropping on the pair of girls talking, nor where Touji and Kensuke for that matter, but all of them heard about the change in living conditions. With a new source of info, Misha invited herself to the little gathering of girls. She'd eaten with them before so was easily assimilated in. Touji however gave Kensuke a little nudge and pointed at Asuka. "I think we should try and get Shin-man to hit if off with red."

"With the Devil! Have you lost your damn mind Touji?" Kensuke said in a horse whisper. Touji apparently hated Asuka but here he was saying that Shinji should drop Rei for her. Leave a good, if odd looking to the outsider, for a temperamental bitch? "Did you hit your head playing basketball yesterday or something, maybe you want to see the nurse?"

Running his thumb across his nose, Touji hunkered down in his chair. "I know Shin-man likes Ayanami and all but that chick is a freak. More so than Red if you hadn't noticed." Sure Asuka was a bitch, but at least she showed emotion, and when it involved Shinji it was all kid gloves and softness. "I just want him to be happy, and how can he be if all he has is some emo chick?"

He didn't agree with Touji at all. Kensuke saw how Shinji looked at Rei, and more shocking was Rei looking at Shinji. Something was there that they, Touji and himself, couldn't see. It wasn't something Kensuke wanted to see ruined. "I don't think it's a good idea Touji, I really don't. Maybe we should just try and help Ayanami out more instead of leaving Shinji alone with her." Yeah she'd freaked him out on the occasion they ate together, but what if she could get better? What if by interacting with Shinji and Rei more, the albino caught on to how to act normally?

The gears in Touji's head whined and smoked as he tried to grasp Kensuke's opinion. "So you think we should try and get Ayanami to not be so odd?" It sounded impossible but if it worked all the better. They'd get their friend back, not have to give the bitch anything, and hell if Rei wasn't so odd and something did happen between Shinji and her she'd be a real winner of a girlfriend. "I guess it couldn't hurt to try. But if she just keeps being that odd girl we try and see Shinji's opinion of the Red Menace."

"Sounds like a plan. When did you want to start on this little plan?" Kensuke asked pulling out his laptop to write down the strategy. It felt better to Kensuke to try and keep Shinji and Rei together, and not set Shinji up with Asuka. _If Shinji were to date Asuka then I wouldn't have a chance at her._ A small crush was forming in the military otaku's heart for the German, and he didn't want it to come in between his friendship with Shinji.

X-X

No matter how many times he visited Rei's apartment, Shinji always had a moment of hesitation before he walked into it. Of course her new building was in far better condition than her old one, it was the idea that he was going to be alone with her for an uncertain amount of time with no chance of interruption. Nerv could call but it wasn't something that happened very often. No, he'd be alone with Rei all night and it would just be the two of them.

Walking into her apartment, which looked like a carbon copy of his own, it was owned by the same company so they used the same floor plan. It was just so empty. Her room was the equivalent of Misato's, the master bedroom, held just her wire frame mattress and a set of drawers. The rest of the rooms were empty save the living room, kitchen, and bathroom. The living room now had a couch, medium size television on an oak entertainment center, DVD player with a rack of recently purchased movies, and one lamp on and end table next to the couch. The bathroom had Rei's assortment of medication, towels, and at Shinji's request a clothing basket for dirty cloths. It was so sterile that Shinji was saddened by it and intended to help Rei decorate it soon.

"Did you want me to cook us something to eat?" Shinji asked as Rei walked past him to put her school items in her bedroom. He was comfortable enough walking around on his own now that he headed to her kitchen and started pulling out stock to make a nice vegetarian dish. "You never said why you wanted me to visit today," he said after he got all he needed from the refrigerator.

Technically Rei didn't need a reason to ask him over nor did he need a reason to visit, but during their lunch break Rei had been so insistent on him coming over that it made him wonder if she had a reason for it. Finding the pot and utensils where he last left them, in the sink to dry, Shinji shook his head but smiled. "Guess she still hasn't gotten around to trying cooking herself."

"I do not need to as you leave me more than I can hope to eat on my own, and it is much better than anything I could make on my own," Rei said softly as she wrapped her arms around Shinji's waist and held him. She felt his heart rate increase as such a small caress. Setting her chin on his left shoulder, ear to ear, she looked at what he was cooking. "You are trying something different today?"

His voice caught in his throat, Rei was having another of her more forward days it felt like, Shinji tried to draw in breath. Rei had moods, Shinji gathered, and the were polar opposites. One was very physical and liked hugging, holding his hands, and if he were willing a little kissing, while the other was just like him. Afraid to move forward, afraid to offend, and ready to take whatever was given. "Y-yeah I thought you might like to try a more western dish today. It's something I found in one of the cookbooks Asuka had brought."

Letting the Asuka comment slide by, Lilith wasn't going to let thoughts of Eve ruin the evening. The two had discussed it during much of the school day. Rei had seen numerous images that Lilith had planned and loved them all, but knew she wasn't skilled enough to bring them about. So in a joint decision, Lilith was running the show and Rei was doing everything Lilith told her with no hesitation. "It smells lovely," Rei said

"I-I hope it turns out well. It's my first time making it and…" Shinji's mind frazzled as Rei nuzzled against his cheek a little. She was being so affectionate right now, and as always it was only in private did Rei let true feelings out. Her soft silky yet unkempt hair bristled against his cheek and tickled his nose. "Rei-chan its hard to concentrate," he said after he succumb to a bought of giggles.

Her right hand deftly reached out and turned the heat down, "Maybe we can eat later?" Now she felt her own heart racing, this was so new and exhilarating! She was in total control of the situation now, SHE was actually in CONTROL! Taking another of Lilith's commands, Rei bite softly on Shinji's earlobe and noticed she could taste him, and it was good. "Perhaps a movie first?"

His mind faded in and out as he listened to Rei coo into his ear. This was so unexpected of her. At times she was bold but never this bold, never this sexy. "I guess we could…watch a movie first." He'd done just about anything she asked at that point. The soft pressure around his waist loosened as Rei retracted her arms and grabbed Shinji's hand. "Are you…ok Rei-chan you're being so…" he didn't know what to say.

She shook her head softly as they entered the living room, she gestured to the couch and let go of his hand. "I've just missed you greatly during the last week. So I hoped we could have a little private time." She gave him a cute pout and continued to her DVD rack. "Do not fear Shin-chan I will not break your rule," Rei said not looking at him and mouthed 'unless you ask.'

During one brief foray before Asuka came, the pair had kissed rather passionately during one of their movie dates but Rei jumped the gun. She pushed Shinji back and her hand went to her blouse and would have taken it off but Shinji stopped her. 'We're not ready for that yet, so lets um…keep our cloths on ok?' It killed the atmosphere that night and the next day Shinji said stated the only rule he ever insisted upon. "We can't do anything that would hurt the other or that they're not ready for." And Shinji really wasn't ready for anything 'too' physical, his heart wasn't strong enough to deal with it.

Swallowing hard, Shinji nodded, "I'm sorry Rei-chan. Most guys would kill for this type of attention but I'm just…not sure." He was afraid plain and simple. Afraid that if they did make that last step and he was positive that he'd love that woman that she'd leave him broken. "Forgive me?"

It was Lilith that fueled Rei's libido so the albino was actually grateful for Shinji's unique stance on physicality. She didn't know what was to far or to shallow but he let her know with subtle hints. She tried to push a kiss to far she'd fell him tense, tried to touch or be touched in a wrong place his hands would become ridged. Shinji kept Lilith's libido in check by not wanting to offend him. Not that Rei wasn't slowly becoming more and more Lilith everyday, and with it her drives changing slowly.

Pushing play on the player, the movie today a horror movie that she could fake cringe into him, Rei turned back to face the couch bathed in the solitary light from the TV screen. "Of course I forgive you. I am patient if nothing else." But the squeaky wheel got the grease. So instead of sitting on his side Rei listened to Lilith again and walked right up to him. She turned around and gently pried Shinji's legs into the eagle position and she sat in the gap, taking his arms and wrapping them around her stomach. Leaning back against him she turned to face him for a brief moment and kissed his cheek. "Will you indulge me this one time?"

His tongue seemed to grow in his mouth as he couldn't use it to form words, he just blushed and nodded. With sweaty palms and queasiness in this stomach Shinji held the oddly affectionate Rei and watched the movie. It took a titanic effort to keep his hormones in check, but Shinji was able to watch the whole movie without his little friend bothering Rei. As planned, during some of the more graphic scenes Rei whimpered and squirmed in his hold, rubbing in places that made him uneasy but he held his tongue this time. It was his way of making amends for his transgressions with Asuka, he would hold off on his usual reluctance to touch his girlfriend, but he wouldn't go to far.

After the movie ended, Rei stayed sitting in Shinji's comforting embrace. The warmth was intoxication, so much so that it ruined her plans. She had intended to request a small kissing session, not aware that she could have just done it, but had fallen to sleep. Worries gone, fears laid to rest, and her body comforted for the first time in ages it felt. What the commander had done to her and the other women didn't exist. All that exist was the apartment, the couch, and the arms holding her.

It was heaven, and in his arms she slept knowing he cared for her. At first Lilith was angered at her companion's failure, but it was only temporary, soon Lilith too was subdued by the warmth and she too slept, quickly followed by Shinji.

X-X

"I didn't think you could drink so much Maya, not pushing yourself for Ritsuko and my enjoyment are you?" Misato asked as she walked the inebriated Maya Ibuki towards her apartment. The bar scene was typical but still fun. Men tried hitting on Misato in droves but she pushed them all back after they bought the trio a drink. A sole man attempted to try his moves on the mysterious Ritsuko Akagi but said doctor played with the poor man's mind and sent him reeling away. The only downside for Misato was that nobody tried hitting on the woman whose arm was draped over her shoulder for support. _Would it have killed those men to at least try one time? It must have hurt Maya to be overlooked the whole night. _

Hugging Misato's shoulder tighter, Maya giggled loudly. "Oh I'm just trying to live life for the most." And liquid courage was always a wonderful thing to blame mistakes and confusion on. Stumbling against Misato, Maya's left hand slipped and cupped Misato's breast, but she didn't remove it. "Oops."

Nowhere near as drunk as Maya, Misato knew was lucid enough to know what happened. "Maya could you…what are you doing?" Misato asked as she felt Maya stir next to her, wrapped her arms around Misato's neck but kept her head down.

_Just do it and be done. She'll hate me after I do it but I can't keep it inside anymore. _Maya's drunken consciousness told her. Lifting her head, looked Misato right in the eye, and kissed her.

X-X

Author Notes

Little bit on the lime side, but I'll try to keep it from getting to bad. Hope you liked this newest installment and continue to support me and my odd ideas.

What's next on the agenda for it? Well Misato and Maya will have to be addressed. Rei and Shinji of course, and Gendo's new scenario.

Well as I mentioned above here is the new email addy

Zentrodie-dot-geo-at-yahoo-dot-com

Ja MATA!!


	9. Chapter 9

Standard Disclaimer

Felt like writing another chapter of this. Added a good three pages to the novel bring the grand total to 65 pages in word format and I have a good portion of the rest planned so wish me luck.

X-X

Orders  
Chapter 9

Gendo shuffled through archaic documents and forbidden texts that most scholars thought were only myth. His dragons had been stolen from him, and the plan he had so expertly staged was going down in flames around him. The linchpin of the scenario was missing. With no Adam to merge with Lilith he couldn't bring about the Third Impact and be reunited with his lost wife. That couldn't happen, something had to be done to bring things back under this thumb.

Aside from that one glaring problem, things for the commander of Nerv were actually still on track. Rei's willingness to play the doting girlfriend to his son was working marvelously to keep the boy at his beck and call. His lusts were being tended to nicely be daughter of the last woman to hold the job. And more importantly, Seele was still in the dark about his true motives. Only one other side problem was forming, and it was his choice in genetics for the other half of Lilith.

Seeing that familiar face, one he fell in love with, staring back at him was slowly eating at him. Everything he was doing was for Yui, and seeing her face in Rei he could lie to himself and say it was her again. He'd called the girl in to eat supper with him and saw a small hint that she wasn't the same after she'd given her body to his son. The hint of affection he could gleam from her before was gone, and it was as if his wife was disproving of him.

Opening his desk drawer, Gendo pulled out a small gold band and held it in his hand. "She was my wife, still is." And if the girl resisted he'd kill her, replace her, and his son could have the unsoiled version. Putting the ring back in the drawer he picked up the receiver of his phone, fully intent on calling the clone back to Nerv. That was when Kozo walked into his office with a small grin on his face. "Good news?"

"You could say that, but I won't get my hopes up to high yet," Kozo said reluctantly. He'd found that the remains of Adam could potential be used to assist them. Handing the man that was leading them all to damnation the file he had just read, Kozo hoped he was doing the right thing. "Found something interesting in an old Samarian text that escaped the Spanish Inquisition, it's the only known copy to exist." It cost many lives to get those three brittle scrolls. "The special forces division lost three of their best members when they stormed the cult which had it but the document survived."

Rolling his hands dismissively, Gendo could care less if some of his pawns were lost. Opening the manila folder and reading the few pages of initial analysis, Gendo's eyebrow arched. "Am I reading this correctly?" Gendo asked smacking the paper with his hand. It was another damned prophesy just like the Dead Sea scrolls. How their lives were being dictated by papers and mythology was maddening, partially because it was so old and partially because it was accurate. "Are you telling me that those cultists really believed this and you want me to as well?"

It was hard to swallow, but Kozo had to believe what he'd read. "Yes they did believe it. The scrolls were definite about it, that Adam, Eve, and Lilith are always in some form on this earth. When one form dies it's reincarnated again. Eve and Lilith searching for Adam and Adam his wives." What it meant for them was simple, the embryo Adam was dead but that mean another was either alive or would be soon. Lilith was under their control in Terminal Dogma, soon to be host to the Lance of Longinous, and the scrolls said nothing of Eve. "We have a chance."

"If the maniacs were so faithful to this text what were they planning then Kozo. The world is a big place and the only reason we knew of the embryonic Adam was because we created it and caused Second Impact." Gendo wasn't to happy with the new knowledge. Billions died to get him to where he was, and he couldn't replicate it to get another embryo. "How can this be of any help?"

Confused at Gendo's anger at the news that they hadn't fully lost their power yet, Kozo scratched his chin. "They were praying for the reunion of Adam and Eve, hoping that the reincarnations would lead them to the promised land, back to Eden. It seems they had a way of detecting their essence." Mystical mumbo-jumbo must likely, but if they could find this Adam with it all could be better. "And we can use this knowledge to either create a new Adam or find him." 

Create a new Adam, Gendo didn't think of that. He had thought that once the being was dead that everything was done. But, but if this cult was right and that these beings never truly left the earth for long. "We still have the remains of the embryo correct?" Gendo's mind was already spinning and forming new plans. Maybe he wasn't screwed yet.

"Akagi has them in with her samples of the evangelion's body tissue and the Lilith sampled," Kozo answered. He could see the younger man's brow furrowing and his eyes moving quickly over the documents again. "Shall I call her and have her bring it to you?"

Shaking his head, Gendo wasn't ready for it yet. "Not yet, but I think I have an idea to salvage this mess. Rei could be fused with the remains of Adam and then we pull out the third clone after. It would overwrite the genetic pattern and then we'd have an Adam and Lilith." It was so simple he was surprised he hadn't thought of it before. Once the new Adam sample was ready, perform the same procedure that changed the being of light on the clone and he'd have his embryo again.

"Sir wouldn't that kill her?" Kozo knew Gendo was cold hearted but was he this bad? The girl looked up to this man as a father figure, and here he was planning her death? "Couldn't we just use a spare body for this instead?"

It would solve two problems to simply kill the second incarnation if his advances were ill received. "I'll consider it, but it would be easier and likely better to succeed if we used a willing conscious body. With an empty vessel we might have more complications. If we use Rei she'd perform everything we need and provide feedback to insure we aren't going to fail. We only have one chance at since the dead body of a quasi-mythical creature isn't in high supply."

The finality of Gendo's statement resulted in an involuntary shiver from the old teacher. "I'll go tell Akagi about this, see what she has to say and to have her run it in through the Magi. No reason to put too much into this right now until we know for sure if it's possible." Saluting his commander, Kozo left the room. Regardless of its size, the office was stifling and forced the man to be closer to Gendo than he wanted.

Smirking, Gendo set the folder down. "Kill two birds with one stone." Ritsuko had long since stopped being useful to Gendo to sate his lust. He wanted his wife back, even an illusion of her would be better than the bottle blond. The notion that Rei was a child didn't faze Gendo at all. Love makes monsters out of the most caring people, and Gendo held more love for his wife than anybody believe the man capable. His hand reached for the phone again, the girl never betrayed him before, never contradicted or even hinted at refusal. He'd take what he wanted, if she was broken by it she'd be used in the plan to recreate Adam, else he'd have a better way to scratch his itch.

"She's just a tool anyway, nothing real," Gendo said to himself as he heard the phone ringing. He created her, she owed him everything, and even though he hated to look at her he lusted for the image she reminded him of.

X-X

"So what's got you all in a tizzy Misato, one of those guys actual find your real phone number?" Ritsuko joked after watching Misato make her forth rotation of the command deck. Darkly, Ritsuko felt a certain irony in that idea. Misato's constant flirtation with men leading to one of them actually hunting her down it made a sort of poetic justice. One can't keep toying with disaster and expect to always come out clean. "Or are you just trying to wear a track in the floor?"

Her gaze falling on the empty seat of one Maya Ibuki, Misato wasn't in the best states of mind. "Ritsuko about yesterday, about Maya can I ask you a few questions? You know her better than I do." She hoped at least. As a sensible woman, Misato didn't want to jump off the handle and make any accusations about the sexual preference of anybody she knew based on one drunken action. Though Maya's kiss got Misato thinking about things, re-evaluating things and viewing the technician in a different light.

Giving a few short orders to several other members of the crew, Ritsuko gave Misato's concern her attention. "I can try and answer your questions but I'm not her keeper Misato." It intrigued the doctor why her friends were secretly asking questions about the other. Before the trio hit the bar Maya had asked her about Misato. "So if you bare that in mind go ahead and ask."

"Have you ever known Maya to have a boyfriend? I know she said something about it back when I joked about Shinji needing a girlfriend but I can't remember what she said." Misato's voice was uncharacteristically shy. She felt bad about sneaking around behind the girl's back, but Misato didn't know what she'd do if she learned Maya's interests went beyond friendship.

Stroking her chin with her index finger, Ritsuko tried to recall if Maya ever mentioned a boyfriend. "I remember her talking about a few unpleasant experiences in college she had with a man, which I won't tell you about so don't ask, but aside from that no." That was one bad day for Ritsuko, and she had such good intentions at the time. _Some women are too meek for their own good, and Maya had to suffer because of her kind nature. _ Clearing her throat Ritsuko added, "Not thinking she has something for Shinji again are you, did she say something after you two left?"

Misato wished it had been so simple, but it was far more complex. "Ok I'm going to tell you this if you promise it stays between us ok? I won't have you spreading rumors or anything." Misato's arms folded against her chest and a fire burned in her eyes. Maya was a friend, the kiss hadn't broken that, so she wouldn't stand by and let the woman get hurt because of a few loose lips.

One hand on her heart the other flat and open adjacent to her head, "I promise I won't say a word." The stoic face broke into a grin as she added, "Shall we pinky swear too since were back in high school?" The whole 'secrecy' thing was just to immature for Ritsuko to pass on the jab.

Rolling her eyes and sighing, Misato let the joke slide this time. "Ok after we left something happened between Maya and me." A quick once over the room, Misato insured no eavesdroppers were near. "Maya stumbled while I was walking her to her apartment," Misato noticed the impatient look on her friends face and groaned. Now was the hard part and again Misato was unsure of her own feelings about it. "Maya grabbed my breast, held it, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me." Damn did her cheeks burn now, it was like she really was back in high school with how insecure she felt.

Ritsuko's eyes widened and her neck craned back slightly, it was more dramatic than she thought Misato's news was going to be. In her mind, Ritsuko was thinking of more standard things, like Maya announcing she liked the boy or questioned Misato's parenting skills or something. "So…what happened after?" A small voice in Ritsuko's mind wanted to add 'did you like it?'

Rubbing her now chilled arms, Misato looked away from Ritsuko and at Maya's chair. "Nothing really happened after it. She was pretty drunk, but I don't think I can blame what happened on it. Something felt more planned to it than that." Why was it so cold in here, why was her flesh breaking out in gooseflesh? "She kissed me for a good couple of seconds, and then just let go and walked to her apartment and closed the door without saying a word." The blush on Maya's face also did a lot to generate unease in Misato's fevered brain. _It might have been a joke, maybe she was teasing me like I do Shinji, but it doesn't feel right. _

Letting the possibility that her best technician was a lesbian or bisexual sink in, Ritsuko did the same as Misato. She re-evaluated what she knew of Maya Ibuki. She tried seeing things through the foggy glass of sexuality. Several silent minutes passed as Ritsuko's brain stewed in the process and she concluded that it made sense. _She was date raped by that man and then she developed a fear of men. She hides her sexuality as she is afraid of how we'd view her if we knew. I have to admit Misato is an attractive woman and with what she say's she shares a lot in common with Maya. _Nodding to her own logic, Ritsuko patted Misato's shoulder. "I can tell what you're worried about Misato, and I have to say that she just might be."

"Might be?" Misato parroted knowing what Ritsuko was saying but not wanting to face it herself.

Giving her friend a knowing look, Ritsuko nodded once. "She might be. But that doesn't really change who she is now does it?" Sexual preference didn't make a person who they were or made them any different. Seeing Misato nod, Ritsuko had to smile at the maturity of her friend. It had scared her that with the new knowledge Misato might shun the girl that might just love her. "Now the question is not if Maya likes you, but what you think about her?"

That really was the question wasn't it. Misato had wanted to avoid it, banish its existence and lie to herself. Say what was really on her mind was what had prompted her friend to kiss her, not if she had feelings for the girl. "I…don't know Ritsuko. I never really thought about…you know." She'd always had strong liking for the flesh, and lying with a man had always been an enjoyable thing for her.

"I'm not saying you have to do or say anything now Misato." Ritsuko hadn't expected it anyway. Making choices such as what Maya had presented wasn't something anybody should rush into. "But you owe her something Misato. Don't let her wait and worry about what you're going to do to her because of it. Be mature, think about it carefully, and tell her tonight how you feel about what she did." Nothing hurts more than waiting and thinking about the results. The fear and worry growing and growing until it consumed everything. Suddenly her phone rang, holding her hand out to Misato, Ritsuko answered it. "Understood sir, I'll be right there, look Misato Vice Commander Fuyutsuki just called he has something for me to do. I'll talk to you later ok?"

Waving to Ritsuko as she walked away, Misato called out, "I'll call you after I talk to her Rits." And she would. She'd talk to Maya and then tell Ritsuko about it after. She wouldn't let Maya wait to long to hear from her, but she really did have a lot to think about. In college Misato had experimented a little, hell one time it was Ritsuko and her, but it had just been an experiment back then. Trying to find what one liked without knowing all the options was like a big gamble. The few times Ritsuko and she had experimented, Kaji had not been available so Misato had been willing, Misato had to admit were very pleasant. It wasn't the same as when Kaji and she were together, but it didn't feel wrong.

On another level as well, Misato knew she got along great with Maya. Plus Maya got along well with Shinji, and anybody that wanted to be with Misato was going to have to be with Shinji. He was like her son now, even if a deeper part of her wanted him not a son but a lover, and she wasn't going to rid herself of him for anybody. Mentally the two connected, Misato did think the tech was cute, but could she really see herself in a relationship with her?

She'd have to give it a lot of thought.

X-X

Rei sat with nervous energy boiling in her stomach, why had these two insisted she join them for eating? Being next to Shinji on one of the days she was to go without was great, but these two others weren't people she wished to associate with. "Aida-kun I would suggest you not ask about confidential matters again. It would be unfortunate if you gathered to much information and had to be dealt with."

Laughing at what he thought was a joke, Kensuke opened his soda, "All I asked Shinji was if he knew Misato's measurements. He said it himself that he does all the laundry so it's not very 'confidential' now is it?" For being the second try at eating with Rei, it was going much better than the first.

Blushing softly, Shinji ran his finger across his throat hoping to stop Kensuke's dialogue. He didn't want his girlfriend's head filled with images of him riffling through undergarments. "Kensuke couldn't you try talking about something not military or lingerie related?" Shinji's own nervousness was draining as he watched Touji and Kensuke warming up to Rei little by little.

"She hasn't reformed you already has she Shinji?" Kensuke nudged his buddy in the waist. "You used to like talking about this stuff…no wait you didn't that was Touji." Kensuke's gaze shifted slyly from one friend to the other. "Yeah it was yon captain of the basketball team that's been drooling over Misato's rack."

Spitting his drink out in shock, Touji wrapped his arm around Kensuke's neck, "You bastard don't go saying shit like that in front of girls man. You'll get me a reputation or something." Last thing Touji wanted was for the class rep to think he was a pervert or something. He simply had big dreams, and Misato factored highly into them as of late. _Ayanami ain't much better but she's a little bit. Maybe it is better to get her better than to hook Shinji up with red. _

Rei's eyes flashed brightly for a moment as she heard clear as day Touji's plan. Getting to her feet, Rei glared down at the boy. "Suzuhara-kun do you…" her voice was harsh but Lilith shouted loudly in her head.

_Calm yourself Cherished One! You cannot act upon his thoughts or you will give away more than you know. _Lilith was upset as well for the boy's idea of separating Adam from her solely based on a lack of social etiquette. Making use of more of their now shared functions, Lilith implanted a small thought in the boy's head that maybe Asuka wasn't quite the social butterfly either.

All eyes were on her as she stood a small distance bearing down on him. Thinking fast she extended her hand and tried to sooth herself. "Mind if I try some of your beverage. I have never had a sports drink before and am intrigued." Seeing Touji's face change from worry to an uneasy smile and took the drink when he gave it to her. With none of the silly worries about the fact he drank from it, Rei took a quick swig. The drink was lightly sugared water, but had a reminiscent taste of her medication. Handing the bottle back she replied with, "Thank you."

The group burst into a fit of laughter as Rei sat back down next to Shinji and wrapped her arm around his. Patting her exposed knee, Shinji smiled at her. "See Rei-san, its not so bad to eat with other people on occasion is it?" He desperately wanted all his friends to get along together so he wouldn't have to split his time up so much.

Adjusting his glasses, Kensuke was a little unsure of what to do after that last little explosion. Something didn't flow right with what just happened, and if he didn't know any better he would have sworn he saw Rei's eyes glow for a moment. "Anyway Shin-man, you two got any plans for after school today or did you want to go to the arcade with us, maybe we can hit up some karaoke." It had been awhile since they had a guys night since Shinji started dating Rei, and they missed hanging with their bud.

Wiping her mouth with the napkin Shinji provided with the lunch he gave her, Rei kept her eyes down. She might have to do something to Kensuke to insure he didn't become to curious about her little slip, a new skill in memory altercating perhaps. But first she had more important matters, "Shinji will be going to my apartment after school so we man watch a movie."

"Movies…always with the movies at home, why don't you two go on an actual date for once," Touji grumbled at Rei's comment, more angry that she was taking so much of his time than at their choice in recreation. Hell if he had a girlfriend he'd rather be alone with her in her apartment than in any crowded theatre. Imagination played a large part of what Touji saw the two of them doing, but Shinji often dashed all thoughts of Touji's hopes. _He says they haven't done it yet, but why haven't they. Ayanami's hot enough for a quick fuck and seems willing enough so why isn't he getting any?_

Rubbing the back of his head, his lunch long since finished, Shinji sighed. "Neither Rei-san or myself are good in public Touji. I wouldn't want her to be put in a place she doesn't want to be in." Added to it was he never had a date or knew what to do on one resulted in his reluctance.

"It couldn't hurt for you two to try something different on occasion though right? Maybe you two could hit up some karaoke by yourselves. The rooms are private so it's not like you have to worry," Kensuke added. If they could get Rei out doing more normal things it might facilitate her loosing the creepy vibe. _Doubt Ayanami can sing though, not with that deadpan voice of hers. _Kensuke was still much like Touji, seeing Rei as a collection of body parts and not really a person. But she was trying, and if she was trying that had to count for something.

Hearing everything the two boys thought about her. Seeing the images of herself in their minds of her unclothed body, and the things they wouldn't mind doing if she were willing, Rei wanted to leave and be done with them. Collecting her things, Rei stood and looked at Shinji. "I have something to give to the class representative so I will take my leave now." Stunning them all Rei leaned in and kissed Shinji's cheek and headed away. Leaving the boys to tease her boyfriend and him to revel in the feeling of being cared for.

As she walked, Lilith's curt tone mimicked Rei's feelings. _Those adolescents think more with their genitals than with their minds. I for _ _one am__ glad that our Adam does not see us as nothing but a warm body. _Sex didn't make a relationship, it accentuated it, and both Rei and Lilith wondered if Kensuke and Touji would ever realize that.

Walking into the classroom, several students gathered at various desks eating their lunches yet none turned to look at her, Rei's celphone started to vibrate. Only two people called her and she had just left one. Flipping the device open without checking the number Rei answered, "Yes commander?"

"Rei I have something I wish to discuss with you, you are to report to Nerv immediately after your time at school has ended," the rough voice of the Commander of Nerv said before hanging up the phone without waiting for a response.

Rei looked at the phone the call registered only three seconds, but somehow those three seconds signaled dread. Shinji and she both felt queerness as if somebody just walked over their graves. Something defiantly wasn't right. 

X-X

After her shift ended, Misato didn't find the peace of mind that usually accompanied getting into her car. Even though her destination was her home, a meal prepared and waiting for her, but being home meant she'd have to call Maya. For much of the day Misato weighed the pros and cons of what Maya had offered. Did she have a solid answer, no she hadn't. Was far from it in fact.

The pros were an attractive woman that would care for her, a woman that was fun to be around, shared a lot of similarities, and was a generally all around good person. The cons were how people would view her, would they look down their noses at her. She knew she had an image to maintain, that of dependability and strength to insure Nerv operated as needed. But in her secret heart Misato wanted to be shamed, to be ridiculed and hated. Living the life of the 'good girl' and the diligent daughter. Her whole life, Misato had lived to satisfy the memory of her father. She had to be the best, the strongest, the cleanest, and she hated it.

Her driving would have caused Shinji to question her sanity. It was slow and safe, totally different than her normal. To wrapped up in her internal debate to speed, Misato wanted to procrastinate as much as possible. Could she see herself in a relationship with Maya?

Oddly she could.

Would she be happy in such a relationship?

Again the answer was yes. Something just clicked between them that Misato liked. But could Misato see herself like that. In her youth, the time prior to second impact, she'd made fun of the girls that were to 'girly' or were questioning their sexuality. But now she'd seen what most men were after, given it to more than a couple. She'd matured past petty labels and worries.

"I'm going to tell her that I'm flattered that she thinks of me that way, but I'm not that way," Misato said to try and convince herself. It wasn't working very well. The kiss was clumsy, the stench of alcohol had stolen much of the passion from it, but it didn't feel wrong. No dirt hung to it, no Maya's affections were pure and clean that was definite.

Pulling into the parking deck and walking to the elevator, Misato held her phone in her hand and looked at it. "Just call her and tell her…then it'll all be over. We can go back to how things were before." But did she really want that?

What did she have to look forward to in her relationship forecast? All that stood out readily was Kaji, and Misato was done with sex based relationships built on empty promises. Kaji had so many times been given the chance to take things further, to grow and mature, but he hadn't. She was done with that type of thing. 

Her finger stalled over the call button, she leaned against her door and walked past it. Walking down the hall, Misato bit the bullet and hit the button. Three rings later Maya's voice answered. It was froggy, as if she'd not slept at all, "Hello, Ibuki residence."

"A no-call no-show usually gets you fired Maya. You're lucky you have friends at Nerv or you might be looking for a new job right now?" Misato chose to start light hearted. Prove she still wanted to be friends despite what she wanted to do next.

Silence greeted Misato's joke, Maya had dreaded this call ever since her eyes opened from the twenty minutes of sleep she did get. The inevitable hammer fall of their friendship, but Maya had to do it. Going on through life with her feelings hidden was not an option, it was better to be hurt quickly and be done with it than live years with the lingering doubt. "Katsuragi-san I…about last night."

"Maya I told you before, you're my friend and my friends all call me Misato," Misato reassured the woman. Misato could picture the girl trembling on the other side of the line. Terribly afraid that she'd be cast aside or hated for showing emotion. _How much bravery did it take for Maya to do that? The alcohol was a facilitator but still I don't buy the lie that 'booze made me do it.' _

Maya clutched the phone tightly as her heart beat like a jackhammer in her chest. Her vision got dimmed as the blood poured through her body. "Misato I'm so sorry I did that but I couldn't hide it anymore. I…don't know what came over me but I just started to have feelings for you." Her voice was mixed with shame and remorse. "I know I'm just a sick little girl…girls are supposed to like boys but I can't," she yelled over the line.

"Maya, Maya, Maya calm down ok nothing is wrong with you. You're just how Kami-sama made you to be, nothing to be ashamed of ok?" Misato was starting to worry now. Something was more driving than she knew. Misato knew the woman had image issues but this was more than she could have guessed. "I just wanted to call and tell you that…"

Cutting off Misato, positive she knew what was to come next, Maya wailed. "That you're happy I feel the way I do but you don't swing that way or something like it?" Maya had thought of every possible ending to her friendship, and it was playing out exactly as she'd believed. "If that's how you really feel its ok, but if you're just saying it to spare my feelings then don't force yourself."

The tiny needle in her heart start to sting more and more as Maya nailed everything she planned on saying. Misato didn't want to hurt Maya, far from it but she didn't know herself well enough to say yea or nay to it. If they tried something and Misato found she couldn't handle it wouldn't that hurt Maya more? "Look Maya I really do like you ok…you're a great friend and I'd hate to lose that but I…I don't know if I can do it. I tried thinking of us together that way and part of me really likes what I see but another part is afraid."

Maya's tears started to dry now, this wasn't in anything she thought. Misato was supposed to be angry and vengeful about her action, not repentant and sorry. "Misato what are you saying?" Maya sat up on her couch where she'd lain all day. Still dressed in her work outfit from the other day, she had done nothing but lay and curse herself for her own stupidity.

"What I'm saying Maya is I'm not saying yes or no to anything right now. I know its now fair to you, I should have been able to know my feelings at this stage in my life but I'm not sure." Misato sighed as opened up and came clean with Maya. "I like you Maya, a lot like how you feel about me, but I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to…to…be in a relationship with a woman."

Duality, Maya liked what she heard but hated it too. Misato was an image of power a visage of strength and right now she was sounding so weak. The fading sun shone in from her window, and Maya held the phone tighter, "I didn't know you to be weak Misato. But I guess I can't blame you for it, I did come out at you from nowhere." Maya actually giggled a little her mood vastly improving with each passing moment. Her hero had a flaw, and instead of destroying the image in her mind it made it more beautiful more real.

Hearing the tech laughed made Misato laugh too. "Well not everyday I get kissed by a cute little tech girl I thought had a thing for my ward." That thought had evaporated on the hotplate of reality.

"You thought I liked Shinji-kun!" Maya gasped over the phone. How Misato came to that notion Maya couldn't believe. "He's a nice boy but I…"

"Like me," Misato added to convince herself if nothing else. Smiling to herself, Misato started to explain how she came to that conclusion. Then Maya talked about the quality of her day, and when Misato finally hung up the phone she saw she'd been talking to Maya for over an hour. Things were different now, but not bad. So what if Maya liked her, it didn't really change who Maya was at all. And Misato was a little flattered at it, and the seed was planted. She didn't know if she'd ever be able to accept and reciprocate the woman's feelings, but for now they were still friends.

And that had to count for something.

X-X

Author notes

I couldn't just go 'hey look Misato and Maya are a couple now!' that would be to fake feeling. Nobody can just change how they view life over one night, even if the emotions are there.

Hope ya all like this chapter and continue to support me in my odd flights of fancy.

Ja Mata

Zentrodie (zentrodie-dot-geo-at-yahoo-dot-com)

P.S

This is an alpha copy of this chapter, I'll do some grammar checking and spelling work tomorrow, just wanted to get the base out there for reading enjoyment.


	10. Chapter 10

Standard disclaimer

Wow been a little while since I updated this story hasn't it? Sorry about that, life and all has been hectic. Gave a preview of my novel to some people to read and I've been all pins and needle waiting for a response.

X-X

Orders

Chapter – 10

Sitting in the back of the section-2 sedan, Rei couldn't push down the feeling of unease. The commander never called her in for anything small or simple, so the sense of urgency she heard in his voice had to mean something. As she'd come to do more and more often, whenever Shinji was unavailable, Rei turned to her other half for information as she was rocked gently by the cars movement. 'Why do I feel as unsettled?' she thought to Lilith.

_You feel this way as you are learning that people do not have others best interests in heart. _Lilith responded after moments of thinking. Much was moving on around her, them, and her children had grown to be a very mixed bag. Some where full of beauty and caring while others depraved lunatics. _It will tax us, but I will be more active during our encounter with the man. He is not to be taken lightly. _

Rei nodded wordlessly to Lilith's comments. She knew now that Gendo had just been using her until this point, and showed no intention of changing. It felt comforting to know she had Lilith to rely on in such cases as she was about to enter. With the immediate problem taken care of, Rei turned to more pressing and permanent matters. 'Lilith, before you mentioned that all humans are bread from you, and that all females would seek Shinji. If that is the case why do so few actually try to take him from me?' While Rei didn't want to lose him, Lilith's earlier comments about the true nature of humanity didn't seem to be actually true. A lie perhaps?

Sensing Rei's underlying suspicion, Lilith felt joy and not anger at her vessels feelings. It was proof that she was learning, growing, and not just being led. _Many years have passed, Cherished One, since Lilum were first created. As time moves the drive has died away from my children. However it is there, much like a whisper in the back of their minds. It is not dominate but recessive. _ It was maddening to Lilith to learn how her children have lost sense of themselves over the ages. The heart and mind of her offspring now appeared lulled to sleep through science and technology. A dying species.

Still unsure of what Lilith was telling her, Rei's brow furrowed making several creases in her forehead. 'I do not follow. What do you mean by recessive?' Looking out the window, Rei recognized familiar landmarks that lay closer to Nerv, a closed bank and a destroyed apartment building. Her time was running out and she still had so many questions.

_The drive is unknown if something steps ahead of it, Cherished One. _Lilith started to explain. _If something, say a crush on anybody, exists in their mind, it will override my desire for Adam. It can only be felt now by those with nothing else. This Misha girl for example, likely she had no feelings for anybody so she felt my calling in her and it pulled to him. _Oh how her power had been lost over the ages, being crucified in Terminal Dogma hadn't helped matters much either. But that would change once she merged completely with her physical self. The Lilum would come to remember from whence they came and return to their masters.

Satisfied with an answer she could understand, Rei crossed off that question from her internal scorecard. Never one to rest on her laurels, she was ready with her next inquiry. 'You spoke of how Soryu is the incarnation of Eve so does that mean they communicate as we do?' If Asuka had a source of knowledge as she had that would make for a very powerful enemy. One that might make her have to step forward and claim Shinji's affections all the quicker.

Rei perceived what she identified as Lilith's laugh after her question. _Eve is far to weak to ever act as I do, Cherished One. _The last wife of Adam would never step out for herself, no she was far too meek. _I sense unease in you as I find humor in this, so I will explain and apologize. Eve is much as you were before you sought me out after our initial contact. She let herself be lead by Adam as a child would. Never questioned, never spoke out, and never spoke back. _The parallel between Eve and her physical vessels initial state was shocking. _And this Soryu is more like myself, dominant and willful. I would not let myself be controlled at first which lead to Adam and my parting. I have learned the errs of my way. _

It wasn't a revelation to learn that prior to her contact with Lilith that she was almost a living automaton. Knowing she'd cut the strings of her control was still a great boon to Rei's confidence. But hearing that the real reason that Lilith was able to speak to her at first was due to her lack of willpower had a painful sting. 'So as I was meek you were able to speak and I to listen, but as Soryu is overbearing she will not allow the weak Eve to speak to her?' Rei felt the car slowing; her head bobbed forward due to the momentum, time was about up for quiet introspection. The battle was about to begin.

Exuding calming emissions, Lilith hoped to sooth the fragile flower that was Rei's confidence. _Cherished One, you are correct in your opinions of Eve and Soryu. The child will not hear anything she doesn't want to unless she slips in her ways, and even then she will only hear little. You though are no longer what you were. The you before would never have taken the steps to get to where we are. You are better now while she does not change., You will have it all because of your ability to change. _Lilith prayed that neither Soryu weakened nor Eve strengthened.

Watching the section-2 agent open her door, Rei exited the car that was parked in Gendo's private parking garage. Security camera's filmed her approach and two armed guards stood by the secret exit to the complex. "He is waiting for me?" she asked the guards. They didn't answer and all she heard was the car door slam in the large open cement parking deck. Sliding her ID card through the reader at the door, ignoring the guns pointed at her head that would end her life if the reader's light turned red and not green, Rei steeled herself for what was to come.

X-X

"Sucks Ayanami got called into Nerv," Touji tried to sound sincere but it was a weak attempt. Patting his slightly upset buddy on the back, Touji was glad to finally be hanging out with Shinji again. "But at least you have us," he added with more sincerity.

Happily feeding the token machine his hard earned money, Kensuke hid his grin. "Yeah Shinji, it's been to long since we had you with us. You've been spending almost all your time with Ayanami." Never having a girlfriend before, Kensuke was more than eager to hear tales of Shinji's exploits. It was almost as interesting as the Eva, almost. "She give you a reason though?" he asked while grabbing the released coins.

Taking his turn at the machine, Shinji fed his money in. "Not really. She just sent me an instant message saying my father called her in and didn't tell her why." Why his father would call her in on such short notice and when no tests were scheduled was strange, and didn't ease his worry. _What if something is wrong?_ Hearing the metallic cling, Shinji scooped up his converted funds. "She's going to call me when she gets home, but she doesn't know what that will be."

Grabbing a few tokens from both Shinji and Kensuke, Touji laughed lightly. "Not going to go running to her the moment she calls I hope. We're not going to let her monopolize you man," seeing the annoyed looks on his friends faces Touji's grin didn't lose anything. "I spent all my money on lunch today so you two will be covering for me."

Having heard that many times before, Kensuke just rolled his eyes knowing he'd never see such a payback. "Anyway let's go try that new tank simulator," Kensuke announced and pointed at one of the larger games. He played it before, and from what Shinji told him about the entry plugs, was as close to piloting a mecha as he'd ever get.

Following slowly behind Touji and Kensuke, Shinji looked at the doorway with a sense of foreboding. Why had such a simple thing like a phone call set his nerves on edge? He felt as if a river of ice water was flowing through his veins, and his stomach ached horribly. "It's nothing, just a check up or something. Misato did say he was her guardian."

"You say something Shin-man?" Touji turned hearing Shinji talking but not able to make out the words. He didn't want to get angry with Shinji over the whole Ayanami thing again, but if Shinji was upset that he had to miss one day with Ayanami, Touji would have to put his foot down. "Not thinking about your chick are you?"

While he didn't have the greatest sense of social situations, Shinji knew enough to lie. "No, just hoping Asuka gets home alright. She's been acting weird the last few days." Sliding into the mock tank, Shinji proceeded to show his friends just what his training had done to him by soundly trouncing them in the game.

Once the tokens were spent, Shinji only losing one round because Touji covered his eyes to give Kensuke the advantage, the trio headed back into the shopping arcade to search for the elusive burger joint. Finding a decent place, they made their order, Touji again relying on the courtesy of others, and found a booth to sit. They talked of video games, television shows, school, and all the things teenagers find important but stop caring about once they get older. Finally once they had him relaxed, Touji nudged Kensuke in the ribs and nodded. It was time to get down to the brass tacks of the Ikari/Ayanami relationship.

"So you've been dating Ayanami for how long now?" Touji asked opting to start out slow. They didn't want to get Shinji defensive and shell up all the juicy details. Sipping his soda after he asked, he hoped the hype was worth it.

Shinji would have been lying if he said he didn't expect Rei to come up eventually in the conversation. He could tell they were skirting around her existence the whole afternoon, afraid that if they mentioned her Shinji's phone would ring and that would be the end of their get-together. Setting his burger down he said, "It's been over five months since we started seeing each other."

Giving his head a few necessary bobs, Kensuke finished chewing before opening his mouth. "Wow five months, so how are things going for you then? Good, bad, not thinking of cheating on her with Red are you?" Kensuke added the last part to get a laugh out of Shinji, hopefully. Though he's earlier lusting after Asuka was gone, he still didn't write her off completely. _Guess I have a thing for strong women._

Chuckling with a little unease, Shinji hoped what Kensuke said had been in jest. "Things are going great, especially after she was moved out of that hovel of an apartment she used to live in." A cold chill always worked it's way down Shinji's spine thinking about all the bad things that could have happened to Rei in that old building. "And as for cheating on her with Asuka, I don't know where you'd get such an idea." Asuka was a friend, sure she did kiss him, but it was all due to the odd confinement they had been in.

Touji didn't buy it, not fully anyway. Asuka was just too soft on Shinji for something not to be there, and he was going to try digging a little deeper. "You sure about that Shin-man, you look a little red in the face." Touji said noticing the slight blush on Shinji's cheeks. "You and here haven't been playing a little tonsil hockey were ya?"

Coughing hard as his drink went down the wrong pipe, shocked at Touji's near hitting things on the head. After he regained his composure and ability to draw in and exhale air, Shinji stole his gaze away from his friends. "I didn't mean to…and I already told Rei-san about it."

Slapping the table jovially, Kensuke let out a raucous laugh, "Shinji the player! You have to go into details about this one or we'll never let you live it down." Crumbling up his burger wrapper, Kensuke was surprised he didn't feel any animosity about Shinji's admission. _With how upset he looks over it I doubt it was well received or that he wants another so who cares. Not like he slept with her._

Relating the situation to the two boys, starting from when after they had left the apartment up until after the kiss and ending with his confession to Rei about it, Shinji could tell they were disappointed. "What did you expect guys? I'm with Rei and I don't plan on leaving her. Asuka's a great friend but it was all a misunderstanding."

No it wasn't, not in the slightest, and Touji didn't know why Shinji believed such an obvious lie. _Almost as if he doesn't want to accept that Red might like him._ Tucking that tidbit of information away for later, Touji would have a chat with Asuka later, nobody would hurt his friends if he could do something about it. "Back to the important stuff," Touji started to get back Shinji's attention. "You said you've been dating for over five months so tell us. How far have you REALLY gotten."

Noticing Touji giving him the sign to back him up, Kensuke chimed in. "We don't buy all that 'we just hold hands' stuff. Spending so much time at her apartment alone, just the two of you, with no parents or adults around, so how can you expect us to believe NOTHING is happening?" Rei was a beauty that wasn't a doubt, and with how she all but clung to Shinji in public, neither boy believed Shinji's accounting of events.

Hand clenching tighter and tighter, Shinji was growing tired of this line of conversation. They hinted at not believing him before, but never boldly came out and questioned him. So what if he didn't want to make love to Rei until he was ready, that he had trust issues thanks to his upbringing that made making that last big step hard, and he knew Rei was ready and waiting for him to be. "Guys it's just how it is ok. I know you don't like hearing me say it but we haven't done anything besides kiss." He tried to keep the anger away but it seeped in. "Sex isn't that big a deal anyway."

Kensuke and Touji's face's paled and eyes wide as if Shinji just announced he was the reincarnation of Jesus Christ. Kensuke reached across the table and grabbed Shinji's shoulder. "Not a big deal? Dude it's what we're on this planet to do! Perpetuate the species man! And of the three of us you're the closest to it! So tell the truth, why she acts all clinging in public then spurn you at her apartment." Turning to Touji, Kensuke jerked his head in Shinji's direction. "Can you believe this, and here we thought Ayanami was all into it, guess we were wrong."

He'd had enough of this treatment. He could stand them making fun of him about it, but he wouldn't let them smear Rei's name because of his ineptness. Sliding out of the booth Shinji turned back to his friends. "I'm going home guys, thanks for hanging out with me. And for you information Kensuke, I'm the one that is telling her they're not ready. Rei has been so patient with me and supportive so I won't sit here and let you say these things about her. Not after all she's done for me."

"I uh…wait!" Kensuke called out to Shinji who was already walking away. He'd overstepped himself thinking that Rei had been acting the tease. His knowledge of Rei should have been more than enough to tell him the girl wasn't that devious in the social ways, but a boy not wanting sex that was offered sounded more farfetched. "I'm sorry Shinji, I didn't mean to upset you."

Rushing after Shinji and Kensuke, Touji too was upset with his own actions. "Yeah we didn't mean to piss you off. We're just…you know jealous I guess." He admitted it finally, for Kensuke and himself. They were jealous of how Rei and Shinji were together, of the closeness they had, and wanted to experience it even if it was second hand. "We just got so anxious to hear about adult stuff and we pushed to hard."

His forward momentum stalled, as he heard their apologies and reasons. Taking deep breaths, Shinji calmed himself. "Apology accepted, just don't talk bad about Rei alright?" She was his closest person, and his friends would have to accept it. Finding relieved faces, Shinji turned back towards the door, "So where next?"

X-X

As the boys had a get together so were the girls. Asuka accompanied by Hikari and the newest addition to her click Misha were headed to sing a little karaoke. When she first heard about the concept, Asuka laughed herself into a fit. But after many attempts by Hikari to get the German to partake in the fun, Asuka relented and walked into the booth where she promptly fell in love with it. Something about singing her heart out really felt wonderful. Now with her mind being besieged with thoughts of Shinji and herself, she needed relief more than ever.

"I didn't know you like coming to places like this Misha," Hikari asked the new comer. While Hikari knew of Misha's sorted history and heard much gossip about her she never really talked to the girl until she was brought into Asuka's inner circle. _I can see why the guys are all crazy for her though,_ Hikari thought as pangs of jealousy rippled through her body as she caught several guys checking out the women next to her. Misha's body was big in all the places Hikari wanted and slim in those places where Hikari had fat.

Never noticing the stares the guys leaving the club were giving her, Misha shrugged. "I'm not really fond of these places but I was bored so I thought we could all hang out." Misha wanted information about her budding crush. The more he slipped though her fingers the more she wanted him. And since Asuka lived with him and claimed not to be romantically inclined with him, she could provide an ample source of information. _And she's so stuck up she won't even know she's helping me. _

Paying for two-hours of singing, Asuka got their room number and led the trio into the enclosed space. Tossing her school bag on the provided table and grabbing the song book, Asuka sat in the couch while Misha took a chair and Hikari sat next to her. The booth was comfortable with its tan carpet and leather upholstery. The television was a flat panel 52 inch and the sound system start of the art. Asuka got a chill just anticipating it. "You two mind if I go first?" Asuka asked not waiting for a reply before ordering her first song.

Letting Asuka start her song, Misha turned to Hikari, "So what's got her all antsy lately, problems at home?" Nice and easy with the questions, careful not to let the cat out of the bag. Ask around the issue and gleam the truth that way.

Her tone hushed to not annoy Asuka, and to better hear the German's talented voice, Hikari answered. "I don't know, lately she's not been talking about her home life to much." Asuka could talk her ear off but she wouldn't actually 'say' anything. "Things have to be rough though being a pilot and all."

"Could their be tension between her and Ikari-kun, a fight maybe?" Misha slid in an annoyed tone when stating Shinji's name. If she showed favoritism to him they might catch on. "I mean they're working together and everything but living together is something else."

Shinji was a part of Asuka's attitude shift, Hikari knew that for sure. But what Hikari didn't know was if it was a good thing or not going on between the pilots. _Ikari is with Ayanami but Asuka doesn't seem to care. _Speaking more to herself than Misha, "It's likely something to do with Ikari-kun, but I don't know what really." A fight sounded wrong, Asuka was too happy when talking about Shinji. "I think she's confused about her feelings. She knows he's with Ayanami and all but she's not accepting it or something."

That was a fly in the ointment. Asuka was so loud in her declarations of not liking any of the boys in the class, so if she did have a thing for Shinji she'd have a leg up on the other girls. "You think she likes him?" Misha hoped she liked the answer.

"With Asuka you can never tell. I know for a fact she treats him better than the other boys but as to why," Hikari shrugged. As Asuka's song ended Hikari gave the German applause. "Asuka I think we have to put you on one of those idol shows, you have such a great voice."

Rubbing her finger under her nose, Asuka puffed out her chest in pride, "I did nail that one didn't I." Sticking the mic out, "So who is next?" holding the receiver more to Hikari, Asuka wasn't let down when the pigtailed girl grabbed it. Taking Hikari's seat next to Misha she let out a deep breath, "Man it feels good to sing like that."

Waiting until Hikari's song started, Misha planned out exactly how to goad Asuka's ego and direct her questions. The prideful German had to be catered to with special care, Hikari was just acting as a friend, but Asuka was different. If what Hikari said was true then Asuka would be easier to set off into defense mode, she'd close off and not say anything worth hearing. Finally Hikari got into the song and Misha struck. "So Hikari said you're having some troubles at home with you're roommates. Want to talk about it?"

Fanning herself with one of the bars pamphlets, Asuka was still panting from her excretion. "It's nothing that bad, just that idiot Shinji making a mess of things a lot." Asuka never took her eyes away from the screen, reading the words and singing along in her mind. "He even makes mistakes when he makes my lunches."

"Does he volunteer to do that?" Misha asked a little stunned to hear it. A boy making lunches wasn't that strange, but making a lunch for a girl everyday had to mean something. _Maybe Ayanami wasn't all that much a worry after all, this one seems to be the real threat. _

Reaching for a water bottle, eyes transfixed on the music video and scrolling text, Asuka was off guard. "He makes them for me and that doll of his. He says he likes cooking if you can believe that." Taking a swig from her bottle, a dribble trailing down her cheek only to be wiped off, she set it back down. "Bet he's just trying to keep me on his good side so when his play date with the doll ends he can go for me," rubbing her arms together, Asuka hoped she was right. It was an enticing thought, even if she hated admitting she wanted it.

Drumming her fingers over the song album as Hikari hit several sour notes, the class rep wasn't nearly as talented as Asuka was, Misha smirked mentally. Asuka was so easy to read if one knew where to look. She had a tell, and Misha found it. _Whenever she lies or exaggerates she rubs her left forearm! _Misha first expected Asuka's tell during lunch and now it was confirmed. "So what makes you think it's a fake, they seem happy enough together," she made sure to make it sound offhanded, that she really didn't care.

"Because of who she is," Asuka said as if it were painfully obvious. "Girl has no sense of taste or common sense. Swear she'd jump off a bridge if ordered." Problem was that Rei had abilities, she was skilled and well trained, and wasn't something Asuka could brush off or take lightly. "Bet they started dating because he felt sorry for her and that type of relationship will never last."

Noting how Asuka's eyes hardened and her hands formed solid fists, Misha pulled back her questions. She gathered a few good tidbits and learned of a potential threat, but nothing she couldn't handle. Taking the mic after Hikari sat down with a barely passing score, Misha selected a nice cheesy love song. Asuka and Hikari's jaws dropped after not only hearing the racy lyrics but just how well Misha sang. A voice of an angel and a body to boot.

All Misha thought as she sang was about how the booths were sound proof. Why one could scream bloody murder in them and nobody would hear, not a word. Handing the mic back to Asuka to start her second song, Misha licked her lips as she sat back down. _Oh yes…I think my dear Ikari-chan and I need to come here together one day and see just how much noise he can coax out of my lungs. _

X-X

Walking into the cavernous office of the commander was something Rei was learning to dread. Now that she knew the man considered her expendable and easy to replace she couldn't look at him the same way any longer. "Commander you requested my attendance?" she asked in the standard military tone she was expected to have.

From behind his glasses, Gendo gave Rei a good once over. Her legs were obscured by his desk as she was standing close, but he knew what to expect having known to previous genetic model. "I have come to ask how progress in cuckolding the Third Child is progressing." She did say she'd have sex with the boy if he wanted it so he had hope she was somewhat skilled. _Yui was a demon in bed if memory serves. _

As Rei thought of how to answer the man, Lilith listened to his thoughts. Sure it was taxing on the two of them but Gendo had to be treated as a wild and intelligent predator. "The situation between Ikari-kun and myself is progressing smoothly. He has presented me with no problems." She couldn't show any loyalty other than to him, Gendo wouldn't abide any disloyalty. Even though it hurt herself to lie about her feelings it was better than fighting the commander if not needed.

Hiding his face behind his gloved hands his mouth was going dry. "Has he insisted in intercourse yet?" Asked as if he were talking about the weather. Never let your intentions be known or people changed their responses. _I could just order her to do it and see the results. Live or die make your choice puppet._

"Ikari-kun is more reserved with physical intimacy. We have not progressed further than hand holding and what the girls in school call petting," Rei told truthfully. The best lie is sandwiched between two truths. And such a strange word for the pleasurably touches they shared, petting. It was almost as if the word belied the truth of humans natural animal instinct.

He could feel his body stiffening at the sound, it wasn't much but it wasn't nothing. Playing with people and exerting his will was almost as enticing as sex for Gendo. "Show me," he said in his calmest yet commanding tones. Power was always a great aphrodisiac. Pushing his chair away from the desk he waved her prone body to come over. "Pilot Ayanami I gave you an order, show me what the Third Child does to you so I can be sure he doesn't harm you."

_Do I listen to him Lilith? What is he thinking? _Rei fired off to her constant companion quickly as she started walking around the onyx desk. Her body was moving on pins and needles as her belly burned with fear. "I am unsure what you are asking me Sir, how can I show you what he does?" She hoped he wasn't ordering her to let him touch her as Shinji did. To let him kiss her as Shinji kissed her. She would never want such.

_But that is exactly what he wants from you, Cherished One, that and more. I warned you that he might lust and he does. He lusts after the image of his wife he sees in you. _Lilith's mental words were laced with hate and venom. A pig of a man was ordering her vessel to degrade itself for his pleasure, trying to wrap her around his fingers. _Give me some time to gather our remaining strength for I believe it is time we show him who is really in control here. _ This man was going to learn that not only has his scenario changed, but his whole world.

Once Rei cleared his desk, Gendo's hand snaked out and grabbed hers and he pulled her to his chair, to his lap where he made her sit. "He holds you like this doesn't he?" he again asked as if he were saying it was going to rain on Saturday but only in the morning so don't go canceling that fishing trip. "Does he touch you here?" Gendo's hand cupped Rei's left breast and watched her face for signs of reluctance or resistance.

The fear in her body was replaced with anger, liquid hot rage flooded through her body as this man she cherished in her youth was planning on violating her. As his hand started to make small circles, still groping her flesh through the fabric, Rei didn't feel the electric pulse she did whenever she got Shinji riled up enough. "Sir I request you desist your actions."

"Do you?" he asked and actually smiled at the bitch he spawned. Well a little pain might change that tongue. Squeezing the flesh in his hands hard, Gendo was rewarded with a whimper of pain. "I think you have forgotten your place First Child." Strip away everything she has to reveal his pawn. "You've been made to follow orders, my orders. So if I want to touch you I will as you have no right to say no." Standing up quickly sending Rei to the ground, Gendo slapped her hard across the face with the back of his hand. Her usefulness was at an end, he'd take what he wanted and use the corpse to fuse a new Adam.

Holding her throbbing cheek, Rei looked up at the man who had hit her. _Lilith…I'm afraid._ Rei hadn't expected the shift to occur so fast. All she did was request what all people have the right to request and he hurt her for it. "Sir I simply said that to…"

SLAP whimper.

Gendo's hand hurt from that love tap, much as he enjoyed hurting Ritsuko as well during his copulation with her. The blood Rei spit out was another great turn on. "You say nothing that contradicts is that understood? You were given life to perform a role, a role that I'm sorry to say might have to go to another if you continue to refuse me. Now stand." Gendo ordered and stood back. He watched the puppet stand and he smiled. "Now strip," he continued to smile as he watched the trembling creature drop its clothing. He didn't see a teenager with blue hair, he saw a full grown woman with brown, he saw his wife.

Then he saw the whites of Rei's eyes turn black. Black and red eyes bore down on him as her nude body began to float. "Vile filth!" Rei's voice echoed in Gendo's mind and ears. "You created nothing you can comprehend and try to corrupt innocence?"

Stumbling backward, Gendo reached for his gun. Whatever just happened he hadn't anticipated it and the sound in his head was growing louder and louder. He felt something wet trailing down his face, his nose was spouting blood as Lilith's psychic assault continued. "What the fuck is this?" he said freeing his gun and pointing at the glorious angel of death before him.

"This is called punishment. You seem to like rewarding others with it so I will see how you like mine," Rei said. The twin deity was of one mind on this Rei and Lilith worked in full unison. Time seemed to slow as she saw the gun fire and the bullets fly at her. It was an easy task to stop them and send all three shots back at the man that fired with a simple wave of her hand. One bullet lanced his right leg and the other two his respective arms. "Such toys aren't meant for the likes of you."

His limbs ignited his horrific pain. They felt gone, replaced with bloody stumps but he could see them still there. "Don't…don't kill me." Gendo wasn't above begging and the fact that he had planned on raping and killing Rei was lost on him.

"On no I never intended to. There is no fun with a corpse, the fun comes from hurting," Rei announced as she liberated Gendo of his right and left hands but blood didn't flow from the wounds, they were cauterized from the heat used to cut them off. "You will be begging for death before I am finished with you."

And he did, over and over again over the course of the next three hours, Rei tortured the man that held her life over his head. And when she was finished with him, as he lay broken, bloody, and praying for death, she healed his body completely leaving no mark of what she had done. Since he passed out from the pain and shock, it wasn't hard to stage the room to reflect all that happened was a dream. A very vivid and painful dream. A bottle of scotch was set next to the desk with nothing left in it. He'd think it never happened, but deep down in his subconscious he'd know.

He'd know to fear Rei, he'd learn not to treat her as he had planned to, and to insure it Rei focused all her powers on his mind and implanted such memories and a basic urge to insure her continued life and prosperity under threat of repeating the days events…for years upon years.

Once the task was done, Rei reached for her cellphone and called Shinji. It was well into the night and Shinji had long since been home, worrying about her, when he answered the call. They talked for a good hour and ended with Rei saying, "How about we go on a real date tomorrow Shin-chan?"

He happily accepted.

X-X

Author notes

Sorry but I had to do it…Punishing Gendo is always fun. Hope you didn't mind the wait to much.

Ja Mata

Zentrodie (zentrodie-dot-geo-at-yahoo-dot-com)


	11. Chapter 11

Standard Disclaimer

Man I've been feeling horrible lately. Somehow I got a cold and it's been running rampart with making me feel like not moving. Oh well I'll keep trying. On this end of the net life is going fairly well. Hope it's for all of you reading this as well.

X-X

Orders

Chapter – 11

Sitting at her desk before school, Rei couldn't put a finger on the feelings going through her body and mind. It had been two weeks since she had to inform one Gendo Ikari that his plans and wants for her were no longer an option, sure he didn't remember it exactly but the way he tensed a little when she walked into the room was good enough. On one front things were going well for her, Lilith was helping her to come to revitalize her life and help with the important things. Such things included Shinji and how to act around him.

The object of Rei's affection was currently chatting with his two buffoon friends. A class trip to Okinawa was coming up and the two males were very excited about it. Shinji, much like Rei, knew he couldn't go but humored them anyway. His mind was following the same as his girlfriends, he was longing to be with her. After the spur of the moment date, a nice restaurant and a walk in the park, he found all of his time spent at NERV.

The pilots were being berated with test after test, and the excuse was there had been a database malfunction and the scores wiped and needed replacing. Rei knew the truth however. An angel had been found in a volcano, Katsuragi's time was spent constantly at the site to check on its progression and if they could do anything to either prevent it from attacking or capture it.

_What am I feeling Lilith, I feel so frustrated and I have a strange sensation in my abdomen when I look at Shinji, _Rei thought to her other half as she stole a glance at the boy. The window had long since stopped interesting Rei, her mind filled with pleasant memories of her Shinji and the time the shared. But the tests were stealing that time from her and her body was burning for some alone time.

A mental titter was heard first, Lilith was again laughing lovingly at the innocence of her physical body's mind. _You lust for him Cherished One. You long to have him hold you and take away your loneliness. I know that feeling well. _She had spent ions away from the only one she would let touch her, Lilith knew loneliness well. Sensing apprehension in her vessel Lilith tried to sooth her. _It is not a bad thing to feel that way, not if you care for the one you wish to fulfill that need. _

Her body relaxed as the words seeped in. Hadn't she heard the girls in the changing room say that Lust was a bad thing? That it made you dirty or 'slutty'? Rei couldn't have accepted that her physical drives pushed Shinji away. But it was getting harder and harder to go at the maddeningly slow pace he was setting. _I wish for so much more from him but all he's given me is more than I've ever known. _It was a fine line of wanting more but knowing you were getting more than you needed. Id and ego waging a battle in her mind. _We do not have tests today however, should we attempt something?_

No hesitation or reluctance was heard in the response from Lilith, _Of course we should Cherished One. We could cuckold him with food and pleasantness, let him envelope us with his caring and show him just how much we care in kind. _Lilith pulled back to plan just how to lower the mental walls of her beloved Adam. Tonight would be the first; they'd waited so long and now was time to collect.

Walking into the classroom at a leisurely pace, Asuka spotted the source of so much confusion in her life. Shinji was talking with his friends, and that was a good thing. She could approach him if he wasn't alone, she could talk to him if she didn't get lost in his eyes and remember the sweet taste of his lips. Heading right to the desk behind Shinji, Asuka fell lightly into it. "So what are you perverts talking about?"

"Bug off Red we're planning our attack for the trip to Okinawa and you're not part of it," Touji thumbed his nose at the girl. Whenever Asuka was around Touji couldn't stand how hypocritical she was. Going on and on about how all the boys were perverts or stupid but then being all sweet and shy with Shinji. What baffled Touji was how Shinji NEVER saw it. "So unless you're going to sit quietly buzz off."

Just as Asuka was about to retort, Shinji took the bullet for her. "No reason to be mean Touji. Asuka just wants to hang out too so no reason to not include her." She was his friend just like they were so why couldn't they get along with each other. Turning to better see all of the people with him, which he regrettably learned meant he couldn't see Rei anymore, he smiled at Asuka. "So lets all play nice."

That damn smile, that infuriating face, oh how she loved both and wanted nothing better than to run her fingers through his hair as he… Asuka slapped her face in a mock gesture of joy, she had to hide the blush that her little daydream caused. "Thank you for your hospitality or Ikari-sama for letting this poor wrench be at your side," she giggled after she finished and coyly put an arm on his shoulder. _Japanese are to timid when it comes to touching. _

Kensuke saw this and nudged Touji with his foot, after getting the boys attention, Kensuke nodded in Shinji and Asuka's direction. The pair were busy talking about the lunch Shinji made. Whispering to his friend, "You see what just happened. She stole him away from us right under our noses…something has to be going on there." A little jealous of how Shinji got the presidential treatment, Kensuke's fingers clenched his camera tightly.

"I know," Touji responded and sulked. Hunched over as Asuka pulled Shinji further away from them mentally, he swore he'd get to the bottom of Asuka's intentions. Having Shinji with Rei was better in that respect, the girl avoided interrupting the male bonding time, and when she was there hardly said a word. Asuka on the other hand stole his full attention. "Bitch thinks she can do whatever she wants and we just have to sit and like it."

All during the encounter Misha watched everything. Saw Rei's brow harden at Asuka's sudden contact with Shinji, but Misha liked that. _She's angry but doesn't do anything, just lets Soryu do whatever she wants. Good to know. _Ayanami was quickly being replaced by Asuka in Misha's 'girl to trounce' list. For not liking him, Misha thought, Asuka spent a lot of time with him. But with Ayanami posing no threat to encroachers into her domain, and Asuka's need to maintain an image Misha could swoop in and steal herself a man she could see pleasuring her body to no end as well as warming her heart. _Best of both worlds a good lover in body and soul. _The trip to Okinawa would be a great place to strike.

X-X

Walking into the command bridge after returning from the on-site location at the volcano, Misato thanked Kami-sama again for the creation of air conditioning. The normal weather as of late was hot and humid but being near a volcano doubled the irritation. Her body was ripe with sweat and the smell wasn't to pleasant but all she had to do was inform the commander of the find then it was off to the apartment for a nice shower. "Hey Maya nice to see you back at the helm," Misato said with a wave at the petit tech.

While talking to Misato on the phone after she officially told the woman she liked her, Maya had chosen to take a little time off work. Officially putting in for two weeks of vacation, Maya had took a nice drive down to visit her parents. On a few occasions she did call Misato to chat, but for the most part Maya took her time alone to confirm her change in life. _I needed that time to come to terms with myself, I am a lesbian. _After accepting it Maya felt much better…more whole. "Hey Misato, looks like you could use a long cold one. That bad outside?"

Alternating between Gendo's office and Maya, Misato changed her direction to the small work station. Leaning against the console, watching Gendo's door in the event he walked out, Misato let out a sigh. Pulling at the shirt that clung to her body thanks to dry sweat, "It's humid as hell and that tiny box of an operation center at the volcano must have been made by Satan himself."

Laughing at the image of the lord of terror designing the standard observation post, Maya covered her mouth. "So I guess you're headed home after this then?" Her shift was almost over so maybe just maybe they could hang out a little. Misato said she had to think about how she felt about Maya's affection but it never hurt to grease the wheels a little.

Grabbing the console with her hands, Misato felt a small bud of unease. She couldn't take Maya's comments as just normal girl conversation now. She had to see Maya's comments as she would a man's. Maya was asking to come over to talk, if it was Ritsuko asking it would be just that. Talk, drink, joke, and then that would be it, maybe tease Shinji a little. Maya however was different, maybe Maya wanted to see just how far she could get. Shaking that negative thought away, Maya and her in the throws of passion in the middle of the living room…a certain boy walks in and…_STOP IT! Why the hell has Shinji entered my fantasies so much as of late…I need to get laid or something. _

"Misato are you ok?" Maya's voice was laden with concern. She'd seen Misato's eyes go vacant, heard the strain of flesh grinding against metal and a sheen of sweat coming from the woman's forehead. "You spaced out there for a second is anything wrong?" Starting to get up to cheek Misato further, Maya felt Misato's hand on her shoulder, soft but restraining.

She was far from ok, she was having fuck fantasies about a fourteen year old walking in on her and her lesbian lover for crying out loud! But it was just a stupid mental slip, brought on by stress and an over active imagination. "I'm fine Maya, just a little vertigo. And yeah I'm going home right after this and taking a nice cold shower." Ice cubes falling from the shower head would help if she could arrange it. _Where the hell is Kaji when I need him._ That thought made Misato pause, she was thinking about a man taking her frustration away and not a woman. _Guess I'm a straight arrow after all, but…_ That didn't mean she couldn't try right? She didn't know any different.

Blushing a little, Maya fumbled with her hands, "Well my shift is almost over…mind if I come over after and we can talk for a while? You know, catch up on everything that's happened since my vacation?" And that was what she really wanted, none of Misato's developing fantasies played into her heart. Maya's affections were first emotional with physical a far second.

Spurn Maya for being who she was and fearing her or be the friend she wanted to be and let the girl over? "Sure Maya, but make sure you give me some time first to get that shower in. Hope Shinji or Asuka aren't using it when I get home or I'll have to throw their naked butts out into the living room." Misato had to demand her brain not picture a few other things to do with a naked Shinji, and for the most part she succeeded.

Allowing herself a tiny peek at Misato's ample frame as the woman headed to the commander's office, Maya let out a content sigh. Being honest with herself was something still new to her. She could find Misato attractive and not be ashamed of it, the same with Ritsuko. Unfortunately though her gaze wanton gaze wasn't missed by Shigeru or Motoko and they didn't approve. After Maya left twenty minutes later, five shy of Misato leaving Gendo's office, the two had a very open discussion between themselves about just what they saw or thought they saw.

X-X

Sitting comfortably on Rei's couch, Shinji knew they had made the right choice for their spare time that day. They could have tried another official date, maybe karaoke or one of the shopping arcades, but from all the tests the pair was ready for some alone time. Having finished supper, a Caesar salad for Rei and a few spring rolls for Shinji, they resumed the tried and true relaxant of time on the couch. "Did you want to watch a movie Rei-chan or is the television fine?"

Anything was fine as long as she got to lean on him as she was. Shoulder to shoulder, with him against the armrest and her propped against him. "The television is fine," she murmured contently. It was the news, nothing really interesting, stock marking fluctuations and several armed groups in Russia were caught by authorities. Snaking Shinji's hand in hers she basked in the warmth he generated. "Are you still content with me?" she asked after a period of silence.

He'd never been more content with a person in his life. Squeezing her small hand ever so slightly, "Rei-chan I couldn't be happier with you. You've been so kind and patient with me," he smiled and kissed her forehead then turned back to the television. Seeing her looking at him with those large and wanting eyes was eating at him. He knew why she asked that question, knew why she worried, and how he could help ease that worry. _But are we ready yet? Am I ready? _He wasn't sure and until he was he wasn't going to push.

Thankful that Lilith was just watching, Rei was able to move on her own instincts and wants. In a bold move, Rei flipped her legs up on the couch and laid her head in Shinji's lap using his thighs as a pillow and lay on her belly. "Is this acceptable?" she asked after she got comfortable. His words, she trusted them, and wanted to enjoy this time more. Rei wanted acceptance and affection in any form, where Lilith was more physical in wants.

His breath caught for a moment, dryness in his throat at the swift contact. Nodding his head before finding his voice again, "That's fine Rei-chan, you looked tired anyway." But this was a little much, if she were to shift to the right another three inches she might have made a little discovery that had the nasty habit of growing. "I doubt I make the most comfortable cushion though."

He couldn't have been more wrong. Watching the talking heads on the box, the heat from Shinji's legs, and the slow movements when he took in breath were so very relaxing. Rei felt her eyes growing heavy but fought to stay awake and prolong this moment as long as possible. "You are very warm Shin-chan," she let out softly. This was exactly what she wanted after the horrors of Gendo's almost rape. That electric feeling was there, pleasure on tap.

With his breath coming back under control, Shinji grinned down at the mop of blue hair in his lap. The guys would have had coronaries if they'd seen it and as they thought dirty thoughts, but it was clean and pure. "So are you Rei-chan," he replied before his hands acted of their own accord. His right went to Rei's head and slowly started to run through her hair. He'd often wondered how it would have felt, thought it would have been course and tangled thanks to Rei's lack of care for her personal appearance, but it was silky and smooth. His left hand went to Rei's back where he demonstrated something Misato had taught him.

One night shortly after Shinji moved in with her, Misato had the timid young boy learn the fine arts of massage. Nothing complex or kinky just good old fashion muscle relaxant, and Shinji had been a quick study. Now running small circles of her back, his fingers occasionally snatching her bra, Shinji was happy to hear pleasant musings from the girl. "I've been selfish Rei-chan and I'm sorry. You've been so patient with my touch-pobia and reluctance to…get to physical. Thank you."

If she had any feline tendencies Rei would have been purring under Shinji's gentle touches. For the time being this was a nice reward for all her efforts in keeping Shinji hers. "You are merely being yourself and I love you for that," Rei felt Shinji's legs quiver at the word love. Oh how darling he could be, putty in her hands at times. "I am also glad you are not like Aida or Suzuhara who only see women as objects for physical use." If he had been Rei wondered if she'd have come to care for him as she did.

Taking deep breaths, Shinji just continued to work his hands along the head and back of his girlfriend. "I see you as a person Rei-chan…not a collection of body parts." But those body parts were very beautiful Shinji had noticed. Loosing himself into the moment, he watched the talking heads, now onto the weather, and continued to work the stress out of Rei's back muscles. _Is she…panting? _

Light tufts of air burst out of her lips as she let herself get into Shinji's ministrations. "You are very skilled at this Shin-chan," but she wanted more! He was being so tender that it was driving her mad, more was needed. _I know he will not refuse me but I do not wish to abuse that knowledge. _Rei waged a war in her mind on whether to ask for more, one of their 'petting' sessions. She could still feel the phantom touches of his father and wished for him to wash them away.

Chuckling lightly, Shinji's right hand came to a rest and only his fingers gyrated on Rei's head. "They say everybody has a talent, guess this is mine." And if it made her feel better all the better in his mind. The news show was ending but the pair really didn't care, right now was for them. It was to remind themselves that life wasn't so bad as long as you had somebody to care for that loves you back. Feeling Rei quivering a little more under his touch he could almost feel the question in her lungs before she asked it. He was picking up more and more of her subtle gestures.

When she did ask finally, her voice was timid and weak, lacking all power and authority. "Shin-chan could we…t…touch a little?" While he was rubbing her back, Rei knew that Shinji understood the question was about a more intimate nature. Feeling his hand stop and pull away she was almost afraid to look at him, but she had to. Spinning around so the back of her head was in the crook of his legs she saw the concerned look on his face. "I am sorry…I have…"

Shaking his head, Shinji cut her off. "Ok, but just um…tell me what to do. I'm not good at this stuff so…" Had he not wanted to impress her, live up to expectations, he would have laughed at how embarrassed he was. When Rei's slim fingers wrapped around his hand and directed them back down to where it had been before his breathing hitched and his face burnt. His hand was cupping her left breast almost the same way he had done it before at her apartment oh so many months ago. "R-Rei-chan?"

Averting her eyes from his, "Simply do what you did before." Was it always going to be this hard for her to ask him to do these things? It was almost shameful to ask, but the moment he complied she found her own breath ragged. _This is like what Lilith showed me before…those images of us together had this and it feels just as wonderful as I thought it would. _Closing her eyes Rei just basked in the simple act.

Fully under Rei's control, Shinji did all she asked of him but insisted that they stay clothed. To go that last step would have broke all his resolve. Soon it wasn't just one hand it was two, then Rei returned the favor by rubbing his chest, its wasn't as pleasant for him as it was for her but Rei wanted to know how he felt, all of him. After that came some time kissing. All the while Rei pushed Shinji to his limits and a little further.

With a fully flush face, her heart beating like a drum on her chest, so loud she was sure Shinji heard it Rei stepped to far. Again it came from her wanting to know more, now seated next to Shinji, one hand on his shoulder her other dipped towards his belt. "Shin-chan?" she asked as she started to pull on the leather strip but his hand caught hers. Not hard or cruelly as his father had done, no is touch was gentle but firm none-the-less.

"Sorry Rei-chan but I think its time for me to go home for tonight," it was getting late but he could tell that they were moving to fast for him. Yes he was burning with desire, wanting to take her right then and there but he was still not ready. If she had succeeded in pulling off his belt his resistance would crumble. Kissing her cheek, "Next time you want to…have a little private time…I'll be ready."

Not showing her frustration, Rei nodded and stole another long and deep kiss with her love. She could taste his meal on his breath and found that maybe she could come to enjoy those secondary tastes of meat. "I am glad to hear that Shin-chan, glad to know that we will be one…one mind one body one soul." Taking his hand she guided it to her chest again, "My heart beats for you and it beats strong."

And he could feel it, beating along with the beating of his own reverberating in his head. "Rei-chan I…I have to go now." He could feel himself weakening more and more and all they had done had been dampened by cloth. "I…I love you Rei-chan," he said low as he got up and headed to the door with her in tow.

He hardly said it, she knew he did, but she hardly heard those exact words leave his mouth. It always had the same affect, she felt that electric slap of joy. The worthless doll that was created for the following of orders had found happiness. "Take care," she said finally as he walked out the door leaving her alone with her mental companion. _I feel…strange…my body is tingling but it is frustrating now that Shinji has left._

Taking the absence of her ancient companion to come back, Lilith was almost as frustrated but she knew the cause. _Cherished One what you feel is 'wanting.' Your body aches for the touch of Adam and he has caused it. Those touches and caresses were meant to be a prelude to your…our consummating our relationship but again his tenderness has left use this way. _And Lilith could tell that what Shinji had done to her physical vessel wouldn't leave on its own. That boy was skilled, even if he didn't know it. _I believe I will have to teach you some things Cherished One, things that will make Adam think twice about leaving us like this. _

And so began Rei's tutelage under the most experienced lover in the universe. Lilith started small with things Rei could do to entice the boy, things to instill such lust he would never think twice. Rei listened and blushed, the quivering came back, and then Lilith taught her how to alleviate it, which when Rei completed felt a little bad but Lilith reminded her that it was only natural and if Adam did ever see that…well some people like to watch.

X-X

With nothing to do, Kensuke had cram school and Shinji off with Rei, Touji spent his time idly walking the shopping district. Supper had come from a roadside ramen shop and as the clock chimed eight he was headed to the train station to head home, and that was where he bumped into Asuka. He saw her sitting on one of the bench's on the train off ramp. "Red is that you?" he asked a little surprised to see her alone.

Turning with bored resignation, Asuka snorted when she saw Touji. "Oh great just what I need right now another annoyance." Asuka's day hadn't been that great after the morning chat with Shinji. She'd failed another test because of her inability to read kanji, Shinji ran off to be with his doll as soon as school ended, Hikari had classroom duties, and to top it all of a drunken Misato and Maya teased her out of the apartment. _What the hell do they know about me…I'm not lonely and I'm not pining after Shinji._

Taking the seat on the bench next to hers, Touji spread his arms across the whole back of the seat. "You know Red I've been meaning to talk to you for awhile and now looks like the perfect opportunity." He'd never have hunted her down to ask her about her intentions for his friend, but this worked out perfectly. Not like he could force the train to come any faster.

"Before you ask, no I won't date you even if you paid me, pig," Asuka huffed and continued to look at the buildings opposite the train yard. What else could this jerk want than that, hell maybe he just wanted a quick fuck as they waited for the train. Asuka wouldn't have put it past him; she heard the rumors at the school. Touji and Kensuke had a racket with the girls that they were just walking hardons.

His response to barb was actually to laugh at it. "This is exactly this shit I wish Shinji could hear. One day I'm going to tape you talking like this and play it for him, then maybe he'll believe us." Slapping his knee Touji continued chuckling. "You go around all high and mighty when Shin-man isn't around but sure as shit you're all sweet and gushy the moment he's around."

Her mental track derailed by Touji's comments, Asuka turned to look at him. Was he telling the truth? Did she really treat Shinji that differently? Thinking back on it she could see a change in her mood when he was there. Everything just felt warmer, better, it felt whole to have him around. So she treated him well so he wouldn't leave her as everybody else did. She was tired of being alone, tired of her wall of lies, she wanted somebody to care for her. But she couldn't let Touji know that, "That's a load of BS. Maybe I treat him a little nicer because he's not humping my leg like you and your bug eyed sidekick."

Leaning in Asuka's direction, Touji saw that defiant look in Asuka's eyes falter. He struck a weak point and had every intention of pushing forward. "Yeah it is true. I can see how you're all touchy feely with him and it pisses Blue off but you don't see that. So what's the game with you?" Anybody that picked on Touji's close friends and family would let loose the beast he was. Shinji tasted it when Touji blamed him for his sister's injury. _If this bitch is just toying with him and will leave his ass after he breaks if off with Ayanami I'll brain her._

She didn't want to face this, wasn't ready for it yet, but this bastard kept throwing it in her face. "Just because you Japanese are all afraid of a little close contact doesn't mean the rest of the world is that way." A weak defense but it was a valid point. _I can't have feelings for him, it's all a lie. I'm just confusing friendship with love that's all. I love Kaji-san. _ But that was feeling less and less true, she knew a crush when she felt it and that spelled her affections for Kaji pretty well.

"Lie to me all you want Red but if you're just out to hurt him I'll make sure you pay for it." Touji cracked his knuckles to demonstrate his point. Those Section-2 monkeys would have to act fast to stop him from breaking a bone or two if that was the case. "So why don't YOU drop the BS and tell me what you're out for. I won't say shit to him so don't worry that empty head of yours."

Her own knuckles popped under the strain of her fist. This pig of a teenager was goading her. What if she didn't know what she was after, what if it was just friendship? _But I don't…don't just want to be…_Her head lowered as she started to accept the truth. "I…like him. I like him but I hate her. Something is just plain wrong with her." Did Touji hear? Who the hell cares if Touji heard, she had to get this out and anybody nearby was just a casualty.

As much as he hated to admit it, Touji had to agree with Asuka a little on Rei. Something about the albino just twisted Touji the wrong way. "While I can't say I hate her…but you are a little right about Ayanami." Turning his head away from Asuka, Touji's gaze fell upward to the sky. It was blocked by clouds but he could imagine the stars and moon just fine. "Shin-man sees something in her that the rest of us can't…"

"Sure..he sees himself in her. Bet the little pig's been having his way with her for months now." Asuka said through clenched teeth. What else could he see in such a deadpan thing? It made sense that if Shinji was a normal boy he'd be all too willing to have a girlfriend do all those perverted things that she herself had running through her head and while she slept.

Eve's attempts to make her physical vessel accept the truth. Eve was to weak to speak out to Asuka, to timid and afraid of backlash. But in her dreams Asuka was victim of Eve's wishes.

Kicking a nearby can, Touji almost thought he heard jealousy in Asuka's voice. If she liked Shinji, he had to guess it was natural to want to make love. "Red hate to break it to ya but we asked him point blank awhile ago about that. Shin-man hasn't done the deed." Touji could still see and hear the anger in Shinji when they insulted Rei. "He says he isn't ready for that yet."

"But she's so…she's all over him!" Asuka shouted out in disbelief. How many times had she seen that little harpy wrapped around Shinji, countless. She couldn't just accept that Shinji didn't, because if he didn't see Rei as just a body he had to have some actually feelings for her. Those were harder to deal with. _Why I can't he just not like her? _

The pair saw the approaching lights from the train and stood up, Touji shoved his hands in his pocket and turned to Asuka. "Look Red, I don't care if you like Shinji or not. Just don't go hurting him. If things turn out different for Ayanami and him go ahead and do whatever you want I won't stop you, but just know I'm watching." Walking into the open doors of the stopped train, Touji didn't wait for an answer.

He wouldn't have gotten one, Asuka was to deep in her own thoughts and musings. She liked Shinji, wanted to take Rei's place at his side, but why! WHY did she have to like him? Life would have been easier of they could just stay the friends they were, if she didn't feel that pain in her heart whenever she saw him running off to the harpy.

The chime of the doors closing caught her attention just in time to dive through before they closed. No sign of Touji in her car, good thing, so she took a seat and leaned her head against the cool glass window. "Why do I have to like him?" Nothing she thought of could answer that question. He was kind, moderately cute, considerate, and there for her. _This sucks._

X-X

Author notes

Well I went a little into lime country there, sorry if it offended ya. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, but I'm sure you could tell it was more of a bridging chapter setting up the next one. Hopefully I'll get to it faster this time.

Ja Mata

Zentrodie (zentrodie-dot-geo-at-yahoo-dot-com)


	12. Chapter 12

Standard Disclaimer

Yeah I've been a little bad about updates again. But that's to be expected, life never does give you any days off. Hope ya enjoy this chapter and continue to support this story

X-X

Orders

Chapter – 12

Opening her eyes at Lilith's mental call, Rei sat up in her bed. The silk sheets pooled at her legs exposing her bear chest to the morning light. Letting out a yawn, Rei quivered as a pulse of cold air hit her. The AC had turned on and was a little to low. "Today is the first day of our vacation." That thought made Rei happy and angry at the same time. Shinji was out of line of fire for one of the potential thieves but alone with another. "What should we do?"

As Rei got out of her new bed, furnished by a very willing Gendo Ikari, and walked to her dresser, another gift from Gendo, Lilith pondered. _Well Cherished One aside from those accursed tests I would say another date would be a good choice. _Feeling the color rise in the vessels body made Lilith happier. With each passing moment she could feel the merger moving closer and closer to completion. Soon it wouldn't be taxing at all to interact, they chose to keep their personalities separate but they'd be one in body.

To much time had passed since Lilith roamed the world in human form, she'd never be able to fully adapt so keeping the Rei personality fully independent was ideal. Sure it meant that Lilith was at the whims of Rei's pace and not able to pounce Adam as she wanted, but to live again, to be free again, it was worth it.

Snapping her bra into place and pulling what she was told was in fashion over her head, Rei smiled. "I would like that very much if Shinji is willing." He'd never denied her before so why would he now? "And with Misha in Okinawa nothing save Soryu can get in our way."

The look on Misha's face the day before the trip was marked in Rei's mind and would never leave. She didn't even have to read the floozy's mind to know how upset Misha was it was plastered on her face like an old mask. "Shinji doesn't know that Misha wishes to bed him does he?"

_He does not, he sees only us as he should. _Lilith answered with a trifle edge to her voice. Eve was the real threat not the young girl with the big breasts and the itch she wanted scratched. If worse came to worse they'd just arrange another transfer and the girl would be gone. Asuka couldn't be so easily removed, Asuka wasn't just watching and plotting as a thief would. Both Rei and Lilith heard Misha's thoughts and plans for Shinji.

Rei wasn't a threat…oh how Misha was wrong.

"I know he cares about me, but I cannot help but worry that I will push him away. My life has changed so much because of him," Rei said as she adjusted her top and buttoned her skirt. Next came the socks and shoes. All this work just to have Ritsuko make her strip and get in that infernal tube. "Before he came into my life, I did not know you or about my true self. I was…an empty shell. He…you both changed that. I fear going back to it. I would rather die than be what I was before."

Wasn't that what her vessel had been before? A walking corpse with no will of its own and only orders to follow. Nothing should have to live as her vessel did, and because of the broken chains Lilith was going to insure that Rei was held up on high by all humanity. Once her children were subdued or convinced to serve in a different way then…then she'd officially join with Adam and this meek child would inherit the Earth. _Do not worry Cherished One you need not fret. All will be taken care of._

X-X

Shigeru drummed his fingers on his consol as Makoto brought him a cup of coffee and a bag of chips. Not the most healthy breakfast but it really didn't matter to him. "Thanks," he said taking the beverage and junk food into his hands. "These morning shifts are killers," he said then took a sip of his black coffee. It was still weak but what could he expect.

Taking his own seat and checking setting up the morning routine of sensor checks and defense updates, Makoto sighed. "Why couldn't I be back at the volcano, then I wouldn't mind all this shit." But with the operation already giving the go ahead all that was happening their now was set-up and prep work. "A trained monkey could run these sensor sweeps and even if an Angel did show up we have how many automated systems in place?"

Knowing the real reason Makoto wanted to be with at the volcano, Shigeru laughed as he tore open his bag of chips. "Don't you mean you want to be with Misato right now, Mako-chan? Just you and her I'd imagine is what you'd like." Everybody could see how whipped Makoto was by Misato and he wasn't even getting any! If the poor guy ever did get into Misato's pants, Shigeru bet he'd last as long as a fire cracker before the little tryst ended. "But I bet that Kaji guy would have a few words on that."

Rolling his eyes, Makoto wasn't going to refute the jibe about Misato as he'd slipped one night and told Shigeru about his affections, but the Kaji line was too far. "I haven't seen that guy in a while, and he's usually with the Second Child or hitting on some other woman. I even saw him hitting on Maya the other day, should have told him that it's a lost cause but its fun to see him swing and miss for a change." Sipping his soda, Makoto never did take to coffee, he hissed through his teeth as the drink burned at his throat.

"Who would have thought Maya was a carpet muncher, never look at her the same way again," Shigeru sighed. Maya was a real cutie in his eyes, but he wasn't going to try and change her. Hell he was a little nervous around her now, prejudice wasn't something he wanted to admit too but it was there. He'd never met a real lesbian before, and now that he had it was a real turn off. "Think Maya's trying to get with Misato too?"

Spitting his cola out as he burst into a fit of laughter, "How the hell could you think that. I mean yeah Maya might be a freak but we all heard the rumors about Misato. No way would a woman of that caliber turn dyke." The idea of the woman of his dreams being out of his grip due to sexual orientation was horrendous. He'd sooner drive Maya to quit than let Misato and her be a couple.

Noticing the small gleam in Makoto's eyes, Shigeru opted to change the subject, "Hey are the pilots testing today or something?" He'd seen the strangest sight in his life as he walked into work, Ayanami Rei in casual cloths and talking softly to herself as she read a teen magazine. For a moment he thought the world was going to end.

"Not to my knowledge. Akagi-sempai told me to arrange for a sync test tomorrow and that the three of them would be moved to the barracks afterward in preparation for the mission." That was another woman that Makoto thought was beautiful but just to damn creepy. To him, Ritsuko was to smart for own good and just out of it. _Bet she's all into dominatrix stuff._

"Than get this," Shigeru looked up at the empty commander's booth. The change in the man was subtle but those that knew him could easily tell. Gendo Ikari was acting like a doting father towards that little blue haired girl. Rei's little mental suggestion was working wonders, but in time would be a big problem. "I saw Ayanami coming in this morning reading one of those teen dating magazines and dress in normal cloths. Not that uniform of hers. I had to check my heart to make sure I was still breathing."

His eyes opened wide and his jaw went slack before it was replaced with a grin. "Damn wish I could have seen that. Guess Misato's little joke really is having an affect on her." Having heard periodic reports from Misato about the teens love lives made Makoto a little jealous. _That Shinji kid had it rough before but now he's got a fine little thing. Ayanami's changed a lot for him…wish somebody would for me. _

"Guess Akagi has something for her then that the other Children don't with her being so sickly and all," Shigeru quipped before returning to his calibrations. The excuse that Ritsuko came up with for Rei's countless exams and tests was that the young woman was victim of a genetic disorder. It covered up the albinism very well and the testing. "That kids got it good. Nice girlfriend, lives with the Captain, AND the Second Child."

"Yeah…he's got it good," Makoto repeated before turning back to work. His mind filled with visions of him being in Shinji's place. With him the big bread winner with Misato as his dotting wife and that was a fine dream.

X-X

Lying on the couch watching the boring early morning television she usually missed thanks to school, Asuka was doing her best to not think about her situation. She was alone in the apartment with the guy she was coming to accept she had feelings for. The dream she had last night had been something beautiful and it was messing with her mind something awful. It was of Shinji and her as adults, living blissfully together with no lies or false fronts. She was herself and not the illusion she tried to be, he was supportive and caring. No children but before she woke she was treated to a very vivid image of them trying. Her face burnt red, "I'm not a pervert for having that dream…it's just a dream that pig put in my head."

"Did you say something Asuka?" Shinji asked as he parked himself on the chair closet to Asuka. Having just gotten out of the bath, his hair was damp yet was fragrant thanks to his shampoo. "I didn't hear you clearly."

Burying her face in the cushion until the redness drained, Asuka's heart hitched in her chest. Why hadn't she heard him coming damn it! "Just rambling about missing out on the trip is all. I've not been in Japan for long and I was really looking forward to it." That new bikini was going to go to waste and she really wanted to model it for Kaji.

_Shinji _a small voice in the back of her head echoed.

Hiking a leg over the side of the chair and getting into a nice and lazy position, Shinji started to watch the cooking show Asuka had on. "Yeah I know. I wanted to go too. I always heard such good things about school trips. Maybe after the angels are gone NERV will treat us to a well deserved vacation," he said with a little grin. Just Rei and him strolling around for a day or two, maybe the three of them could do something together.

Her eyes drank in his relaxed form, not to muscular but not skinny, calm and collected and it was comforting. So many people got apprehensive or nervous around her that it made her upset. It was that damned superiority complex of hers at work, but Asuka couldn't help it. _But not Kaji or him…no completely content. _Rolling on her back lazily, "So got any plans today with…Ayanami?" she almost called her a doll again but caught herself. No good pissing him off when that was the last thing she wanted.

Hopefully they'd do something, anything. With school and those increased tests still going on the last time they had together had been the make-out session where he told Rei he was going to be ready. "I don't know, called her last night and she said she had a test this morning." Leaning his head back and looking at Asuka, trying to ignore the swell of her breasts or her taught exposed stomach, "If she calls or stops by we'll probably go out or something."

If Shinji thought Asuka missed that little once over he was far off target. She saw it all, down to the deep swallow he had when her took a purposefully deep breath. Couldn't he see that she was better than that freak, why waste the time! "Well if she doesn't you and I could go out. You show me the town and I'll even let you buy me lunch," she giggled at the reaction she got.

Blushing deeply and turning away from her and back to the woman and her expensive cutlery, Shinji stammered. "I g-guess we could. But you've been out with Hikari so many times I'm sure you know the town better than I do." His voice lost a little of its energy, "I don't really do much socializing." He'd never been comfortable in a crowd so why start now? He had a wonderful girlfriend and she had the same phobia so why push?

"Its settled then, today you're mine." Asuka said triumphantly as she hoped off the couch and headed to her room. A nice date with him, not that she'd call it one or he'd never agree to go, and show him just what he's missing. "I'm going to put something nice on, suggest you do the same, and I'll show YOU around instead."

Never losing sight of her, that damn draw was in him and it made him sick. Something about Asuka just captivated him and at the same time made him feel like he was betraying Rei. "Asuka what if Rei calls or…"

"Your girlfriend can have the day off then. Seriously Shinji you can't let her run your whole schedule," she called from her door before shutting it. Looking through her closet for the sexiest thing she could find she continued to yell out at him. "You'll have the rest of the week to spend with her and all your best friend is doing is asking for one afternoon." How easily those words came out, how true on the tongue as well. Did she trust this boy with her life? More than anybody else.

_I guess she's right…Rei-chan and I can spend the rest of the vacation together and she does have tests today_. He did his best to rationalize it, but still felt torn. Was it her foreign skin or blazing red hair that was so hard to turn away from? No, he wasn't that petty to take a pretty face over what he had with Rei, but something was there that he couldn't define. "I guess I'll leave her a voice mail or something." His hand reached for his phone when Asuka strode out of her room.

Clad in a tight red tube top and knee high black slacks, Asuka stole the breath out of Shinji's lungs. Inside her brain was buzzing like a slot machine going off for the big win. "Honestly Shinji you worry too much. Its just lunch so it won't take that long." Pulling her own phone out of her purse Asuka tossed it on the couch. "Leave yours too, if NERV needs us its not as if the Section-2 agents won't be right behind. I want a peaceful meal."

The tiny plastic device felt to grow in mass in his hand as he looked at it and then to Asuka. Just lunch right, only lunch with a very good friend. Best friend…no that was Rei but Asuka was a hair's breath behind. They clicked on some level that Rei and he didn't, not that he faulted the albino for anything. "I guess you're right," he set it down next to hers. "Shall we?"

Stunning the young man, Asuka linked her arms with his and headed for the door. "No place cheap either, I want good food." Pulling him closer to her body, she shared that warmth that Rei cherished and headed out on the town. Keeping enough distance to make it look friendly, Asuka drove the young man out with the full plan of making him see the light.

X-X

She didn't know what entity she pissed off but if Misato had to bet she'd lay all her money on a powerful one. _Why ever did I want to see this man again? _Misato droned mentally as Kaji rounded the door into the observation deck. "Shouldn't you be sliming your way into the nearest bar to find a leg to hump?"

Putting his hands up in mock submission, "You would me Katsuragi, wound me deeply." Sliding the folder form under his arm to the work station Misato had just finished using. "The reports are in. Everything is ready and in place. Only thing you have to do now is tell the lucky pilot they get to risk his or her life for this thing." It was a stupid mission, one that Kaji wouldn't have wanted to go thought but Gendo gave it the ok. _Those kids have enough troubles without us dropping them into damn volcanoes. _

Flipping through the pages, with a mindset much akin to Kaji's, Misato nodded as she read. "I guess the operation will go down in two days. Tomorrow we call the Children into the base for preparation and then bring them here." Question was which pilot was going to be the lucky worm on a hook? Of course Misato's first thought was Asuka or Rei, but logic won over and the fact that Shinji had the most experience kept peeking up. "This is just fucking great."

Leaning against the station to Misato's left, Kaji gazed fondly on Misato as old memories played in his mind. "They have it rough and I don't agree with this mission but what can we do. Commander's on board for it." But what got Kaji's goat was that it was Misato that gave the initial push for this. "Have you given any thought to who you're going to send?"

Letting her irritation at Kaji slide, he was in business mode so he was bearable, Misato shook her head. "Each of them make likely candidates but have flaws to." Sticking up her first finger, "Rei has had no real problems with her unit, she'd follow orders and get the job done." Raising her second finger, "Asuka is trained as well in much of what will be needed and her unit is the most adaptable to the gear." And the last finger, "Shinji's had the most direct contact with the angels and the most likely to be able to adapt to the situation."

While he didn't love Asuka in the way she wanted, Kaji did have fondness for the German. "So best bet would be Asuka then?" was that actual fear in his voice possible resentment? "Can't we have Ayanami or Ikari pilot unit 02, be the best of both worlds. Experience and hardware." Couldn't fault him for not wanting his old ward dying for a fools errand.

"You know Asuka well enough to know she'd never let anybody pilot her unit save her," Misato's tone was dry as if she was explaining how a flashlight worked. "She'd sooner jump into the volcano without the Evangelion than let anybody else use it." Misato thanked the German's pride for that one. "But it does look like it will be her."

Pushing himself away from the station, taking his eyes off Misato as anger seeped into his thoughts. She was being protective of Ikari, Kaji could hear it in her voice and body language the moment he mentioned him. "But I've seen Asuka and Shinji chumming it up a little bit, a lot actually. I don't think she'd get upset if have him do it. Might even help Asuka get over herself a little bit. Having somebody to care for her would do her a world of good." Kaji had no idea how close his thoughts paralleled Misato's own when she hinted at Shinji and Rei dating.

Her mouth opened and let out a raucous laugh. "If you think that you haven't been watching to closely. Rei's got Shinji-kun wrapped around her finger and if you're expecting her to just give him to Asuka you're a bigger fool than I thought." The apartment was slowly changing in a way Misato didn't like. Shinji was gone more now, gone to Rei's. Those massages he used to give her after a long day a thing of the past. And on the off chance he was home, Asuka was making him play those stupid games of hers. _Why is everybody trying to ruin the happy family we had going. _

Kaji's head tilted in an odd angle as he tried to comprehend Misato's sudden anger. "I knew those two were dating but I don't think it's as big a deal as you make it out to be Misato. These are teenagers, when we were teenagers kids had how many relationships like that?" Well for them it was different, Second Impact changed things. "And why are you getting so angry about this. I know you feel protective of Shinji, but you're not his mother you're his commanding officer."

"No Kaji I don't know what kids did back when YOU were a teenager or have you forgotten?" Misato's anger was finally peeking. A vein in her forehead stuck out like a sore thumb and her eyes drew hard and mean. Her childhood was spent in a padded cell shaking back and forth. Images of a being of pure white and an odd sense pervading her spirit. Misato had no way to know but she'd seen Adam's original form that day and it changed her.

Hissing out quietly, Kaji remembered what he'd been told so many years ago. While he ran with thieves and bandits to stay alive, Misato was in a mental ward semi-comatose. "Oh Misato…I'm sorry I just…I just forgot." He didn't want to upset her, she was a valuable source if information on NERV. If he broke his semi-friendly status with her he'd lose out on all the data she had. His 'in' at NERV would be severed and it'd make his job oh so much harder. Did he care about her? No, not in the slightest. Misato was a tool, a very attractive and skillful woman, but a tool non-the-less. Old memories were pleasant to recall, maybe they'd fuck again for old time's sake, but he'd moved past her. Once a spy always a spy and to hell with the pawns.

Nodding quickly, Misato clicked her tongue, "Yeah you forgot. You always forgot the important things when it mattered didn't you." But she couldn't hate him, to her the past wasn't gone and as much as she wanted Kaji gone the altered memories of the past wouldn't let her drop him. _And I've just been so lonely lately. Maya's a great girl and all but…I'm not sure I can be with her like she wants and if it's not Maya or Kaji than whom? _She knew who she wanted deep down, buried behind lies, delusions, and denial.

"It just slipped my mind Misa-chan I'm sorry," he put a card down in front of her. "This is where I'm staying and my number is on the back. You ever want to talk about anything you just give me a ring. Again I'm sorry that I can be such a bastard at times." Taking his leave he headed out of the observation post. He had wanted to ask Misato a few more questions, mostly related to Rei and what Misato knew of the freak. Kaji's masters were very intrigued about the girl and wanted to know much more, and on a lesser note he wanted to hear more about the rumors of Misato's little lesbian friend.

Rumors traveled fast and Kaji had heard many of them. Odd thing about rumors is that they usually have a bead of truth to them. The last thing he wanted to let slip to Misato was that he'd heard his own rumors about the 'Brotherhood of Adam' had been raided and almost all its members killed for some book that was delivered to NERV, and the rumor was not all of them were killed and that they were on the move. "Oh well, guess those Section-2 agents better keep their guards up," her said to himself as he got into his car and sped off.

X-X

He hadn't answered his phone all day, hadn't left a message, hadn't tried to contact at all to tell her what had happened to him and Rei hated it. Pacing back and forth in front of his apartment, Rei couldn't fathom how upset she was at the slight negligence. Was he dead, hurt, or was he with somebody else that he wanted to keep a secret. "Why did he do this?"

While Lilith was inclined to enjoy the new found passion her other half had, the impatience would have to be tethered. _Cherished One do not jump to such unfortunate circumstances. Their might be a good explanation for his absence and if not then we have other methods. _Neither doubted Shinji's affection the just feared his kind nature and trusting nature would be his undoing. If they had to press him using subtle measures than so be it. The soft and passive tract would be ditched for full on pressure. Lilith would not lose.

"But he has never done such before, and Soryu could have answered the line if she were at the dwelling so…" Rei didn't like the idea but it was building up to be the most likely solution. Asuka had taken Shinji off to do something. Against her will flashes of the scenes Lilith used to play for her to get the fire going in her loins appeared only it wasn't blue hair but red. "What should I do when he…"

"Oh my Kami-sama what are you doing here?" Asuka said in a sing-song voice. The smile plastered on her face was telling enough. The date had gone off without a single hitch and Shinji was left reeling by her tactics. Nothing serious, soft touches, casually brushing against him with parts of herself a 'good girl' wouldn't, and just being open and caring. _Showed him what a REAL date should be like…to bad she's here to ruin the end._

Quickly distancing himself from his friend, Shinji rushed over to Rei and missed the scowl on Asuka's face. "Rei-san I'm sorry were you waiting long?" concern ebbed from him as he read her body language like a road sign. Her tilted head, twitching left hand, and the weight was put on the front of her foot…she was PISSED. "The day just…got away from us." Lunch turned into a walk in the park followed by a movie and ended with a little karaoke. He didn't notice much of Asuka's flirtations, didn't expect them and took it as it was claimed to be, a day with a friend.

"Ikari-kun why did you not inform me about your plans for the day?" Rei tried to keep her Lilith influenced temper in check but it was hard. Seeing him walk out of the elevator with that bitch wrapped around his arm, a shawl almost, filled Rei's vision with red and it wasn't Asuka's hair. "I was worried about you and I see you spent your time with her, am I not good enough for you?" Rei's finger shot out, a vipers strike, at Asuka's throat.

Taking a step back, Rei's tells going well beyond hard to understand to being overly obvious, Shinji hadn't meant to upset her so. "R-Rei-san it was just supposed to be lunch but Asuka wanted to walk off the food so she…" But he could tell Rei wasn't listening to him, no her focus was more on Asuka than him.

Doing her best to analyze the embodiment of Eve, Rei didn't have the fear she used to. _So it was all her doing was it…I knew his trusting nature would cause some problems but how far did they go? _Not knowing tact Rei rushed head long into her interrogation to alleviate her fears. "Did you become one with her as you won't we me Ikari-kun? Did you let her words seduce you, did she act polite only to take you from me?" Rei's eyes were stinging for some reason. "Am I not good enough for you?"

"No you're not," Asuka said stepping between the slightly crying Rei and the befuddled Shinji. "I wanted him to have a nice day out on the town since you never let him do anything." She gently pushed Shinji back and out of the combat zone. This was to good to be true, the idiot was doing more harm than good to the relationship. Play the friend and drive the wedge deeper. "I made him leave his phone since I didn't want him to not focus on the day. We went out as friends, we had fun as friends, and we came back as friends but you don't see that do you? You don't trust him at all and have the audacity to ask him these things?"

Flinching back, Rei hadn't thought of that at all. She'd been to blinded by her fears to notice the truth about Shinji. Yes Asuka meant to steal him but Shinji had no intention of leaving. Turning from the cold and collected blue eyes of Asuka to look at Shinji, Rei's throat clenched. _What have I done? _He looked hurt and betrayed Rei's accusations stung deep and hard. "Shinji I…"

"Save it Wondergirl, haven't you done enough already? We just had one day and he was planning to spend the rest of the vacation with you…can't you spare one fucking day!" Asuka's voice was still almost singing. This was as rich as cream! Shinji couldn't look any more hurt if Rei had slapped him first. Asuka learned a valuable lesson thanks to Rei. _Shinji has trust issues, makes sense I guess. And Ice Queen here just slashed him in his one weak point. _

Rei opened her mouth to speak again, but Shinji stopped her. Walking to her side and putting his hand on her shoulder he closed his eyes and smiled mournfully. "I'm sorry Rei-chan that I didn't call you first. I wanted to but I didn't and I'm sorry. N…N…Now I think I'm going to have a lie down. I'll call you later ok?" He couldn't take it right now. A fun and easy day was destroyed by his own selfishness. He wanted Rei to have faith in him since he had such in her. Growing up alone for the most part, Shinji thought trust was imperative in things and he'd betrayed Rei's over one day of frivolity with Asuka.

Walking past Rei into the apartment, leaving the two girls behind, Shinji shut the door and headed straight to his room to contemplate his actions. She didn't trust him after all he tried to do, thought the first thing he'd do was go after Asuka. She thought the reason he wouldn't make love to her was that she wasn't good enough or that he had some ulterior motive. _Its not her fault, but I don't want things to get worse because she's upset. Let her calm down…I'll calm down then we can talk._

Back in the hallway, Asuka let out a loud laugh. "Oh you just fucked up royally Wonder Girl. Didn't anybody tell you its bad to just come out and hurl accusations at guys." Crossing her arms under her chest, Asuka's face was graced with a feral grin. "But thanks to this I know that Shin-chan has a few trust issues. Thanks I'll make sure to put that to…good use." Sidestepping the stunned girl, Asuka entered the apartment and went to her room to write a little in her journal.

Rei…Rei just stood left like a ghost. Not feeling or seeing the scenery around her as she went. "I have made a grievous error haven't I?" her hands were still shaking at the image Shinji left in her mind. Hurt and sad because of her.

_I told you Cherished One not to rush but you didn't listen and now we have some work to do, _Lilith did her best to keep her own anger in check. She could tell instantly that Shinji had done nothing close to infidelity when he rushed to her side, but her vessel just went to fast. _But do not lose heart he is still yours and has giving you time to plan. Decisions made in emotional states are often poor, he knew this and that is why he asked you to leave not lack of care. Just next time listen to me when I say do not rush!_

Nodding once, Rei walked a little faster back to her apartment where she waited for the call to come. Her chest didn't hurt as much after Lilith's coaching but the nervousness was still there. Eventually Shinji called and they did talk and patched things up as best they could over the line. But the hint of morose in his voice was telling, she'd just took two very large steps back.

X-X

Author Notes

Trust is hard to gain and easy to piss away. As for Kaji I know in the anime/manga he was heavily hinted at caring about Misato but I always saw him as more the 007 type of guy and to Bond the women were tools to use and dispose of…Anyway hope you liked it

Ja Mata

Zentrodie (zentrodie-dot-geo-at-secondimpact-dot-com)


	13. Chapter 13

Standard Disclaimer

Writing on the laptop today so bear with me with a few extra spelling/grammar mistakes. It's not as handy with the instant updates and corrections as my desktop is.

X-X

Orders

Chapter –

Sitting at the poolside looking over some of his corrected homework, Shinji tried his best to ignore the biting feeling inside his mind. Peeking at Rei as she swam, he still felt bad about the other day with Asuka. All he had thought was that he was going to spend some time with one of his better friends for lunch, but then he went and upset his girlfriend. Sure they talked about it and sorted things out but the air was thick between them once they got to NERV. Why they were there he didn't know, but one can't argue with a summons after all.

Another small problem was that Rei was just as upset with herself over overreacting. Lilith and told her to calm down, not jump to conclusions, but she didn't listen. She accused Shinji of infidelity when all he had done was be tricked by Asuka. The pool's usual calming sensation didn't flow over her as it had done in the past. No, her mind was too much in turmoil. Back and forth, back and forth, her body was busy trying to keep the mind occupied, but she knew Shinji was there…watching her. _I know he forgave me as I have forgiven him, but why do I feel this way still?_

_You are worried his words were only meant to placate you, make you calm, and that he doesn't really mean them. _Lilith replied as Rei came to a rest at the side of the pool furthest from Shinji. It was a valid fear for most people, but not for Shinji. Lilith could tell that for now Adam was fully enraptured with her physical vessel. _We should go to him now…he is likely to enjoy the view you have to offer him and maybe it could entice him to a little more fun in this liquid._

Seeing an image flashed in her mind of Shinji taking her as she held onto the pool's ladder sent Rei's face into a lovely blush. "I could ask…" she murmured as she pulled herself out of the pool and turned hoping to see Shinji watching her with desire, but his attention was back to the laptop. Not bothering to dry herself off, if he didn't wish to talk she'd go back in the pool, Rei started heading for him. "Shinji-kun," she called lightly not expecting any intrusion. She had missed Asuka's entrance.

Before the boy had a chance to hear, Asuka leapt to his side and latched onto his arm, purposefully lodging it between her scantly clad breasts. "Shinji why aren't you swimming? The water looks perfect and here you are sitting like a bored little kid." His arm felt so warm where it was, Asuka pushed herself against him a little harder to further enjoy it. Did she see and hear Rei's aborted comment, you bet she did. It was all timed, the she could tell that they hadn't patched things up to well yet and it was always best to strike while the iron was hot.

Cut off from Rei by Asuka's perfectly time interrupt, Shinji stammered and tried to gently pull his arm free from her embrace. "I…don't know how to swim Asuka…Humans weren't made to float." Why was his face burning so hot now damn it! If Rei was looking at him and he had to look as if he was enjoying Asuka's attention. He wondered briefly if all foreigners were this touchy, he'd heard that Europeans were very physical. "But you can swim with Rei-san if you want." Just leave him alone for awhile, Rei obviously was a little upset with their friendship, and Shinji didn't want to aggravate her more. _I don't know why Rei-chan is upset about Asuka…or thinks either of us have feelings like she thought._

Freeing his and but setting hers on his shoulders, Asuka spun behind him and kept him looking straight. "Oh you're such a bore sometimes Shinji." Pressing herself against his back, she could almost feel his heart beating faster. _Lets see that ice queen do this…look at her over there just watching. _Well that's what Asuka thought Rei was doing, turning to insure it was the case, she saw a noticeable emotion in the girl stalking closer and closer…rage. "So what are you working on then?" she tried to keep the fear and worry out of her voice…she had to keep his attention on her and not Rei's encroachment.

"Just making sure I have these physics problems answered correctly. Rei-san said they were but since she helped me so much I just want to understand it a little better." Scratching his nose, he couldn't help but recall how exactly Rei helped him understand. _Her…her b-breasts really did seem to grow in my hands._ Lilith had had a lot of fun teaching Shinji the law of thermodynamics, and was happy that Shinji had been in a good 'touchy' mood.

Leaning over his shoulder now, hair brushing up against him, Asuka's breath caught in her throat. It was as if his body was made of pure heat, or was that just her body heating up. Whatever it was Asuka couldn't get enough of it, she wanted…no needed more. "Looks like you got the basic premise down fairly well. I could have helped you better though, my minor was in physics after all." Just keep his attention on her, no the girl she could hear right about in vocal range, just think of her…only her. "As for you swimming problem I think I can…"

"I will be teaching Ikari-kun how to swim, Second." Rei's voice cut through the quiet conversation that Asuka had been trying to keep. Her hands were clenched tightly as she saw Asuka draped over Shinji, and how Shinji fidgeted under it. Why didn't he ever tell that damn German to back off, to not touch him as he subtly did her? "Now if he is willing," she brushed Asuka off Shinji and smiled at him when they locked eyes.

Happy to have Rei around to keep Asuka's foreign mentality at bay, Shinji gave her his best smile. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea Rei-san. I've tried before and it really didn't take well." The heat against his bad fell away quickly as Asuka pulled away and headed for the pool with an irritated glare fired off at Rei for stealing Shinji's attention so easily from her. Once Asuka had moved far enough away, "Sorry about Asuka, Rei-chan. I tried talking to her on the way over about toning down that western custom of touching, but it might take a while for it to sink in." Asuka was stubborn if anything Shinji had noticed.

For a brief moment Rei was going to tell Shinji that Asuka's aims wasn't to be friends but lovers, but she stopped herself. Why make him angry or defensive now that she had his attention, and she was trying to rectify things. Let time move on, keep an eye on Asuka, and when it was blatantly obvious then tell him so he couldn't deny it. Doing much the same as Asuka had, Rei leaned in close to Shinji's face, mere inches away, "Maybe I can provide you with an incentive to try?" she tried to follow Lilith's suggestion of a 'sultry' tone but didn't quite hit it.

Doing his best not to let his gaze drop from Rei's face and to the tantalizing glimpse down her swimsuit, Shinji swallowed hard. "If you…you really want to try and teach me I guess I could." But he'd have a little problem keeping his attention on the lesson and hiding the small restriction that was growing into something large. When Rei wanted to, Shinji ventured, she could be the damn sexiest thing on the planet. "I don't really have a swimsuit though."

Suppressing Lilith's want for her to suggest he swim nude, Rei took Shinji's hand in hers and led him to the edge of the pool. "Your shorts will suffice for now. We will get you more appropriate attire later." Rei scanned the water for Asuka, she could feel the red-heads eyes on her and Shinji. When Rei spotted Asuka, she could feel the anger radiating off of the German. _Good, let her feel the frustration I did when I saw her attempting to steal him from me._

"This is the shallow end right?" Shinji's timid voice brought Rei's attention back to him. He wasn't a 'sink or swim' sort of guy so was afraid to get in over his head. Feeling Rei tug on his arm harder as she slid gracefully into the water, he let the last of his reluctance go. For her he'd try, to try and make up for the trust he lost he'd go in. "Ok…I'm getting in," and then he fell in hard on his stomach.

Asuka's laughter filled the room with a full bodied joviality. "Oh that was rich Shinji, real smooth." She started swimming over to the pair, fully intent to assist the albino in Shinji's lesson and get herself in a few more brownie points. "You're supposed to swim in it now drink it, it's not LCL."

Rubbing Shinji's back as he continued to sputter and cough out the water her inhaled, Rei lanced Asuka with a fierce gaze. "I would request you stay on the far end of the pool as to not adversely affect Shinji's lesson. I would not want your waves to cause him any unnecessary complications." Her fingers trailed his spine, tripping over the ridges, and she suddenly didn't feel so much like swimming. Lilith's vision floated in her mind.

Blushing in embarrassment, Shinji couldn't meet Asuka's face. "Rei-san is right Asuka. I'm not to good at this and I'm a little afraid right now. The fewer people around me the better." He took a deep breath after his lungs were clear and enjoyed the odd chemical smell the chlorine had to offer. While he was mostly telling the truth to Asuka, the more basic part of him really did just want to be alone with Rei right now. Being with her like this, in the water, and so lightly clothed was something new and exciting.

"Whatever," Asuka snorted out and swam away kicking as hard as she could. It was a childish thing to do but she was to frustrated to think about her grandiose plan at gaining Shinji as her own. _Let the doll have him now, I'll not give up that easily. _ But it hurt to watch them together in the water, so close together, it was something she envied and she hated to envy anybody.

Mixing part of Lilith's wants in with her own, Rei guided Shinji in getting acquainted with movement in water. At first they just walked around the shallow end, her arm wrapped around his to offer support. Then she tried to help him float, but Shinji was a more apprehensive to this. Rei's soft hands on back and rear end, her bosom over his stomach with its occasional brushes against him caused that small problem to get larger and he prayed Rei didn't notice. She did but said nothing. After thirty minutes of agonizing Asuka with their closeness, Rei capitalized on it by kissing Shinji suddenly while holding his head above the water. While they were lost in their own world, Rei heard Asuka storm off. Once the kiss broke they heard the announcement over the PA to meet in the command bridge.

X-X

Just as Rei was coaxing Shinji into the pool, Misato and Maya were discussing the upcoming mission. "I guess Asuka will be happy, she gets the staring role this time," Maya quipped as she finalized some of the analysis for the mission. While she hadn't had much time to be around Misato lately due to the operation, she was making up for lost time now. "But we won't hear the end of it for a while I bet."

Sipping her water, the soda machine was broken, Misato giggled a little. "Yeah we won't be able to shut her up about her great solo volcano dive." And likely she'd drive everybody crazy with her gloating. That kid could be a real pain when her ego wasn't being tended too. "You finish those depth readings?"

"Just printing the results now, you can grab them when you want." Being a technician was a good deal when it came to situations like this. Maya didn't have to make any life or death decisions, didn't have to put anybody on the line. From the last readings the angel's embryo was well beyond safety limits and that meant Asuka could very well die. What made Maya like Misato all the more was just how easily the woman seemed to be able to make such authority. "So what is the plan for the victory celebration?"

Grabbing the report and giving it a simple once over, it wasn't anything Misato didn't already know, the woman sighed. "I booked us a little time at a nearby hot spring for some R&R." It cost a small fortune to get the resort to themselves but for security purposes they had to. "I haven't been to one in ages so I can't wait for a good soak."

"Hope they're co-ed," Kaji said with a laugh as he walked through the door towards the pair of women. "I'd love to see Asuka's reaction to a naked Shinji." When he took her out to get her swimsuit Kaji couldn't get Asuka to stop talking about that boy. _Girl needs a good boyfriend to cool her down. Hell maybe a roll in the sack will knock some of that attitude out of her._ "What you think Maya-chan, think she'd like the view?"

Covering her smile behind her hand Maya replied, "I think Asuka would sooner kill anybody except you from seeing her like that." Everybody saw how Asuka flaunted herself in front of Kaji, not that anybody really wanted the roguish man to reciprocate her feelings. "What do you think Misato?"

Rolling her eyes, Misato didn't know what to think of Asuka's potential reaction. "She'd either skin him alive or jump him. I can never tell with that girl." It irked her to see Asuka always so close to him, sitting next to him, and stealing all the time that used to be hers exclusively. This whole Rei relationship and Asuka living with them was starting to really upset Misato, not that she'd ever say anything about it. "But it would be interesting to see Rei's reaction to it even more."

"Ah yes the elusive First Child…that girl gives me the willies I have to admit," Kaji said with a mock arm rub. He'd been spooking around Ayanami's files more and more, but the more he dug the more he realized there was nothing to be found. Rei was a quandary that Kaji really had to get to the bottom of. "From what I hear about her, you might want to make sure Shinji doesn't lose something in that onsen." His gaze was focused on Maya, but Kaji was really watching Misato. Letting out softly, acting as if he didn't want to be heard, "unless she took it from him already."

Just as Kaji expected, Misato slapped the console she was standing by hard. "I don't want to hear about children there are having sex. They're to young for that." Bullshit and Misato knew it. She'd lost her virginity almost two months after she woke from her coma. She had lost a lot of time in that coma and at the time she wanted to make up for it. "Anyway I know that the onsen isn't co-ed so no worries there. We girls can have a nice safe soak with no need fearing peepers." Misato hoped Kaji took the hint.

Shrugging lightly, Kaji tilted his head towards Maya, "Well at least one of us can get a look at something they like while there." It was a cheap shot, but Kaji wanted Misato to remember that not everything was as it seemed anymore. Did he have a problem with lesbians? No Kaji really didn't. Did he care if Misato and Maya did shack up? No again. While he did like Misato as a woman and a friend, he had no illusions of rekindling that old love of theirs. But she was fun to play with.

"Kaji you pig! How could you…say something like that," Misato started out firm but as she saw the blush spreading across Maya's face lost steam. Was Maya just realizing it? That she could see all the girls in the onsen? What puzzled Misato more was it was a little kinky and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. "Anyway we need to get the children in here and the commander as well. Its time to head out and get this thing started."

Rushing to the door, Maya felt her heart racing. "I'll go call them. I think they're at the pool." Her body was burning with a sudden zeal that she hadn't thought of. It didn't occur to her that the onsen could give her a nice view of a naked Misato, but now the mission couldn't be over fast enough. "Be back once they're ready."

Watching the mousy tech run out of the room, Kaji slapped his knee and let out a howl of laughter. "Man I didn't really believe it at first." He shook his head, "I heard the rumors that Maya went that way and that she had her eyes on you but never did I really expect it to be true." Slinking up to Misato but only until she crossed her arms, her tell she was getting defensive. "So what is your thoughts about that?"

Her eyes widened as Kaji sounded serious, and wasn't dicking around. Wasn't the old lover supposed to get angry or defensive at hearing about a potential change in sexual preference? "I…I really haven't given it much thought. Maya's a great girl but…" She couldn't commit to the idea. Maybe she should try…see if she liked it…see if it went anywhere but something kept staying her hand. _I just…want a nice man…somebody like…_

_Shinji_

But her mind wouldn't let her accept that either. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. "And what about you. Not angry that you drove me to the other side?"

Another shrug, Kaji replied, "From the sounds of it you're not sure so I have nothing to be worried about yet." Nothing to care about either, let her be with anybody she wanted as long as she still gave him the information he needed. "Anyway I have a question for you." Two actually but he'd see how the mood was.

"If you're going to ask me about any film I swear I'll kill you," Misato still regretted Kaji's small fixation on recording their couplings in the past. The burning of those disks had been a great relief to her. "So I warn you to think before you speak."

Holding his hands up as a sign of peace, "All I wanted to ask was if all the pilots were going to the mission or if any were staying behind." If all of them went, Gendo would be watching it more intently to insure his darling Rei was ok. The amount of money the man was spending on the girl had increased dramatically as of late and there had to be a reason. If he could hammer out the mystery that was Ayanami Rei his masters back at the JSSDF would be greatly pleased.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Misato shook her head, "Ayanami will stay behind in case of any emergencies that might require an Eva's presence." What that might be Misato didn't know, but she sure as hell wasn't putting them all on the line. At first she had pressed for Shinji to remain behind but Ritsuko trumped her. Shinji had more combat experience and if anything went wrong he'd be best able to help recover. "Unit 01 and 02 are already being prepped for deployment along with the protective D-unit for Asuka's little scuba dive."

FUCK. That would put a big fly in the ointment, but Kaji couldn't stop now. He'd set up to many little windows to get him inside Gendo's office and to the Magi to let the chance slide. "Guess that is for the best, another question if I may?" His hand trailed to Misato's and held it lightly. Just as soft as he remembered. _She's a good woman, but not worth all the emotional baggage she carries_

"Make it fast I think I hear them coming down the hallway," and Misato didn't want to have Kaji so close to her once they got in. She didn't want to give anybody, Shinji/Maya, the wrong idea.

The next question he had was for Shinji's benefit. Kaji really liked that boy, something about him just shined in a way that Kaji couldn't understand. Maybe it was because Shinji's childhood was so much like his, or how the boy survived with so much shit in his life. "Did you hear anything about the Cult of Adam?"

"Cult of Adam" Misato parroted with a look of pure confusion on her face. Something about that word 'Adam' resonated in Misato. Her exposure to the being altering her, warped her, and drew her unconsciously to its new form. "Never heard of them."

Kaji expected as such. Only a handful of people knew of the cult's existence, and their near eradication at Nerv's hands. "It's a group of fanatics that think the biblical Adam walks the earth, well it was anyway until Nerv destroyed it." He wouldn't tell Misato why though, he didn't want to let to much go until he had Misato in his pocket again and he could trust her not to run to Gendo. "I don't know why they did it, but they did. And from what I've heard from whispers in the hall is that the survivors are here in Tokyo-3 and they have their eyes on the children."

Her blood chilled at the thought. Some group of fanatics eyeing her Shinji for whatever reason they might have. Was it a mother's fear, a friends, or more Misato wouldn't admit too but it still scared her. "What do they want with them?" she asked but Maya rounded the corner with not only the children but the commanders as well and that ended the conversation.

Once the room was populated with the essential occupants, Asuka standing next to Kaji but lacking the usual exuberance she used to exude by the man, Gendo informed the unknowing about the mission. Asuka was typically excited about being picked for the chance to show off her superior skills, Shinji happy to not be put in harms way but also worried about Asuka, and Rei frowned.

"Sir will I be allowed to attend the combat squad to the site?" her tone was oddly soft Misato thought. The girl never asked for anything, but maybe she was starting to change that. After hearing Misato give the details of the reward for success, Rei wanted exactly what Kaji joked about before. Some alone time with Shinji at the onsen, maybe not in the actual spring but the bedroom that would be waiting for them. Unlike Misato and Asuka, Rei never got the chance to sleep near Shinji, she wanted to.

"Rei I told you that we'll need you to stay here," Misato didn't like being the bearer of bad news but found it a little easier in Rei's case.

Not even acknowledging Misato, Rei asked Gendo Ikari again, her eyes locked onto his and the edges of her irises swirled black. "Sir is it not acceptable for my Eva to be set up and I can be air lifted if needed? I would like to go."

Stepping away from Kaji, Asuka scoffed, "Didn't you hear Katsuragi, Ayanami? She told you no. You have to stay." Try as Asuka might to make her voice sympathetic, even attempting to sound upset that Rei couldn't go, Asuka couldn't keep the glee from reaching her eyes. A little dip in the spring and maybe a little game of ping pong with Shinji to get his mind off Rei. _And I just might forget what room I sleep in again._

"Permission granted," Gendo said quickly and left the room just as fast as he came. Leaving the occupants stunned at how the man had counted Misato's direct order for Rei to stay on base.

With Rei already latched onto Shinji's arm and leading him to the waiting VTOL's the others just looked stupefied. Kaji was glad to have his window opened wider, but Misato and Asuka were furious. "How can he do that to me…I gave her a direct order!" The favoritism Gendo was showing Rei was getting out of hand, something had to be done. But not now, now it was imperative they start the mission as fast as possible.

Another mind was upset at Gendo's show of attention, Shinji. While he didn't mind having Rei onsite for the mission, the believed love and affection his father was giving Rei hurt him. Why couldn't his father care about him the same way as he did Rei? Shinji had seen the things his father bought for Rei, saw the fact that her bills were all covered by his own father. It hurt, he felt like he had been replaced by the girl. He had hoped and prayed that his father might accept him as a son again, Shinji did his best with hope his father would notice. But while he got nothing, Rei got everything. It wasn't intentional but the seed of resentment had sprouted in his mind, he was jealous of Rei's relationship with his father.

X-X

As she sat in the soothing sulfurous water a single thought continued to run rampart in Asuka's head. _He saved my life…he jumped into the volcano with no protection and saved my life._ Though she acted different, Asuka had believed nobody really cared for her, that people either feared her or respected her, but not actually care. In his selfless act of courage, Shinji shattered that stereotype for Asuka. He had to care for her on some level that the others didn't to do what he did. And in doing so leapt higher in her heart to levels Kaji couldn't have dreamed.

"So what do you think of it Asuka? First time in a hot spring isn't it?" Misato asked as she settled into the steaming waters. The instant she got in she sank in up to her shoulders and let her hair pool. The heat and smell just ate away her tension. "Heavenly isn't it?"

While the feeling was good, Asuka could have done without the stench. "It smells like rotten eggs. How can you stand it?" her nose wrinkled as she took a deep breath. Eyes lingered on the wooden divider and she wondered if he was their already.

Slapping the water playfully, sending waves in Asuka's direction, Misato laughed. "You get used to it soon enough. And a little annoyance is worth it for this reward if you ask me." A full night at the hotel and then back to the stink ridden city for the lot of them. "Wonder if Shinji let Pen-Pen out of the box I shipped him here in," she said off handedly to herself.

"You brought that perverted bird here too? Sheesh the damn thing can't keep itself out of the bathroom while I'm showering and you bring it here too…Thing must be obsessed with me," Asuka said with an annoyed twitch. Her annoyance was amplified by the presence of a woman, a full grown woman. All her bluster was gone in view of the full bodied Misato, she could only hope she'd have a body like Misato's. _Well except for that ugly scar, what she do sell a lung to pay for all that beer she drinks?_

It wasn't hard to tell what Asuka was looking at, and it made Misato even more self conscious of her deformity. "I got it during Second-Impact if you're wondering about it," Misato said preemptively. "Shrapnel from the life boat I was in lanced my chest. It gave me a nasty infection that destroyed my uterus. Well that's what the doctors said anyway, for all I know they took turns on my comatose body until they destroyed the damn things." Anger and resentment flowed from her in body and voice as she spoke, it wasn't fair! What if she wanted children, and why did she have to trust what some doctor said happened to her…the wound was in her chest so how could it destroy any hope of being a mother. Life was unfair.

"Room for another in here?" Maya squeaked as she walked through the cloth partition into the spring. No towel for her, her perk breasts were exposed to the stinging air, but she did cover her lower shame as she walked. Climbing into the water next to Misato, Maya handed the woman a can of beer, and drank in the site of her body in it's fully glory. Stretching out she added, "Man this really is the best."

Having averted her eyes from the nude tech that Asuka secretly thought was a guy from how flat she looked in her uniform, she grumbled. "Don't you Japanese have any sense of shame at all? Walking around naked and bathing with other people. It's sick." How a culture could be afraid of casual touches yet have no problem with public bathing was a fact that confused Asuka to no end.

"We just have a communal spirit and a firm belief that the body is beautiful," Misato said to defend her Japanese heritage to the damn Westerner. Pounding her chest in pride, Misato didn't catch Maya's rapt attention to how her chest jiggled from the blow. Cracking the can open and draining half of it in one gulp, "Ah now this is relaxation. Only thing that could make it better would be to have some of Shinji's home cooking." Maybe a backrub too, sans shirt would be nice.

Sipping her own can more demurely, Maya was pleased that Misato wasn't nervous around her despite the change in location. "I think I saw Ikari-kun going into the men's side right as I was getting in…had this box with him." Shaking her head towards the wall, "Think he should be there by now."

Rushing to the wall, water sloshing everywhere, Asuka couldn't contain her enthusiasm. "Shinji you over there?" She rapt her hand hard against the wood divide, "You better answer me if you're there or I'll come over there and you won't like what I do to you."

Behind her back Misato leaned in close to Maya, her drink already making her a little tipsy. "Looks like Asuka's got a little thing for Shin-chan. With him saving her life," her eyes hardened as she remembered him disobeying orders for another woman, "I guess it's not unexpected. Should go back to her hating him soon enough." She hoped so anyway.

Drinking heavily to keep from giggling like a school girl, Maya heart jumped up in her chest. Misato had no way of knowing exactly how she was affecting Maya, but Maya didn't care. Once the can was empty she whispered back, "Hope Ayanami doesn't have to pull the leash on Ikari-kun. If Asuka does have her eyes on him, Ayanami will have to do something pretty daring to keep his attention." Asuka met Maya's standards for beauty very well, and if Asuka was older or her younger…never know.

"Speaking of Ayanami you see her in the changing room? I haven't seen her since we got here." Misato said as she tilted her head to the side as she reached for another beer. Popping the top, she tried to focus on that idea of Ayanami, but Asuka's banter with Shinji about shampoo and Maya's shoulder were making it hard to concentrate. The alcohol wasn't helping much either. When Asuka strolled back over nursing her left breast which did the duty of catching the bottle Shinji through over, Misato joked, "Is prince charming doing well all on his lonesome?"

The pain was minimal but it still helped to rub it out, Asuka shrugged as she had to try to keep appearances. "He's fine since he has that damn bird over there. AND IT BETTER STAY THERE!" She yelled at the wall hoping the avian intruder understood. "And what were you talking about?"

Shaking her almost empty can at Asuka, Maya shut her eyes. "Just wondering what happened to Ayanami. Nobody has seen her since the operation. Maybe the commander called her back." Fat chance they all thought, they all had their suspicions about the commander and his favoritism of Rei. Maya thought the man might be a pedophile, Misato thought the man regarded the girl as his own chess piece, and Asuka didn't care why the reasons but hated the fact none-the-less.

"Well wherever she is hope she realizes she did a fat lot of good to us here today. All she did was scream Shinji's name when he went to save me," Asuka's voice was dark and angry. Did Rei want her dead? Was the albino that afraid? Sinking deeper into the water, Asuka fancied herself a nice daydream about accidentally walking into the men's side.

On the men's side, Shinji relaxed as Pen-Pen swam around. He had heard little of what the women were talking about, and tuned them out completely after he tossed Asuka his bottle of shampoo. "This is perfect isn't it Pen-Pen?" he asked the bird. For a second Pen-Pen seemed to stop and nod before going back to swimming. About to call the bird over to him, Shinji felt a slim hand cover his mouth and a hand fall to his shoulder.

"Please be still Shin-chan," Rei whispered into his ear. Afraid if she just walked into the water she'd get a yelp out of her boyfriend that would alert the others to her being in forbidden territory. Once he calmed she pulled her hand away from his mouth, "I wanted to share this time with you in private and if they knew I was here they would be upset."

His body going ridged as Rei positioned herself to his side in nothing but what Kami-sama had given her. Beauty was a word that was often over used, but for the first time in his life Shinji thought he saw the personification of it right next to him. "Rei-chan…" he whispered softly wanting the same privacy she did.

"I wish to apologize again to you for my behavior yesterday." Rei took Shinji's hand in hers and guided it to her thigh where she held it. He was being willing and not fighting, a very good start. "I simply was worried and jealous of the Second's time with you. I should have trusted you." Her lips were centimeters from his ear, her breath was coming out in hot puffs and the result was a very content Third Child. "I know you would not betray me…that you love me as I love you."

Was there thunder or was it just his pulse beaming in his head Shinji didn't know. Again Shinji was reminded that the often quiet and reserved girl to his side could be so overtly sexy at times that he wondered why he hadn't taken her yet. "Yes…I love you Rei-chan and I'm sorry too. I should have called you or something after we didn't come home after lunch…R..Rei-cha…"

Rei silenced the boy with a tiny lick of his inner ear. "You are forgiven Shin-chan," she moved his hand up further down her thigh closer to something Shinji had not yet seen. While he did know the fundamental difference between the female and male body, he had not seen his girlfriends before. Her body quivered as she pulled his still willing hand closer, Lilith had receded now and allowed her to have free reign and silence. "Shin-chan…would you?"

With his eyes clenched shut, Shinji took a deep breath and took the last step himself. Then before he could even fathom the sensation, Rei reciprocated his actions herself. It was a brief but heavy petting session but opened the door for both of them of a different type of contact. They hurt each other a little from inexperience but they learned how NOT to in the end. Before things could move any further than the ten minutes of intimate touching Misato yelled over the wall.

"Get ready Shinji its time to eat," and the pair reluctantly separated so Rei could make her escape before the other girls saw her. Their bodies and minds were linked in the rush, the exhilaration, of what the just did. Rei consulted Lilith on what she did wrong and how exactly Shinji's touch felt so much better than her own. While Rei only touched herself on a very rare occasion after Lilith taught her how, she knew it was different when Shinji did it, and she wanted more.

Shinji…well the poor boy had to take care of something Rei was unable to do with her lack of actual skill. He felt a little shameful to use her as the mental fodder, but he had no reservations now…next time he was sure he'd be ready.

Back at Nerv however, Kaji was reviewing something Rei hadn't thought of and Gendo was unaware of. The hidden security footage from the camera the JSSDF installed in Gendo's office before the man was even given the title of Commander. On the tapes he stole Kaji witnessed Gendo's attempted rape and Rei's awakening.

X-X

Author Notes

This is more of a filler chapter so I'm sorry if it's a little light on story. I wanted to get those two into a little more depth hence Shinji's resentment of Rei and Gendo's perceived closeness, and the Kaji arc. I think I didn't quite explain my version of Kaji well in last chapter…he doesn't hate Misato or just using her…he just doesn't love her.

Well enough justifying myself. Hope you liked this chapter with its little lime flavor. Hope you're not offended by it but I've decided to stop limiting myself in my writing. If I think a couple will do the deed I'll put in some details and not gleam over it.

P.S. if this chapter is 'too bad' with grammar/spelling I'll pull it and make improvements but I had little time to write this weekend and didn't want to forgo.

Well later peeps

Ja Mata

Zentrodie (Zentrodie-dot-geo-at-yahoo-dot-dom)


	14. Chapter 14

Standard Disclaimer

Well not much really to say here except another chapter. Hope you're still enjoying this story and if you have any suggestions or requests know that I'm always willing to listen.

X-X

Orders

Chapter – 14

From the shadows he watched her and contemplated his next move. Kaji didn't see anything immediately off about Ayanami Rei, but from the video he'd seen he knew not to trust appearances. With the pilots going back to school starting today, Kaji was free to move more in the open. No fear of Rei walking up behind him while he questioned staff, and no Shinji either.

"So they left for school then?" he asked over his phone. Section-2 had quickly become one of Kaji's better friends regarding the mysterious albino. A reliable cover story if anybody questioned his motives. "Alright inform me when they get to the building." Flipping the tiny device closed, Kaji opened his laptop again. Situated in a small coffee shop that conveniently faced the doorway to Ayanami's apartment, Kaji watched as Rei and Shinji walked arm in arm down the street. "Sorry kid, hate to tell you that you're girlfriend is a monster."

But he needed allies first, hell he needed a plan! Starting the video again, Kaji was still unsure what exactly he should do regarding this new info. "I knew something was sick about that bastard but this…" Not exactly the squeamish type, he still felt uncomfortable watching the grown man Gendo Ikari's small bout of molestation with a teenager.

Another problem was how candid he was about the girl. Stating that it was all a game between Shinji and her and requesting a status of the faux relationship. Gendo was using Rei as a tool to keep his son around, even going so far as offering sex. Taking a long drag of his cigarette, Kaji held in the smoke for a moment then exhaled it out his nostrils, a trick that always got a giggle out of Misato and later Asuka. "Guess Asuka might be a good place to start with this, maybe she can get the boy away from this thing."

When the transformation happened, Kaji lowered the screen to keep others from potentially seeing it. This thing wasn't human; it was beyond limitations that he could deal with personally. Gendo proved that guns were ineffective and that was Kaji's usual ace in the hole. "What do I do?" He couldn't handle it himself, but maybe he shouldn't fight it at all. Siding with such a being would have benefits, and in the end allow him a place to strike at her if needed. "That voice change…personality seems to shift after that."

After countless viewings of the footage, Kaji still found something new with each time through. A small twitch of color here, how high she was flying there, and the most startling was after the eyes changed color the girl's personality shifted. Watching Rei for the last few days Kaji saw her as rather meek and submissive. Likely how Gendo intended her to be, but the woman brutalizing Gendo was far from meek. Even the tone and word usage denoted a different person. "Split personalities maybe."

"Would you like another cup sir?" a blushing waitress asked while holding her serving tray behind her back. Unable to keep her eyes on the face of the very nice looking man, she favored herself a small fantasy. It was running away with this man, leave the deadbeat husband and child behind, for a life of sex, adventure, and fun.

From over the top of his screen, Kaji winked at the thirty-something woman. "Sure, black please." He couldn't read her mind, but her body language was easy enough to see. Though she was to frumpy, plain, and her black hair was to short for his tastes, Kaji saw the wedding ring and put two-and-two together all the same. _Still got it_.

Closing out the file, Kaji checked his watch, almost time to head into Nerv and talk with Misato. He'd exploit her hatred of the angels and her questionable affection for Shinji. She'd be the best place to start for gaining allies. If he could get Misato on his side, getting Shinji would be next. "What we'll do after that…maybe siding with the devil isn't such a bad idea for a short time."

Setting the steaming cup down, "Y-your coffee sir," the waitress said. Fidgeting like a school girl, she smiled at the man when he winked at her again.

Gingerly taking the woman's hand, Kaji put the money he owed and a healthy tip in her sweaty palm. "Keep the change love," he wasn't above giving a little happiness when he could. Made him feel better about all the bad he did. Stifling the laugh that threatened to escape as the waitress's face turned bright pink as she ran off. _She'll be happy the rest of the day, maybe put some oomph back in that marriage bed._ Draining his coffee in a single swig, Kaji bagged his laptop and was out the door.

X-X

He expected something from his friends when they returned, but he didn't expect the sheer exuberance that radiated from them. Almost the moment he walked though the door, Shinji was accosted by Touji and Kensuke. Knowing the drill by now, Rei patted Shinji's shoulder lightly and headed to her desk to avoid the irritation. Dragged to his desk by Touji, Shinji hid his grin as to not egg the boys on further.

"So what is so exciting that you couldn't tell me in the open and had to sequester me from the rest of the room?" Shinji asked. Suspecting it was some photos or video's they shot over the vacation that was not fit for public display, Shinji hoped they wouldn't get in to much trouble when they were found out. _Those pictures of Asuka weren't bad, just hope they keep it that way._

It was exactly what Shinji feared it was, but to the two boys it was worth it. Stealing a look around the room, mostly for Hikari and Misha, Kensuke waved Shinji in close. "Dude, you'll never believe who was hanging out with us all week long." Heaven would have been that vacation played out for eternity for Kensuke at the moment.

Shrugging his shoulders Shinji replied, "I don't know…some of the residents?" Really what was the point of asking such a question when he had no way of answering it. Feeling Kensuke's laptop thrust unto his waist, Shinji looked at them questioningly but with an ounce of unease working up his bowels. _Why do I not want to see what they have on this?_

Doing his best to act coy, Touji nodded his head in Misha's direction. The girl in question was listening to Hikari give her accounts of the trip to Asuka, but kept her eyes on the troop of boys. "Misha was all over us man, all over us during the trip." Touji could tell she was eyeing him up for something, something good. _Guess she wasn't checking out Shin-man after all._

Thoughts identical to Touji's, Kensuke thought Misha had moved away from whatever minute thoughts about Shinji and moved to something more geeky. A guy could dream. "Yeah man, that girl was freaking all over us." Opening the computer on Shinji's lap, Kensuke pulled up some photos he was very proud of. "Girl is walking sex appeal in that bikini," Kensuke's breath came out in small ragged clumps.

Cycling through the images, mostly to give his friends their needed vindication, Shinji still wasn't sure he wanted to look at them. Misha was something of a mystery to Shinji. She talked to him more than the other girls, save Asuka and Rei, was pleasant to him if not down right friendly. But he couldn't tell why. Not lying to himself, he liked having her for a friend, but just knew so little about her. "Guys she looks like she posed for…" Clicking on the next image Shinji's throat clenched and he sputtered out.

Across the room, Misha was grinning like the Cheshire cat. _See something you like Shin-chan?_ The idiot brothers were performing exactly as she wanted, doing the dirty work for her without her needing to lift a finger. Sure they'd likely use those 'accidental topless' pictures to pleasure themselves too but Misha didn't care what perverts did to themselves. All that mattered was getting Shinji hot and bothered…maybe interested in a closer look. Underhanded and a little risqué but Misha didn't care.

Over the vacation, starting just after the bus left the school, Misha felt an emptiness that she couldn't identify. Lilith would have known it well as she instilled it in her offspring. With no other real love in her life, plus with Shinji being her ideal type anyway, the call of Adam was burning through her mind, searing it with the craving for him that was borderline addiction. Anything was acceptable as long as she was successful in her goal.

Seeing the bright smiles and wide eyes of his friends, their heads bobbing in victory, Shinji felt very uncomfortable. "Guys I don't think…think you should keep these." He was a boy, a teenager, and the images of Misha were very tantalizing, but he felt shameful seeing her like this. "The other photos you have…don't degrade like these."

"Degrade? How the fuck is it degrading her?" Touji said bitterly. Crossing his arms and taking the laptop from Shinji, the jock was miffed at his lack of enthusiasm. "We can't all have somebody to pump when we want to. So what if it's a little hentai to have photos like this of people we know." It was supposed to be a bonding moment, Shinji being happy for their small success, he was supposed to encourage them to try getting a relationship with Misha. Not be upset with them, talking like a prude. Getting out of his desk, Touji took Kensuke's laptop and went to show some of the other guys. "No way am I getting rid of these."

Left behind, Kensuke chuckled with unease. "Sorry about that man. He was just really excited about this. He thought you'd be happy or something." Adjusting his glasses, Kensuke could see where Shinji was coming from. "I won't sell those if that's what you're worried about." He had planned it, but after Shinji's comment he re-evaluated that notion. A few minutes of silenced passed between them before Kensuke started, "So…what happened here while we were gone?"

Watching Touji smiling and punching the one of the other boys arm playfully, Shinji's head dropped. Why did he have to continually upset his friends? All he said was his opinion and there went Touji. Telling Kensuke the condensed version of the week, leaving out a certain event in the hot spring, Shinji sighed heavily after he finished. Hearing another loud gasp from the back of the room, Shinji said. "Can you delete those Kensuke? If you like this girl it's not right to have those." She was his friend too, and no friend would let this go on. He'd talk to Misha about what they had after class or at lunch too.

Alternating between Touji and Shinji, Kensuke was torn. Misha was smoking hot, and in a few of the racier photos you could make out a small hint of pubic hair and that really got Kensuke's engine going. But to alienate Shinji when he could just get normal porn… "I'll do it."

"Thanks Kensuke," Shinji replied with a pat on his friends shoulder. One less worry, but he'd still have to tell Misha about it. He had heard the rumors about the girl recently, didn't believe them, but still heard them. Having a bunch of guys with those images in there heads and the rumors adding fuel to the fire could really add up to a bad thing. Soon the conversation was more benign things about the trip and the angel battle.

At her desk, watching everybody, listening to everyone, Rei's brow was a hard line. First thing Rei did upon seeing the purple haired whore was scan her mind. An ingenious plan she had to admit, but Rei wasn't about to let it go through. Lust became the word of the day behind her. The boys' thoughts around the laptop were so loud Rei had to pull back on her abilities to concentrate. _They all lust for her now. Images of her naked body stoked their libido so well._

_Something you might well take note of Cherished One, _Lilith tittered to her physical vessel. Progress after the onsen was non-existent. No real time was allowed for the couple to really be alone. After they returned from the spring it was two days of post testing, Shinji being the focus after damaging Unit-01. When the official tests had completed, Ritsuko took that time to call Rei in for more dummy plug work. The doctor was having a hell of a time trying to figure out why the system wasn't working anymore. Sure they had a little couch time, but they were to tired to do anything save hold hands, they went out to eat once, and a few walks around the park. But they still hadn't made that last maddening step. _You could use this knowledge to get our beloved Adam to shed the last of his cold feet. _

Swallowing hard, Rei pictured it. Saw clearly what Lilith was proposing she do. Call Shinji over and repeat the infamous fall that he had done so long ago. That odd burning in her stomach that Lilith told her was longing was back. An itch she couldn't scratch that had been getting bigger and bigger with each passing day. "We do not have tests today…" How much of that itch was coming from herself and how much was due to Lilith, Rei didn't know and much less cared. Her tutelage under Lilith had overloaded her mind with sensuous ideas and plans and coupled with the hormones unleashed in her body that her pills used to remedy created a very wanting woman.

Lilith was guiding and prodding Rei in the ways she wanted. Rei benefited greatly from it so let it slide. Though times did exist when Rei doubted, worried, and secretly regretted what Lilith asked or suggested. Now however, they were in agreement, life was good and it was going to only get better.

X-X

"So how long till Unit-01 is fully repaired?" Misato asked after she completed the paperwork regarding the onsen. So many forms and permission statements were required for everything Nerv did, red tape was a bitch. Walking to the sole occupant other than herself on the command bridge, Misato put her hands on the back of his chair.

From over his shoulder, Makoto could feel Misato's presence like an aura. "The heat didn't damage it too badly. Several layers of armor need to be replaced, but most of the damage I'd say was suffered by Ikari-kun." Boy had to have balls of steel to jump into a volcano knowing he'd feel the burn. Had the choice been his, Makoto admitted to himself that they'd be at Asuka's funeral right now.

Exhaling hard, blowing her hair out of her face, Misato ground her teeth. "He almost killed himself with that act of stupidity." Saving Asuka was important, but Rei could have done it. Unit-00 was the most expendable Eva they had, and same for its pilot. "Lucky we didn't lose both of them in that fiasco."

"You sound as if you're angry he saved her Misa-chan," Kaji said announcing his presence. Eyes on the tech in front of her, he noticed the tech scowl. _Looks like this one has a little crush._ But Kaji had no time to waste on a lapdog techie. "Shinji was only doing what any man would do."

Spinning around to face him, Misato's retort was quick. "And what would that be Kaji?" Old animosity still present, it was draining the more time she spent with him. The business Kaji was a good thing, she liked that side of him. Having him try and dry hump her leg or any other woman's leg was what made her hate him.

Walking up to her, past her and towards a more private location, Kaji had his plan set. "Why save the damsel in distress." Giving her a small wave, gesturing her to come closer, he said "Maybe breaking Asuka out of that shell of hers." Nodding towards Makoto and back to the door, he hoped the woman got his intention.

Dubious about anything Kaji could want, Misato lingered around Makoto for a moment. "Look it's not like I wanted anything to happen to Asuka, but we can't have our pilots doing anything that could put them in more danger than necessary." Dropping Asuka in a volcano wasn't the smartest thing to do either, but Misato wasn't really thinking about her.

Grunting at Misato's stubborn inclination to not come to him, Kaji turned it up a notch. "Sure and dropping Eva's into molten lava is a good thing to…brother." Dropping the hint, Kaji played on Misato's care for Shinji. _She never did ask me about the brotherhood so maybe I can use that to get her attention._

"Ryohji-san we're a little busy here so if you could…" Makoto tried to say. With him around getting and keeping Misato's attention was impossible. The tech knew he wasn't as suave or dashing as Misato's ex-lover, knew he could never beat him. But his comment fell on deaf ears. That heat radiating from Misato's body was gone, leaving him cold and alone at his station.

Catching the hint finally, Misato instantly headed towards the spy. "Yeah tell me about it." Closing the distance to Kaji, Misato said offhandedly, "Makoto take care of things for me will you? I need a coffee." And a lot of talking about what Kaji knew about this cult. What business did Nerv have with them, why were they eyeing the pilots, and how dangerous were they.

Leading the agitated captain down rarely used corridors, Kaji found a suitable location for their discourse. An abandoned office, sealing the door behind them, "I'm sure you want info on the brotherhood of Adam, but I have something to talk to you about first ok?" Keeping his distance, knowing her distrust of him, Kaji played nice.

Leaning against the door, ready to walk out the moment Kaji tried something, Misato nodded. "Make it quick. I want you to tell me everything but I don't have a lot of time right now. Paperwork won't do itself." And if what he had to tell her was as bad as she was worrying, she'd have to request more agents to protect the children.

Where to start, where to start. Show her the video first and she might think it was doctored… "Misato can you tell me what exactly you know about Ayanami Rei?" he asked.

Scoffing Misato spat out, "You didn't bring me here to try and push your damn idea about Shinji and Asuka did you?" Her hand reached for the door handle, any information about this cult could be found from other means.

"I've hacked into her files Misato…there is no data in them. No mother, no father, no history before she joined Nerv," he said quickly. Watching her hand stall, turned back to him with more questions on her face than before, he got her attention. "Nothing is known about her before she was taken in as Gendo's ward, Misato." Leaning against the wall where the outline of a desk used to be. "So I ask again, what do you know about her?"

Mind running in circles, Misato was astonished to realize just how little she did know about the First Child. Asuka and Shinji's files were filled with updates and accounts of their past, but if Rei had nothing… "I don't…not much Kaji. Just she's a little sickly, keeps to herself, and I thought shy." But what she could gleam and tease out of Shinji, Rei wasn't much the shy type.

Nodding, "Exactly Misato. Nerv is hiding something from us and Ayanami is part of it." Taking a few strides across the room, more to relieve pent up anxiety, Kaji drummed his fingers against his cheek. "You say she's sickly, but have you ever seen her sick before? Have you seen her do anything except follow orders?"

Again Misato was stunned, "No never. Never taken a sick day in the time I've been working here." But Ritsuko told her that the girl had some immune deficiency. "But if that's not the case what is Ayanami doing her doing all those tests and check-ups?"

Setting his bag on the ground, Kaji pulled out his laptop, opened it and showed it to Misato. "I want you to watch this, an anonymous source sent me this video and I think it's very telling." He couldn't have Misato knowing he was the source, he wasn't clear yet what side she was on. For all he knew Misato could be apart of the conspiracy. "Watch it all before saying anything ok?"

Her eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing. Listening to Gendo question Rei on her relationship with Shinji. Rei's emotionless replies as to Shinji's reluctance to bed her made Misato sick. Rei was just playing a role! She didn't care for Shinji at all and was just stringing him along to do Gendo's bidding! "That fucking bitch," if Misato needed a reason to dislike Rei she had one now.

Her stomach churned once Rei walked around Gendo's desk. _Maya was right he is a pedophile!_ About to tell Kaji to turn off the video, she'd seen enough, Rei's transformation took place. Hand over mouth, to keep the shriek contained, Misato backed away from the screen as if Rei could attack her through the LCD monitor. "What the fuck is…did she just…" A time lapsed account of the three hours of torture then mending chilled Misato. "What is she?"

"I don't know Misato but I think Nerv has something to do with it," Kaji shut the laptop and put it away. "The real question is what do we do about it?" From her reaction Kaji prayed she was just as concerned as he was.

Snorting Misato thought the answer was obvious, "We take care of her, get Asuka to…" But if Rei was dead how would Shinji take it? What if they needed her as a pilot. If Rei was this powerful, what would happen if she learned of planned treachery? "I…what can we do?"

Walking to the door, "My point exactly. We don't know if she's still siding with Gendo or if this little display of punishment was the end of that. We can't risk a frontal assault or she'd do to us what she did to him." Opening the door, "I think our best bet is to side with her for now. Play nice until we don't have a choice. Maybe we can learn something about her."

"Side with her? She's not human…a monster! How can we side with that?" Misato balked. Hell she didn't know how she could ever look at the girl the same way again after seeing what she just did. "And what about Shinji-kun? We can't let them stay as they are, she could kill him if he angers her for Kami-sama's sake!"

"What choice do we have Misato?" Kaji said with all seriousness. Rei was essential for surviving the angels. "As for Shinji-kun, I think our best bet is to not tell him this yet. Try and maneuver him away from her. If we can get him to break things off with her on his own it would be easier on him to learn the truth." Kaji knew from experience people in love will willingly lie to themselves and avoid the things they don't want to accept. "I'll email you all I have regarding the cult Misato. We don't have time to go over that now since people will question you being away from the bridge for so long."

Numbness crept over her body. She had insisted Shinji date Rei and this is what happened. It'd crush him to learn his girlfriend was a Goddamn freak. "Thanks Kaji…for everything." He left her to fulfill his own errands. Misato lingered in the room for another five minutes, bitterly going over all the changes Rei brought out of Shinji. "It'll crush him."

Maybe siding with Rei was the best, but for how long? As long as Shinji was ok, Misato would deal with whatever came of this. _She hurts him…I'll kill her myself._

X-X

Eraser in hand, Rei regretted her forgetfulness. She was scheduled for cleaning the classroom and didn't recall it when she told Shinji to visit that evening. _I will have little time to prepare for his arrival so greater plans will have to be put on hold. _It was going to be the first real date the two had since the angel and she had such high expectations. Another source of irritation was the other two students helping clean the room.

"Man this is really annoying, can't they hire janitors for this type of thing?" Kensuke moaned as he arranged desks. Touji had left him the moment the day ended, angry at him for siding with Shinji regarding Misha's photos. Oddly Kensuke felt better after deleting them, Shinji had a valid point after all. The girls on the porn sites were paid for those pictures, and they knew what they were getting into. Misha didn't and it was wrong to exploit her.

Giggling and leaning against him, Misha had a wet towel in hand cleaning each desk Kensuke set up. "Oh Ken-chan you're just being a whiner today." The geek was annoying but at least he wasn't as perverse as the jock. "This will build those muscles up and that will catch somebody's eye." Likely a boy, Misha thought. Somehow Kensuke struck her as a closet homosexual. "Oh and Ayanami could you try going a little faster, I'd like to go home sometime today."

With most of the board finished, Rei stopped her task. "I have completed more of my assigned task than you two have. So in essence you are slowing your own departure by ridiculing me." Knowing the comment was geared more to annoy her than to really increase her pace, Rei paid it no mind. Mind reading had serious benefits.

Dribbling water on the desk, feeling Kensuke watching her, Misha shuddered lightly. "We'll be finished soon, and I really want to thank somebody for the great thing they did for me today." That was a great success during lunch. Deliciously timid and shy, just how she liked him, Shinji told her about the images on Kensuke's computer. He told her he got the geek to promise to delete them, and said he'd help her clear her name if needed. All a part of the plan of course. Having the other guys see her staged pictures wasn't part of her strategy, but she knew the risks.

"If you are referring to Ikari-kun having those lewd photos you faked deleted I have to inform you he will be unable to see you." Rei didn't even stop cleaning as she spoke. Misha's master plan was elaborate but at the same time simple to defuse. Keep Shinji away from her and Rei wouldn't need worry. _In honesty I do not believe I need fear losing him anymore. He has proved to be faithful. _

Dropping the desk he had lifted, its mass creating a mighty crash in the otherwise silent room. Kensuke stepped away from Misha, "You knew we took those pictures of you?" He had thought he was crafty or simply lucky to get the shots he did, but if what Rei said had any merit the girl planned it! "W-why would you do that?"

Cutting Misha's attempt to save herself by making up another lie Rei said flatly, "Her aim was to get Ikari-kun to have intercourse with her. To use your photos to incite lust, and as he got you to remove them she would use that as an excuse to reward him." Putting the eraser down, her work finished, Rei headed to the door. "She used you and Suzuhara to get closer to him. Pawns in a game to take what is mine."

"That…that," Kensuke started but couldn't finish. It made so much sense that it was hard to ignore once Rei said it. All this time he had hoped Misha might have a thing for him, give him a chance at a relationship but it was all a lie. _Fuck if I'd know this I wouldn't have deleted those photos. I'd have put them all on the fucking net and let the bitch suffer. _ One last ray of hope that Rei had lied, Kensuke turned to Misha but that hope died as soon as it was born. Misha's face told Kensuke that Rei had been dead on. "You're a fucking bitch…clean the rest of this shit yourself." Walking out of the room from the other door, Kensuke didn't want to look at either girl.

Stomping over to Rei, throwing desks out of her way, Misha was beyond pissed. She was livid with how easily Rei debunked all her work. "What the hell was that? How the hell could you know all that?" Without a doubt that nerd would tell Shinji about it, ruined her plans. _He'll see me as a slut just like the other guys._ It would ruin her chances.

Ignoring Misha, Rei continued walking to the exit with an air of confidence. With her plan exposed and her character laid bare, Rei was positive Misha was no longer a threat. A hand grabbed her arm and spun her around, that beautiful face looking back at her was marred with anger. "You exposed yourself that is how I knew. Thinking I wasn't a threat was your first mistake," Rei said simply.

Smack! The back of Misha's hand crushed against Rei's cheek. "Bitch! Just because you're so full of yourself doesn't mean this is over." Blood poured through her body, every muscle was tense, deep breaths left her light headed. "Pampering him, lying to him, and parading yourself around like some damn queen. High and mighty to good to talk to us…you're worse than I am."

_Calm yourself Cherished One, she is goading you to act. If you do anything to her she will use it against you. Plus there are too many possible witnesses to strike formally against her. _Lilith's warnings came quick and loud in Rei's mind; the being could feel Rei's anger building to dangerous levels. Killing Misha wouldn't be a bad thing, not at all, but if they were exposed now. Before they had a chance to admit it to Shinji things would fall apart fast.

Squeezing her fists so tight her knuckles popped, Rei forced herself to calm. Lilith was right, the time to deal with Misha would come soon, but school wasn't the place. _Maybe I should make good on the lust she instilled in those boys. Let them have her and break her._ A wonderfully evil idea, they'd love to ravish that body. The tremor of her voice only slightly off, "You are angry because I have what you cannot. Shinji is mine and I will not let you have him. You're plans and hopes are mute. I have neither lied to him nor acting better than anybody." As for pampering him, she'd have liked to be able to but Shinji was more pampering her.

Nothing would have pleased Misha better than to squeeze that slender neck until Rei's eyes popped out of her head. But the students knew very will that a group of secret service men followed them. After her love tap, Misha expected they were on the verge of action. Pulling back the reigns of her temper, "You keep saying that to yourself and once your stranglehold on him is loosened I'll be the one to steal him from you." Spitting at Rei's feet, "Can't keep him on a leash and he does see me as a friend so unless you're willing to start putting rules in place he won't avoid me." Possibly she could get the geek to stay his actions through more persuasive means and keep Shinji in the dark. "Better enjoy sleeping with him while you can because the days are numbered." Storming past the smug Ayanami, Misha headed after Kensuke.

_Pay her no mind Cherished One, your idea has merit that we can use. Our daughter will learn pay the price for offending us. _Already Lilith was making a list of who to start manipulating to the end of punishing Misha. _Let us go home and prepare for the coming of Adam. We should make the most of this time however limited we have today._

With a smile that would have scared Shinji instead of pleasing him, Rei watched Misha running off. Gone was the time she would just sit back and watch the hyenas stalk her man. "You are correct," she whispered to her mental companion. If Kensuke didn't ruin things for Misha now, Rei could do it herself.

X-X

Author notes

Not much to say really. Things are moving and the pieces are being moved in for a possible check mate.

Hope you enjoyed

Ja Mata

Zentrodie (zentrodie-dot-geo-at-yahoo-dot-com)


	15. Chapter 15

Standard disclaimer

Sorry for the delays, but I've been busy as of late. Christmas shopping and a few bouts of illness.

X-X

Orders

Chapter – 15

Lying in her bed, Ayanami Rei stared blankly at the ceiling lost in thought. Three days of plotting and planning a deserving punishment for Misha had born out a real putrid fruit. All Rei had to do was plant the seeds into the planned boys minds and accidentally borrow Shinji's celphone and Misha would be on the receiving end of a must unwanted fate.

But did she actually deserve it? Rei doubted it the longer she thought about it. Sequestering her thoughts from Lilith, as Rei knew the entity did to her as well, Rei was doubtful of Lilith's wants for vengeance. During the last three days, Rei had spent a good deal of time with Shinji. Doing homework together, they actually went to a karaoke bar, and Shinji helped her clean her apartment. All during that time, Lilith pushed her to try and be more physical, to use Shinji's willingness to please her to take drastic steps forward in their relationship.

While the idea of making love to Shinji was very powerful and inviting, Rei didn't want to trick or guilt Shinji into it. Rei honored Lilith with half hearted attempts that failed miserably, but she didn't really care. Just being with him was enough for her, he in a very basic way completed her as a whole. She genuinely loved him as a man, not as Lilith's lover. So why couldn't she do things they way she wanted to with him?

More and more Rei felt remorse for the plan she had set into motion regarding Misha as well. Hadn't the girl done only what Lilith wanted? Lilith told her that humans were the eighteenth angel. Born of Lilith and Adam's flesh and that women were bound by her will, though diminished over the ages. So hadn't Misha only been acting as Lilith degreed, as she was? It was unfair to punish somebody for only doing as they were created to wasn't it?

The more telling question was, would Lilith punish her if she betrayed her. That fear was what kept Rei from ever telling Lilith 'no'. Even now as she turned on her side, phantom touches of Shinji's hands trailing down her arm as he hugged her goodbye the last night, Rei could hear Lilith's voice in her mind.

_Cherished One, we have those infernal tests today again. But I was thinking that possibly we can use them to our advantage. _The eternal schemer Lilith mused as she waited for Rei to notice their newest ally's arrival. _Those suits you were are most reveling and easily removed. Have you noticed how Adam gazes? _

She had noticed, and Rei was glad Shinji still found her physically appealing to him. Sitting up and stretching, Rei nodded. "He looks very…appealing in his own suit as well." If the men could watch her in a plugsuit, Rei had no problem watching Shinji in his. Catching movement from the corner of her eye, Rei spotted a spider crawling across her nightstand towards her celphone and a photo of Shinji and her at a restaurant. As her hand swatted to kill the intruder she heard Lilith call out.

In a lazy tone, _You shouldn't kill my Children so easily when they could be used to assist us. _Feeling her physical body stop, Lilith called out to her other child on a plane that Rei couldn't hear. Matariel had come and had heard its mother's call. Instructing Matariel to not only watch for traitors in the mist of Nerv but to watch over Rei as well, Lilith was regretting not forcibly taking control over the body. Rei wasn't living up to expectations and once Adam was hers again maybe she wouldn't need to worry about fitting in anymore. Lilith noticed gaps now, small but existent, in the girl's mind that she couldn't read.

"This is…your child? That would make it an angel?" Rei asked aloud looking quizzically at the small insect. On closer inspection it wasn't a spider as she thought. Having only four legs and covered with eyes, it was a purely unique entity. "How can this be of help?"

Instructing her physical body to scoop up the recently arrived angel, Lilith was again happy with the full cooperation Rei was giving. Why the silly girl failed to listen when it mattered most was the main anger Lilith had. _Simple Cherished One. With his AT Field down it will not show up on those accursed Nerv sensors. And once you go in for those insipid tests today all you have to do is set him free. I will speak with him and a palpable spy will be working for us._

Setting the angel back down, Rei didn't like the feel of it or Lilith's plan. Surely Gendo's plan would notice an angel's absence, but Rei wouldn't voice such thoughts. Getting her cloths on for school she let out a stray hope that Lilith picked up on and relished. "I hope Shin-chan comes early today."

X-X

"Sir the committee is getting very anxious about our lack of updates," Fuyutsuki announced as he shut the door to Gendo's office. Their private experiments were going very poorly and now Seele was starting to notice discrepancies and changes in Nerv's practices. Mainly Gendo's none-to-subtle change in opinion of Ayanami Rei had the old men nervous.

Setting his pen down, he had just finished signing for yet another small wage increase for Rei, Gendo sighed lightly. "The old men are just jumping at shadows. Likely their mole hasn't been very productive for their wants and now they want to apply pressure." Once Gendo found that damn mole he'd sheer it off with as much pain as he could impose. "Has Akagi made any progress in this locator idea?"

Walking to his normal place at Gendo's side, Kozo shrugged. "Applying mysticism and beliefs to an actual scientific endeavor is hardly an easy task. Your wife was able to because she was an exceptional woman, sadly the Akagi's aren't up to Yui's level." How Yui had overcome the obstacles to create the Evangelions was still a mystery to many, but she had. Ritsuko was very skilled in her own right, but making a device to locate the lost Adam genome in a worldwide scale might just prove itself impossible.

Hiding his face behind his hands, Gendo grinned. "Akagi-kun will do what I ask of her, all I need do is apply a little force of my own." His itch had grown quite large and Ritsuko would bend and whimper for him, then he'd threaten to end the tryst unless she devoted herself more towards his end. "Have you the report on the First like I asked?"

Laying the detailed followings of Ayanami Rei and Ikari Shinji on the obsidian desk, Kozo cleared his throat. "This is something the council is starting to take note of as well Gendo. As of late you have shifted your stance regarding Rei a lot." Unable to keep his eyes on the man now flipping though dozens of surveillance photos he continued. "Last we spoke of her you were considering using her body as a means of resurrecting Adam, and as time passes it might be the best choice we have, either her or one of the spare clones."

Holding a lovely image of his pawn hugging his son, Gendo drummed his fingers. Whenever he thought about his old plan, of using Rei as a Yui substitute until he got the real thing back, his head began to throb in pain. "I have not changed my thoughts regarding Pilot Ayanami. She is still expendable, but I feel using her when we can use the clone would be a waste." Sliding the photo into a built-in shredder, Gendo rubbed his temple with the other hand. "As for the scenario we haven't deviated to far from it. Once we get Adam back we can get back on track."

The Dummy Plug wasn't moving forward as it had before however, if anything the status of that project was diminishing. Where before Ritsuko had said she was almost ready for a functional test of the system, she now was facing critical system errors. Even the clones were beginning to show signs of trouble. No longer did they float aimlessly with vacant smiles and dull doll eyes. Now they stood on the floor of the tank and watched. Akagi killed a clone accidentally trying to find brainwaves or signs of life, thankfully that had turned up negative. But what had caused the change, why was everything falling apart now!

"Shall I have Akagi prepare another clone for the attempt?" Kozo said with only a smidgen of nervousness. He had been opposed to using the 'living' Rei for the test, but a lifeless husk while looking human was still just meat. "We'd have enough spare material for the proposed tracker if it fails."

No other choice really mattered, he couldn't use the current Rei for it, and something in his head wouldn't let him. "Have her begin as soon as she is able." At least Ritsuko was still acting according to his wishes. So many of his pawns were slipping away from him, his carefully planned scheme was on the verge of crumbling. "Is their any good news old man?"

Smiling lightly Kozo chuckled, "Actually yes. The artic research vessel the 'Algonquin' has reported a massive energy spike that matches our readings for the Lance." Handing Gendo another report, "I've requested they investigate further, but it's likely you and I will be making a trip soon." With the lance they'd have at least bargaining power with Seele if the Dummy Plug failed.

X-X

"Man I hate these stupid health exams," Touji moaned as Kensuke, Shinji, and he stood in line outside the medical office. His earlier anger regarding Shinji's insistence that the Misha pictures get deleted had been destroyed. Mari had set him straight once again about how to interact with people, and at his little sister's insistence apologized to Shinji for being angry.

Leaning against the wall, eyes unfocused, Kensuke wasn't really listening to Touji's usual rants. Locked away in his mind was the repeating offer Misha had gave him after she caught up to him. "Yeah this is a real drag," he mumbled. "Shinji have you…," he stopped as Shinji turned to face him. _Damn it I can't do it! I can't work with that bitch even after what she promised. _A tear stricken Misha begged the boy to not tell Shinji of her plan or her affections. Though if the geek helped her to land the pilot as her boyfriend she promised one of her friends would date him. "Ever thought of asking Misato if I could be a pilot?"

Hearing that request multiple times in the past, Shinji didn't bat an eye at the odd mannerisms Kensuke was exuding. "Sorry Kensuke, but I don't think Misato-san really has any power of 'who' gets to be a pilot. So even if I ask her nothing will happen." Tapping his foot, Shinji watched as yet another boy walked out of the exam room as the last occupant walked out. "Today's just going to be hell isn't it."

Catching the unexpected negative comment from the boy they both took as very positive as of late, Touji's eyebrow raised. "Problems with the little woman, with work, or something else?" With Shinji it was very easy to find the source of his problems. Touji was proud of how easy it was for him to diagnose his best friend. As Touji knew him, Shinji's problems fell into three categories: Misato(work), Asuka(normal life), or Rei(relationship).

"Asuka," Shinji stared off and fell silent. How much of his problems could he and should he tell to these two. Yes they were his friends, but the incident with him saving Asuka from dying was oddly personal. "She's been acting strange lately. During the last mission something happened and since then…" he rolled his hand over. "Something has been different."

Since Kensuke was still locked in the internal debate on whether he could trust Misha to fulfill her promise, it was up to Touji to help Shinji. "Well what do you mean different. Last few days have been a blessing to us. She's not been all bitchy and preachy, just quiet." And to Touji that was the best Asuka of all, the silent one. Knowing a little more of the problem than Shinji himself, Touji mind wandered. _Wonder if Red is going to make a move or not, _the revelation at the train station was not far from his mind.

Walking forward as yet another boy left the room, Touji would be next followed by Kensuke then himself, Shinji struggled for the right words. "She's just not herself. Normally she's so passionate, full of energy you know? But when I go home now she's usually in her room or just stares off into space." What hurt was how she was ignoring him and avoiding any extra contact with him. That silence left the door open for speculation and worry, and Shinji cherished his friendship with Asuka. A world where that girl avoided him wasn't something he could allow, something deep in his psyche would not hear of it.

"You ask her about it, like point blank ask her?" Touji asked as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Rei or Asuka, it didn't matter to Touji who Shinji ended up with. He didn't want either girl, both were to strange for him, and it was clear Shinji had feelings for both as well just the ones for Asuka were confused. _Bet if he told Asuka he liked her that girl would eat him alive, _he thought with a tiny grin.

Shaking his head, Shinji sulked. "No I haven't. I've been meaning too but Rei-san has been a little demanding as late, not that I mind." And he didn't but he could still see Asuka's eyes on him when he walked out of the apartment the last time to go to Rei's. It was haunted, empty, or maybe lonely. And as much as a man as he was, Shinji wouldn't let himself belief that Asuka liked him 'that way.'

Hearing his name called through the door, Touji ended with, "Well all I can say is best to bite the bullet before whatever it is drives that chick over the edge." A short trip Touji bet, but better not test waters that might be too turbulent. Shutting the door behind him, Touji met the new school nurse for the first time.

"What do you think Kensuke? Should I ask her what is bothering her?" Shinji turned to Kensuke who was still lost in thought. "Earth to Kensuke, you there?" he tried joking but still Kensuke just ran his fingers over his chin. "You ok?" he asked again only this time tapping the boy on the shoulder.

Broken from his raging debate, "Yeah….uh think you should." Shinji was asking about what food to eat for supper right? Misha would be waiting for him outside the building there too, that is if Rei wasn't already there. _That bitch played me though, played both of us just to get at Shinji. Hell I doubt Shinji would even care if he found out Misha likes him, he's so smitten with Ayanami anyway. _But the prize if he could get the boy to do as the bitch wanted was a highly coveted one. Kensuke had no illusions about himself. Knew he was small, nerdy, and unlikely to get a girlfriend of as high caliber as Misha's or her friends. "Shinji, can I ask you a question and promise you won't get weirded out by it?"

Now that wasn't anything Kensuke ever said and it tugged Shinji's attention away from his own problems, "I can't really promise anything but I can try." Why make an empty promise, Kensuke asked some real odd questions at times.

"If you were given the option to get something you really wanted, something you thought you could never get otherwise, would you do something that would make you feel a little dirty?" Kensuke said though a stiff jaw. Noticing Shinji's eyes going wide, Kensuke followed up, "I'm not saying like do anything bad. No drugs or anything like that, just normally you'd tell the person offering you this to stuff it up their ass, but you really want what they have to offer."

Thinking for a few moments, putting himself into Kensuke's hypothetical situation, Shinji had an answer. Using Rei and his relationship with her as the 'thing he wanted but never thought he'd get' Shinji had only one real answer. "Go for it. If you really want it, fear you'd never get it…I'd go for it." Wasn't that a part of why he kept piloting? He did it for Rei as a payment for the blessing the girl presented him with.

"You're up Kensuke, see you tomorrow Shinji," Touji said as he emerged from the room and headed down the hall and out the door.

The same scene played out after Kensuke left to visit the nurse. A few minutes of silence, Shinji was the last to get in line for the health inspection, Kensuke walked out with a firm resolve showing. "See you later Shinji," he started walking then stopped, "mind if I call you later?" If he wanted to start egging Shinji in Misha's direction he'd have to do it eventually.

Hand on the door handle, Shinji grinned, "Sure Kensuke." He felt good to help Kensuke, hoped that whatever it was the boy was hinting at was worth all the trouble. Shutting the door behind him, Shinji noticed that the elderly man that used to administer the exams was gone, replaced by a younger woman. While she wasn't beautiful in any respect, she had plenty of plain qualities that made her moderately attractive. Shoulder length black hair, dull grey eyes, a mole to the side of her lips which were a little to wide, her weight was a little on the heavy side but not fat. "Hello, I didn't know we got a new nurse."

"Akahiko-sempai opted for early retirement, I'm his replacement Juri Mishima," the nurse addressed herself and waved her arm to the chair in front of her. "Going to be honest with you Ikari-kun, Akahiko's practices were old and out of date so what I'm going to be doing might seem strange to you, but it's the new standard ok?"

A little uncomfortable under the gaze of the nurse that reminded him oddly of Ritsuko, Shinji took his seat before the woman. "O-ok Mishama-san," Shinji could feel her cold hands through the latex glove she was wearing as she touched unknown instruments to his chest and temple. He heard her gasp lightly after one test, "Something wrong Mishama-san?" he asked with her nerves getting worse.

"No no Ikari-san, just thinking about something different." Taking her stethoscope off she wrote a few notes on her pad she gestured towards the door. "We're finished here Ikari-kun, but if you could give me a phone number and address to complete our files you that would be a great help. Akahiko-sempai's system was so out of sync I need to make my own."

Writing down the apartment's address and phone number, Shinji thanked the nurse and headed out the door, was met by Rei and the pair headed to Nerv for testing. Back in the nurse's office, Juri's phone was out the moment Shinji was out the door. "I just finished with the boys, tomorrow is the girls. I think I found him, it was the pilot boy like we thought." Juri was a prized member of the Brotherhood of Adam, a fully licensed and accredited nurse. The survivors of the cult were again working to replenish their ranks and resume the hunt for their saviors. It was a potential erroneous test, but if what she saw was real, that boy was going to lead them to a new golden are.

X-X

She could barely contain herself, not being so close to that thing that came in holding Shinji's hand. But Misato had to admit Kaji had a point, what could they do about it now? _Of course Maya has to have today off too when I want to talk to somebody, _Misato cursed while looking at Ritsuko administering Maya's duties. "So how are things?"

"Asuka is down a bit, Shinji and Rei continue to get higher," Ritsuko said as she increased the depth further. "Something must be on Asuka's mind and it isn't piloting," giving Misato a knowing look, Ritsuko actually chuckled. Asuka's budding affection for Shinji was clear enough for Misato and Ritsuko to see, both having past experience with Asuka.

With the task of finding out who to trust and who to avoid, Misato was beside herself with the new responsibility of Rei's true nature. Maya would soon be brought into the fold, the Hyuga and Aoba were to be kept in the dark. Ritsuko however was a shoe in. Nobody on God's green earth was more trustworthy to Misato than Ritsuko. "Ritsuko, can I tell you something important?"

"You tell me your caring Shinji's lovechild I'll execute you," Ritsuko said without skipping a beat. Why it was so much fun teasing Misato over the parental concern she showed Shinji Ritsuko couldn't tell, but she enjoyed it anyway.

Rubbing her belly, Misato through back her hair in mock shame, "But he made me promise to not have it aborted and it was so much fun making it." Having been friends with Ritsuko for so long, Misato wasn't fazed by the occasional all comment or joke anymore. "Seriously though, this is very important."

Entering the last few commands to set the test on automatic, Ritsuko spun her chair around to face Misato. "Sure thing Misato, you know I'll help when I can." Misato was one of the few things Ritsuko could count on anymore. Her life was in shambles yet Misato could always make it bearable. _I'm being used as the sex toy for a man that would rather fuck a teenager cloned from his dead wife…my life is so damn fucked up. _

Scanning the room for anybody snooping, Misato moved in close to Ritsuko. So close it looked closer to a lovers embrace than a conversation. "Kaji was given a video file." Eyeing the command bridge, thankfully empty, Misato took a deep breath. "It showed Ayanami entering the commander's office where he questioned her about the fake relationship with Shinji." Using Ritsuko's widened eyes as a tell the woman didn't know about it, Misato continued. "After a brief period of details he attempted to molest her, possibly even go so far as rape, but…"

"G-go on Misato finish," Ritsuko's hatred for Rei raged higher than ever. The abomination was no longer content to let Gendo pine for her in secret, now the damn doll was going to take her place in Gendo's bed too? _Why couldn't I see it for what it really was…he never loved me._ Biting back tears that threatened to burst through, "What else?"

Mistaking the emotion on Ritsuko's face, Misato was sure she had an ally she could trust. "Rei changed into some…thing. Almost an angel and she tortured the commander for three hours before fixing him up again." A chill wound from her neck to her tailbone, "Rei's not human Ritsuko, she's a damn experiment from Nerv and we have to do something about it." With the girl being so old, Misato had no reason to suspect Ritsuko, no reason at all.

Betray Gendo the man she wanted to love or betray her friend that always was looking out for her? "Who else knows Misato?" they'd have to be dealt with. Maybe this would cause Gendo to love her, maybe this would make him see her and not the ghost of his wife.

"Just Kaji and myself right now, oh and the person that leaked the video. We're planning on easing Shinji away from Ayanami before she does anything to him that she did the commander," Misato's eyes turned to the screen where Shinji's face was seen concentrating. Eyes back on Ritsuko, "Can I trust you to help me with this?"

Smirking, "Call the pilots to examination room three, then ask Ayanami to come here first. I'll set up a little privacy for them." Ritsuko turned to her consol as Misato did as asked. While her body felt dirty, her mind soiled, and her conscious raged against her Ritsuko was already planning on how to inform the commander of the information leak. Once the pilots were on their way, Ayanami to the command bridge while Shinji and Asuka to the normal examination room, Ritsuko gave the MAGI the command to set the elevator on lockdown.

X-X

"Can it get any hotter in this damn tin can?" Asuka vented as she fanned herself with her hand. The plugsuit was doing a fantastic job of making the stuffy elevator cabin even worse. To make matters worse was she was forced to be alone with Shinji, and with her heart and her head at odds she was terrified. "Any luck with the phone?"

Sweat slowly trickling down his face, Shinji set the receiver back down, "Nothing. Almost like the lines were cut." They had to know they were trapped in the elevator, Misato had ordered them to the examination room not twenty minutes ago. Sitting across from Asuka, Shinji debated on if he wanted to try and mend the gap between them or not. "W-want me to fan you too?"

Making eye contact for the first time since the white light of the elevator dimmed and the red emergency one turned on, Asuka laughed. "Well it's a tempting offer but those twig arms couldn't really help much." Looking down at her blazing red suit, "it's these stupid suits, turning this damn room into a sauna."

Nodding to her logic, "Yeah, things just trap in heat and makes you feel like your swimming inside the thing." He felt sticky all over but what could he do, he was trapped in here with Asuka. If he had been alone the stupid suit would have been off ten minutes ago, but no way in hell he'd consider it right now, not with Asuka looking at him. "Um…Asuka can we talk?"

Head dipping down, Asuka pre-empted the young Ikari. "Must have felt like that in the volcano for you too…didn't it?" Damn reckless heroism as it was, it still broke down the last vestments of Asuka's defenses. No longer could she lie and say she only fancied Shinji to piss Rei off, she genuinely cared for him. But what of he for her? Oh her brain had been wracking itself constantly with that question.

Wiping the drippings from his head in the futile attempt to keep his vision clear, "It wasn't that bad." He lied, no reason to tell Asuka that it was a dozen times as bad in the magma, its heat radiating not only via the synapse of Unit-01 but the LCL itself was heating. "Think this is a little worse."

"Because it's hotter or because you're stuck in here with me?" the German managed to say. Asuka heard the gossip about her, adults and teenager alike, heard them say she was stuck up and a bitch. They feared her as much as they hated her, but with Shinji she was trying to be different. Did he see it or did he believe the others? Not like they were telling fibs about her, Asuka knew she had a few issues. "Bet you wish your girlfriend was here and not me."

While part of that was true, Shinji wouldn't lie, but he wasn't adverse to Asuka. "Asuka…are you angry at me for it? Angry that I jumped in?" Why she would be, Shinji had some guesses. "I know you want to be the best at things, and you are much better at piloting than me, but I just acted before I thought. I didn't want you to die."

"Do you mean that Shinji, do you really mean it?" her eyes met his, her fierce blue to his tranquil. Gazing the short distance across the elevator at him, Asuka voicelessly pleaded for him to say it was. It would give her hope, hope for a life of peace and openness with not only another but herself. Was it so wrong to be weak? Did she always have to be the best?

His hand did its best to fan himself just like Asuka was, "Of course I mean it Asuka. You're one of my best friends. I-I don't have many and ever since I meet you…something's just clicked I guess." His blood called to hers and hers to him, I past destiny trying to replay itself, just as it did with Rei. "I panicked when I heard that the wires were cut…I was so afraid."

He cared. Asuka couldn't really put her finger on it, but she knew he wasn't lying. Sure his heart wasn't hers, not now anyway, but maybe she could stop denying herself the attempt at happiness. Getting to her feet, Asuka stood in the center of the elevator. "Stand up Shinji," she ordered.

Taking her hand when she offered it, Shinji felt her hands on his shoulders as she spun him around. "Asuka what are you doing?" he asked with trepidation. Then he heard it, the sound of her plugsuit depressurizing. "A-Asuka?"

"I trust you Shinji…I've never said that to anybody in a long time," Asuka levelly said to him. Pulling her arms out of the suit, the air feeling magnificent on her skin. "I can't stand the heat in here anymore so I'm going to take my suit off for a while." Sliding the material down to below her bellybutton she thought for a moment then pulled it all the way off. "You can too if you want, but be warned if you turn your head even the slightest inch I'm going to knock you head so hard you won't wake up for days."

With his back to hers, he felt her shoulder blades, her bare shoulder blades, against his suit. "O-ok Asuka but the same goes for you," he joked knowing he'd never hit her just as she knew it. Depressurizing his suit, Shinji only took it off as far as his waist, then sat down with his back still touching Asuka's. It was such a surreal feeling, skin to skin, and he did like it, but was again feeling upset. _Rei-chan and I haven't even…why am I so selfish in this regard. Here with Asuka with so much ease but with Rei I get so nervous and afraid. I'll make it up to her, I will. _

Two hours of jokes, conversation, and bonding later the pair heard the elevator's belt turn on again and the cool breeze from the air conditioner. Never in their lives did they put on their plugsuits so fast as to avoid any misconceptions once those doors opened. And when Shinji walked out into the waiting arms of one Ayanami Rei, Asuka followed him as he walked and pledged herself to the task of making her dream become his as well.

X-X

Author Notes

Light on the Shinji/Rei element but I think I have focused on them enough in the past to earn a chapter of story progression. Sure next few chapters will be back to the happy little scenes of the particular couple on the couch, but can't have a good tale if nothing happens now can we?

Hope you liked it.

Ja Mata

Zentrodie (zentrodie-dot-geo-at-yahoo-dot-com)


	16. Chapter 16

Standard Disclaimer

Hello again, hope you all had a great holiday season and that the new year is just as good as the last. On the laptop again so a few extra trifling errors might appear, I'll try to give this chapter a once over cleaning on my desktop before I post it but as you likely know I'm not to good at editing. Often I just post the alpha chapter, only fixing/updating if it ends up being just way to bad

Well enough of my rambles.

X-X

Orders

Chapter – 16

Beer in hand, Misato watched her cherished semi-child preparing breakfast for her and the annoying border. Oh how she wanted to tell Shinji what she knew, that his girlfriend was a freakish monster, but she couldn't. Only a total idiot would have missed the change in him that the girl had brought about. The timid and shy boy was replaced with a happy and caring teenager. Sure he still had his foibles, like his constant apologies and wanting to never offend, but he was almost a different person.

One that she coveted greatly, and in the darkest parts of night craved.

Shaking her head free of such alien and impure thoughts, Misato swished her can. "Can I get another Shin-chan?" she asked knowing he was already headed towards the fridge. Watching the boy move with an odd mix of grace and rhythm, "Any plans for today?" It was a small hope that he wouldn't and would stay home most of the day, she didn't have to go in till late and she missed spending a lazy afternoon with him.

Setting Misato's third morning beer on the table with a chastising look, he didn't like her drinking so much, Shinji shrugged. "Rei-san's apartment was looking a little dirty yesterday so I thought I'd go over and help her clean then see if she wants to do anything." Often she would like to stay in and watch television or study, but on the rare occasion they'd venture out into the world to have a nice relaxing date. "Why did you need me to do anything?" he asked turning back to his frying pan which had eggs and fish for Misato and himself and bacon and sausage for Asuka.

"No, nothing really just curious," Misato hoped the disappointment wasn't in her voice or the fear. Playing the supportive role for Shinji's relationship with that monster was just so hard. Every time he went to see Rei, Misato prayed he'd come back unhurt. "But if you and you're little Rei-chan don't do anything, think Asuka and you could get some groceries for me?"

All but skipping through the door and latching onto Shinji's back, head on his shoulder and ear to ear, Asuka chimed in. "Can't you do it yourself? You do have a license after all?" With her hands on his sides, Asuka gave the boy a tiny friendly squeeze, "Smells good Baka." Asuka was slowly breaking deeper into her plan, it had to be carefully done or she'd push to hard. From watching him, Asuka knew that Shinji did in fact love Rei, but that wasn't anything she couldn't change. Casual touches and friendly banter all aimed at lowering his defenses, which she noticed where oft high.

"I wouldn't have a problem with it if you don't Asuka, assuming Rei-san doesn't want to do something. Or if we do go out, maybe we could do it after I come back," he said with a small smile and gave Asuka shooing motions to get her literally off his back. "And as for this," his spatula pointed at Asuka's breakfast, "won't be done for at least ten minutes so if you want to take a shower you have time." The weekends at the conjoined residence were all to often a big fight for bathroom time.

Ruffling Shinji's hair playfully before heading towards the mentioned shower, "That's not a bad idea." Noticing the smug look on Misato's face, Asuka stomped her foot, "And what is our oh so sober guardian so happy about?" Overly self-conscious about how most people saw her, Asuka worried that she just over exposed herself to the insipid lush.

Shaking her head slowly, "Nothing at all Asuka, if anything you're the happy one this morning." And Asuka was strangely easy to read this morning, and Misato had to give the girl credit as she did have a good plan for getting what she wanted, namely Shinji. All the girl had to do was play on Shinji's insecurities and naiveté and he'd never see her coming. "And if you don't hurry I'm going to steal the shower for myself. Think I might give Maya a call and see if she wants to come over."

"The lesbian?" Asuka asked almost shocked. Word around base spread fast and now only a handful didn't know of Maya's sexual preference. "Just make sure she doesn't go into my room if I'm not here."

Setting her can down a little too hard, foam spilling over the rim Misato said harshly, "Now that was uncalled for Asuka. I thought you were mature enough to not be so biased and discriminatory." Misato found herself defending Maya more and more these days, would she have to defend herself if the slowly building idea of trying a relationship with the girl came to fruition.

Hands up in defense, "I didn't mean it in a bad way, I just…" Asuka turned to see Shinji's eyes on her as well. "I just don't like the idea of people going into my room is all." But how many times had she invited the boy watching her now into her room when he needed help studying? "Whatever I don't care what or who she has relations with, I'm taking my shower." And with a growing blush, Asuka beat a hasty retreat.

Once the German was heard shutting the door, Shinji lowered the heat and loaded Misato and his own plate with food. Setting them down on the table, "I didn't know Ibuki-san was a lesbian." It didn't matter to Shinji at all, find happiness where you can was his ideology. Though he never had met a lesbian before, he hoped he didn't offend her with a stray comment or such. "Did you know?"

Not wanting to let Shinji know that she was the one to bring the mousy girl out of the closet, Misato rolled her eyes playfully. "Everybody knows Shinji, well everybody except you it seems." Noting the strange sensation in her stomach, unease about Shinji being exposed to such things, Misato opted to change the subject. "So what is the deal with you and our dear Soryu-san, Shinji-kun?"

Picking at his fish, "What do you mean Misato-san? Asuka's just being herself is all." After their time in the elevator, Asuka returned to her more exuberant and playful self is all. But if Misato asked she had to have a reason, so he nervously asked, "What makes you think otherwise?"

He could be so cute at times, Misato thought. How he could miss the obvious signs of Asuka's affection was also adorable to her. "Shinji, she was all over you and you didn't even bat an eyelash, what does Ayanami think of this…or do you keep Asuka's wandering hands and head a secret?" Maybe the goal of separating Shinji from the freak was moving faster than expected. "Did something happen with her last week in that elevator?"

His cheeks started to flush at the memory of being bare backed to Asuka, Shinji's head dropped down to looking at his food. More of Misato's teasing, which over the last month had increased in pace and become more risqué. "Nothing happened in the elevator except you taking to long to fix it, as for Rei-san." He paused as the regret started to make its comfortable return, "I haven't told her much, she gets angry at Asuka. I don't want to think she's jealous but at times…"

_So my dear Shinji isn't so oblivious after all._ Misato was proud of that, proud of the fact her ward wasn't blind to the feelings of others. "Maybe this is proof of something Shinji-kun. Maybe you don't want to tell her because you don't want to hurt her feelings. Or let her know that you might be loosing interest in her." Now she couldn't be blatantly anti-Rei or Shinji would suspect something, but little nudges would be sufficient. "You'd tell her about this if you didn't on some level like the attention you get from Asuka. Young love often doesn't last long Shinji. Maybe this thing with Ayanami is nearing its end."

Sliding his plate away, Shinji stood up and wiped his mouth. "I love Rei-san, Misato. And you're right I have to tell her about this. It's not fair to her to be in the dark." Walking over to Misato side he surprised the woman with a sudden hug. "Thanks for making me realize it." Those comments about the lifespan of young love was lost on him, he heard only what he was worried about. Releasing the stunned adult woman, Shinji left the room with a final, "I'm going to go over there now and set things right."

Her body unable to react to the events around her, Misato was filled with a wondrous warming sensation. It struck her then that it had been ages since she last actually had prolonged physical contact with her male ward. Hearing the door close, she looked down at her hands that had wondered a little too far south for this time of day and such a public place. "What the fuck just happened here?"

Looking up from his plate, Pen-Pen warked and returned to eating his fish.

X-X

Hunched over her laptop, Ritsuko hammered away on the mountain of tasks her perceived love had given her. Not only did she have to keep up with the pilots testing she had the wealth of the secret projects resting on her shoulders. Her shoulders, that right now ached from hours of countless typing and stress. Right now she was trying to apply cryptic religious nonsense to high level science. Ritsuko had known about the Adam genome, Gendo had given her photos of the original chrysalis, but the idea that it would miraculously regenerate on earth was laughable. But she had to do what she was ordered to, or fear being replaced like the clone.

Re-reading parts of the documents Fuyutski gave her, the principles were making less sense as her sleep deprived brain continued to work. "This is total bullshit, this cult was never going to make good on its goals with this archaic belief structure." Clenching an unlit cigarette in her teeth, Ritsuko ground the butt until it she had to spit out the mess. "Why can't I ever have help with this stuff?"

"And what stuff might that be Rits-chan?" Kaji said announcing his arrival into Ritsuko's lab. "Burning the midnight oil into the morning now are we?" Kaji had noticed Ritsuko's access code had been used at eleven o'clock the previous night and yet she was still here. "What do the commanders have you working on that's so important that they have to deprive a young woman of her sleep?"

Replacing her smoke, Ritsuko grunted at Kaji. "If you're just here to bother me, Kaji, could you wait until I finish this?" The man was nice to have around, easy to manipulate with wiliness to let him grope her along with the memories of shared time in bed, but right now she wasn't in the mood. "I have some important matters to address and Commander Ikari isn't one to let timetables be pushed back."

Deftly sliding around Ritsuko's office with catlike agility, Kaji's hands quickly found Ritsuko's tense shoulders. "My, my aren't we tense today Akagi-chan," Kaji chuckled before he started to massage the firm muscles. "And this doesn't have anything to do with that book that Nerv retrieved the now recovering Cult of Adam?" From the increasing tension in her shoulder's Kaji already had his answer.

"How did you know about that?" Ritsuko asked but was unable to sound as firm as she wanted, Kaji's ministrations were very quickly turning her mind to jelly. All that pain and stress was melting away thanks to Kaji's skilled hands. "I didn't think it was wide spread knowledge that we had this," her hand patted the book. Making mental note to tell Gendo that Kaji knew about this as well, Ritsuko hoped Kaji wouldn't need to be removed.

Rubbing his thumbs deeply into Ritsuko's heavy lab coat, "One of the men that died getting it was a friend of mine so of course I know." Not at total lie, the man was just another casual acquaintance Kaji kept for information purposes. "But I'm not here to talk about that." He had more important issues than some foolish pursuit of a fictional character. "I'm here about the Ayanami issue. Misato told me she already informed you about what we have to deal with here."

Nodding and biting down on her lip as more pain left only to be replaced with pleasure, "She mentioned you were given a video that showed her with the commander. Have access to it, I'd love to see it." Without actually seeing it she couldn't confirm any of it to the commander, it very well might be a fake.

While Misato trusted Ritsuko to the ends of the earth, Kaji didn't at all. He'd been betrayed by people a lot closer to him than the woman he was currently mildly seducing. "I can email it to you via a secure connection, but it goes without saying you don't share this with anybody else." He'd give her a modified version for now, just until he could be sure of where her allegiance lay. "What can you tell me about Pilot Ayanami, Ritsuko? You've been her primary physician for more than half of her life, you have to know something."

Feeling Kaji's hands sliding further down her back, Ritsuko could predict where things were headed. "I know a few things about her to say things lightly." Much she'd gladly tell him, as all it could do was hurt the clone and Ritsuko was starting to like that idea. Rei had everything Ritsuko wanted, Gendo. How she came to love that man was simple, the Akagi's were addicted to powerful men and Gendo was the most powerful man Ritsuko knew of.

Slowly peeling off Ritsuko's coat, Kaji eyed her monitor as he kissed her neck softly, "I'd be glad to hear about it. We can't make a move unless we know what to expect." Failing a surefire victory, he'd side with Rei until a better solution was given.

Turning her head to return Kaji's embrace, Ritsuko's left eye opened to check her clock. _I have some spare time and it'll be nice to do this with somebody that doesn't like to punch._ Closing her laptop with her free hand, no good giving this man more information than needed, the pair put the pretenses aside. Both were simply using the other for not only the physical joy of coatis but information. Kaji wanted information on Rei and the other secrets of Nerv that the woman had, and Ritsuko wanted information to give to Gendo to subvert the clones hold on his affections.

X-X

"So how are things moving along on our little mission Ken-chan?" Misha cooed over the phone. Walking down the shopping arcade for some new cloths she called her coconspirator. "I'm making good on my side of the bargain if you're worried." Being the popular and wealthy girl she was it wasn't going to be hard to find a suck-up that would date the geek.

Phone cradled between the shoulder and head as he worked on his computer, Kensuke sighed heavily. "I haven't had a lot of time to talk to Shinji about it, but I'm going to try again today." He'd called Shinji as he requested but not much came of it, they just talked about television shows and joked around. Like Touji, Shinji was a great friend for the often lonely boy. They didn't judge him, too much anyway, and while they had their own problems didn't fault him for his shortcomings. That was why the idea of trying to coerce Shinji away from an oddly successful relationship was so hard.

Rubbing the silk of the black teddy between her thumb and finger, the lingerie shop was always one of her favorite stores, Misha frowned. "Kensuke I thought you said this wouldn't take to long. That freak shouldn't be that hard to get him away from." But Rei had proved to be an apt pupil in the arts of deception, schooled her very well. Now she had to sacrifice one of her friends to Kensuke or lose everything she worked for. "I know he's your friend and now you don't have to high opinion of me but trust me when I say I'm a better girl for him than Ayanami is." Asuka to for that matter, the girl was all over him this week in school and that just complicated things all the more.

"You got that right about me not liking you, but I'm not doing this for you," Kensuke admitted. Part selfishness and part goodwill for Shinji goaded Kensuke. Misha was far more attractive, social, and her father's money would greatly help his friend, all while getting somebody to care for himself. "He said he had plans with Ayanami today to clean her apartment, I'm going to call him afterward." How cleaning after that girl was fun Kensuke didn't want to know, he was shocked when Shinji told him that Rei was actually a very messy person.

Moving from conservative to downright obscene articles of underwear, Misha scoffed. "How boring is that?" Images of what she would be doing in Rei's place swirled in Misha's head, resulting in rather heavy breathing. "Anyway call me after you've talked to him ok?"

Bypassing the school's firewalls, Kensuke easily hacked his way into the mainframe and started his digging into Misha's past. Always a good idea to have a back up plan in case the already questionable Misha tried to back out of her side of the deal. "Why don't you just go up to him yourself if you like him so much? Why go through all this cloak and dagger bullshit, Misha?" That annoyed Kensuke, his inability to understand why the bombshell just didn't walk up to Shinji and tell him.

Finding the perfect new addition to her assortment of tasty apparel, Misha came to a stop mid stride. Wasn't it obvious why she didn't just come out and say it? The object of her dearest desires was wrapped around the finger of that other girl, wrapped tightly. Even if she offered to be his love slave he'd turn her down. She had to break Rei's hold on him, shatter it and sadly in the course of things his heart as well. Which she would mend with her own affection and the seemingly endless supply of wanting boys would fall fleetingly into the background. "I have my reasons Kensuke, now just do your part and if you do it fast enough I think I'll let you chose which of my darling little friends you get the honor of dating."

Installing several failsafe programs into the schools system, Kensuke covered his tracks and deleted his IP from the schools memory. "Whatever Misha, just don't think you can back out of his. I'm putting myself in a bad place if things don't go right. Shinji is one of my better friends here." Had Shinji not given him the green light, not knowingly however, Kensuke wouldn't have had the balls to go ahead with the act of espionage. Hanging up his phone, Kensuke just hoped he wasn't doing bad with his well wishing.

X-X

"You seem like you're in a bad mood," Hikari said between licks of her soft served ice cream cone. It wasn't unnatural for Asuka to suddenly call her up and demand a trip to the shopping arcade, but when it did happen Asuka was in a good mood. Today however the German was miffed and it showed. "Something happen at the apartment?"

Taking a more effective approach to eating her cold treat, Asuka was taking large bites. "Nothing really, that drunken slob was just creeping me out." And calling Misato out on it had led to an additional altercation. After the shower, long and relaxing, Asuka emerged to find Shinji gone and Misato sitting at the table with her food uneaten and a glazed look on her face. _Likely daydreaming about Kaji or something._ For once Asuka didn't care if that was the truth. She'd moved on from her old crush, thought it foolish now.

Wiping a trickle of vanilla off her hand, Hikari giggled. "What is it about Katsuragi-san that you dislike so much?" Hikari had heard more than a far share of animosity directed at the begrudgingly beautiful woman from Asuka. Why Asuka couldn't forget about it on such a beautiful sunny day away from school was an unfortunate thing. "You don't still think she's trying to steal that Kaji guy from you are you?"

Waving her hand dismissively, and tossing her empty cone in a trash bin, Asuka scoffed at the notion. "Misato hasn't mentioned Kaji in weeks now, doubt she cares about him anymore." Once her attention was off of Kaji, Asuka stopped seeing everybody's motives as being directed at him. "She was just smiling at me weird and invited one of her friends over."

"The doctor lady you mentioned before…Rits…Rits…" Hikari tried to remember but just couldn't. Tossing her uneaten ice cream away, since unlike Asuka Hikari had to worry about her weight, the class representative spotted a familiar face down the path.

Seeing the same girl that Hikari did, and waving Misha over to join them, Asuka finished, "No it wasn't Ritsuko, it was Maya." Asuka didn't have to remind Hikari about Maya, the two had meet during the synchronization training and Asuka informed her friend about Maya as soon as the gossip was acquired. "Wonder if the reason Misato doesn't talk to Kaji anymore is that she swings that way," Asuka said mostly to herself.

"You don't think Katsuragi-san is a…do you?" the more conservative and traditional Hokari couldn't say the word, thought it dirty. Why anybody would go against the grain of society and do something so…unsavory left a bad taste in Hikari's mouth and soured her impression of the petit technician she had actually liked before. Before Asuka could answer the well endowed secret rival came within casual speaking range, "Hey Misha."

Turning to Hikari, "Misato, no I doubt think so. Think they're just friends is all, though I bet it would mess with Shinji's head if it was the other way." Wasn't that the stereotype? Men loved the 'idea' of lesbians, got off on it, but didn't really know the truth of it all and delved more into eroticism than reality. Turning to Misha, "And looks like we're not the only people taking advantage of the day, what you buy Misha?"

Hiding the nondescript bag behind her back, Misha cheerily swiveled the ball of her foot against the ground. "Just a present for a friend," one she hoped he would enjoy unwrapping eventually. "What brings you two out?" Misha asked knowing that Hikari was just Asuka's lapdog so the reason had to be the redheads.

Walking past Misha, expecting the girl to follow, Asuka shrugged lightly. "Just couldn't stand it in the apartment today so we decided to hit the shops. Better than watching those boring football matches, I swear they're the only thing on during the weekend." What joy men could get from kicking a small ball into a net was inconceivable to Asuka. "What about you?"

Catching up to Asuka, standing on her left as Hikari took the right, Misha waved the bag in Asuka's direction. "Wanted to pick this up, going to need it soon. Plus I wanted to make a phone call and my father always tries to listen in on them at home." Being a doting father was fine when Misha wanted something, but the man was annoying when he infringed on her privacy.

"My father is the same way," Hikari chimed in with a jolly chuckle. Luckily for her, her older sister was the main concern of her father. Not having a boyfriend really did a great deal of easing her father's pressure off of her. "Does yours try to get on another line or just listen through the door?"

Moderately startled that the usual docile Hokari was actually talking, Misha grinned. "Both actually. Once he even tried to get me one of those phones that remotely sends the incoming numbers to a computer." It was expensive, but Misha knew her father had the money and while it was nice to know he worried it was just annoying.

The moment parents became the topic of conversation, Asuka's expression soured. With a mother who lost her mind and a step-father she didn't know or care about, family was not a good topic. "SO," she said loudly enough to break the gabbing pair up, "What did you think of that nurse and her odd tests?" It had been a few days ago, but they hadn't spoken about the new nurse and Asuka really didn't want to continue hearing about the happy families.

"Don't remember the tests much, I just hope I don't look like her when I'm older," Misha stuck her tongue out in mock disgust. Her physical exam was nothing surprising, she had gained two pounds from stress eating. Worrying about Kensuke had resulted in a few to many trips to the refrigerator. Her bust had increased by two inches and she was three inches taller, all in all not too bad. "Had cold hands."

Her lips turning into a frown, Hikari sulked, "I put on another five pounds. Guess I'm going to have to go on a diet or get more exercise." Seeing an annoyed twitch forming on Asuka's face, Hikari added, "Why did you notice something strange about the tests?"

It wasn't that she saw anything Asuka felt something wrong about them. It bothered her so much that when the woman asked about her address, she lied about it. "She just was creepy is all. Not as much as Ayanami but still pretty up there." A cold chill spun down her spin out to her fingers, rubbing her forearms to remove it, Asuka just didn't like that woman's tests at all.

"On the subject of Ayanami…" Misha then started the smear campaign with her friends, not that they were the girls dear friends. Being quite the skilled manipulator Misha palled around with Asuka and Hikari for most of the morning and a good part of the afternoon. Just talking and getting all the details about Asuka that she needed to jump ahead of the girl when the time came when Asuka finally tried something.

As the trio stepped out of a fast food restaurant, Hikari only having a salad, they ran into the third member of the idiot trio. "Hikari what are you doing out here with…her?" Touji asked with disdain for the girl he often referred to as the devil incarnate.

"Hikari is hanging out with us Suzu," Misha cooed knowing that Kensuke hadn't told the jock yet about her little scheme. That meant he was still a usable piece and being more balls than brains Touji was easy to manipulate. "And what brings you to such an establishment, junk food can't help you out on the track team much can it?"

Instantly thrown off his game by the addition of the sultry teenager, Touji found his focus easily shifted from Hikari to Misha. "I was uh…just hungry really." He had thought of fibbing and saying he was just passing by, but he was never a good liar.

Brushing forcibly past the stalled Hikari, who had a slightly hurt expression on her charming face, and Misha, Asuka strode past the jock with ease. "Hikari can hang out with whoever she wants, pig, and I don't like the way you're trying to control her." Why guys couldn't just come out and say what they wanted to, they way they hide behind pretext, infuriated Asuka. "So unless you have something pressing we have things to do."

Finally having enough of Asuka, Touji's face turned up with a feral grin. "What is it Asuka? Shinji over at Ayanami's so you can't try and get him alone long enough for you to sink your fangs into him so you need to take your anger out on others?" His smile intensified at the horrified expression on Asuka's face as she turned to Hikari and Misha, "What they didn't know you've been trying to get Shinji wrapped around your finger for the last month if not longer? They not know how much you…love…him?" He drawled the word 'love' for max punishment. While a small inkling that Asuka was better for his friend that Ayanami, Touji could no longer look the other way when it came to the girls insults. _Ayanami might be odd but at least she's honest, while this conniving bitch is always slinking around._

As Touji expected a giant outburst, possible a slap, Asuka surprised him. "You…told," her voice was powerless and broken. While Asuka suspected Hikari had a suspicion of her feelings, she was sure Misha had no clue, and not to mention other girls coming and leaving the place. Now the whole school would know thanks to Misha's circle of friends. Running off before her friends could say anything, Asuka prepared herself for the evitable. If the school all knew, it was a matter of time before Shinji heard. Now she had to choose either to tell him herself or let the rumor mill do the work for her.

X-X

Reclining back as far as he could in Rei's new kitchenette set, Shinji let out a content sigh. The slight jealousy he felt over his father's doting affection for Rei wasn't as bad right now, mostly thanks to a full day of cleaning. Rei hadn't know that her stove needed cleaning and her bathroom porcelain was staining. Now they were all spotless and clean, and Rei insisted on cooking supper. "Are you sure you don't want me to cook Rei-chan?"

"If I allow you to cook for me all the time how will I become more proficient?" Rei replied as she continued to stir the vegetable soup. For the most part though, Shinji either told her exactly what to do or assisted. "I thank you for all your assistance today Shin-chan. I had no idea so much involvement was required to keep my apartment in a sanitary state."

Rubbing the back of his neck, a kink had formed while cleaning her oven, "Don't mention it Rei-chan. Sorry we wasted all day cleaning though, thought you might have wanted to try going out today. You know a movie or more karaoke, anything better than just wasting time with me cleaning." He wasn't being the cool or manly boyfriend he wanted to be for her. Another issue was he wanted to ask her about Asuka but was too afraid to.

Sipping the broth, thankful for Lilith's silence, Rei let the savory taste work its way into her senses. Shinji's recipe was as delicious when she made it as when he did. Spooning out two bowls she brought the meal to the table. "None of my time is ever wasted when we can be together." A peaceful day with Lilith not telling her to be more forceful, be sexier, or just be all around better was a blessing. _I am pleased she is conversing more with her real child and leaving me in peace._

Taking no time, the work left him famished, Shinji took several large spoonfuls. "This is delicious Rei-chan." He meant it and the best part was he didn't have to do it. He rarely had a meal he didn't prepare. Smiling at her while she blushed back at the compliment the pair set fully into their meals. Once the last ounce of soup was safely tucked away in their bellies, Shinji was ready to take ease his conscious. "Rei-chan can I ask you something and you tell me honestly what your feelings regarding it are?"

It was a very large question, one Rei wasn't sure if she really wanted to hear voiced. Was he going to ask her if she wanted to make love, if she wanted to separate, or countless other things? So many potential things he could ask, sensing his own apprehension she bite the bullet, "ask what you need to ask."

As his head started to drop, Shinji felt Rei's fingers on his chin, lifting it up in order to maintain eye contact. With no recourse, he'd not break free of her grip, "Are you jealous of Asuka in any way?" He'd start there and go on, tell her everything that happened between them if Rei wanted to know.

Was she jealous? Jealous of Asuka and her maddening closeness to her closest person? Of damn course she was jealous of her, wanted those casual touches that Asuka received, and she wanted to live with him. "Shinji, I am jealous of her," she admitted to her shame. "I see her touch you so much and when I try to do the same I see you shy away, pulling back from me." Her fingers cupped Shinji's chin as it tried again to dip low. "I do not know why you let her do such things but not me. Am I not worthy? Are you afraid of me?" Or was it Eve's doing, or possibly somebody witnessed her using her abilities. Saw her using her powers and told him and he feared her for it.

Rei's eyes sharpened hard as Lilith heard that comment and was once again fully conscious of her physical body's actions. _Cherished One, we did not account for the inevitable discovery! If somebody else were to enlighten Adam of our divinity they could use it to scare him away from us! _They'd have to let him into the fold soon, let him see her for her full and total self, and not let some thief use natural human fear to drive the wedge, but not today.

Taking Rei's hand into his own, kissing the back of her hand softly he chocked on his words for a moment. Her tenderness and care coupled with her fear lanced his heart painfully. "Rei-chan I…why I am that way…" Was he strong enough to tell her? It boiled down into his promise to strive to be better to her, to make himself worthy of all she'd done for him. Closing his eyes he willed all his courage. "Rei-chan it's because I love you. I'm afraid if you were to touch me the way Asuka has I'd not be able to control myself. I'm afraid I'd take something from you that you weren't ready to give. At times we came close to…"

Now they came to it, Rei was almost giddy with anticipation, she knew exactly what Shinji was heading to and it was time to solidify things. "Do what Shin-chan? What were we close to?" He'd have not said it if left to his own devices, to pure to try and drag things down to a baser level.

Where he expected his body to burst into a fierce blush, it didn't. He wasn't embarrassed of the idea anymore, actually was ready now. "We came close to making love. I wasn't ready before and when you touched me…I could feel my resolve weaving and I couldn't have that, not before both of us were sure it was what we wanted." Swallowing hard, Shinji could feel a change in the air, he wouldn't get to telling Rei about everything that happened between Asuka and him, not today.

Rei didn't need the coaching she heard from Lilith, she knew the game plan by heart now. Getting out of her chair she walked over to Shinji's and drew him into a light hug. "Are you ready now my love?" she had been ready for months. Feeling his head bobbing next to hers she withdrew her hug, took Shinji by the hand and led him to her room. "Shin-chan, I'm sorry I was jealous of Soryu, that I doubted for a moment your feelings." She ended with a kiss, more to keep him silent than anything.

As the pair fumbled with the following heavy petting session, the first they ever had sans clothing, Lilith took one last act before Rei could stop her. "Can I be on top?" It had been the source of her parting with Adam all those eons ago, her being denied power, of being forced to be subservient and not an equal. If Adam hadn't changed…Lilith was willing to change herself this time.

"I uh…" Shinji was to overwhelmed to think of anything besides the vision of beauty standing before him, every part of his girlfriend was perfect for him. The budding breasts, the light pink nipples, the tuft of blue hair just above her the apex of her toned legs, her face was almost angelic, and the knowledge of the person was the icing on the cake. Inside and out he thought she was unequaled, "Yes."

And with that Rei and Shinji began their first coupling. Something Rei wasn't physically prepared for and once they finished two hours later, having exhausted their energy, Rei was fully under the powerful sway of the most physically pleasing thing she'd ever felt. Being denied so many things all her life, her mind was overblown with the sensations of sex and it took a high place in her mind almost like a drug, Shinji was only marginally behind her in that respect.

X-X

Author Notes

Finally happened, I couldn't delay it any further. I might make a side-story going into a 'little' more details if anybody actually wants that. Not to good at the whole thing, but if I want to improve my skills I'll have to.

Things are moving again and I'm trying to keep things straight and believable. As for the last bit, it was always something that perplexed me. If you had a person and deprived them of every happiness and left them to only the barest of essentials, what would happen when they were introduced to the height of natural human enjoyment?

Hope you enjoyed it.

Ja Mata

Zentrodie – (Zentrodie-dot-geo-at-yahoo-dot-com)


	17. Chapter 17

Standard Disclaimer

Just another update for you to hopefully enjoy. Nothing really new on this side of the screen which is good I suppose. My endeavors to write a more independent piece of fiction is moving along, slowly, which is a good thing. Hope your new year is going according to plan.

X-X

Orders

Chapter – 17

To say the video Kaji gave her was shocking would have been an understatement. Ritsuko was floored by the time lapsed account of Gendo's assault. Watching it over and over again just as Kaji had, Ritsuko really didn't know how to interpret it. Unlike Misato and Kaji, Ritsuko knew what Rei was to a degree so the moniker of monster was already in place just not for the new reasons. What Ritsuko found really surprising was how she was oddly happy to watch the video.

While it was proof that one of Nerv's side projects was very off scope, it was also proof that the albino had no intentions for the Commander. He was the one that initiated everything and she rebuffed him. In her deepest fears, Rei was actually responsive to Gendo, but now she knew that wasn't true. Still she had to see just what happened so when the next clone was awakened the same thing didn't happen. Having forwarded the footage to Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki, Ritsuko expected an 'accident' to put Pilot Ayanami in the 'hospital' where she'd be replaced.

Now staring into the girl's face in the early morning, Ritsuko rubbed the sleep crumbs from her eyes that she missed. "How are you feeling Ayanami?" her tone was lacking the harshness it typically had while addressing Rei. With no reason to fear losing the Commander to her, Ritsuko oddly found herself more sympathetic.

The question of how Rei felt was a moot point. Words had no way to describe how wonderful she felt, twelve hours ago one of her most cherished dreams came reality. Sure part of her was hurt by the after affects of such a prolonged lovemaking session, she was on cloud nine. "I am well Akagi-san." Another side affect was Lilith was totally silent, so overwhelmed by eons of waiting come to fruition and the flow of power into her being.

"Well these tests are going to take most of the day so I hope you don't mind missing school," Ritsuko mentioned as she caught an unexpected stench coming from the girl. Grabbing her clipboard to check just what the full bevy of tests were going to be. "Ayanami…did you…" stopping mid-sentence Ritsuko couldn't ask.

Head dipping in reluctance, Rei had really wanted to go to school today. She wanted to see how her lover was doing, did everything feel just as perfect for him as it did her? They didn't really speak much after they had finished, just Shinji took a quick shower and ran off home since he was so late. "Will it really take all day?" hopefully she'd have the evening to talk to Shinji.

Flipping the page to the second full sheet of tests, Ritsuko groaned. "Sadly it looks like this will take well into the evening. I've been neglecting a lot of tests that we need to do." Preparations for the Adam infusion with one of the clones was going to be messy work and Ritsuko was going to use Rei to help prepare. "Might as well start with the physical examination, take your cloths off." Her tone was clearly medical as she pulled o her latex gloves.

Slowly disrobing, the cool air of the air conditioner causing her nipples to harden, Rei rubbed her arms to warm up. "I understand," she said half heartedly. Well one day away won't kill her or him. As much as they loved being together time apart was good to. Gave time to reflect and enjoy the things they liked which the other didn't, but today Rei wouldn't be swimming she'd be subjected to more tests. _Akagi seems preoccupied today, something is up. _

Once she had Rei in the stirrups, legs splayed in an eagle position, Ritsuko sat on her stool. It wasn't often that Ritsuko had to play gynecologist, but with Rei having an S2 engine in place of her uterus, she really couldn't chance the girl going anyplace else. Sliding the cold metal inspection tool into place, Ritsuko wasn't prepared for Rei's reaction or what she saw. "Ayanami?"

Whimpering slightly, the cold tool agitated a rather tender spot, Rei grimaced. "I apologize Akagi-san, I was not prepared." While she was spared the breaking of her hymen, Rei wasn't informed that the act of lovemaking had other pains involved after the event had ended. "Is everything alright?" the look on Ritsuko's face was to telling for the ever observant Rei to miss.

"You've been having sex haven't you Ayanami?" Ritsuko rolled her head back and let out a big sigh. The damage to the soft tissue was too extensive to have come from exercise or normal stretching. No, the damage came from friction and a good deal of it. "Have you and Shinji been having sex?" if it wasn't the boy Ritsuko would have laughed at his misfortune.

A low pink tint colored her cheeks as she turned away from the irritated blond. "Yesterday we became one." It sounded right to call it that. She felt as if she melted and mixed with him as they moved in unison. Just the thought about how wonderful it felt gave Ritsuko a little surprise as moisture slowly began to form. "Is something wrong with that?" and if there was Rei wasn't going to give a rats ass. These things, people, were becoming as Lilith told her they would be, only mild inconveniences.

Ignoring the fact she was partially his sister, they were way to young to be having sex, and she wasn't human Ritsuko just shook her head. "I guess not as long as you use…wait guess you don't need protection." Rei couldn't get pregnant and Ritsuko doubted Shinji was big enough player to have any STD's. "Just be careful I guess." Noticing the embarrassed look on the girl's face, Ritsuko responded by smiling. "Want to talk about it?"

Having Ritsuko be friendly was a first for Rei, but it was a pleasant thing. Whatever brought it about Rei didn't care, and Lilith was still to far gone to even notice what her physical vessel was doing. "I would…so much of this is new to me…to us that any knowledge would be good."

Chuckling lightly, Ritsuko covered her mouth. The sheer oddity of the new events wasn't lost on her, but Ritsuko didn't really care about anything save Gendo. Let the two kids fuck like horny little rabbits, it would keep Rei busy and away from Gendo. Plus the more Ritsuko talked to Rei, got to know how actually innocent and gentile the girl was she found herself liking her. Knowing her origin helped to ease her worries about the video and knowing how in the end the girl would be killed hurt, but let Rei enjoy what time she had left.

As the physical proceeded, Ritsuko gave the girl what knowledge she had. Mostly Ritsuko stuck to how to recover from the pain Rei was suffering from and told her that the reason Shinji showered was to prevent the reek that the girl was emanating. "Well that ends this part of the testing, go put your plugsuit on and meet me in the sync chambers ok?"

Buttoning her shirt, her head full of more knowledge about what flooded her mind, Rei nodded. "I will be their in twenty minutes. And…thank you Akagi-san." Rei meant it too. For so long the animosity between the two was so powerful that Rei had actually come to hate the blond, but now after bonding a little, Rei was reconsidering a few things.

Waiting several minutes after Rei left, Ritsuko finished writing her results on the pad. Grabbing her phone, Ritsuko made a call she wasn't sure if she was going to laugh at or be worried about. _Misato isn't going to take this well. She's so wrapped up in the idea that Rei is some horrible monster. _Laughing out loud at the notion that the girl she just spoke too about the after effects of sex was a murderous angel, Ritsuko put a smoke in her mouth. Dialing Misato's number, Ritsuko just hoped Misato didn't overreact. All the woman had to do was wait and the Rei problem would be solved. After about four rings Misato's groggy voice answered. "Misato…I hope you're sitting down because I have to tell you something…"

X-X

While she wanted to be shocked at Ritsuko's news, the reality was Misato had dreadfully accepted the inevitability. That look on Shinji's face after he had hugged her and left, the fact he had still not come home by the time she left for work, and adding in teenage hormones Misato had come to terms. Did that mean she liked it? Hell no she didn't like it. Her Shinji was being seduced by some unholy thing and she only had herself to blame.

Standing outside his room, waiting for his alarm to go off waking him up for school, Misato's face was set with a firm resolve. Kaji had contacted her just as her shift was about to end and told her he found something. Something that explained a lot of what Rei was and he was going to show it to her, and Misato was going to take Shinji with them. _I was wrong to wait on this, it would have been easier to just tell him before now. _With the couple having shared more than just space now it would hurt Shinji all the more. "If Asuka wasn't so damned indecisive…No! It was my own fault."

An alarm startled Misato, it was Asuka's, and Misato heard the girl grumbling and swearing. "Guess she didn't sleep to good after all." Misato didn't get a word out of Asuka all the previous day. All Misato knew was Maya and her were watching some television on the couch when Asuka burst in and locked herself in her room. Whatever it was, Misato thought, the German would have to wait. Hearing Shinji's alarm go off, Misato opened his door and walked in. "Morning Shin-chan," she murmured as she pushed the sleep button for him.

The strange voice did more to wake the boy than the actual alarm. Jumping up into a seated position, Shinji scanned his room for who it was talking. He had wanted to do his laundry before letting anybody in his room, they didn't make it out of the night unscathed. "M-Misato-san, something wrong?" he asked while rubbing the sleep out of his eye.

Sniffing lightly, Misato could smell the heavily diluted smell of sex in the room, likely from the pile of cloths at the end of his bed. Just more proof of her stupidity. Yes it would have been nice for the perfect situation, but in waiting things were so much worse now. "I got a call from Ritsuko a few minutes ago, Shin-chan. Anything you want to tell me?" Best to get to him fast and while still sleepy, he'd be even less likely to lie.

A chill spun down into his stomach, the ache to pee was overwhelming. Would she be disappointed in him, angry, or would it be worse? "You-you know already?" he timidly asked. Her nodding face was all the answer he needed. "Misato-san, I…we love each other. I know you might think…" that look on her face, that mix of anger and shame hurt Shinji more than words could. This woman had become a type of mother to him, and she just looked so displeased.

"Shinji, you and I have to have a long talk about this so how about you skip school today ok?" Misato was going to have her talk with him then the two of them would meet Kaji. Whatever he had to show, compiled with the video, would have to make Shinji realize the truth. Almost sensing his apprehension, "And don't worry about your dear Ayanami-chan, she'll be in tests with Ritsuko all day." Oh how Misato wished the men she slept with had cared about her enough to want to talk to her after. Most just took what the wanted and left her in a mess on the sheets. _But not him, no he cares, he loves…I wish I could know what it feels like. _

Head bowed low, Shinji didn't want to know the answer to his question, "You're not angry with me are you?" Anything but that, he'd make it up to her if she gave him the chance.

Walking to the door, hand holding the screen lightly, Misato weighed her answer. It wasn't that she was upset with him, it was herself that the disgust landed. "No, Shinji, I'm not mad at you." Walking out the door, "Clean yourself up a little and we'll talk after Asuka leaves ok?"

Asuka! How had he forgotten that? Eyes wide, Shinji nodded as he slide his feet off the bed. "Alright Misato-san, I'll stay in here until she goes then take a shower…then we can talk." Would Asuka be upset with him for having made love to Rei? The girl was always saying boys were perverts, and while he didn't feel perverted for what Rei and he did, nor did he feel bad about how much he enjoyed it and wanted to do it again. It was just on some baser level he knew Asuka loved him and to an extent he did her as well, but now things were going to have to change.

Catching the yellow trail of Asuka's robe as she rounded into the kitchen, Misato followed. "Asuka," she called out to stop the German who was either on her way to steal the shower or to make breakfast. It was a rarity for Asuka to cook her own breakfast, and it was only for her, but it wasn't impossible. "Asuka hold up."

Her mind frazzled with fear of the upcoming exposure, Asuka had planned on avoiding everybody in the flat as long as possible. "What is it Misato, I'm in a hurry?" Having heard Shinji's alarm, Asuka hadn't gathered the courage to tell him the truth and really didn't want to run into him yet. _I could let those idiots at school tell him and deny it. _But why deny the truth? If she was honest with him and herself she could actually try and make her hopes into reality.

Walking past the stalled Asuka with only a glance, Misato shuddered. "Shinji's…sick today so he won't be going to school," Misato said lifelessly. It was way to early for all of this shit, hell she never would have wanted to do what she was going to have to today. "Can you get his print outs for him on your way back?"

Misato's words circled in Asuka's head like a divine prayer. She had another day to prepare for the inevitable! Those bastards at the school that only wanted to see her hurt and exposed would have to wait a day, and if the Gods were really giving her a reprieve maybe she could talk to him after she got back. "Sure thing Misato, I'll do it. Speaking of the spore, did he say why he was so late coming home yesterday? We were supposed to get you stuff at the grocery store weren't we?" With the torrent of emotions running through her once she got home, Asuka wasn't even sure if Shinji had come back at all.

Hesitating, Misato covered by opening the fridge and grabbing a beer. "I think he got sick at Ayanami's and fell asleep." Nice cover, Misato congratulated herself on that one. Popping the top open, Misato hammered her can down in a single chug. "As for the groceries, don't worry about them. I'll pick some stuff up today, another late night shift."

Feeling the air between them growing heavy, Asuka knew Misato was holding something back. "Misato what aren't you telling me?" Likely it was more Nerv bullshit about her slightly lower scores, but to hell with her scores today. She had more important things, a need or craving, whatever it was Asuka had to have it fulfilled.

Tossing her can into the trashcan, Pen-Pen waddling past her, Misato shrugged. "Just thinking is all Asuka. I've been putting some things off well to long." Hoping that the girl in question would get off her damn high horse and make an actual move was what she was thinking of, but telling Asuka that wouldn't make anything easier. "Just get a move on Asuka, I want a shower but it looks like you're already on your way."

More silence passed between the pair as they sized each other up, judging just how much truth had been dolled out. "Whatever," Asuka huffed and headed to her shower. No reason in getting all bent out of shape now that she'd been blessed with more time to ready herself.

X-X

Flying over the ocean on his way to the barge that Nerv had chartered to make its salvage mission in the artic, Kozo Fuyutsuki wasn't happy. Drumming his fingers against the hard plastic of his laptop, he watched a video file that Ritsuko had sent him. Unknown to both of them a hidden file application was broadcasting Kozo's IP address directly to Kaji's computer alerting the spy to the treachery. What Kozo did know was that Gendo had been compromised.

In his old age, Kozo had thought he'd seen everything that would have shocked him or surprised him. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight of the man that had stolen Yui from him attempting to molest and rape a clone of the woman. Then the events that transpired after. The clone had mutated into something that had warped Gendo's mind. Nothing else could have explained the timestamp on the file and how the man changed in regards to the child after.

The clone had done something to make Gendo forget what happened and altered how he thought and interacted with the girl. "Guess I'll have to bloody my hands after all." He didn't like the idea of it, had hoped he'd be able to avoid such unpleasantness. But in the end he guessed that was a fool's hope. Flipping his phone open, Kozo made a call he never expected to do. "Get me the JSDF special forces unit commander."

The switch board operator took several moments to verify the line and connected the older man. "Hello this is Kozo Fuyutsuki of Nerv, identification Epsilon-Theta-Bravo-Delta, and I have a mission for you." It was a risk but Nerv would have enough plausible deniability if things went down poorly.

"Authorization complete, how can I help you Fuyutsuki, its not everyday the second in command of Nerv calls us," the commander of the special forces, one Keiichi Sonozaki, had some respect for Nerv unlike most of the JSDF.

A moment of doubt entered his mind, but the image on his screen of Gendo screaming in pain quelled that, he answered. "I have come into the ownership of some information you will have to work on." He couldn't tell these men that their target was one of the Children, they'd never do it. He'd have to trick them into doing Nerv's dirty work or die trying. "A known terrorist arms dealer has been found in Tokyo-3. We found him during our surveillance of the children."

"Arms dealer huh, not something the Special division often gets involved with, so why call me?" Keiichi asked genuinely confused. Normally the Special Forces didn't get any contact from outside sources. They were a secret to the Japanese people, heavily armed and trained for quick strikes and extraction. "Unless you have something more concrete on this I'll have to turn you over to the general forces."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Kozo groaned. Nothing could be easy could it, not with government agencies. "I would contact the general forces if it wasn't for the expected armaments. He is suspected of having an N2 device." Kozo heard the gasp on the other end and smiled. "Our own section-2 lost two men to get this information and it seems it was an N2 device that was lost from your own stockpile."

"But I haven't heard about anything like this?" Keiichi almost yelled over the phone. If Kozo was right this could be a great deal more complicated if the news got out. "Have you told anybody else about this?" Leaning back in his chair, he could feel his face flush as his blood pressure rose.

Being well schooled in the arts of deception, Kozo straightened his tie in success. "Not yet, figured we'd give you a chance to redeem yourself instead of making it public knowledge that the self defense forces lost one of the most destructive devices known to man." With the want to get the operation done tonight, Kozo had no need to worry about Keiichi discovering the falsehood. "You should expect him to be armed and defensive. I would suggest a small strike force of no more than five and you should shoot first ask questions later."

Whoever took that device would die, that was for damned sure. "Thanks Kozo, I don't know why the people over here think poorly of Nerv. You've done us a great service." Listening as Kozo told him to location and expected resistance, Keiichi was planning on what lethal ordinance to equip the best of the best he knew of for this mission. _I'll lead this one personally._

"Thanks again Keiichi, we'd hate for this man to sell or detonate such a device in the city. It would make our job impossible." Shutting his computer down, Kozo glanced out his window and saw the approaching ship. He'd have to call Ritsuko and inform her to prepare another clone. "Give your daughter a kiss for me when you see her next….bye." Hanging up the phone, Kozo rubbed his throbbing forehead.

This issue with Rei was going to either be resolved by the Special Forces or he'd know just how powerful the aberration was. Another issue what caused the Lilith genome to react as it did. Then it hit him…the commander's son started interacting with her! Rei was perfectly fine until after the Fifth Angel, and what had occurred after that? The relationship between Ikari's son and Ayanami had started. Maybe it was nothing, but it was damned worth checking out. Calling up Ritsuko, Kozo told her about the night's mission and to run a check on Shinji for the Adam genome.

All of which Lilith's little spy heard.

X-X

Sitting under the tree they often ate lunch at, Kensuke and Touji leisurely chatted and dined. Neither were worried about Shinji's absence, with Rei gone as well it was fairly clear what happened. "Man, right now what do you think they're doing?" Touji asked with a tiny gleam in his eyes.

Having overheard Asuka when the girl spoke to Hikari, Kensuke knew the truth but played along mess with Touji's head. "Well right about now knowing those two, Shinji's given her a lot of commands and she's just going to have to abide by." He had to fight hard to not laugh as Touji's spat out his sports drink. "But seriously Touji, I heard the demon talking to the class rep. Shin-man is sick."

Coughing out all the sweet liquid that coated his throat poorly, Touji grimaced. "You knew all along didn't you! Why didn't you tell me?" Throwing his bottle at his friend, Touji's features softened. "Stupid bastard, you got me all worked up."

"Yeah I knew about Shinji, but whatever Ayanami is doing I have no idea," Kensuke admitted. Adjusting his glasses, he caught sight of Misha walking with Asuka and Hikari to another secluded lunch spot. He hadn't talked to Shinji again, but it wasn't something that he expected to take a short amount of time. The deal with Misha was fraught with perils and loopholes the girl could hide in, but he wasn't going to let her win. "Touji, have you thought about how things are lately?"

With a large bite of his sandwich in his mouth, Touji spat out wads of bread as he spoke. "What do you mean? Classes and shit?" They had started a new term not to long ago, but wasn't too much different than the last. "Or you talking about the angels."

"I'm talking about us," Kensuke replied. He had been spending a lot of time thinking about how things used to be and how they were now. "Look at Shinji, yourself, and me. How have things changed. Shinji used to be a wet rag, just going through the acts of living and looking so damn sad, now look at him." Shinji had blossomed into a real charming man that even Kensuke had to admit was far removed from before.

Nodding to Kensuke's words, "You have a point. Shinji really has changed since he started dating Ayanami. Guess she was good for him." Asuka be damned, Touji thought, Shinji really did change thanks to Ayanami. "But what about us? I'm no different am I?" Touji asked since his interest was peeked.

Punching the jock in the arm lightly, "You're still pig headed and perverted but you're more mature now. I mean you didn't let the demon walk over you yesterday and even told the whole class about Asuka's feelings for Shinji." A bold and dangerous move to anger Asuka, but Touji did it. "And if you ever get around that habit of pissing her off, I think the class rep has her eyes on you now." Kensuke had noticed Hikari looking at Touji the same way Asuka did Shinji. So if Asuka liked Shinji it wasn't hard to think Hikari liked Touji. _Both of them have somebody, but if this works I won't be left out._

Not minding the newly philosophical air the conversation had taken, Touji grinned. "And where does that lead you? I mean I'm becoming a man among men, Shinji's got not only Ayanami after him but now Asuka, so where does that leave you?" Ruffling Kensuke's hair playfully, Touji was enjoying this talk. They often didn't talk about serious things, just television, games, and girls. But to actually talk about things, reflect on them, it felt good.

"I'm finding I have talents I didn't know about. Misha…" Kensuke thought for a moment if telling Touji was a good idea. The girl had played both of them, now it was time to play her back. "Misha also likes Shinji." Kensuke stopped talking as Touji let out a long whistle, "She's asked me to help her get together with her. I'm going to." No need to tell Touji the rest, Kensuke even felt a little cheapened by it. He wasn't a fool, he knew that any relationship started with such a reason had two strikes against it already, but he could hope, he could hope he'd worm his way into the girls heart.

Laughing lightly, Touji couldn't believe Shinji's luck. "Guess that just makes it a fact. We both suspected it I guess, but to actually hear it. Shinji's got some serious thinking ahead of him." Tossing his empty wrapper in the trash, " Well, I'll help him with whatever he chooses, he can't really go wrong with Misha." A rich babe that was known for her sexual prowess, the rumors were starting to get even higher, was a nice catch. "Just don't let her use you too much man ok?"

Grinning at Touji's protective nature, Kensuke just shook his head. "See this is the side of you I wish Hikari could see. She'd be all over you if she did, well that is if the devil ever let her be alone." Noticing the brunette in question had just left the group, "Speak of the devil, you got your chance Touji…go talk to her." Kicking the stunned jock in the pants, Kensuke prodded the boy into action.

"Whatever man I'm…going to just get a…soda," Touji said as he headed off towards Hikari and the opposite direction of the soda machines. Today might not have been the best day to try anything, he had just exposed Hikari's best friend's crush to the whole class, but he might never have as good a chance as now."

X-X

"Misato-san, you said we were going to talk about something so why are we at Nerv?" Shinji asked as the growing nervousness took the best of him. Being a normal child he didn't mind skipping school on occasion, but Misato had been adamant that they were going to talk about Rei and his relationship but so far Misato was strangely tightlipped.

Following the map that Kaji had given her, Misato stood before a hardly used access elevator. "Because the things I have to talk to you about will be hard for you to accept and I want to give you proof." Just telling him that Rei wasn't normal wouldn't do it, no Shinji had to be shown something or he'd never believe anything shown to him. "We're almost there so…"

Knowing that Misato was purposefully dodging security and using a lot of shady tactics to get them deeper into Nerv, Shinji was becoming scared. "Does this have anything to do with Rei-san and myself? Ritsuko-san told you something and now…now we're here so…" Misato gave the boy a stern look and Shinji's voice fell silent.

Stepping out of an office by the elevator, Kaji made his introduction. "I guess it won't just be you I'm showing this too will it Misato." Give the woman an A for effort, she knew what was needed to break through Shinji's likely defenses. "Shinji-kun, I'm going to show you something that I don't think you're going to like, but you have to accept it. Can I get your word on at least listening to us when the time comes?"

Shocked at Kaji's sudden arrival, Shinji pressed his back against the wall. "I'll try Kaji-san, but Rei-san told me something that makes sense. I can't promise you something before I know what it is." How he wished Rei was here with him now, she was always so calm and collected and that gave him strength.

"Enough stalling Kaji, lets get this started." Misato wasn't anxious to break Shinji's heart but she had to know what was going on. Too many secrets were being kept from her, important things that she had to know. Rei, the Evangelions, and what the angels were all seemed to be common knowledge to the heads of Nerv so why didn't she know about them?

Pushing in a screw on the side of the elevator, Kaji smirked when both Misato and Shinji took a step back from the elevator. "The actual button is hidden so only those that know about it can go to it. We're going to Terminal Dogma, and the source of more than one of Nerv's secrets." Stepping into the elevator, Kaji took a long look at the boy he'd come to respect. _Sorry kid but I'm going to have to break this to you the hard way._ Pushing another hidden key, the elevator started its decent.

Not liking just how much of this 'secret' Kaji already knew, Misato tapped her foot hard against the elevator floor. "Just how did you find out about this Kaji?" For awhile now, Misato had suspicion that Kaji had allegiances to more than just her, but this was getting far out of control.

"Ever question where all the LCL comes from Misato?" he asked as he put his hands in his pocket. "As the young Ikari here can attest it has a lot in common with blood, but have you ever thought about the plants that make it?" He had and it led him to his little find. The door chimed and the doors opened, Kaji lead the trio out down a dimly let nondescript corridor. It was metal walls and metal floor, nothing to mark just what was hidden in one of the deepest parts of Nerv. Coming to a gigantic blood red door, easily the size of an Eva, with a small companion door to the side, Kaji looked at Shinji. "It comes from what is behind this door."

"Just open it Kaji, I think we can stand for you to have a less dramatic flair," she bemoaned. Nothing would have pleased her more to be out of here, the risk of exposure was so great and the punishment unknown. But with the commander's gone, this was the best chance. Watching Kaji slide a card, just how he got that she'd have to learn, and the small door opened. Following him into the cavernous room, Misato felt her lungs deflate and her legs go limp at what she saw. Falling to her knees, Shinji rushing to her side to hold her up, Misato could only gape, "What is…that?"

Turning from Misato to the enormous white entity crucified on a red cross, Shinji's head started to throb. "Kaji-san…what?" was all he could get out from the pain. Something inside his head, no inside his very being was crying out in pain at seeing this thing. "LCL?" he asked dubiously.

Having seen the monstrosity before, Kaji wasn't nearly as affected. Pointing to the hands he asked, "See that liquid pouring out and into the basin?" They followed his finger and watched as a torrent of the creatures blood fell from the wounds and into the pool. It was a pool of LCL. "This creature is Lilith," Kaji missed how Shinji mouthed the word before he said it. "How Nerv got it, captured it, and got it down here is not something I know, but what I do know is…"

Misato fought to get herself back to her feet, her hands instinctively clutched Shinji's shoulders equally for support and to stay his retreat. After seeing the tape and now this thing, the pieces tumbled into place making a horrifying picture. "Shinji-kun…" she whispered.

Sliding a mini video player out of his pocket, Kaji could see the fear on Shinji's face, the want to flee. "Shinji, Nerv made Ayanami Rei with part of this things DNA. She was created by Nerv for purposes unknown and shares many things with this creature." Turning the player on, Kaji showed the stunned Shinji the video as Misato held him in place. Tears were streaking down his eyes by the time the video ended. "She's not human Shinji, she is partially an angel. I know you love her but she's not human, look at what she did to your father!" He yelled the last part.

His body felt cold and empty as Kaji went on to tell him how Rei had done something to his father's mind. Shinji couldn't believe it. Rei, the girl that said she loved him and he loved, wasn't human? Feeling Misato's fingers dig into his shoulders, he knew escape was impossible. "How can you…be sure it's not a fake?" he couldn't accept it.

Kneeling down, her lips to his ear, Misato whispered, "I'm sorry Shinji but the tape hasn't been altered. We're…I'm not doing this to hurt you, but to keep you safe." Pointing to the still image of Rei extending an AT Field severing Gendo's hand she added, "What if she did this to you for angering her?" Once her words left her tongue, she felt Shinji's body collapse against hers, he had fainted. "Kaji…are we sure?"

The smile the man so often had wasn't present on his face as he shook his head negative. "Sorry, Misato-chan, but you know just as well as I do…this thing here isn't a fake and with what powers Ayanami displayed…" He trailed off not having to tell Misato that Rei's powers were to angelic to not be influenced. "I don't have full access to all the rooms down here, but I'm working on it. Once I do we'll come back and finish this little trip." Putting Shinji on his back, Kaji hoisted the boy into the air, "He took it better than I thought he would, but I doubt this is the end of it. Were do you want to take him?"

"Home Kaji, take us home," Misato said mournfully. This wasn't over by a long shot; she had to make Shinji understand the truth of things. Rei was an enemy and had to be dealt with. Stroking the hair off his face, Misato's own heart ached at the pain she caused.

X-X

"Check your weapons and body armor, no mistakes," Keiichi informed his four squad mates as he strapped his helmet into place. The operation was a small one, five team members each equipped with standard issue assault rifles and body armor. Their helmets had internal communicators and the body armor linked their vital statistics back to the operation center that was coordinating the attack. "Command do you read this is alpha leader Sonozaki, do you read?"

Back in the JSDF command center the observing general was paying close attention. "You are go for operation Lieutenant, get that N2 device back, use of deadly force is authorized. God speed." They all stood to lose much if this mission was botched. It was luck that Nerv had informed them of this.

Slapping a fresh magazine into this rifle, Keiichi climbed into the armored van, "You heard the man, lock and load and lets take this fucker down!" The men were all the best he knew in the special branch. They'd obliterate this bastard before he even knew what was up. "Mission is go for zero hour, he should be asleep by then. And if not at least the others in the building should be. He's situation in a civilian apartment building, only known occupant according to our sources."

Something about this whole thing was starting to sound fishy to Keiichi but they couldn't deny Nerv's intelligence. The assault force didn't speak as they prepared for the upcoming mission, they all stood a chance of dying according to the intel. The person they were going to attack was well armed and fully capable of killing them. No room for screw ups, no room for mistakes.

The van pulled up to the building with five minutes to spare. "Men, remember do not hesitate when you see him. This man could destroy the whole city with that device if he feels threatened or that he's in a no win situation." His mouth was going dry just thinking about it. About this time his wife and daughter should be sleeping already, how he wanted to be there instead of here. "Let's do this men no mistakes!"

Slapping the men on the arm as he opened the van and headed up the stairs, Keiichi felt a cold chill as if somebody was walking over his grave. Taking point, Keiichi was the first to get to the door, no name but the apartment number matched the intel from Kozo. Trying the handle he felt it locked, pointing to the knob he stood back as the locksmith made his way over. "Get this open, no sound."

Watching from the observation post, the General was viewing all the camera's feeds and the monitors. "Lieutenant you're heart rate has spiked, calm down." But Keiichi's wasn't the only red flag, all the members were agitated, something just felt wrong about this. No guards, no look outs, this wasn't like the work of an intelligent arms dealer.

Once his man opened the lock, Keiichi quietly opened the door and took a tentative step in. No lights were on so he hit the button on the side of his helmet turning on the night vision bathing everything in an ethereal green light. "All sound off, beginning operation."

In a single file line the squad walked deeper into the apartment, rifles training on everything. It was a Spartan apartment, hardly any furnishings or decorations, exactly what he expected from a short time residency. Using the barrel of his gun, Keiichi opened the door to the bedroom. He had told his men not to falter or wait, he said the moment you see something moving you fire. He didn't.

Walking into the room, he saw a girl sitting up in the bed, rubbing her eyes. She was the age of his daughter Shion. _She could be in Shion's class! What the hell is going on here?_ His gun was trained on the girl and he saw the moment she recognized the intrusion. Those eyes, they appeared to glow for a moment then all hell broke loose.

His number two and three men opened fire before he could say anything, then a loud buzzing filled the room. Keiichi and his men had no way of knowing, save the chatter from headquarters, that the video feed had been cut off.

"Lieutenant respond what has happened? Do you have confirmation of the target?" the General was frantic. The footage died the moment Keiichi walked into the room, but they could still be heard firing their weapons. Then one of the heart rate monitors flatlined, then another, and another, and another. "Keiichi what the fuck his happening!?"

No sound, but Keiichi's heart rate monitor was still beeping. "Lieutenant respond is the target down?" Looking to the tech to his side, "Get that damn feed back up I need to see what's happening!" If they failed that meant the bastard might detonate!

A haggard and tired voice cut through the static of the line, "Sonozaki here, target down, repeat target is neutralized." A few rugged breaths came over the line, "I'm the sole survivor."

Walking out of the apartment, walls peppered with bullet holes, Keiichi's body ached from the activity. He had killed that bastard man who had attempted to take out the whole city. The N2 device was destroyed in the battle, but at least it wasn't detonated. "I'm going home."

Watching the drone walking away, Rei frowned. Lilith was right, this was inevitable. But now that the die had been cast it was time to make good on what she was given. Freedom of action, those who plotted this would think she was dead, and when they weren't expecting it. Lilith beamed out joy into Rei's mind.

_We'll attack ourselves and end this mockery of civilization. _Lilith looked at the dead body's vie Rei's eyes and felt pity for them. They had only done as ordered, but that order was something she couldn't let happen. Hearing her body's question Lilith stopped morning the dead, _What is it Cherished One? _

Her voice soft and sorrowful, "What of Shinji? I do not wish to be parted from him for long." After suffering so much to get her happiness, Rei wasn't so wanting to abandon it. She had tasted the fruit of his love and wanted more of it, and oh so much more wanted to repay it.

_Easy Cherished One, now that this has begun it will end just as quickly as it started. I can feel my children gathering and once assembled we will make this world tremble beneath our might and Adam will be mine forever, _Lilith didn't even cover his mistake, her claim superseding Rei's. _And in the mean time, _a mental titter filled Rei's mind, _while we cannot read his mind we can visit him in his dreams. Together there we can continue our love._ Only there Lilith would be the body and Rei the mind, but no matter.

All things in time.

X-X

Author notes

Yeah you read right, things are coming to a crescendo. With the angels mostly at Lilith's command I can't really use them the same way as the Anime did. Things are going to come to a conclusion in about five or six chapters.

Hope you enjoy them

Ja Mata

Zentrodie (zentrodie-dot-geo-at-yahoo-dot-com)


	18. Chapter 18

Standard Disclaimer

Things are falling into place for the finale of this story, not today but soon. Things on this end of the screen have been a little hectic. Health is a little low at the moment and duties piling up meaning less time to do what I want, but that's life isn't it? Anyway hope you enjoy.

X-X

Orders

Chapter – 18

Reading the status report from Akagi as Gendo radioed in to congratulate Katsuragi on another successful mission, Kozo smiled widely. Things were finally getting back on track and thanks to the fortuitous timing of the latest angel the replacement of the defective clone was going without a hitch. Three days ago he had confirmed the successful operation executed by the JSDF team, he liked how they kept the cover story in place, but the removal of the aberration was only part of what had needed to be done.

Not only did the second incarnation of Ayanami Rei have to be disposed of, but the third had to be integrated without calling to much attention. To Fuyutsuki, it appeared as if Kami-sama himself had helped them. Not one to want to give out undue praise, he had to hand it to Ritsuko for quick thinking. Unable to keep the guise of testing up for a third day, she used the angel attack to fake an accident. From what Kozo could read from her report, Ritsuko increased the pressure in the new clones entry plug just as victory was assured and the unit collapsed. Once in the hospital Ritsuko dummied up some test data and added a convenient bout of amnesia, a case that would sadly never get cured, and the problem was solved.

Drawing in a deep breath as Gendo walked back into the room, Kozo handed the man Ritsuko's report. It was time to let the commander of Nerv learn that for a time he was a puppet. "Well it seems things are finally getting back under our control. With the lance at our disposal and Akagi almost finished getting the next clone ready for the attempt for the Genome transplant we might survive this after all." Having Gendo back and not under control would be a boon too.

Grunting in agreement, the brief communiqué with his son left Gendo oddly content, he flipped through the folder he thought was going to contain biennial mission plans. What he saw caused him to drop the folder to the ground, photos fluttered across the floor of the tiny cabin they shared on the boat. "What is this old man?" he sputtered as he picked up the closest photo. It was a depiction of him having his arm torn off by his toy. "Just what is this supposed to be?" was Kozo plotting against him?

Reaching down and extruding from the mess several key pictures, Kozo handed them to Gendo. While he didn't really like Gendo, Kozo respected him and honored him as Yui's husband, but he did like knocking him down a peg. "Look at the timestamps on these pictures before you start thinking to deeply into my motives." It was a simple measure to gauge Gendo's reaction and see where his mind initially went. "And before you ask about authenticity I had your office checked and they did find a camera in position to film this."

It was too incredulous to be true! Looking at his hand, where the picture depicted it had been severed, he even ran his finger over the exact spot, and nothing looked or felt wrong. "Just what is this supposed to mean old man?" Gendo chose that for now he'd trust Fuyutsuki. The old man had never betrayed him before and Kozo had enough material on him to bury him if that was the intention. "Ayanami…did this?"

For the first time in ages, Kozo remembered that Gendo was actually a person and not the unfeeling commander of Nerv. The weakness and fragile bearing of the man before him was so odd it was disconcerting. "Yes sir she did. While we do not know what she was doing in your office but we do know what happened." Kozo had opted to avoid the attempted rape of a child, that wouldn't help things now. "Somehow the Lilith genome overpowered the human side of the clone. Unconfirmed for now, I think it has to do with your son." Clearing his throat as Gendo's mouth opened and the photo he held fell, Kozo continued. "The prevailing belief right now is that somehow she took control of you somehow and altered your memories and instilled her will into you."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a dull ceaseless pain drummed up from its slumber, rubbing his temples Gendo nodded. "I can't remember anything about this. Her walking into my office is the last concrete thing I can recall," he said flatly. How could this have happened! She was his puppet not the other way around! "We have to do something about her, we…we have to do something…talk to her…get her to stop."

Had he not know Gendo better, Kozo wouldn't have laughed. Gendo had ordered the death of countless people for only minor offenses against Nerv and here he was planning how to let the clone live. Gendo's rambling served as yet another sign he'd been compromised. "She's already been dealt with. I had the JSDF take care of things and Akagi should be introducing the third clone to the pilots today."

Taking off his glasses, Gendo didn't know he had tears striking down his face. Even though he couldn't remember what Rei had done to him, he was ever so happy to believe he'd never need fear her again. "Old man…" he couldn't say anything else he simple couldn't get the words to form. His body remembered everything that happened, remembered the primordial horror Lilith had inflicted in him and now it was gone. Things were getting better.

X-X

Things were getting worse for one Misato Katsuragi. Ever since she laid him in his bed, Misato didn't know what to do to help Shinji. He woke up two hours after Kaji had left and Misato watched him from the doorframe as he just lay there. She had tried talking to him, but on that first day Shinji simply didn't respond to her. On the second day it went a little better, the sickness excuse was very well earned this time. Misato had to force Asuka out of the apartment that day. For some reason Asuka knew Shinji was in pain and Misato couldn't have them talking yet.

As gently and slowly as she could, Misato repeated the information to the bewildered Shinji. He sat their, meek and quiet as she told him everything they found out about Rei. Misato told him that Rei had no official records anywhere, had no parents, and repeated the fact that the girl wasn't human. It broke Misato's heart when he finally snapped and started crying against her. His words reverberated in her mind of how it didn't matter to him, that he still loved her. She stroked his hair, held him close, and said everything would get better for him. After Rei was dealt with and whatever she did to his mind cured.

What she was really thinking as she sat with him was just how right it felt for her. Having him in her arms was right, holding him and caressing him was right, and when she kissed his forehead before helping him get back in bed for much needed rest she knew the sensation was perfect. And that was terrifying her. A titillating mixture of disgust for the idea but loving it more and more as she sat in close confinement with him.

The next day the first quake from the bomb-like angel was felt. Her plan was concocted in the span of twenty minutes and a total of four beers. She got promoted for it. Never let anybody tell her she wasn't a good tactician. But Ayanami was hurt, and that hurt Shinji, and that hurt her. Now she was standing with Ritsuko outside Ayanami's room as Shinji and Asuka were back at the apartment.

"So what did you have to tell me Ritsuko that you couldn't say over the phone?" Misato stole looks into Ayanami's room. Laying on the bed asleep, Misato found a tempting target. Why not kill the thing while it was weak? It would solve so many problems.

Nodding to a hallway away from prying eyes and eavesdroppers, Ritsuko was going to put the final nail in her coffin. Their shoes echoed in the empty corridors of the hospital and once they found a nice secluded hallway occupied with only a row of shelves holding blankets, Ritsuko opened her mouth. "The Rei problem has been taken care of Misato."

"Funny, she still looks alive to me, Ritsuko," Misato said plainly. How can anything with Rei be finished while the abomination was still alive. She wasn't stupid, Misato regretfully put a few pieces of the puzzle together involving Rei and Ritsuko. It was impossible for Ritsuko to not know SOMETHING was wrong with Rei. A girl can't be half angel and not have something show up on a test, unless the one doing the test knew to expect it. Ritsuko wasn't as clean as Misato had thought. "So unless you're going to tell me that what is in that room is a robot made to look like Ayanami I'm not likely going to believe you."

Her eyes widened a moment before she regained her emotional mask. The distrust was so evident in Misato's body language that Ritsuko was surprised she missed it at first. But she had made her bed, with Gendo, and now she had to sleep in it even if it did cost her the best friendship she ever had. "It was her medication Misato, she'd stopped taking it."

"Her medication?" Misato drawled not believing Ritsuko fully. "What about her medication would prevent her from becoming a freak?"

Pushing Misato gently against the wall, hiding the woman behind the shelf, Ritsuko needed more privacy. "Look I know Kaji and you broke into terminal dogma, and I know you have your suspicions about Rei." Misato's gasp was telling enough to inform Ritsuko her bluff was accepted. Ritsuko didn't know for sure who broke into terminal dogma, suspected Kaji, but now she knew for sure. "Her medication was intended to keep her docile and placated. Make her willing to follow orders. My mother's notes say the reason Ayanami was created was to have a perfect pilot. But for some reason Ayanami stopped taking her pills and…"

"The beast woke up," Misato finished for Ritsuko. Her worries about her little jaunt into the most restricted areas of Nerv weren't without merit it seemed. If Ritsuko knew about it but she wasn't arrested, Misato had to believe Ritsuko covered for them. Maybe her old friend was telling the truth about this. "So now what then? You injected her with this drug and were supposed to go on as if nothing happened?"

Taking a step back from Misato, no longer did Ritsuko need to keep her face inches from Misato's ear or smell that rancid perfume of hers, Ritsuko frowned. "It's going to be hard for Shinji to accept this now. The medication had some unexpected after effects. In order to bring Ayanami back to controllable levels I had to use a much higher dosage than before." For a moment Ritsuko had to pat herself on the back, _Maybe I should have been a writer instead of a scientist._ Her lies were very well detailed and planned. "It bought on a case of amnesia."

Gasping lightly, Misato's hand clenched tightly, "How bad is it?" And for heaven's sake why did she feel good about that? She felt giddy with the idea that Rei wasn't going to be in the picture, and wasn't going to be a threat. "Will she recover?" she hoped not bitterly.

"She's forgotten everything that happened in the last six-months, and its possible she'll recover but not very likely," Ritsuko said as she turned to head back to the girls room. Misato's footfalls were enough to let the blond know she was being followed. "Plus Ayanami isn't going to be the girl Shinji remembers. She'll be a lot more as she was before he got here, and you know how that was."

"A robot," Misato said with little joy. But a fitting punishment for such an abomination. The girl wasn't human, she was part angel, and had attacked the commander. A small fraction of Misato's compassion wanted to feel bad for Rei, but it was grossly overshadowed by her hatred for the otherworldly invaders. Watching the shallow rise and fall of the girl's chest through the door, Misato smiled. "I'll tell Shinji when I get home to expect the worst. He'll hurt for a time, but I think he'll get over it."

Her hand on Misato's back, Ritsuko didn't see the tiny grin on the woman's face. "Just don't let him know to much ok Misato? I don't think it would be in Shinji's best interest to know the full truth about Rei. Not now that we've got her under control ok?" Walking away after she heard Misato's grunt, Ritsuko had work to do. The clone she had been preparing for the Adam genome had been used to waken the third clone, and now she had to set up a test for Shinji. Today was going to be a busy day.

X-X

He'd been here before. Not in reality, but in a previous dream. Shinji had dreamt of this place for the last two days. The first time he'd had the dream was after Misato and Kaji showed him that thing. Lilith his mind reminded him, ever since seeing that creature and being told the woman he loved was born of it, he'd had this dream. He was naked but that didn't bother him at all, he didn't feel self conscious at all. Not with so much beauty around him.

Paradise would have been a great name for it, even it the word didn't do it justice. Lush full forests filled with fruit bearing foliage. Not just apples and oranges, but things he'd never seen before and doubted existed outside of this illusion. Animals of all types were here as well, but they weren't hostile at all. A wolf had just walked up to him and sniffed his leg much like a dog would have. "Hey boy," he said with a light titter as the animal licked him.

The sky overhead was pure cerulean blue without the hint of a cloud. Winds carried sweet smells and rustled the leaves joyfully. It was a true wonder to just see all of these things, Shinji didn't think his mind was capable of such imagery but here it was. With all the natural beauty and bliss around him, the only thing that was lacking was the company. Simply because he didn't have any. If he had to admit the only oddity that he noticed was he knew he was dreaming.

Picking up a rabbit that had decided to investigate the youth, Shinji stroked its long fur. "This place is wonderful, Usagi-san, but I wish Rei-chan could be here with me." Oh how he wished he could talk to her, ask her all about those things Misato had told him. The bunny didn't answer him, it just wiggled its nose and Shinji sat it down. Then he heard it, a voice singing softly from down a path. "Hello?" he called out but no response.

Just a lovely melody, no words were used just sounds, but it was the chorus of angels in Shinji's ears. "Hello, can you hear me?" he asked as he started walking down the branch covered path. Fresh loam under his feet was cool and invigorating if slightly moist. "I don't mean to interrupt you but…" he said as he got closer. Pushing aside a blocking bush Shinji stepped into a small glade and his body froze.

There sitting on a rock in the middle of a small pond was a woman he had never seen before, but he felt he knew her. His body ached painfully at the sight of her, both with hate and love. Why he'd hate such a vision of beauty capable of such wondrous sounds he didn't know, but he felt a low budding animosity. "Miss…who are you?"

Just as naked as Shinji was, sat a woman who looked to be Misato's age. Raven black hair coiled down her body to the small of her back. Fixing her green eyes on the visitor gazing upon her, Lilith shuddered mentally. She'd waited for his moment for so long! The initial dreams were preparation for this, to get him used to the location and sooth the troubles she felt radiating out of him. Using her hand to pull back a renegade lock of hair, Lilith's lips, tiny pink rose peddles adorned with a beauty mark, she beckoned to him with an outstretched hand. "Surely you know who I am beloved."

Fighting the urge to look away from her face, to see just how full bodied she was, he blushed. Not as large as Misato but they were just as perfect as the rest of her, his willpower kicked in just as his eyes strayed further south and saw the top of a crop of black hair by her legs. "L-Lilith?" he asked knowing the answer. His body was already walking towards her, feet in the pond and the water was warm to the touch. He had gone over this so many times in his head, how his reunion with Rei would go. Should he be angry, forgiving, vindictive, or even afraid? He found that in his heart he knew he couldn't be angry at her, he cared for her and that meant taking the good with the bad.

Changing from her reclined position to sit facing him, giving the lad an unobstructed view of all she was, she devoured his visage with her eyes. As he drank in the sight of her, she did the same. "Yes A-Shinji, but as you know not just Lilith." Her spy in Nerv had let her know she'd failed to act fast enough. Her secret was out, well Rei's anyway.

"Rei-chan?" Shinji asked for confirmation tears already forming in his eye. With one nod of her head, Lilith found her lover holding her tightly in her arms. "I've missed you Rei-chan…Lilith…whatever your name is." The animosity in his soul eeked in, but Shinji's will squelched it. Adam and Shinji were in agreement, forgiveness was given. "I haven't seen you since we…made love. And then Misato showed me that thing at Nerv and then you were hurt…so much has happened so fast."

Holding him against her, his essence beaming into her core, Lilith licked her lips and held him. "Everything will be all right now. You know the truth about me, but only partially. They're lying to you about a lot of it I would think." Humans didn't even fully understand what she was so how could they explain her.

_Let me speak to him please, I've missed him so much!_ Rei called out in Lilith's mind. When they first entered Shinji's dream and Lilith created her last memories of Eden, Rei found the tables had turned against her. No longer was she in control of the body, but Lilith was. She was no locked in the formless state as Lilith held her boyfriend in her arms. _Please let me speak to him?_

Lilith's response was quick and harsh, _And say what Cherished One? Let me fix things so we'll not lose him once the real battle starts. _Not enough time had passed between Adam and her for Lilith to give up control now. She'd only just got herself a body and already her other half wanted control. To bad. Rei had tasted the flesh of her lover and now it was Lilith's turn. "Shinji let us not talk about this now, I've hungered to be reunited with you…and it looks as if you did as well."

Blushing deeply as his body responded to the woman before him, Shinji went to cover himself but found Lilith took his hands in hers. "I'm…sorry. You are Rei-chan and…all but…" His voice was silenced as Lilith captured his lips with her own. Feeling her hands slowly trace down his chest, he was fully ready to let this woman, angel or not, do whatever she wanted. But time was up.

His phone was ringing, Kensuke wanted to talk about hanging out tomorrow. As Shinji spoke with his friend he had to question how real the dream experience was. Surely it wasn't more than just what it was, a tired mind trying to find some respite after a lot of hardship. The geek had set the stage to in act a masterful coo against Rei's hold. After talking to his friend for over an hour about what was to be a simple day, Shinji saw a note from Misato. He was needed at Nerv for tests; he'd go to see his darling Ayanami after.

X-X

Walking out of the movie theatre, arm in arm, Hikari and Touji were pleasantly surprised with the other. Hikari had found Touji to be much more a gentleman than she had originally thought, and Touji found Hikari much more alluring and attractive. "I'm so glad you asked me out Touji. I had hoped you would one day," Hikari admitted as they strolled past the incoming crowd.

Rubbing the back of his head with his free hand, Touji grinned. "I wouldn't have if it wasn't for Kensuke." Stemming from the more philosophical conversation the pair had shared, Touji wanted to make good on Kensuke's view of him. Not act based on impulse and pride, but try and see things through and maturely. At first he didn't think he'd get along with Hikari. She was smarter than him and not the most attractive girl, not that he found her ugly. But after spending time with her found she was far more than just a collection of body parts.

"Oh it's his fault then is it?" Hikari jokingly asked, "Guess I'll have to thank him when I see him next." Having known Kensuke and Touji for so long, Hikari was a little perplexed at how the smaller boy could get anybody to do anything. _Maybe he blackmailed him or something?_ Well whatever the case, Hikari hugged Touji's arm tighter all the same. "Want to do something else?"

A rumbling in his stomach alerted the pair to Touji's next wants. Giggling in embarrassment, "Guess we could get something…to…" Touji stopped as somebody brushed past them. Turning to the girl on his arm, "Wasn't that Ayanami? Didn't Red say she was in the hospital or something?"

Already breaking away from Touji and turning back towards the direction they thought she had seen Ayanami, Hikari said, "Yeah I think it was and she doesn't seem to be in a good mood." Touji couldn't have stopped Hikari if he had wanted, she started jogging back the way they came. A familiar crop of blue hair was the only flag Hikari could use to find her target. "Ayanami, Ayanami is that you?" she called out.

On hearing her name, Rei stopped and turned to the offending voice. Spotting the concerned class representative heading her way, Rei mentally groaned. "What can I do for you Representative Hokari?" Not in the mood for anything right now, Rei was furious. Not with Shinji or even herself, but with Lilith. The entity that claimed to 'share' her body and mind had blindly refused her request to talk with Shinji and then sent her out to start preparing for their revenge.

"It really is you," Hikari smiled and ran the back of her hand against her forehead. "Asuka said you were hurt during the last attack and were still in the hospital." But the girl before her was the picture of health, so maybe it was just Nerv stuff keeping the girl from being in class.

Finally catching up to his soon to be girlfriend, Touji saw it really was Rei that had passed them. "Hey Blue, guess you weren't hurt as bad as Red keeps telling everybody. Just trying to bolster her own ego again I bet." But the news footage did show Unit-00 going down just after the fight so maybe it wasn't all black and blue. "You see Shinji lately? He hasn't been in school all week."

Scanning both teens minds, finding Hikari's was more preoccupied with images of coupling with Touji, while Touji was filled with concern for his friend, Rei was growing worried. Shinji had mentioned something about an injury during the last angel, and she had witnessed all three units being used for the combat. Something was seriously wrong with this. How could she Unit-00 have been used while she was supposedly dead? Gendo had always said she was replicable, but the exact meaning of that was never made clear. "I assure you both I am fine. As for Ikari-kun I have not seen him lately."

Catching the very subtle drop in the girl's voice, Hikari patted her shoulder. "Not having a fight are you? You two both seemed so happy together, just don't let Asuka hear I told you that." Hikari would take a bullet for Asuka, but she doubted her friend had a real chance with Shinji. Not with how smitten he was with Rei.

"Yeah, I mean if he's sick or something like Red says why not go visit him?" Touji's smile turned a trifle lecherous. "I know I'd love to have a private nurse on occasion." Images of Hikari in a very small nurse's outfit popped into his mind, and he would have continued thinking about a sponge bath had Hikari not nudged him in the stomach. Coughing, "Anyway why don't you go see him if you miss him, I'm sure he'd love to see you."

If only she could, if only. "I will think about your advice, but right now I have pressing matters to attend to." Turning away and walking away briskly, Rei felt a stinging sensation growing in her chest. Lilith was gone again, deep inside her mind making plans and strategizing the master design. Always gone now when Rei wanted to talk, Lilith was losing some of Rei's confidence. _I wish I could go to him now, see that he is well. Lilith said he knows the truth about me now. Does he hate me? Fear me?_ In the last dream she had actually seen him, and confessed on who they were.

He didn't seem afraid, he had embraced her after all. But what if he didn't really believe it? Thought it was just a dream and let himself enjoy the fantasy. Rei wanted to talk to him, know for sure he'd still care despite her unnatural origins. "I miss him," she said weakly as she turned towards a large high rise. The first of the Seele members was here and Lilith had wanted them all dead. Most would be dealt with thanks to one of Lilith's children. It was a computer AI like entity, and was currently swimming in the digital sea of the internet getting ready to turn technology against the committee that plotted to become gods.

_She said that once we have finished we'd have all the time we wish…I must hurry. _Rei opened the door and headed up to the man's apartment. He had ordered a school girl for the night, his fetish tended to stray to young girls, but when he opened the door was he ever in for a surprise.

X-X

"There now that didn't take to long now did it?" Ritsuko asked after applying the alcohol swab to the spot on Shinji's arm where she drew blood. Running this sample of Shinji's would identify if the Adam genome had for whatever reason manifested in Shinji's body. "Now if you will bear with me for a few minutes I'll let you go see Ayanami, ok?"

Rubbing the minor pain out of his arm, Shinji nodded. "She's ok isn't she? Misato said you had some information about her condition." He had seen Misato in the break room with Maya talking before going to see Ritsuko. Not one to jump to conclusions, but Shinji was almost positive he saw the two women hugging and in a slightly more than friendly way before he caught their attention.

On hearing Shinji's words, the scowl that formed across Ritsuko's brow would have impressed even Gendo. "Oh she did? Well I guess she's being more of a coward than I thought she could be." But why be the barer of bad news if you could shift the job to somebody else. Sliding the vial of blood into the test chamber, Ritsuko grunted angrily. Now she'd get the blame for what happened to Rei and be the person Shinji identified with when thinking of the lost child. "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you Shinji."

"She's not dead is she?" his heart leapt up in his chest yet he felt horribly cold. He had spent the entire ride over and during the test about the dreams. Sure they might be dreams, but that didn't change his view of Rei. Rei, whatever she was made from, wasn't going to hurt him and he wasn't going to betray her. To him, she didn't have a choice in the matter so why fault her for it. Their love for each other could find a way to make it though.

Innocence and childhood mentality are beautiful things, even if illogical.

Entering the commands that sent the solitary container spinning, Ritsuko calmed the boy. "No, no Shinji's she's not dead. Hardly even hurt really, not physically anyway." How Ritsuko wished Gendo would look on her with such compassion and concern as Shinji was giving the dead Ayanami. Taking Shinji's hand in hers, hoping to calm him further, "She's got amnesia Shinji and it's unlikely that she'll ever recover those lost memories."

That wasn't so bad, Shinji thought. Memories can be recreated, they can still press on. "But she's going to be fine right? I-I mean even if she doesn't remember me now, we can still…try to be together right?" Good times and bad, he owed her to much to give up on her over something like this.

Finding his commitment to Rei both startling mature and envious Ritsuko felt a moment of doubt for her actions. "While I'd like to say yes, Shinji, I can't." His face crumbled instantly. "We've relocated her back to the base for observation for awhile so she won't be going to school. A lot of tests have to be run to make sure she can still pilot and function properly." He was quivering in her hands! Such sorrow was almost moving Ritsuko to empathize with him.

"How long will she be here?" Shinji asked as his head dropped. He had fought so hard, given up so much, and his repayment from Kami-sama was the loss of his closest person? Life wasn't fair! How could Nerv take her from him like this? "Will…will she ever go back?"

Hearing the machine beeping, signaling the end of the test, Ritsuko left the shattered boy for a moment. The test for her sadistic lover was more important. "Shinji, I'm not doing this to hurt you, it's for her own good." How much about Rei's origins Shinji knew, but Ritsuko wasn't going to risk any of it. "She has to be taken care of and we can't risk her safety for a simple teenage romance." Picking up the paper tape of the results, Ritsuko was tempted to not even bother reading them. It was impossible for an ancient genome to just suddenly materialize in anybody's body. But giving the paper a glance, Ritsuko saw it. _Oh my God! It IS in him…he…he's got the Adam Genome! _Based on all the old religious texts she'd been shown, Shinji was the reincarnation of the wellspring of humanity. Such a man would put Gendo's meager power to shame, Ritsuko turned back to Shinji and found herself heating up just thinking about it.

"Can I see her, Akagi-san?" Shinji meekly asked. He felt Ritsuko's hand trail down his back and grab his hand. "Akagi-san?"

Helping the boy, correct that, man to his feet, Ritsuko sniffed the air above his head like a dog. His scent was more pleasing now for some reason. Her addiction to powerful men had just kicked in again. "Sure Shinji, I'll take you to her. She should be resting in her room right now." Her hand draped across his back and resting on his shoulder in mock comfort, Ritsuko tried to banish such odd notions that were filling her head. The call of Adam had struck her hard in an unprotected moment, and now Ritsuko tried to make sense of it and ride herself of it. _Just a fever dream, an illusion is all it was. I don't want Shinji I want his father. And with this knowledge maybe Gendo will be more appreciative of me. _

Walking silently down the halls to the room where the new clone lay awake staring at the ceiling, Shinji swallowed hard. "Akagi-san can I go in alone please?" He didn't want anybody to see him crying over this. He'd not give up hope, had to believe that either she'd remember him or eventually things would work themselves out. Without saying a word, Ritsuko pushed him gingerly into the room and shut the door behind him.

The moment he walked in, the clone turned to face him. Rei III didn't know who he was, not personally, and only knew what the hazy memories she'd received and the documents she read said. But something about him was different, it beckoned to her like a siren song. Her pills would cure that condition after he left. "What do you need?" she said coldly, emotionlessly.

"You're not her," was all Shinji said as he looked at the girl on the bed. She might look like his Ayanami Rei but she didn't FEEL like her. He knew she wasn't his Rei. Walking right back out of the door, Shinji's mind afire with worry and confusion, he didn't even notice that Ritsuko was gone. His mind was going over and over the simple fact that, _That girl in that room isn't my Rei-chan, it isn't. But if that's true where is she? _

Then he remembered his dreams, he'd seek answers there. But as he walked home the poor lad didn't know that his section-2 guards were both killed and the cult of Adam was about to reclaim their savior.

X-X

Author notes

Um yea things are getting complex now aren't they? Alliances shifting, crumbling, and in rare occasions building. Hope you like this installment and look forward to more.

Oh and on a side not, I'd like to thank all of you for getting this story a very humbling 100,000 hits!!! I don't know why you like my drivel at times but I'm happy you enjoy it.

Ja Mata

Zentrodie (zentrodie-dot-geo-at-yahoo-dot-com)

p.s. I'm going to re-edit this chapter tomorrow to fix some of the errors but I wanted to post something today.


	19. Chapter 19

Standard Disclaimer

Computer is FIXED! Its not back to 100 but at least its working again. Things on this end of the screen are good if not a little boring. Wish I had the energy during the week to write, I'd get a lot more out if I did. Hope you're all doing well.

X-X

Orders

Chapter – 19 

Sitting on her couch, phone in hand, Maya giggled at Misato's joke. It was a forced laugh at a very bad attempt at humor, but Maya knew Misato was struggling right now. Talking to the woman the other day, she just felt such sorrow over the Rei incident. Moving back to the matter at hand, "So Shinji-kun said he didn't believe it was her?" 

"Yeah," Misato mumbled, "When I got home yesterday it was the first thing out of his lips." It was a fools hope to believe Shinji would just drop the relationship with Rei over one hardship. Amnesia was one hell of a hardship, but Misato was oddly proud that Shinji didn't simply drop the girl. _Devotion is a wonderful thing, wish I had it in my relationships. _Shaking that mournful thought away, "It's a coping mechanism. He doesn't want to accept the fact the girl he liked is gone now and she won't be coming back."

Popping her legs up on the couch, Maya laid down. "You make it sound as if Ayanami was dead. Sure she's forgotten about her relationship with Shinji-kun, but it's not like they can't try again." Maya still could feel how warm Misato felt during the sudden hug. It wasn't a friendship hug or even as much as she dreamed a romantic one. No the hug Shinji accidentally saw was one of comfort. Maya saw an opening and jumped on it. "Just give them some time together and…"

Unable to keep her volume in check Misato yelled, "No!" Hearing Maya gasp over the phone, Misato looked around the apartment to see if anybody heard her. It was a moot point as only Pen-Pen was here since Asuka and Shinji had left for school. "Shinji can't see Ayanami anymore Maya." Should she tell the technician now about the reality that was Ayanami Rei or wait.

Switching the phone to her left hand, Maya absently mindedly pet the ferret that had curled up at her side. "What do you mean they can't see each other Misato? They care, cared so much for the other." Having been so instrumental in the forming of the coupling, Maya was shocked to hear Misato so adamantly against the reforming of it. "I mean what possible reason could you have to say that?"

Walking to the fridge, Misato pulled out a can of beer. She had sworn she was going to cut back on the stuff but right now she really needed it. It was time to bring Maya fully into the fold. Tell the woman everything about Rei that she knew. "Maya I can't tell you why over the phone. How about you meet me somewhere and I'll tell you exactly why I say that they can't." 

That warming sensation started to build in her heart again. More private time with Misato, more time alone with the woman she loved. It had been so long since she confessed and yet Misato still held out the line of hope but did nothing with it. If only she was braver or stronger she'd make Misato see how much she could love. "I have an early shift today and since you aren't on the roster how about we meet at that new Italian place around seven?" It would be like a date!

Small place with few customers, perfectly timed to avoid suspicion, and far enough away from Nerv that they'd not need worry about eavesdroppers. "You got yourself a date Maya. I'll be there waiting for you." Hearing the petit woman give a formal goodbye, Misato hung up the phone. Maya had turned out to be a great confidant, one she never would have suspected. More trustworthy than Ritsuko it seemed. Her hand went to Pen-Pen's head and gave the fowl a pat. "It's a shame I don't feel the same way for her that she does me." No, Misato couldn't see herself really happy with Maya, not as a lover. It was the straight path for her and while she still didn't like it her particular arrow was pointed at a young man who lived with her.

So as Misato gathered the necessary files and documents to enlighten the blissfully unaware Maya Ibuki, said girl was gathering her best cocktail dress for the big night. "Oh I can't wait to see her," Maya mused to herself as she poured over her limited selection of dresses. "The blue one or the black one?" she asked herself while holding each against her frame. Such lack of curve did irritate her, what with so many of the other women at Nerv being larger. Choosing the black one, Maya had just set it down with the accompanying nylons when the doorbell rang. In such a jovial mood, not caring anymore about the implications of Misato's meeting request, Maya threw the door open, "Hello?"

Tired, sore, and irritated Ayanami Rei gazed up at the next of Lilith's targets. "Ibuki-san may I come in." Whether Maya wanted to let the girl in or not wasn't an issue, Rei could have just slipped the order into the woman's head if needed. But such wasn't the case, Maya smiled stepped aside and gestured her in. 

"They let you out of the hospital so soon Ayanami?" Maya quipped as she walked back to her room. Why would Rei be here, what would an amnesiac be doing at her place of all options. Maybe it was part of her reestablishment to things, get to know those she worked with and knew. "Wish somebody would have told me you would be dropped off here so soon, I'm getting ready for an evening with Misato. You remember her don't you?" 

Following closely, constantly reading the woman's mind, Rei was horrified at what she was hearing. "Yes I remember," she said dryly. It was part of why Lilith sent her here. Misato was to be taken care of, but due to services rendered the Major wouldn't be killed. Not now anyway. "I remember you as well." And that little spark of feeling Ibuki had for Katsuragi. It paled in comparison to her feelings for Shinji, but not everybody could know the joy they felt.

Spinning around from her bed that now held her full wardrobe selection, Maya grabbed Rei's hands. "That's fantastic! When they said you had amnesia…when I saw you in that hospital bed yeste…day." No no no! This was just not possible! Some things Maya would accept but this wasn't one of them! There was no way Rei could be here, not this soon. A cold feeling formed in her legs as she looked at the child staring back at her. That dead lifeless expression of the girl in the hospital bed was miles away from what she was seeing now. "Why are you here Ayanami?"

Advancing on Maya, slowly goading the woman back until her legs hit her western style bed and she fell on it, Rei allowed herself a small smile. It wasn't what she wanted, exacting Lilith's revenge, but it felt nice to be in control. She was totally in control of others and not the other way around. "I need you to do something for me. From what I sense from you, I believe you'll enjoy it." Putting her hands to the sides of Maya's head, Rei leaned in. 

Unable to move, frozen in place as this thing that looked like Ayanami Rei pressed its forehead to hers, Maya felt herself release her bladder. Was this it? The end? If she hadn't been so damn happy about talking to Misato she would have KNOWN something was wrong. "Don't hurt me," she pleaded softly.

"Hurt you? Why would I hurt one of my useful tools?" Rei quipped as she began working Lilith's plan into the woman's head. After taking the life of the pedophile the night before, being covered in his life's blood, and hearing Lilith roaring with delight in her head, Rei simply turned off most of herself. Just let herself ride the winds of Lilith's wants and desires. Because if the end result was being reunited with Shinji, it would be worth it. Her life was nothing before she found him, and now her all consuming goal was getting him back and Lilith was offering a way.

X-X

"You could try talking to me about it instead of brooding you know," Asuka said with a huff. She gave the boy walking along side of her a light punch in the arm hoping to get some reaction from him. Kept in the dark about the truth behind Ayanami Rei, Asuka was told however about the amnesia and relocation. Kami-sama really was on her side. "I mean I know it hurts and all but you can't keep it all inside."

The late morning sun peaked out through a series of clouds, Shinji gazed dazedly at them. "I know, Asuka, I know." But seeing her empty desk, knowing it would like never be filled again was too much to take. He had a breakdown in the middle of morning classes and Asuka lead him out of the building. Neither really minded missing school. "But I keep seeing her in that bed and I can't accept that it's her." Plus as much as he wanted to have it again, the dream of the mystery Lilith/Rei creature hadn't happened. 

Taking several large strides forward, Asuka turned around and started walking backwards while facing Shinji. "Shinji, trust me when I tell you that what you feel is natural." Her degree in psychology was oddly helping her, which she never counted on. "People don't like to accept unfortunate truths, they just try and find an alternative to it." Looking at him in the eyes, losing herself in them, she could tell that he was just as lost as she. That pleasant shudder was back, her dreams of being with him, living with him, loving him were always on the forefront of her mind.

While he could understand what she was saying, Shinji didn't like Asuka's point. "So you think she really is her then? You're saying I'm going to have to accept the fact that Rei-san is gone and we can never try and reclaim what we lost?" It wasn't fair! Why did they have to suffer, hadn't they suffered enough already? Strolling past restaurants opening up for the coming lunch rush, Shinji could smell the wondrous scents of food being prepared. 

Her own stomach ached at the tantalizing aromas spreading out around them, "Look at the facts Shinji." She came to a stop once her eyes fixed on a new stake restaurant, a rarity in Japan, and licked her chops. "Why wouldn't that be her?" she asked as she turned towards the eatery with Shinji firmly in tow. "What could Nerv stand to gain by dressing somebody up to look like Ayanami? And how could they get such a perfect replica?" Asuka had seen the girl in bed, saw that blank unrecognizing stare and at that point Asuka predicted her victory.

Knowing Asuka almost as well as he knew Rei, Shinji could tell where they were headed the moment Asuka sniffed the air in the restaurants direction. Feeling hungry himself he didn't mind the detour. All that waited him at home was an empty room full of memories. "I don't know Asuka, something we don't know about maybe?" Misato made Shinji promise not to tell Asuka about the creature of white in the bowels of Nerv, he'd not break that promise. "As for how they made…her…maybe she's a clone or something?"

Laughing loudly as she pushed the door open, a tiny bell alerting the host to see to his duties, Asuka wrapped her arm around Shinji's neck and dragged the boy along side her. "What you think Nerv has a tank of Ayanami's or something? Now I'm sure you're perverted little mind would love that idea, but you can't have a clone mature to fourteen in a week. So if this clone theory of yours were to be the case it would mean that whoever cloned her made many copies. For what reason? Why didn't we see the Ayanami twin before now?" It was only a matter of time now before Shinji's last few delusions were broken and he accepted reality, Asuka was ready to put the pieces back together.

The host sat the pair at a nice secluded table far from the eyes of the business crowd. Shinji sighed morosely; when Asuka said it like that she had a point. Given his slightly headway on knowledge he wanted to think it was possible, but really was it? Looking over the menu as Asuka instantly went to the stake section, Shinji favored himself a small smile. Through all his troubles Asuka had been there for him, supported him, maybe even cared for him. Even now she was here with him trying to make him accept reality instead of hiding from it. The dreams were likely just that, dreams. His want to have his Rei back and using what he learned to fuel his speculations.

Taking the girl by surprise, Shinji took her hand the moment she put the menu down. "Asuka, I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. Not just today, but for everything." He squeezed her hand, eliciting a slight blush from her as he did, her skin was warm and inviting to the touch. Reminiscent of something he couldn't place but didn't want to lose. "Thanks."

Just as lost in the sensation as Shinji was, his palm dry and firm, Asuka fought to control her burning emotions. "I can't have my teammates falling to pieces on my now can I? The great Asuka Langley Soryu takes care of her own," she puffed out her chest and brought her free hand over her heart in a fist. A bright smile lit up her face and made her eyes dance. She held his hand until the waitress came over and took their orders. Conversation dulled to meaningless things such as television and jokes about what Misato's apartment would be like if they weren't there. Both teens however were thinking the same thing, how nice it felt to be with the other.

After the meals were eaten, Asuka had a medium rare stake while Shinji had smoked salmon, they left to head back to the apartment. For the first half the walk it was more of the same wasteful chatter, Asuka was perfectly capable of talking for hours without really saying anything. Midway through the walk however, Asuka made the first of her moves, she took Shinji's hand in hers. Was he an easy target because he was hurt and on the rebound? Sure as hell he was an easy target and Asuka wasn't about to let it slip. Rei COULD get her memory back at any moment and if that happened Asuka didn't want Shinji to think of going back.

For Shinji, the first attempt Asuka made to hold his hand he thought was an accident. He freed his hand hoping he didn't offend her. When she grabbed it again right after, tighter this time, he was going to say something but that glorious warmth was back. His mind wanted to let go, not betray his Rei-chan, but his body wouldn't listen. It accepted what Shinji could not, that he loved the woman next to him almost equally and in his darker hidden thoughts accepted what Asuka told him. That with how everything was, the amnesia, being relocated to Nerv, and need for separation that his Rei-chan was gone forever baring some miracle. 

Walking into the apartment Shinji called out, "Misato-san are you home?" She had the day off so she should be there unless something came up. Hearing Asuka tell him she had to check something in her room, Shinji headed to the kitchen. On the table was a hastily written note from Misato saying she had some errands and wouldn't be back till late. "Hey Asuka, Misato left a note saying she won't be back till later."

Her turn to take him by surprise, Asuka wrapped her arms around Shinji's waist and held him lightly. "Means we have the place all to ourselves…that is until you run off to see that idiot friend of yours later." Breathing in heavily the scent of his hair and skin, Asuka felt a little weak in the knees. Being so close to him, holding him like this, all those dreams she'd been having just seemed more profound. It was as if she was here on this earth now just to care for him. Eve's subtle manipulations worked wonders on lowering Asuka's defenses. 

"Asuka I…Rei is still my…" he tried to speak but the words died on his lips as she pulled him closer to her. Bodies pressed tightly together and that heavily smell of her shampoo and perfume were intoxicating. "I shouldn't…we shouldn't be like this." Was it just her trying to ease his overburdened mind or did she genuinely care. _I'm betraying Rei and so soon! _But it felt right! Adam wasn't going to be denied his true love, not like this. _Rei isn't Rei anymore! I can't keep thinking that this dream business is real…she's gone and I have to accept that._ Not that he could, or even wanted too.

No more waiting, no more plans and plotting, it was time to drop the weight off her back. "Shinji…I know this isn't the best time, that you're confused and don't want to betray your ex-girlfriend, but the truth is…" Asuka stalled and kissed Shinji's neck lightly. "I love you, Shinji." She uttered the words so softly that even she was unsure if she actually said them. "I've loved you for so long now. Seeing you going off to see Ayanami was slowly killing me. And now that things are as they are I was hoping you could…that maybe you would…love me."

His heart was thumping so hard that his vision darkened and he stumbled back into Asuka's embrace harder. All this time, those half joked notions that Asuka's motives weren't just western culture but real feelings was true. He didn't want her to love him, because it made it easier to deny his own feelings. His love for Rei was real and strong, but so was it for Asuka. Adam loved Eve and forgave his first wife Lilith, but there could be no polygamous marriage here. And with Rei off performing Lilith's works, Eve was taking a sledgehammer to all the work she had done.

"Asuka I…" Shinji paused and in the span of that second accepted reality as he understood it, "love you too." A tear went down his cheek as he admitted it, he felt horrible loving Asuka while he was with Rei. He loved Rei more, never in doubt was that, but part of him loved Asuka. "I'm so sorry Rei-chan, but I do love you Asuka." It wasn't all she wanted, but Asuka could work on supplanted Rei's hold on his heart, it wasn't like the albino could do anything to stop her now…was there?

X-X

Sitting in his office after being away for so long, Gendo tensely listened as Kozo and Ritsuko began to inform him of what he needed to hear. No matter how strong his will was however, he couldn't keep himself from looking at the location the hidden spycam had took. The first thing Gendo did on returning to Tokyo-3 was to go over the report of the assault on the defective clone. It was committed to memory, Gendo had every single line memorized. Then he went to check the new clone, when nobody was around he made a very thorough inspection.

"What news do you have regarding the Adam Genome project?" Gendo asked his concubine. Of his two informants, Ritsuko looked the happier of the two while Fuyutsuki was clearly disheveled. Being human, Gendo wanted some good news to hopefully counteract the bad. Seeing images of himself being mutilated had been bad enough for one year.

Taking a step forward, her smile thin but proud, Ritsuko cleared her throat. "I had to use the clone I was preparing for the procedure to activate the third iteration of Ayanami Rei. Some residual effects of the Lilith genome were detected but I am sure the new medication will keep her placated." Flipping through her pages, sensing Gendo growing bored if not angered by her dawdling. "A spike in the Lilith Genome was detected once a stimuli was added."

Only very specific types of material had ever caused a reaction in the angelic material before, and Gendo knew of all of them. "What caused it and can it be of any use to us?" At the mention of Lilith, Gendo noticed Kozo pale further. Not a good sign at all. "And how does it tie in with the Adam project?"

"It ties in sir, as the stimuli was the Adam genome," Ritsuko's tone was chipper as if she expected a prize for her discovery. Noticing both men exchanging looks, Ritsuko continued. "I've abandoned work on the Adam project as I've located it within your son." And said son had featured very nicely in her imagination as Gendo took out his sexual frustrations on her. "Where it came from or why it manifested as it did I don't know yet, but I have confirmed the Adam genome inside pilot Ikari's DNA. He is now the forbearer of all humanity."

His reaction to this news wasn't at all what Ritsuko hoped for. She had wanted him to smile at her, be proud of her, but all she got was a grunt. Gendo hadn't cared 'how' he got the Adam genome, just that he got it. Sure having it within Yui's precious child meant something, it meant when the time came it would be easier to get what he wanted. "Very well, if that is the case resume working on the dummy plug." Spinning in his chair, Gendo turned to Fuyutsuki, "What do you have old man?"

Adjusting his collar, spying the very unhappy grimace on Ritsuko's face, Kozo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "As ordered I had Pilot Ayanami take the lance down to Terminal Dogma to use on the creature." Looking at Ritsuko again, Kozo envied her right now. She had given good news and he was about to steal it all away. Would his reward for years of service be to die the executed messenger?

Hearing the hesitation in Kozo's voice, Gendo made a speculation. "Was Pilot Ayanami unable to pilot her evangelion?" What else could have his old teacher so out of sorts. The man had been so calm when handing him the folder of pictures and yet now Kozo was unsettled.

"No sir she piloted fine, its just that after she implanted the Lance…something happened," Kozo's gaze at Ritsuko was so pleading that he hoped she'd take sympathy. Both knew what happened, but as it fell under his jurisdiction it was he that had to tell the news. _That bitch is eating this up, well joke is on her that she's just a pawn of his too no matter how many times he sticks it to her. _Kozo knew about the tryst between Gendo and Ritsuko. "Sir when Ayanami used the lance on the creature it just…popped for lack of a better word. It is as if the being was a hallow balloon, completely empty. The Lilith Genome was reborn fully into another creature."

As Kozo feared, Gendo in a moment of blind fury pulled out his gun and fired taking the man in the chest. As Kozo laid dying, Gendo adjusted his glasses again after wiping the bloodstain off. "It was his job to insure that the use of the lance had no negative consequences, he failed." He spoke as if the dying man was already moved on. "Now we only have the remaining clones and the one active as use so we cannot afford any further accidents." His icy stare fell heavily on Ritsuko, "If anything happens to her or the remaining clones I will hold you responsible."

What love she had for the man died the instant he pulled the trigger. This wasn't just a man who wanted power, to become in a sense a god, he was a madman. "Sir I will not fail," she whimpered quietly as she turned and fled. This man killed not only a child he had created and lost control of, but he just killed his second in command for being the bearer of bad news. _Thank Kami-sama Shinji is nothing like him or we'd all be…_

X-X

Waiting for Maya to show up, Misato nibbled on a piece of complimentary bread more to ease her apprehension than to appease any form of hunger. This was going to be a big risk, letting Maya in on the secrets and trusting her to assist if things were needed. Rei wasn't really out of the picture yet, just drugged and if the drug failed one it was proof it could happen again. "Where is Kaji at times like this when I need him?" said mused to herself. She had spent most of the day trying to find him but to no avail.

"Did I keep you waiting long?" Maya asked as she was shown to the table. Ten minutes late thanks to the complicated nature of her dress, Maya was happy to see Misato wasn't in her standard clothing either. "I would have gotten here earlier but I'm not really good with fancier clothing."

Chuckling at that fact, Misato agreed. "Maybe we should have picked a less fancy place to meet. With Shinji at school I had to wash and iron this dress myself." She gestured to her formal attire. "Did you want to order some food before we get started, it might help you to accept what I'm about to tell you." Already nursing her forth glass of wine, Misato felt the welcoming heat of the alcohol.

A buzzing in Maya's head was fanning her actions, pushing her in ways she normally not go. "Sure, I hardly eat out anyway, but I'm more than willing to give anything a try." The double meaning didn't go over Misato's head as a nervous grin spread across her face. After a brief period of time examining the menu, Maya 'accidentally' rubbing her shoeless foot against Misato's calf, the pair ordered. 

As they waiting, Misato only slightly uncomfortable with the not so subtle hints Maya was dropping, she decided to forgo waiting and start talking. How long it would take to fully explain things wasn't known, so likely the food would come and go and yet more would need be said. "Maya how much do you know about Ayanami?" Start off with the known then work up to the unspeakable atrocities Nerv did using that creature in it basement. 

Giggling like a school girl, the wine she drank was what Misato blamed the personality shift on, Maya set down her glass. "Didn't you ask me this before? She's just a timid shy girl is all, it's a shame what happened to her during the battle." Her foot slide up Misato's leg again this time it stayed.

Finally having enough of the pick-up attempt, one she never expected from Maya, Misato pushed away from the table. "Maya this is serious alright, we can talk about your feelings for me after I say this to you…its important ok." For a moment a brief shining moment, Misato saw the glimmer in Maya's eyes, saw that the girl wasn't really in control saw the fear and sorrow. A lone tear escaped Maya's left eye and Misato saw it. "Maya?"

No longer in control of herself, vague memories of the morning when the Rei-thing assaulted her, Maya felt herself rise from the table. "But Misato, this is what is important right now. You can tell me all about what you need too about big bad Ayanami afterward." Lilith made her puppet dance masterfully, Maya's will was to weak to resist. 

Sure Rei would suffer some heavy fatigue from using so much power to control Maya, but Lilith would still have enough in reserve for a little dream visit. In her own thoughts the entity hoped Rei would be too exhausted to interfere with Lilith's dream trip. Forcing Maya to move to Misato's side, Lilith commanded her vessel, _Now Cherished One, move into position. We will only have one shot at this, once the Katsuragi woman is distracted you pounce on her, enter her mind and do what you planned. _To Lilith, Misato should have been killed. One fewer meat sack to worry about, but Rei felt something for her and wouldn't do it. So they tapped Maya, they'd rewire Misato's emotions to give Maya the feelings Misato had for Shinji.

"Aren't I attractive enough for you Misato? Isn't my love enough for you to give me a chance?" Maya's voice said in alien tones she'd never use. Wrapping her arms around Misato's shoulders Lilith commanded Maya to go for the kill.

Misato's eyes widened in horror as not only she felt Maya kiss but she caught sight of what shouldn't be there. _REI but why here? Now? _In that moment, when Misato saw the albino she was lost. That tiny hole in her will was exposed and following Lilith's lead Rei pounced on it like a starving dog. In a matter of moments Lilith's plan for removing the threat of Misato was in place and all memories of the encounter removed. 

Just as Lilith predicted, the strain on Rei's body was tremendous almost too much to recover from. The poor girl just barely got back to her hovel, even less of a home than her old apartment, before collapsing on the mattress that was on the ground. One word escaped her lips as the thick dreamless sleep wrapped around her, "Sorry." But it was all for Shinji and her future, to get what she wanted more than anything and as Lilith said, there was no other way. The poor gullible girl never even noticed Lilith's absence that night when the being went to take what she had been promised.

X-X

Staring into the tear stricken face of one of the most attractive girls he'd ever met wasn't what he anticipated when he accepted Kensuke's night out request. Having left the apartment more confused than anything, he got Asuka to promise not to try anything yet. Yes he admitted he shared her feelings to a degree, but he wasn't going to give up on Rei just yet. It was a fools choice, and Asuka knew it which was why she accepted, to give Shinji a week of talking to Rei. If she showed no signs of caring about the past it would be time to move on. Asuka had no doubts it would be a quick and sad week for Shinji, one she'd help him forget after it had passed.

He was to meet Kensuke at the arcade where the two were going to spend a pleasant night gaming. Only Kensuke wasn't the one to greet him, Misha was. After waiting for twenty minutes for the wayward Aide to show up, Shinji relented to a night of karaoke with Misha. Starting off with a blast the duo sang a good three songs apiece and really worked up a sweat in the booth. That was when Misha made her move, after Shinji extended the mic to her, she grabbed him and pulled him into a deep open mouth kiss.

For the girl it was ambrosia, Shinji was by far the best kisser she'd ever spent time with, only it didn't last long. After Shinji gently pushed her away he told her what she didn't want to hear. 'I like you as a friend, Misha, anyway I'm with somebody.' She begged him, offered to let him take her right there in the booth. She even went so far as to unbutton her top before he reiterated his statement. If Asuka couldn't get Shinji to put Rei aside, Misha stood no chance. Tears streaking down her face as frustrated call of Lilith embedded in her DNA was being denied she ran off after telling him if he ever changed his mind she'd be will there waiting. Misha ran right into Lilith's trap.

His good mood dashed on the tearstained handkerchief Misha had given him, their names where painstakingly embroidered into the silk, Shinji set out to go home. "To think not only Asuka but Misha as well…Rei-chan really did something to me to make others care so much." If they had seen him before his relationship with Rei started, Shinji doubted either girl would have cared to give him the time of day. He was right of course. So lost in his thoughts Shinji almost missed the voice calling out to him.

"Ikari Shinji-kun is that you?" Juri asked knowing full well it was him. The order of Adam had been tailing Shinji ever since he left his apartment. With his bodyguards dead, a dummy program running fake updates over their pilfered communication system all they needed was to get him alone long enough to strike. After Adam was gained they'd have to find Eve. Given the tests that were run, they had a very good idea of who Eve was, their list of subjects was only ten names long so trial and error would solve it.

Rocked from his sullen revelry, Shinji turned to see the plain face if his new school nurse. "Mishima-san, how are you today?" he asked the only slightly odd woman. She appeared to be struggling with a few to many bags of groceries. Acting as normal, he reached out to help her. Taking three of the bags, he grinned a half smile. "You looked a little overloaded there."

All according to plan. 

"Yeah I bought more than I thought I would. I hate to impose but would you mind helping me get this stuff home? I don't have money for a taxi and I only live about a block from here." He'd accept, Juri knew he would. How could the being that was going to issue in the new golden age of human kind NOT be kind and willing to help. To her side was the male savior of humanity. Not only she, but all of the Cult worshiped Adam and here he was.

Had she not worked at his school, Shinji would have refused. He didn't know her very well, hardly at all, but since she was the school nurse she had be trustworthy right? With a nod, "Sure if it's not to far from here." But something about that look in her eyes, that smile that was almost to big unnerved Shinji. Pushing it down as paranoia, his mind trying to punish itself for his feeling betrayal of his girlfriend he didn't give it credence. 

"I knew I could count on you," she gushed. Leading the boy to the arranged location two blocks south of the shopping arcade, Juri gave the single to the other followers that were in waiting. "It will be lovely to see what changes you bring about Adam-sama."

"Adam-sama?" Shinji parroted the odd statement. His questions went unanswered as a pair of arms grabbed him from an side alley. As he fought to free himself, "What's going on here? Mishima-san?" Another hand clenched over his mouth. Smoothing him with a cloth soaked in chloroform, Shinji passed out moments later. Hoisted up as gingerly as possible, the three cult members walked off towards the newly established Church hidden well from the eyes of those who would stop them.

The coming was neigh and with the finding of Eva all would be right with the world.

X-X

Author Notes

Not Misha isn't out of the story yet, just Shinji in this story isn't so shallow as to go for a quicky. Hope you enjoyed this and bear with me through the completion. A lot of little shocks in this chapter, but remember the story is nearing its end so these loose ends need to be knit together to form the whole image 

Ja Mata

Zentrodie(zentrodie-dot-geo-at-yahoo-dot-com)

Ps this is an alpha version, proofread/updated version tomorrow 


	20. Chapter 20

Standard Disclaimer

Standard Disclaimer

Reaching the end of the road soon with this story, hope you're enjoying the trip. Currently I'm at a Hyatt in Atlanta on a business trip so I'm hoping this is the first of a couple chapters I'll be writing over the week. On my work laptop so forgive some of the spelling? Either way hope you enjoy

And for those of you who saw the 'initial' update I again ask forgiveness for the horrid way my portable hard drive ate the original version of this chapter. Man that really urks me.

X-X

Orders

Chapter 20

Standing in the standard meeting for the Seele communiqué, Gendo did his best to keep his distress under control. It wasn't hard to keep his unease unknown since only one of the lights was on, Kehl's. Getting the demand he meet had Gendo's mind racing over what the reason was. He had just killed his Vice Commander in a blind rage, and if Seele knew about the seeming death of Lilith they'd have his head. But if this was the orders for his death why weren't the other members present? "What did you need of me, I have many issues that need to be addressed."

Leaning forward in his desk, not that anybody could see it, Kehl glared down at Gendo. "Why have you been ignoring the reports, Ikari?" Everything was going straight to hell and yet the man before Kehl looked so calm and composed. "Haven't you anything to say about the room around you?" While he might not be able to be killed by the assassin, all of the other members of Seele have were either dead, missing, or in hiding.

Pushing his slipping glasses back up, Gendo could feel the sweat in his armpits sliding down. "I am not concerned with what the other members of this consul do. To me my only duty is the Evangelions and the angels." He had to keep his cards hidden until he knew exactly what the old bastard had against him, why he was here. Though he had to expose one thing and the most obvious choice was the least likely to cause trouble. "If this is regarding the death of Fuyutski I can…"

Kehl's voice boomed out and cut out Gendo's pseudo-confession, "I don't care who you murder in cold blood you fool. The committee, hell the whole scenario is dangerously close to collapse!" For the first time during their meeting, Kehl saw concern cross the manipulative bastard's face. "The reason the room is empty is that the other members are either dead or missing."

Taking a step back, Gendo didn't expect any of this. Being on Seele was a clean ticket to do whatever one wanted, it was the highest seats of power in the post second impact world. "How can that be though, nobody but you and me were known to the others. Nobody could have possibly gotten the names and locations of all of them." That was the beauteous thing about men with power they feared other men with power. Gendo had used that fear many times in the past to insure the cowards acted as he wished.

"I do not know how this is happened, but it is a reality," Kehl reclined in his chair and pulled off his visor. Empty sockets opened to the camera transmitting his visage to Gendo, long ago his eyes withered and fell out like juiceless grapes. "I have some very unpleasant photos from one of my observation posts in Tokyo-3, no not about you precisely but one of the younger members of Seele." Blindly reaching for his keyboard, Kehl sent his evidence to Gendo. His little pawn, the one that was supposed to be dead, had been very busy.

Reviewing several images and a sound file containing the doomed man's last pick-up line followed by wails of pain, a chill so profound worked its way through Gendo that his balls shriveled up close to his thigh. "Sir, I am sure that this clone, the abomination, has been disposed over." Kehl wasn't going to imply that he had set up this mess? Gendo wanted the abomination taken care of, not killed he couldn't ask for that, but removed. "This wasn't my doing!"

Waving a withered hand dismissingly, Kehl for a change believed Gendo. "I have enough evidence that you're not directly responsible for this. Your late Vice Commander had been very thorough with his report on the matter of how you were compromised and how he handled it." The Centurion had a soft spot for the dead professor, and he had been a devious opponent until a bitter Gendo shot him for unknown reasons. "But needless to say, this clone needs to be stopped and stopped before she effectively crushes all dreams of the Black Earth ceremony."

Rei was alive, Rei II was alive, Gendo stumbled backward away from the video feed. Timestamped images of both Rei walking into an apartment and sleeping at the hospital clearly showed two different clones. Wasn't he supposed to be free of his fear of that thing, that phantom ache in his arm came back to remind him of what she had done to him. "I am sure this can be handled in a…"

Slamming his open palm on his marble desk, Kehl wasn't so trusting of Gendo's abilities to handle the wayward clone. Sliding his visor back on, the mock vision showed him a small fearful man. His smile was thin, but displayed his false teeth just the same. "You can't handle her you fool. She compromised you, made you her bitch." How the mighty had fallen, the commander of Nerv reduced to caring out the whims of what he created. "I have already given the orders out to your inept Section-2 to shoot her on sight. If I were you I'd hope they didn't find the clone you violated first." That wasn't a video Kehl had enjoyed seeing, a grown man accost a bedridden teenager. Clone or not, Kehl thought the inspection left a bad taste in his mouth.

Taking a deep breath, exhaling hard through his nose, Gendo nodded. "I will see to it that they succeed. After I review the body myself, I'll contact you." Well he wasn't totally screwed at this point. He still had the Lilith clone and his son hosted the Adam genome, so he could get the Red Earth Ceremony off if he acted fast. "Regarding the angel's, if you kill Rei III all you're doing is insuring we fail."

"What angel's Ikari?" Kehl said weakly. No longer doubting Gendo had ignored all his reports, Kehl was just going to have to inform the ignorant man of how screwed they were. "My sensors have been reading light pattern blues all over the globe, mostly in the exact locale of the dead Seele members. The U.S. Branch was found missing today, not destroyed but missing. Unit 03 and 04 gone with it. Do you know what that means?" How could the man not, it was the whole goal of Seele and Nerv's purpose. The angels were hunting Adam, and now that they weren't going after Tokyo-3 it meant things changed. "They patterns deteriorated and vanished after each attack. Everything has gone straight to hell."

More than one angel was moving around at once? The Dead Sea scrolls spoke of this in only one passage, the Green Earth Ceremony. "But that doesn't make sense, we have seen no sign of the Eve genome, only Lilith and Adam!" It was the worst case scenario, the revitalization of not two but three of humanities progenitors. "We don't know what will happen if that comes to pass."

Hand poised over the button to sever the feed, Kehl only nodded. "Yes those passages were destroyed over time. I do know we do not want such to come to pass though, our best and only option is to dispose of the Adam and Lilith genome to prevent it. With the failure of our Dummy Plugs," Tabris had died in status as Lilith didn't want 'free will' to interfere with her plans, "we cannot hope to get the Mass production units to work. We'll need to abandon the scenario." Hitting the button, Kehl hoped Gendo didn't know what that meant. Nerv was soon to be worthless, and worthless things are removed.

X-X

Sitting in her desk, Asuka was wholly focused on the door. Her eyes were red from lack of sleep, and her hair frazzled. Each passing moment, with each person that walked into the room, she felt her labored breathe painfully wretch out of her. _Where IS he?!_ While she didn't really care that Misato never showed up after work, she was horribly worried about how Shinji opted to not return after his little play-date with Kensuke. "He better have a damned good reason for making me worry like this."

Peering up from her history book, Hikari had to do minimum restudy to keep her grades up unlike a certain German, Hikari hid her petite smile. It was so cute to see Asuka fret over a boy, Hikari never saw it before. "I'm sure Ikari-kun just got tired playing games with Kensuke and fell asleep at his place." Though it was sudden, Hikari was happy for Asuka. The phone call the pair shared the night before had only one topic, Asuka and Shinji's soon to be relationship. _It's a shame about Ayanami, but I'm glad for Asuka._

Something didn't fit for the young class representative though. Touji and she saw Rei the other day and the enigmatic albino had recognized them and interacted with them. From what Asuka was saying, such wasn't possible. Rei was still in the hospital with amnesia. _Likely this is all a Nerv cover for something, a shame really since Ikari and Ayanami did make a nice couple._ Going back to her studies Hikari offered, "Why don't you call his cellular?"

Tapping her feet impatiently, wanting either Shinji to show up so she could berate him or Kensuke so she could beat the information out of him, Asuka growled. "That idiot lost his phone. Spent a good hour looking for it for him, but it's like the damn thing vanished." Grinding her teeth as her mind was filling with visions of Shinji tied to some odd table, naked but covered with arcane ruins painted in what she hoped was paint but suspected was blood, Asuka couldn't relax. "I'm going to kill him for making me worry…I mean what if he's hurt or something?"

Rolling her pencil in her hand, Hikari shrugged. "Don't you all have secret agent type people watching over you to prevent such things?" Either that or a whole slew of men in black suits really liked watching teenagers at school. Spotting one of Asuka's targets walking in, Hikari pointed her pencil at the boy. "Kensuke just walked in, go hunt him tigress."

In a flash, Asuka had dashed from her seat and made a beeline for the intruding boy. Once she was in arms length, she noticed a disgustingly wide grin plastered on Kensuke's face. "You have a lot to talk about, and I suggest you start with where Shinji is." Why wasn't he backing down? Why wasn't he cowering like normal? Thrusting forward, backing the boy against the wall she said, "Well explain?"

His smile widened, "If I'm correct in seeing Misha's seat is empty, I'd think that the two of them are together right now." And if that were true then Kensuke was about to get his reward. Misha's plan had even Kensuke marveling at how simplistic but genius it was. He watched as she wormed her way into Shinji's plans, replacing him, then lead the boy off to the karaoke bar. Like many teenagers, Kensuke suspected that any boy in a confined space with an attractive woman wouldn't last long before succumbing to hormones.

Grabbing his collar in her fist, Asuka pulled the geek in dangerously close to her face, she could have kissed him if she wanted to, but that was the furthest thing from what she wanted. "What the fuck did you just say?" Misha? Why would he bring up the little cling-on friend? From all Misha had said in the past, she didn't care for Shinji at all, but here Kensuke was saying the opposite. A numbness spread out from her stomach to her hands as suspicion started to sit in. Kensuke's grin wasn't helping.

"Oh you didn't know Red?" Kensuke started off and pushed Asuka's shoulders to back her off. She moved like ply board, stiff and ridged but still malleable. "Misha's been aiming for Shinji before you even showed up. She used me to set them up on a little date where she planned to prove just how much better she is than Ayanami and yourself." Touji's little bombshell still left Kensuke rattled, but it was nice to knock the demon down a peg. "Last I saw of them, Misha was dragging Shin-man off to some nice secluded Karaoke bar."

Red, it was all Asuka saw. Another betrayal! Only Shinji had never betrayed her, and now his friends and hers were striving to take what she was so close from getting. He said he loved her, she loved him, and now thanks to this thing before her she might lose it before ever really having it! Her fist struck Kensuke hard in the stomach knocking the air out of him. "FUCKER!" she howled as she hit him in the gut again. She felt him lurch over and lean against her, his head on her shoulder.

All of the students in the classroom were standing and watching. Hikari was slowly making her way closer to the action. Mumbled curse words emanated from the German as she stood stock still with Kensuke leaning against her. Nobody moved, nobody said anything, they were too enthralled by the sudden action. They suspected Asuka had a short fuse, but this was something else.

Her left palm slapped the gagging boy, then her right, her left, back and forth she bounced his head, his glasses flew off and shattered on the ground. "You bastard! That bitch! I waited so long! I was finally going to be happy! But NO! You had to go and stab me in the back!" Was she talking about Kensuke or Misha, nobody knew, all they could tell was Kensuke was starting to bleed and unable to fight back. Asuka's hands were flying so fast. All her sorrow, hatred, and pain was pouring out of her. The one boy she felt she could be herself with, that didn't judge her or fear her finally said he accepted her feelings, and then one of her 'friends' moved in to steal him. Sure Rei was still an obstacle too, but how long could Shinji hold out for a girl that didn't remember him and he couldn't see?

Hikari stuck quickly, lacing her hands under Asuka's arms and locking them behind the German's fiery main. "Asuka!" Hikari pleaded. Like holding a wild animal, Hikari was bucked and fought against. Sweat and strain marks were painfully clear on the smaller girl's face. "STOP!" she yelled out again as she felt her hold slipping.

Students grabbed Kensuke, who had slumped against the ground punch drunk, and once he was out of sight Asuka calmed. Turning her friend around, Hikari saw it unabashed, all of the sorrow her friend had been hiding for so long. "Asuka?" Hikari didn't even know what she was asking. What was wrong? Why she attacked Kensuke? How could she not tell others she was hurting so much? Maybe she was asking it all or something else completely.

The answer would have been the same regardless. Those eyes, red with sleep, burst open with heavy wet tears. Asuka latching on to Hikari like a lifeline and sobbed against the prone girl until her shirt was soaked with the discarded moisture. After Asuka calmed enough, Hikari lead the silent girl to the nurse's office to let her have a lie down. Asuka didn't object, her body was too tired to object. Hikari didn't need to ask Asuka if she trusted what Kensuke said was true, both girls knew Shinji wasn't the type to fuck and run. It was Misha that caused the pain. Another of Asuka's friends proved to just be out to hurt her.

After Hikari got the German to lie down, the nurse's assistant handed Hikari a note from the principles office. It was going to be delivered to the classroom, since Hikari was class representative, to deliver to the whole class. After reading the note, Hikari dropped it to the ground and stepped away from it as if it were a deadly viper. "Asuka…Misha's in the hospital. Police found her being attacked by a group of upperclassmen. The report said they were about to rape her but the police broke it up in time." The smile on Asuka's face made Hikari cringe, "It gets worse though. They found Ikari's phone on one of them. They used his phone to get Misha to go someplace."

That stole Asuka's smile instantly, "What about Shinji though?" If they had his phone and he wasn't anywhere to be found, what did that mean about the boy? All those images of Shinji in that dark place, bound to an alter came flooding back. Eve was crying out for action in the only way she knew how. "Where is Shinji, Hikari? Where is he?"

The class representative didn't know.

X-X

Walking as fast as he could, while still maintaining an air of calm, Kaji frantically searched for Misato. An informant of his in the UN security council gave him some very telling photos, their problems with Rei weren't finished at much as they thought they were. _Where the hell is that woman when I need her!?_ Misato was his 'in' with Nerv and the only person with knowledge in the organization he trusted. If she knew about this he'd pull up anchor and sail for safer waters, if she was just as shocked as he was…well then she'd still be helpful.

His latest trip to the bowels of Nerv helped prove the images authenticity. He'd used Ritsuko's password of all things, another fake friend, to get access. In the last of the rooms, the ones he was never able to get into proved to have the biggest sin against humanity. A room full of girls, all of whom looked like Ayanami Rei. With a hole tank of her, Kaji could believe two were walking around and one if not both were potential killers.

Tapping on her office door, "Misato are you in there?" he asked while opening the door. Finding the lights off and stale air greeting his nostrils, it was just another false lead. "No office, bridge, rec room…where the hell is she?" he mumbled. Shorting through some of her papers to hopefully give him a clue, a post-it note with a meeting location or name, hell even a flashing phone would be better than nothing. "Oh please let this be something," he prayed finding a memo to talk to Maya about something.

With no other alternative, Kaji headed to the tech wing of Nerv. A few unknown faces gave him peculiar looks, but nobody said a thing as he made his way to the mousy tech's small hole in the wall office. Light gleamed out from under the door crack, good sign, and muffled sounds came through. Somebody was home, and if Misato's note had any real merit then Kaji would tell both women.

Pushing the door open and rushing in, slamming it behind him, Kaji was greeted with a sight he really never expected to see. Maya and Misato were in states of semi undress. "OH fuck we don't have time for this," he bemoaned as he fell back against the door with a thud, his head craning back to stare at the ceiling. "Sorry for the intrusion but we have issues."

Their twin shrieks were as different as their personalities. Misato's was full of anger and aggression while Maya was more in shame and embarrassment. "Can't you knock, Kaji?" Misato hurriedly pulled her shirt back on. "If you didn't notice we were in the middle of something!"

Turning her back to the other two, Maya worked at re-attaching her bra, "Yes Ryouji-san, this is my office and I think I deserve a little privacy when I'm in here." But it was good to have the time to stop and think. How had they gotten here? What happened to the restaurant? Hell how did Misato ever really agree to this? Maya knew Misato very well now, and as much as she hated to accept it knew Misato wasn't the type to ever really experiment like she wanted.

"Look I know its bad to do this, but we have more pressing things to worry about now," he said plainly and tossed the confiscated files from Seele on Maya's tiny desk. "Ayanami Rei is alive, and not just the one in the hospital." Shit wasn't going well, not at all. Much like Maya, Kaji was fairly certain he knew something about Misato's character. During their time together as a couple they had experimented with a few freaky things, Ritsuko could attest to a few, and none of them lead Kaji to any indication he'd ever walk on Misato with another woman.

Buttoning her jacket, not wanting Kaji to get any idea's, Misato picked up the file and glared at Kaji. "That's bullshit Kaji, Ritsuko told me all about Ayanami." Ayanami was influenced by Maya. Maya who was in danger while Rei was able to move about so the albino had to be sequestered away until needed. No, Kaji was here because he had qualms with Misato's choice to accept her love for Maya. Maya, who she loved ever since the Jet Alone incident but never fully accepted.

_That was Shinji not Maya! SHINJI!_

A burning headache flared up in Misato's head, deep and aching like having a train spike burrowing in her brain, and she scrunched her forehead. "Kaji just get out ok? I know you think I'm supposed to run back in your arms, but I won't. I love Maya, ok? And I have ever since she moved in." She waved the files in Kaji's direction as his face paled.

"What did you just say, Misato?" the spy asked with a sinking suspicion that what Misato told him he wasn't going to like. Shinji had moved in with Misato, not Maya. Shinji had dated Ayanami Rei. And Misato was oddly protective of Shinji, not Maya. _Oh dear Kami-sama, what if Ayanami did what she did to Gendo to Misato!_

Echoing Kaji's comment, Maya walked around her desk to Misato's side. "I don't live with you Misato. Asuka and Shinji do, are…are you feeling alright?" Putting her hand on Misato's shoulder, Maya's own head exploded in pain. _Why does this feel so familiar? What is going on here?_ Something was flittering in her memories, just beyond her comprehension and hiding in shadows of thought.

Brushing off Maya's hand, Misato snorted, "What are you talking about Maya, you've been living with me for about a year now…" Misato stopped and alternated between looking at Kaji and Maya. She could see Maya moving in so clearly in her head, could remember how her feelings grew over time until she started hating herself for it. But no matter how clearly the image appeared in her head, it looked fake. Clutching her throbbing head she asked, "Get me some aspirin."

Tossing the woman a bottle that he kept in his pocket for hangovers, Kaji wasn't liking the show. "Misato just look at the pictures, I think it'll help make things clearer." Misato knew what Rei did to Gendo, but she didn't accept the fact that Rei was still out on the streets doing god knows what. _Killing the most powerful men on the planet and doing us all a big favor it seems._

Dry swallowing the pills, glancing over at Maya and giving the girl a smile, Misato flipped the manila folder open reluctantly. "What the hell are these?" Images of Rei outside a high rise superimposed next to a shot of Rei sleeping on a bed, both were real but that was impossible. "Kaji, Ritsuko swore that Rei was under control! That she wouldn't be a threat to Maya anymore!"

_Rei threat! REI THREAT! MY APARTMENT!_ The illusion over Maya's eyes evaporated like mist. "Oh no…Misato…oh no!" Maya's hand trailed out to Misato only to pull it back as Misato reached out to here. "Rei…she came to my apartment! Before I went to meet you at the restaurant! She…she touched me then I just don't know what happened!"

Spotting the drop in Misato's defenses, Kaji pounced. "Misato, Rei is still out there, and she's just as dangerous as she was before." He watched her flinch with each photo she looked at. "She's killed Misato. Killed a number of men that were somehow related to Nerv, and I think she's done something worse."

"What Kaji, what did she do?" Misato's voice was so weak and fragile that it pained Kaji to hear it. She couldn't take anymore, everything around her was just going straight to hell. While she had the chance, she should have just killed the blue haired freak. Now she was hearing that Rei was still a threat, was a murderer, and likely going to go after Maya!

Maya accepted what Kaji was saying, even if Misato couldn't. Of the two, Maya was stronger. "Misato," Maya said hushed as she pulled her unwilling lover, "Ayanami did something to your head. Making you see me as somebody else." They knew who, Kaji and Maya, but neither would tell the grown woman that she was really in love with a fourteen year old. "Kaji could you give me a moment?" she tilted her head to her door.

Knowing when he wasn't wanted, and when something had to be done that he couldn't help with, Kaji walked out. He leaned against the door for several minutes until his phone rang. Flipping it open, "What do you need Asuka," a torrent of frantic screaming filled his ear. "Calm down! Calm down Asuka and tell me slowly what you're so upset about." She did and he listened, and once the German finished her recount he hung up the phone.

Walking back in the room, Misato was sitting on Maya's desk with a look of clear disbelief on her face, he told them. "Asuka just called. Shinji's missing. Ayanami's Section-2 agents were requested to check in with Shinji's. They found the communication equipment set up to broadcast automatically and transmit a fake message." He stopped when both women let out a collected gasp and look at each other worriedly. "I think it's safe to assume he's been kidnapped or killed. Either way we have to check into it and if he is alive save him fast."

Neither woman argued.

X-X

If he had ever been told he could get tired in a dream, Shinji would have laughed at them. That was before he spent ten hours unconscious with Lilith. Currently the raven haired beauty was nestled in his arms on his side and rubbing her nose along his side. "This is the best dream I've ever had, Rei-chan," he cooed lazily into her ear.

Kissing his side playfully, Lilith giggled. "I keep telling you this isn't a dream Dearest. It's simply a different state of consciousness." Though he was sleeping for a long time, not that Lilith was complaining. They just completed their countless lovemaking session and not once during that time did her prattling physical vessel waken. Bliss on tap as it were, her lover's reincarnated form was far superior to his original form. "Ready for another go?"

Shaking his head lightly, "Oh no, still way to tired right now. I never thought I'd say that in a dream." He had no reason to believe otherwise. Asuka's announcement that she loved him, his accepting his own feelings for her, and then Misha's startling revelation really set him for a loop. Something happened with his school nurse, but that was hazy and when he thought about it a small gnawing sensation that he shouldn't bother with it turned up. Then Lilith would steal away all thought with a bounty of physical overload. "Rei-chan I really wish we could be together…not the mockery."

Pouting cutely, "Hey now I'm not fake you big meaning. Or do you often dream of making love to 'strange women' that know you?" She really had to much to tell him, to correct him about, but when she saw him standing so confused in her glade she couldn't control herself. It had been just so long since she had felt him and couldn't resist. Having had a large helping of remembrance, she was to tired now to think about serious things. "And I told you to call me Lilith here. It is my true name after all." And the physical vessel wasn't really going to be around much longer.

Lilith did love Rei as a daughter, but her revenge needed to be meted out. Audacious men playing at being God's and imprisoning her needed to be taught a lesson. Sadly the only way Lilith could interact with the world was trough the surrogate, and after the last man was given his just reward. Rei was almost tapped out, on death's door with a heavy fever from over exhaustion. With her resurging power, Lilith could revitalize the girl's body but the roles would be reversed permanently then. Lilith's powers would overflow the girl and send her off into the darker parts of Lilith's mind. A sad truth but Lilith was going to give her beloved to the girl that used to be a puppet.

Blushing deeply, Shinji did think he was being really perverted with some of the things that took place during this dream. Eyes going unfocused Shinji just held Lilith closer to him. "I am a pervert…I'm letting my mind wander to help me cope with all that's happened lately. It's not fair to you…so I think that's why you look different. I love you but don't want to use you." He missed Rei so much, but when he saw her on that bed with no memory of him. When he was told he'd not be able to see her anymore, he just shut off.

Letting her hand roam dangerously low on Shinji's body, Lilith asked huskily, "Oh so what have you been up to then that needs your Lilith to do such things to you?" It was a fun game right now, when she came to him in the real world she'd tell him just how real this was. Then they'd really concentrate their love.

Talking to this dream was really helpful, "Well first it was Asuka telling me she loved me, and then Misha did." Shinji didn't feel Lilith tense in his arms, but she went ridged and broke out in gooseflesh. "Then I ran into that new school nurse and…" Black clouds in his mind formed, begging him not to remember, pleading that it was best to remain in the dream than recall what it was trying so desperately to repress.

What was happening while her Cherished One lay semi-comatose on the cold concrete floor? Lilith hadn't expected any changes from the foul Eve, and had enacted her act of revenge against the impish child. Pilfering Shinji's phone and sending the text message for a meeting and giving it to those boys with a single goal 'take her!' But was she to late? Clutching his arms painfully, "What happened then?"

Through the dispirit begging to let it go, Shinji forced his sex drained mind to recall it. "She asked me to help her to bring some groceries to her place. After we went down an ally well…arms grabbed me and" his voice lost it's strength, "somebody put something over my mouth like in the movies and…I was here." But in the movies that meant somebody had been kidnapped, but why would the nurse kidnap him?

Off her lover's body in an instant, hearth swelled in her chest, Lilith took on longing look at her new Adam, her Shinji. "Be safe," she said quickly and vanished from Shinji's sight. Using all her power, Lilith forced the sweating and sore body of Ayanami Rei back to a waking state. Pleaded with her vessel to fight through the haze of illness and pain to move.

It didn't take anything other than to tell the girl that Shinji was in danger and Rei pulled on the last of her physical reserves to get to her feet and shuffle off and use Lilith's children to search for her boyfriend. Nothing would keep Rei from getting to Shinji, not after all the suffering and pain she had endured. But Lilith would be in for a surprise once they did find him. Rei was done with being used, used by fake parents, and fake saviors.

Rei was snipping the new puppet strings that were put on her without knowing it. She was going to use Lilith to get what she was promised then end the partnership. Walking out into the dark night, out from the abandoned building she had passed out in, Rei just hoped she lived long enough to see the boy that gave her life a purpose one more time.

"Shinji I'm coming for you, wait for me," she mouthed while strangers pointed at her and whispered to each other.

X-X

Author Notes

Errrrg! Having to write this chapter twice was a real pain. I lost some of the better scenes since I couldn't remember exactly how I wrote them the first time. But then again some scenes were improved on.

Sorry to those of you that saw the update and got the empty chapter…that wasn't intentional. Hope this chapter wasn't that bad, but its getting close to the end. I'll update this chapter in a few days, but I really want to get some work done on the novel while I'm on my business vacation and get the next chapter out of the long ignored DearS story.

Ja Mata

Zentrodie (zentrodie-dot-geo-at-yahoo-dot-com)

P.S. sorry if the names are a little off but the work laptop doesn't have the same encyclopedia that my home stuff has. And this was written in about 1/8th the time as a normal chapter so the grammar is likely a little worse …shit man I have enough trouble with that so please bear with it.


	21. Chapter 21

Standard disclaimer

Standard disclaimer

Well were getting to the end of this story and I'm glad that some of you stayed with me for the full duration. Sorry for the lack of updates, but its been busy. I've really been trying to get myself to write during the week, but I'm a slacker after work. For those of you in the Illinois area, I did go to ACEN this year but was in line for registration for SIX FUCKING HOURS so left quickly after buying my stuff.

Anyway lets get started

X-X

Orders

Chapter 21

"You better have a good reason to keep us from grabbing as many section 2 agents and storming the streets, Kaji," Misato said levelly. Even if her memories were all jumbled, Misato knew she cared about Shinji in some capacity. Having Kaji just tell her that he'd been kidnapped but then tell her to stay calm sounded impossible.

Unable to keep her eyes on either person, Maya just looked at her feet. "What could you possibly have to tell us that is more important than finding Ikari-kun?" She didn't just feel heartbroken, Maya felt ridiculous. How could she have honestly expected Misato had started to care about her as she dreamed? Looking back on the last twenty-four hours, Maya didn't believe she was doing a lot of actual thinking. _This is all Ayanami's fault._

Sliding his hands in his pockets, Kaji took a deep breath. It was time to put all his cards on the table, and likely burn his bridges with Misato to a fine ash. "Just running out randomly will never work. Hell if what happened is what I think it was his kidnappers have no intention of ransoming him back to us." He had read the reports, and the Cult of Adam had other plans for their savior. "So instead of acting impulsively I think we better get something that could better help us pinpoint where he is."

Scoffing loudly, Misato continued walking to the door of Maya's office. "I'm sorry, Kaji, but I don't have a Shinji radar on me." Sensations of extreme friendship washed over her mind whenever she thought of Shinji, tinged with regret. _Is that how I really feel for Maya? Damn this whole thing makes my head hurt. _Rubbing her temple with her left hand, she grabbed the doorknob with the right. "Let's go Maya we can start organizing a search effort."

Following the bashful tech as she worked her way around the desk, head still hung low, Kaji shook his head. "Nerv made one Misato, not that she knows it though." That caught the women's attention, since they were both looking at him questioningly now. "I think the young Ayanami in the hospital might be able to lead us to where Shinji is."

Her hand fell from the knob and a grimace crested her brow. It was as she expected, Kaji was keeping secrets from her. "Go on Kaji, explain this to us." If it really would help them find Shinji, Misato was willing to wait and hear out the man she used to love. "And I don't want any half and half shit, if you're going to tell us something you tell us all of it."

Grabbing a smoke from his jackets inside pocket, Kaji lit up without care about no-smoking rules. "I'll let you in on everything I found out." Taking a deep drag he exhaled through his nose letting out a duel torrent of smoke. "Know that room we couldn't get into in Terminal Dogma?"

As Misato nodded, Maya took a step forward, "You mean the one next to that angel?" Having never seen it personally, Maya was still in disbelief that Nerv would have had anything like that in its bowels.

Pointing his cigarette at Maya, Kaji nodded. "That's the one. Well I got in using Ritsuko's password." When he saw Misato's eyes go wide, Kaji took that as a good sign that Misato wasn't in cahoots with the bottle blond. "Inside was a tank full of Ayanami Rei's." After Maya gasped and Misato pounded her hand against the wall, Kaji continued. "It's likely that the girl was engineered with the genome of that creature codenamed Lilith."

"For what purpose?" Misato blurted out as she tried to digest everything she was being told. How it related to finding Shinji, Misato was hoping she was way off about. Stepping back deeper into Maya's office, Misato was feeling colder and colder.

"I'm getting to that," Kaji took another deep drag. It was getting to the point where he was going to have to admit his duplicity. "It's for Nerv's real purpose, its hidden purpose. I'm sure you suspected it to a small degree, and I'm sorry for it I really am Misato, but I've been working for Gendo and the department of internal affairs."

Not to disappoint him, Misato was in his face in a blink of an eye and smacked him hard. "You're a fucking SPY! I knew it! You bastard! All this time you were just trying to get information out of me and maybe a little sex, isn't it!" Maya's hands were on her shoulder instantly pulling her back. Letting herself be lead, Misato turned darkly back to Kaji, "And I know its not the time for this but trust me we'll not let this slide."

Rubbing his sore face, Kaji was grateful she didn't have her gun out yet. "Back to the matter at hand. When you saw me on 'Over the Rainbow' I had in my possession the other half of Nerv's little equation. I had the Adam genome in an embryonic state. At its heart, Nerv has a plan to unite Lilith and Adam to bring about something they call the Red Earth Ceremony. What that is I don't really know, but I can guarantee we won't like it." Misato's seething was all the response he got. "Problem occurred once Ikari-kun got on board though. You see what I gave Gendo was a dead dried up husk. Somehow, I think, the genome was awakened in Ikari-kun when he got close."

Noting the confused look Maya took up, Kaji explained further, "According to the cult of Adam, the essence of Adam is a singular entity, once Shinji got close the lesser one died." Mysticism and reality were blending, and the spy didn't like where things were going. "So we have Shinji who is the reincarnation of Adam, and Rei the forced creation of man in the shape of Lilith."

"La-de-fucking-da Kaji, how does this little history lesson help us find him?" Misato said sharply. He was wasting time when it was a valued commodity. If Maya wasn't here she'd have already gut shot the bastard for playing with not only her but all the worlds safety. "If you're little fairy tale was true, Ritsuko would have…seen…" Where was Ritsuko anyway!

Rubbing Misato's shoulders to help calm the woman, Maya was starting to see Kaji's point. Misato was just too blinded by anger to see things clearly. "They call out to each other don't they…If this Ayanami is really made from Lilith she can be used as a compass to point us in the right direction." Having something this disturbing to ponder was doing wonders for keeping Maya's thoughts off of how nice and toned Misato's shoulders were. Though she'd heard this story before, her parents had been catholic and tried to force it on her, "Isn't there another one though…Eve?"

Dropping his smoldering butt on the ground and giving Maya an apologetic look, Kaji nodded. "Don't know much about that one, but that is what the Cult of Adam is likely looking for now. They get Adam and Eve together they plan to create a new Eden. All of this is from a book Nerv stole from the group after they had thought they destroyed them." Big load of shit that turned out to be, Kaji laughed bitterly at that thought. "We better move fast to get the Ayanami in the hospital and get started. I don't know what the other one is but I can bet she's looking for Ikari-kun too."

Her head spinning with anger and worry, Misato clenched her hands tightly. "You better be right about this Kaji or I'll be the one to execute you for treason." Spinning on her heels, Misato lead the troop out of Maya's office and to the infirmary to get the needle for their compass.

X-X

Standing outside of Kensuke's house, Asuka couldn't keep her body from trembling lightly. After hearing of Misha's assault, Asuka had spent the rest of the school day going from point to point in her hunt for Shinji. It started with his section-2 agents who lead her to Ayanami's guards, and then the realization that he was likely kidnapped. Now she had to find out from where he had been taken. "He better tell me," she muttered while pushing the doorbell.

Several moments of silence greeted her ears followed by the steps down wooden stairs, the door unlocking and opening. It wasn't an older man or Kensuke that opened the door, but a very angry Touji. "What the fuck do you want Red," he asked as he cracked his knuckles. "And why shouldn't I pound you into the dirt before those bastard guards stop me."

That ball of fury and anxiety in her continued to build. "I don't have time for this Suzuhara. Let me speak to Kensuke now," she demanded. No good would come from coddling Shinji's friends, not when he needed her. The image of Shinji in pain on some alter was searing her mind. "So be a good goon and go get him."

Stepping out into the dwindling afternoon sun, Touji shut the door behind him. "Why should I do anything you say Red? You bust one of my buddies up for hooking the other up with a fine woman. Much better than you and then you snapped on him!" Walking the bruised and bloody boy home and skipping school to tend to him had left Touji more than willing to inflict revenge. Fate was being kind to him this day.

He hadn't heard about Misha? Asuka fumbled backward as Touji advanced slowly. "Look this isn't about that whore ok. Its about Shinji, I think he's been kidnapped." Her words sounded hollow even to her, even though they were the truth. _He'll think it's a lie. Think that I just want to break up whatever Misha had planned for him. _

Rolling his eyes, Touji did believe it was a lie. "Sure Red tell me another one. I can see your suits behind you so what happened they pulled Shinji out of Misha while his guards were taking a piss?" Turning back to the door, Touji wasn't going to waste any more time on this bitch. "Now get the fuck out of here so I can get back to Kensuke."

"Please, I'm telling the truth Suzuhara. You have to believe me!" Asuka pleaded. Her pride was meaningless now, all that mattered was getting Shinji back from whoever took him. "Misha was attacked after Shinji left her, the ones who did it had his phone on them. I have to know where they were yesterday!" She grabbed his shoulder and tried to pull him back.

Shrugging off her hand, Touji snarled. "Don't touch me bitch. And get off yourself. I won't let you go ruin things for Shinji just so you can grab him like some trophy." Spinning back around, he raised his hand and was oh so tempted to administer a little love tap against her face. "Ya just can't accept the fact that you lost him, that you never had a chance. He probably finally saw you for the two-sided bitch you are."

Eyes starting to sting as Touji's accusations started hitting a little to close to home for her taste, Asuka's head dipped. "Please just ask him for me, I have to know. I have to find him. I'll do anything…anything so please." Things couldn't go on like this, her insides were burning with desperation. The only person she loved was gone, maybe dying and her only link to try and find him wasn't helping.

For a moment, Touji almost believed her. But memories of her lying and sneaking around came flooding back. "Fine, I'll ask him if you suck me off." No way would she agree to that, it was all just a ruse to get at Misha. Opening the door blindly, his eyes were still on Asuka waiting for her to drop the act, Touji's grin was almost evil.

Numbness spread through her stomach and limbs as she registered his demand. Closing her eyes and sighing heavily, "Let's get started then." She brushed past him and into Kensuke's house. It wasn't at all what she expected it to be. The inside was mostly vacant, it seemed like nobody lived there. Making her way to what she thought was the living room she heard Touji following. "If it's what it'll take to get you to tell me where Shinji was yesterday, I'll do it."

_A bluff, it has to be!_ Touji thought as he followed behind Asuka and heard her relent. Well he wouldn't bite. Sitting on the couch he kept his eyes lock on hers waiting and watching for the defiance to kick back in. "Well by all means," he gestured to his pants and leaned back. Where was the fire! Where was the hatred he always saw in the German's eyes? All he saw now was fear and sadness.

For Shinji, not for anybody else, Asuka realized she'd be willing to demean herself. _I just can't lose him now…and if I have to do this vile thing to this bastard to get his help._ Getting on her knees she forced herself not to cry. It wasn't time for that, Touji would get what he had coming to him after Shinji was safe. "You better not be lying," she threatened but it came out so weakly she wanted to laugh. Her fingers slowly unbuttoned Touji's jeans and as grabbed the zipper she felt hands on her head. _Going to demean me more is he?_

"Stop," was all Touji said as he pulled his legs up and got off the couch. Refastening the button he looked up at the ceiling. "Didn't believe you'd do it Red, have to admit I thought it was a bluff." But she was going to do it he had saw the resolve in her eyes. She was honestly going to blow him for the location Shinji had been the night before. "You really love him don't you?" he asked turning back to see Asuka hadn't moved yet.

Thanking God for the small blessing, Asuka rubbed the one tear that had fallen into her forearm. "Yes, yes I do." No reason to lie about it now. Touji had already had his belief about her; it wouldn't do to lie now. Not after accepting it herself. "And right now he's in danger and I have to find him." He was alive, she felt inside that if he had died she'd have felt it, but that didn't mean he wasn't suffering.

Laughing loudly, Touji was terrified. "It was the karaoke bar by the Tokogawa shopping arcade." He didn't have to turn to see if she had left, the moment the words left his lips he heard her move and the door shut. "Find him. I can't do anything, but I think you can." Truly moved and shocked at the depth of Asuka's feelings for Shinji, Touji just prayed whatever was going on around them that things had a good ending. "Kensuke," he yelled out, "I've bad news."

X-X

Eyes opening slowly and groggily, the first thing Shinji felt was a chill air. Then the metal cuffs around his wrists and ankles. "What's going on?" he asked the darkness around him. He heard a low murmuring, almost like chanting in the darkness. He had finally forced himself to wake up after the dream-Rei failed to come back. As the chanting increased in pitch, he finally started to grow afraid.

Not the fear one felt when they had a test coming up that the didn't study, or getting caught doing something bad. No, the fear welling up in his chest that caused his heart to beat painfully in his chest was that of losing his life. "Hello can anybody hear me, I-I can hear you."

Stepping up the single step to the stone alter, Juri clad in a black cloak, bowed low. "Adam-sama all is going as the prophesy has foretold." Her hand trailed up his naked boy from his stomach to chin. "We are close to finding Eve and then she will be brought to you, and after you become one in body and soul we will follow you to the new Eden." Her eyes were full of love and compassion for her savior.

Twisting and sliding away from the cold hand of the nurse, Shinji rattled his chains as he moved. "Please let me go Mishima-san, I won't report this to the police or anything if you just let me go." He then recognized his nakedness as her ground his back against the stone alter. "I just want to go home." Why was this happening, why was she calling him Adam, where was everybody! This had to be a joke!

Sitting on the alter, leaning over the body and lettering her hair fall on her savior, Juri shushed him. "I know it's scary for you, that you might not know what's happening Adam-sama but don't worry. I, no we will not hurt you, we worship you," she cooed a she caressed his cheek. Ever since she saw the evidence that the Adam genome existed Juri pledged herself to this end, as had all the surviving members of the cult. "Can you hear them? Your followers are all ready to take the journey with you."

No longer able to put up the strong front, Shinji started crying unabashed. "Please let me go, I don't know what you're talking about." He tried pulling his legs free and only ended up causing the cuffs to cut deeply into his ankle. His mind was in a state of panic as he heard more murmurs and mutters from the assembled but out of his sight.

Kissing her saviors cheek, she was pleased that the others let her have this time with him as her reward for bringing him in. Juri stood and ran her fingers down Shinji's chest, "Get him ready." She told one of the initiates behind her. "And what is the status of the hunt for Eve?"

A man who had been praying to his savior stood and began was handed a bucket of blood, the heathen guards blood, and a brush and proceeded to cover Shinji with intricate runes. Another woman approached Juri, "Three of the four girls were checked and we didn't find the Eve genome, so it must be the Langley girl."

Fixing her hair into a ponytail, Juri nodded, "Do we know where she is? I think I can use the same ruse to get her as I did Adam." At saying his name, Juri gave Shinji another loving gaze. "Once you find her let me know, I'll bring her in after testing her. She has to be Eve or we'll have to take Adam with use and search elsewhere." But with Adam in hand it only made sense that the German was Eve. It was fate! "And please make sure Adam-sama is cared for. He hasn't eaten or drank since we brought him in and it would be a sin to let him suffer before the time is upon us."

The cultists snapped to attention to tend to their obsession as Juri walked out of the warehouse and into the streets to assist in the search for the last component they needed.

X-X

"Misato I don't know what you're thinking, but I can't let you take Ayanami with you," Ritsuko stood in front of the girl's door with folded arms. This plan of theirs was right on the money, and that meant a mole was about. _If I had to guess I'd think it was Kaji, Maya is too timid to be a spy._

Stepping up to the blond, Kaji firmly grabbed her arms and pushed her out of the way. "Sorry Rits, but we don't have any other options. We need her to lead us to Shinji and maybe the other Rei that's out there." While he wasn't as close to the good doctor as he was Misato, Kaji did have a soft spot for her.

With the blockage out of her way, Misato opened Rei's door and walked in. "Ritsuko, I don't know what to think right now, but I need you to trust me." Kaji's words were still dancing in her head, there was a good chance that Ritsuko was siding with Gendo in this whole Red Earth thing. It was hard to not trust Ritsuko, but Misato didn't know what else to do but be skeptical. Finding the young girl she was hoping would led here to the source of most of her confusion in bed, Misato cleared her throat. "Time to wake up sleeping beauty, you have a job to do."

Fighting against Kaji, Ritsuko shouted into the room, "Misato stop this madness. If Ikari-kun has been kidnapped you can't be playing with Rei. I told you that it was all due to her medication so why are you taking Kaji's word over mine!" Maybe it was because he was being truthful and not lying. Everything Ritsuko had done over the last few months had been for Gendo and the farce love they shared. Now that she was no longer in his sway.

_Fixation turned from father to son_

Things were more complicated and she regretted a lot of her actions. "Just listen to yourself. Adam, Lilith, and Eve?! Its all just a bunch of bullshit people tell themselves to go through life since they're to afraid of the knowledge that nothing exists beyond this life!"

Poking Rei in the side to wake her, Misato glanced over at her friends as they both fought against each other. "Ritsuko why didn't you tell me Rei was a clone? Why didn't you tell me about the white thing in the bowels of Nerv? Kaji was lying to me, but at least he came clean when it matters. What's your excuse?" Oh how Misato wanted Maya here now, and not getting the car ready. Though it might have all been the abominations fault she had such feelings for Maya, Misato needed somebody to rely on.

Her fighting stopped and Kaji got a good hold on her as she heard Misato's question. "I-I don't know Misato." Instantly after she slipped and let her dragons be known, Ritsuko covered her mouth. Kaji and Misato were both looking at her now, she hadn't meant to say that! "Misato…Kaji…" breaking free of Kaji's grip Ritsuko ran down the hall. Once she was a good twenty yards down, "Take the medication on the counter…if you can get the other Rei to ingest it, it should block her powers." Turning again, Ritsuko ran off to the hidden elevator to take her down to Terminal dogma.

In her hidden lab, Ritsuko went back to work on the hopeful weapon to use to finally be rid of the shade of Yui. She'd kill all of the clones and claim Shinji for her own. "Fuck Misato. Fuck Kaji. Fuck all of them! All they did was hold me back, well not anymore!" So lost in her broken and shattered life, Ritsuko didn't notice the tank of clones were no longer docile as the abused scientist dissected one of their kin. They watched her and as Lilith's powers surged they were waking to consciousness and were angry.

Back in the hospital room, Misato was helping the pale girl into a seated position. "Ayanami I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want your honest answer ok?" Taking a moment to shoo Kaji out of the room, Misato wasn't really trusting of him either. She'd do all the important work, and leave the gunplay to Kaji if needed. Rei's nod was all she got in acknowledgement. "Ayanami do you know you're not the only Ayanami?"

For the briefest moment, the third incarnation of Ayanami Rei's face was a display of total astonishment. She had not know that, and knowing wasn't a good thing. In her short life, with her instilled memories, all she knew was pain and longing. "I was not aware. Is that way the commander did what he did to me?" He had told her she was replaceable as he ravished her, and with her foggy memories she recalled the concept but didn't know what it meant.

_Something to not think about now, _Misato didn't like what she just heard but she'd have to deal with the pedophile commander later. "I'll get to that later Ayanami, what I want you to do though is…um…" Misato boggled. Just because the girl was a clone of an angel didn't mean she'd know HOW to use the powers. Even if the girl did learn there was no reason to believe she'd be accommodating. Not good with mincing words she just blurted it out, "Can you feel Shinji-kun anywhere, sense him?"

Shinji Ikari, the commander's one, and the only visitor she had that wasn't in uniform. While she couldn't explain it, she felt a glorious warmth in her chest while thinking of him. "I do not know what you mean?"

"In your head, can you tell where he is?" Misato tried again feeling all the more foolish. Turning to the door she was almost willing to ask Kaji to come in and ask, maybe he'd be better able to get the girl to understand. "He's missing and we think you might be able to lead us to him."

Adjusting her skirt, Rei shook her head. "I am not able to…" But then she felt it. That warmth in her chest exploded and was replaced with a crushing chill. Something in her was missing, taken from her and she didn't like it. She wanted it back, that warmth and joy the image of the boy gave her. And then she felt it. It was a glimmer of heat far away but still discernable. "To the north, he is there."

Hope. Misato was filled with it when Rei stood and pointed with no doubt or hesitation. "Are you sure?" she had to ask even though she didn't doubt. When the girl turned back to here, blazing red eyes meeting hers, Misato saw a faint glowing to them. It was proof enough that this clone was onto something. "Lets go then, lead the way," she gestured to the door and when the passed through it, Kaji rejoined them. Once in the car, Rei directed the Major as she drove.

X-X

Walking down the crowded arcade boulevard full of businessmen and housewives hunting for deals, Asuka was praying somebody who worked yesterday was working today. Showing a picture of Shinji after the battle where they had to fight in unison to everybody she came across, Asuka failed to notice she was being followed. "Excuse me do you recognize the boy in this photo?" she asked the door greeter at the karaoke bar.

Scratching the back of his head, the teen shrugged. "I don't think he was here today, miss." Giving Asuka a once over, the teen was pleasantly surprised at her physique. "If he ditched you though, I can let you in for free if you don't mind singing a song with me."

Ignoring the pick-up line, Asuka pointed at the photo. "He wasn't here today, it was yesterday and he was with a" she was about to say lying whore but bit back, "purple haired girl. They stayed for about an hour." She could feel his eyes going over her body, it disgusted her how perverted most of these boys were. _He doesn't look at me like this, no he doesn't see me as a piece of meat._

Putting his finger to his chin, the teen looked past Asuka as he tried to recall the previous days work. Had he not been smoking pot in the break room he would have missed seeing Misha enter the booth with Shinji. "Oh yeah that one, chick was smoking hot! What about him?" The teen and his few work friends were disappointed that the video feed from the room had been tame, they were hoping for a good show.

Her face light up in a triumphant grin, she had a starting place. "Did you know what way he went when he left? Right or left?" She looked down both paths trying to imagine what transpired. "Anything you can tell me would be helpful actually."

Having not seen it personally, he hadn't really cared, but not wanting to offend the nice piece of tail, the teen lied. "He went to the left towards the bus station." A lucky guess not that he knew it or cared. "So did you want to come in for a minute?" his hand snaked closer to her shoulder, intending to bring her in to score some points.

"Left…" she echoed and turned down the path and started walking having already forgotten about the greasy faced boy. Stopping at the convenience store, music store, and a rental place all of which had nothing for her in the way of a lead Asuka leaned against a light post and ground her teeth in frustration. "Where are you Shinji?"

A little out of breath, Juri announced her presence, "You don't mean Ikari Shinji do you?" While Asuka was distracted with her search, Juri had used her talisman to divine Asuka's inner being. _She is Eve! Our savior's wife! It's all going as if fate has willed it. _Leaning over, hands on knees, Juri took in deep breaths. Running wasn't something she was good at and she had been jogging to catch up to the tail Asuka hadn't shaken. "That poor boy I found yesterday."

The school nurse? Asuka took a hesitant step back, "What are you doing here?" The woman gave Asuka the creeps. Something about her just rubbed her the wrong way. "And what do you know about Shinji?" creepy as she was, Asuka wasn't going to ignore a potential lead.

Juri knew to be wary of this one, Asuka's temper was well known to faculty and student alike. "I'm on my way to the home from work. As for that boy he's resting in my apartment." In a blur of motion, Juri felt her back slammed against the poll the girl had just been leaning. Had Asuka not been oozing concern, Juri would have taken the sudden action as an attack. "I ran into him yesterday, he was almost unconscious from being in some sort of fight. I took him home and let him rest. I would have thought he'd have left by now but it's possible he's still there."

"Take me there now!" Asuka ordered as the imaginary pieces of the puzzle started to form in her mind. _Those boys that attacked Misha! They must have hit Shinji first for his phone and left him. Then she finds him and takes him home and he's still there. _How the dead agents fit into the mix Asuka didn't care. The suits could have met there end in any number of ways. "He never came home and well, I'm worried about him." Black feelings of worry tried to scream at Asuka that this was all a little too easy, too convenient. Like Kensuke, Asuka squashed them. It didn't matter if she was being lied to if it meant she could find him again.

Holding the girl in her arms, Juri sniffed Asuka's hair discretely. Lovely, just as lovely as the bride of her savior should be. "No need to worry my dear, I'll take you to him." Asuka let herself be lulled into the false security she wanted, and when the hands covered her mouth with the same cloth used on Shinji, she didn't even have time to resist. "Eve-sama and Adam-sama! Soon all will be in paradise!"

In the shadows behind her, Juri had a tail herself. Rei had been trailing the nurse ever since one of her angelic spies over heard the phone communication. All Rei heard was 'we found Eve' and it was enough for her to move. Her body was burning, head swimming and her vision was blurred, but she pushed on regardless. Lilith was helping her to keep focused and moving. "Lead me to him, bitch. Lead me to my Shinji and maybe I won't kill you." But it was unlikely that the treacherous nurse would see the light of the sun again.

X-X

Author Notes

Well now all the pieces are being assembled for the finale. Next chapter will be the end folks. I might have an epilogue but in my mind I think I know how to do things to tie it all together nicely.

Hope ya liked this chapter and hope you have a good Memorial day. I'll be going to visit family so I'll have to update and fix any issues you guys spot on Tuesday.

Ja Mata

Zentrodie (zentrodie-dot-geo-at-yahoo-dot-com)


	22. Chapter 22

Standard Disclaimer

Standard Disclaimer

Well here it is, the final installment of this little tale of mine. Hope you enjoy it.

X-X

Orders

Chapter – 22

Sliding the rubber band into place to keep her hair out of her face, Juri paced nervously outside of the warehouse. Around her, other cultists also felt riddled with nervous energy and excitement, but for her it was something greater. "All my life has been guiding me to this moment," she murmured. Before she was in the cult of Adam her life had been totally different. Her plans prior, had been to live a normal yet boring life. Now that she had seen the light she wasn't content to let her life be wasted on normalcy.

"How long until we begin the ritual?" a man she knew as Koji asked. He too had been a normal yet boring person. As a banker, he had been one of the few members with a purpose other than scripture. He was embezzling funds to keep the cult afloat. "With both Adam-sama and Eve-sama here, why don't we begin?"

The other seven cult members heard the question and turned to Juri and added in their agreements. Not enjoying her place as a semi-leader thanks to her capture of Adam, Juri rolled her tongue around in her mouth, a nervous habit. "High priest Christopher is preparing Eve as we speak. Once he is ready we will begin."

As a global movement, the cult of Adam wasn't just made of Japanese. Thanks to Nerv's assault however most of the foreigners to the cult had either died or been driven off. Christopher was one of the original founders and had been the only person that knew the full ritual until he taught Juri. The overweight bald Frenchman walked out of the warehouse doors now sweating profusely. "We will be needing to do what we feared," he whispered to his faithful new number two.

Taking the portly man's arm, Juri led him away from the gathering. "I thought you said we needed her clear headed or we might risk the ritual failing." She had to turn her head to avoid the stench the man exuded. It was the cult Juri was faithful too, not Christopher. He had tried to use his position to get into her pants and that sickened the nurse, and prayed Adam-sama would cleanse the world of people like him.

Shaking his head fiercely, his fleshy jowls swaying from the motion, Christopher's face reddened with embarrassment. "She is too unruly to cooperate with use. The vessel of Eve-sama is nothing like the spirit she holds within her." Eve was as Christopher believed all women should be, quiet, peaceful, and submissive. The girl handcuffed to the water main was the extreme opposite of that. "Do you have what you need?"

Regrettable, but expected, Juri had what was needed. "I've got it ready just in case. I'll go see to her then." She patted her pocket that contained a single syringe containing a powerful drug. "Why don't you go see to the other members and get them ready? It's a fast acting compound but it doesn't last long." Turning quickly she left the man to do what she had told, she had a child to tend to.

His head bobbing like a dog's, Christopher scuttled off to calm the anxiety of his flock. The appointed time was neigh and they had to be ready. Gathering the members that had wandered far, he brought them together and they headed into their makeshift temple. No longer did they post guards to watch; no they were all going to watch the event unfold. And as the last of the cultists entered the warehouse, Rei slowly crawled out of the garbage bin she had hid inside.

"Why did you not want me to just kill them now?" Rei asked aloud. Her vision was blurring with a haze of black setting in, her body alternated from being on fire to horribly chilled, and here hands shook constantly. "Take them out now before they do whatever they have planned with Shinji and her."

Growing concerned that her vessel wouldn't last long enough to save her beloved, Lilith was in constant debate. _In your state, Cherished One, they might over come you and that would end everything. No, best to let them start and then strike at the fat one. Crush the leader and the followers will disburse. _Then kill Eve and all would be as Lilith wanted. But one small wrinkle was in the mix, her vessel was resisting the take over. She had tried, reluctantly, to overcome her vessel's body and claim it as her own. Healing the body but sending her beloved child's mind to the abyss. But Lilith couldn't, Rei had grown too strong even in her sickness to be overtaken. Lilith was trapped in the girls mind unless she relented.

Rei went to nod but stopped, a wave of nausea hit hard and sent what little food she had scrapped out of the garbage onto the floor. "What of the woman?" Her hand wiped what little vomit was left on her face away but she made no move to clean her clothing, it was soiled enough anyway. "The one that took him?"

_We will have to wait and think about her. While she did cause this mess, she now gives us the chance to remove Eve. Mixed blessing. _Lilith didn't care about Juri as long as Eve was killed. With her rival gone, Lilith would rule and the more servants the better. _She is a nurse so she might even be able to help you recover. _

Stealing into the building, hiding in the shadows, Rei wormed her way carefully through the building. She could hear mummers and chants from inside large room, but it was the loud shout that grabbed her attention. "That was…" Rei mouthed as she peeked through the cracked door.

"Bitch, you let me go right now and maybe I won't kill you!" Asuka screamed at Juri. Waking up handcuffed to a pipe and naked hadn't done Asuka's mood any favors. "And if you did anything to Shinji I'll make sure they skin you alive!" She spat at the woman's feet as she attempted to break her confines.

Hiding the syringe behind her back, Juri used her other hand to try and coax Asuka to calm. "I'm sorry for this, I had no idea that they had planned this for you." She lied. Pulling the key to the cuffs out of her pocket she showed it to Asuka. "If you calm down I'll let you go and then we can get that boy and leave. They plan on…well making the two of you make love." It was true. The main part of the ceremony consisted of Adam taking Eve and once the act climaxed the doorway to Eden would open.

Her body seized instantly at Juri's actions and words. "The fuck are you talking about?" And why did that idea feel wonderfully good? More aware of her nakedness, Asuka clamped her thighs hard together and kneeled down. "Just let me loose and get me some cloths." She had to trust somebody or she'd not get free. Her bleeding wrists were proof enough that she couldn't break free.

Amazed at how easy the fiery German was to placate, Juri moved quickly. As she put the key into the cuff on Asuka's wrist her other hand shot out like a viper. Pushing the plunger quickly and pulling away before Asuka could attack, Juri's smile returned. "I do apologize Eve-sama, but you will take part of the ceremony of rebirth."

Looking at her side where the drop of blood signaled where she was injected, Asuka seethed. "What the hell did you just inject, inject me with?" Her body was already starting to feel funny, warmth spread outward from the point of injection and muddled her thoughts. "Bitch, shouldn't trust you…kill…" Asuka's eyes glazed over and a trail of drool trickled down her chin.

It was the moment Eve had been waiting for, weakness so profound that her captor couldn't defend against it. Pushing the German's consciousness deep down, Eve had to act fast or Asuka would recover and reclaim control. "What will you have me do?" Eve asked using Asuka's body.

Undoing the cuffs, Juri helped Asuka to her feet. "Just what comes natural to you. Even if Adam-sama's host is unwilling his body won't resist." That was the easy thing about men, Juri thought. Even if Shinji refused mentally, his body would react naturally to the stimulation and everything would work wonderfully. "Eve-sama, we have waited for this day," she lead the child slowly out of the room and for a moment Juri thought she saw something glowing in the darkness but put if off as nerves.

Through glazed eyes, Eve was fully in control and basked in the sensation of having a body again. "As have I." Eve let the woman lead her down the darkened hall towards her husband. She could feel him, he was calling out to her, and no longer did she have to coax and plead for the reluctant girl to move. Sadly due to the ritual, Eve wouldn't get to enjoy the world as it was. _Silly Lilim, the Eden they will usher in is exactly what it is. Paradise for Adam and myself, they will have no part of it. _

Throwing open the doorway to the alter room, Shinji's horse pleas for help still echoing around, Juri had no idea she was about to bring about the end of life as mankind knew it. "Behold our savior's wife!" She gestured to the girl at her side, "Now prepare her for the ceremony and let us all bask in the reward for our efforts!" The cheer was unanimous and loud, nobody knew what they were doing.

X-X

Nobody said anything while they drove. Misato at the wheel with Rei in the passenger seat, and Kaji and Maya in the back they couldn't help but feel nervous. Every so often, Rei would close her eyes and then tell Misato where to turn. Wracked with guilt and shame, Misato couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Kaji is there anything else you want to tell us about this?"

Checking the amount of ammo he had, Kaji wasn't looking forward to a firefight. "Not really Misato. The cult of Adam's goal is the reuniting of Adam and Eve whom they believe will lead them to paradise." Not being a religious man, he didn't have an opinion on the implications of the cult's beliefs. "I wouldn't believe any of this, if it wasn't for our psychic compass here and what happened to Gendo."

"But if this is true, then Ayanami and Ikari-kun aren't themselves are they? They're being controlled by those things," Maya added. Eyes locked on Misato's fiercely determined face, she felt her feelings all the stronger. Her foolish hope of being in a relationship with Misato hadn't died, but now she had even more hurdles to overcome. "I mean what if Ayanami didn't attack Misato and me, but it was Lilith."

Slowing the car down as she backed up behind a stalled car, Misato turned to face Maya. "We don't know what it is like, but I don't care if Rei did it willingly or not. She had to have some hand in it. I refuse to believe she was possessed or some other bullshit excuse. We all have choices." Honking her horn as the car still refused to move, Misato felt the Rei in the car pull on her sleeve. "What is it?"

Using the hand she had pulled on Misato's coat with, Rei pointed at the road ahead of them. "It appears that there has been an accident." She guided the others to the scene not five cars ahead of them. Two cars had hit head on and were sprawled out across the road. "We are getting closer, I can feel him near." But what was that other thing she felt, a gnawing distress that she couldn't place. "Something is happening though, and we must hurry."

Rolling his eyes at the misfortune, Kaji caught a glimpse of something he wished he hadn't. Opening his door, Kaji stepped out into the street. "Get out of the car girls. You need to see this." If he was a betting man, Kaji would have put all his money on that what he was looking at had caused the accident. He could see other people getting out of there cars and doing the same thing he was. An ill omen hung in the sky offering everybody that saw it worry.

Scooting across the backseat and climbing out Kaji's door, Maya fumbled and almost fell. Caught by Kaji's strong arms, she thanked him and followed his finger to what had captured everybody's attention. "What is that?"

"This is just getting worse and worse," Misato grumbled as she followed suit and got out of the car and heard the clone's door shut as well. "Well why are you all so mystified by a cloud?" She asked as she too looked at the floating sign. It appeared to be a storm cloud, only it wasn't bulbous and irregular like clouds typically were. It was perfectly spherical, emitting random bolts in lightning inside itself. "It's just a cloud guys, lets keep moving."

Stepping past the trio of adults, the newest Ayanami Rei gritted her teeth and clenched her teeth. "It is growing. He is there," was all she said before she started running towards the industrial district. And she was correct. The ball was growing larger and larger with each passing moment. Building its energy as the cultists performed there ritual, and when it was big enough it would wipe out the Lilim that had corrupted the world and give back paradise to the first two.

"Do we follow her?" Maya asked Misato. Never taking her eyes off the shrinking form of the teen, Maya didn't know if she could keep going. She wasn't the type to be brave in this type of situation. Her courage came in accepting herself and others, not in facing armed men. And that dreadful fruit hanging in the sky frightened her terribly. "With the roads all clogged, I don't know if we can drive there."

Nodding to Kaji, Misato had the man solve Maya's problem. Catching Maya's unconscious body after Kaji pressed several pressure points. Taking her arms as Kaji grabbed the feet, "We can't have her making this harder for us, and I don't think she's ever used a gun before." Kaji said nothing, he just helped load the body into the car. Pulling her own gun out of the holster, Misato started to jog down the street following Rei's path.

Locking the car doors, Kaji noticed many people had begun fleeing the area. "Guess we're the stupid ones," he said to himself. But if they could do something to stop whatever was approaching they had to try, they had something the rest of the city didn't.

Responsibility.

They knew what was going on and had the ability to stop it using the pills Ritsuko gave them. Did they have time though? Kaji wouldn't know the answer to that until the tracked down Shinji. "Just hope Asuka's not involved in this mess somehow."

X-X

Running down the hallway of terminal dogma, Gendo had only one goal in mind. Get to the lab and hide until whatever was going on was over. He hadn't lived this long, schemed and plotted, and sacrificed so much just to die to some assassin. "I can still win this, its not over yet."

But with Kehl gone he had only himself to rely on, and Nerv's abilities. During the meeting he had with the centurion not twenty minutes ago, Gendo saw the man, for the lack of better words, get eaten. "Swallowed by that blackness," he huffed as his lungs ached for air. No longer the athletic man of his past, Gendo's running was already causing him to sweat and his limbs to hurt.

He had to be safe here though, nobody even knew about this level of Nerv except Ritsuko and him. The most hidden and protected section of Nerv, ground zero for all his plans, was the best place to keep himself until his section-2 agents killed the abomination and halted this assault. "I still have the clones…my son…Yui!"

Falling against the wall heavily, Gendo drug his tired and adrenalin pumped body to the tank room. Opening the door Gendo took three steps in then stopped. Covering his mouth to keep even the sound of his breath from behind heard, the most powerful man of Nerv nearly screamed but through sheer force of will contained it.

On the ground was one of his puppets and the warm body he used as he saw fit. Ritsuko Akagi lay on the ground covered in blood. Alive or dead, Gendo didn't know, wasn't even sure the blood was all hers, but what he was aware of was that he was in mortal danger. Surrounding the fallen doctor was as small army of clones. They didn't move or make a sound, all they did was stand and stare at the woman at their feet.

Sliding his feet backwards to minimize the sound, Gendo took in the condition of the clones and almost felt better. Due to the incomplete nature of there wakening, their AT Fields were weak. Many of the clones were already breaking down. Many were missing arms, two were on the ground having lost legs, and one was dead having lost its head. _If I can avoid them long enough they will all die, and I can still stay here. _

Ritsuko's condition didn't matter to the man. Be she live or dead, he didn't care. All that mattered was that he lived to bring Yui back. Painfully slow, he made his way back those three steps without making a sound, and had he not forgotten about the wall behind him in his joy at getting out of the room he would have survived. But when he backed up against the wall, his head bounced off the metal siding making the tiniest thud.

It was enough in the total stillness of the lab to garner there attention. A legion of clone's all turned in unison at the sound and advanced. Rushing towards the man, some of the mob ran so fast that their failing AT-Fields caused legs to fall and they tumbled to the ground. Five of the leading clones were the unwilling recipients of the bullets from Gendo's gun.

"NO! NONONO NO!" Gendo yelled at the advancing horde as he fired at them. This was impossible! He couldn't die like this! Killed by his own play thing! "DIE!" he screamed as he pressed the barrel of his gun to the temple of the first clone to get to him.

Click.

The clip was empty.

Click.Click.Click.

He tried again and again as cold hands wrapped around his arms and legs and drug him down to the floor. As they began to feast upon the man's hot flesh, nobody that ever saw the surveillance tape could tell whether the man was screaming or laughing as the dined.

X-X

Something was happening, something bad, but Shinji couldn't see what it was. Whoever had taken him were all up in a fervor, and there chanting had increased in tempo and volume. "Please just let me go," he croaked out with his throat sore from his attempts to get somebody to help him. When Juri walked up to his side again, he shied as much away from her as his confines allowed. "What are you going to do to me?"

It hurt her to see her savior in such a sorry state, but it was necessary. "I'm terribly sorry Adam-sama, but it will all be over soon." Gesturing to the drugged and Eve controlled Asuka, Juri's smile was beautiful. "We have found your wife, Adam-sama, and once you become one with her you shall be freed."

Lead by the high priest, Eve let the sons and daughters of Lilith revel in there own stupidity. Her husband was before her now, and she could feel her wanting for him threaten to break her air of control. "Adam-sama, I have waited so long for this moment," she cooed to the prone boy. So close to her goal, her reunion, but it was going to be close. Already the ancient being could feel her vessel struggling to reclaim dominance.

Passing the blood smeared girl, Christopher stood before his acolytes. "Since we were enlightened to the truth of the universe we have waited for this time." The chanting lulled but didn't stop. "Though we have lost many on our way to this day, we have not wavered or faltered in our belief, and today we stand at the precipice." A rallying cheer was let out by a few of the black robed believers. "And now I stand before you with Adam and Eve about to joined and our way to paradise opened!!"

Wiping a tear of joy from her eye, Juri clapped softly as she took Asuka by the arm and directed her to the table. "Adam-sama, here is your wife," Juri's hand trailed down Asuka's toned stomach careful not to smear the runes. "And such a beautiful wife she is for you." Offering her cherished female savior a chaste kiss to the cheek, Juri was stunned at how Asuka almost radiated beauty.

On the altar, Shinji nearly swallowed his tongue when Juri showed him who they believed his wife to be. "A-Asuka?" he couldn't believe it! How could this be happening! Was it a terrible joke that Misato was pulling trying to get his mind off Rei? No not even on her cruelest day would Misato do this. "Asuka what's wrong with you?" She didn't look normal to him, her expression was too happy and almost unnatural. Those eyes that captivated him and caused a few moments of guilt as he felt he betrayed Rei for his feelings were all dull and vacant.

Fingers a hair breathe away from Asuka's shoulders, Juri gently coaxed Asuka closer to the altar. "We had to give her something to calm her, or she'd never know the joy of paradise. She'll forgive us, surely, when this is all over." Juri was vaguely aware that Christopher had started the ritual and the acolytes were all watching and chanting in unison. Helping Asuka up to the altar, Juri laid the girl on top of her savior.

Runes connected to runes as flesh met flesh, but Shinji fought against his bodies natural inclination. "Asuka please snap out of it! Wake up! Don't let this happen, not like this!" He loved this woman on top of him, he wouldn't lie to himself and say that he didn't in some way wish to make love to her as he had Rei, but not like this. He loved Rei still, wouldn't betray her memory so easily, but this was something all together different.

It was a pollution of his and her feelings. Asuka didn't want this, he thought, and neither did he. "Stop this you bastards!" he yelled as he fought harder against his manacles. "Don't make her do this or so help me I'll…"

Eve silenced her petulant husband with a kiss. Grabbing his head she gingerly held it in place as he struggled to break free. Slowly…oh so slowly she felt him ease and relent. Pulling away only a few inches, she whispered so only he could hear. "Nobody is forcing me beloved. This is what should have been for such a long time. Sadly these creatures are going to destroy themselves though."

Joining the assembled masses, Juri joined in the chanting. She wanted to watch the blessed event and have the moment burned into her mind so she would never forget. Only trace feelings of wrongness existed in her mind now. Being only children had at one time made her squeamish, but now seeing them in the each others arms evaporated her doubts. _It is a thing of pure beauty and I am glad I helped bring it about._

Eyes wide, Shinji tried to shake his head but Asuka held it firmly in place. "You're not Asuka. She's not this weak, she's stronger than this. The Asuka I love would never succumb to this." He saw her for a moment twitch, as if fighting some internal battle, but in the end she just smiled at him lovingly, kissed him deeper and carefully started the act of lovemaking proper. As he felt the familiar sensation of a woman around him his senses overload and he cursed his weakness. _I'm sorry Rei-chan…Asuka._

As Eve basked in what she had longed to feel for countless ions, Asuka rebelled and was gaining ground over distracted Eve. _Be silent wench, he was mine before your kind existed! _Eve was done letting her vessel have her way, not when she was here, minutes away from her return to Eden.

Eve was foolishly overconfident and didn't take the tenacity of the proud Asuka Langley Soryu seriously. _This is MY body and that is MY Shinji!! _Forcing the entity that had stolen her body from her back into deepest confines of her mind, Asuka reclaimed her body, but didn't stop. "This…Shinji…I….we…" getting hit full force at the sensation of being one with her dearest wasn't something Asuka had prepped for.

Biting his lip, hoping the pain would distract him from the building sensation of climax he felt growing, he found Asuka's eyes on his. And the glaze was gone, "A-Asuka?" he asked in disbelief.

A torrent of blood erupted from the amassed crowd as Christopher's arms and head were dissected from his body. Rei and Lilith had watched enough, and it was time to end this farce before Eve got her wish. "This ends NOW!" the albino screeched throwing Christopher's head at Asuka and knocked the girl off of Shinji and to the cold cement floor.

Bathed in their priest's blood had the affect Lilith wanted. Seeing the man's death caused panic and disruption. Outside the black cloud was covering the whole of the sky and sending out lightning strikes causing massive damage to buildings. Juri stood transfixed in her spot, watching as Rei walked towards her with nothing but malevolence in her glowing red eyes. "We failed?"

Gripping the damnable nurse's head with her blood smeared hands, Rei nodded. "You failed," and twisted Juri's head fiercely to the side snapping her neck in two places. Dropping the body, Rei stepped over it as she headed to the altar, the cries of the cultist was already fading as she took the single step up and gazed on Shinji's body for the first time in what felt like ages. "Shin-chan," she whimpered weakly. Her body was almost past the point of consciousness, but one person was left to deal with.

_Cherished one we must not dawdle, he will be here for us after we kill Eve! She is here now and weak! _Lilith urged her dying body to keep moving and not stop. If Rei stopped now and freed her beloved, their would be no chance at ending Eve's life and Lilith couldn't have that. _Kill her now and all the world will be ours, forever and ever. Kill her now!_

"Rei-chan! You're alive! You remember me! I know she was a fake…now f-free me and we can get out of here," Shinji's elated voice called out. Tears of shame mixed with joy at having his Rei-chan back. Nothing would please him more than to get free and forget about this whole nightmare. "Please…R-Rei-chan?" Why was she looking at Asuka, if Rei had seen what happened she had to know Asuka wasn't in control of herself right?

Using the altar as support, Rei staggered to Asuka's prone body still in shock from the blow to the head. "I have longed to do this for so long," grabbing Asuka's flowing hair, Rei slammed the German's head hard against the ground. "For so long you tormented me and had what I wished…" But she wasn't to blame! Rei remembered that Asuka, like herself, was being used by the other half. Rei had been strong enough to resist for the most part, but Asuka was weaker.

_Don't hesitate Cherished One, don't give her the chance to recover! _Using Rei's eyes, Lilith found a fitting tool just to the side of the altar in arms length. _The knife, Cherished One, take the knife and end her miserable life and take your rightful place as ruler! _ Then when recovering Lilith would take over, but still allow the girl's mind to remain as a companion.

Reaching out blindly as Lilith instructed, Rei's fingers squeezed painfully around the hilt of the knife, and crawled over Asuka's body. "Everything I've ever wanted," she echoed Lilith's offer as she held the knife to Asuka's throat. "Everything…I've ever…wanted," her arm tensed as Lilith screamed at her to kill the wretch pinned under her body.

Bending his body in painful angle's Shinji could finally see what was happening. "Rei what are you doing! Asuka didn't know what she was going…this was all these peoples fault!" He couldn't believe it! Rei was hovering over Asuka, bathed in blood, and holding a knife to his friend's throat. Sound exploded to his other side, turning briefly he saw the door had burst open and three people were running towards him, turning back to Rei he saw her hand ready to slit Asuka's throat. "Rei-chan…"

Time slowed.

Rei was aware of everything, every single particle of dust in her field of vision. Gone was the blurry haze of sickness. Everything came down to this moment. Locking eyes with Shinji, seeing the panic and shame in his eyes, Rei raised the dagger high and gripped it with both hands. Shouts of other people, Katsuragi she thought, were coming from the other side of the altar, but she couldn't see them.

Lilith's pleading continued _Everything you've ever wanted, and all you need to is stab downward! Kill her! _Jubilant that after so long she was finally going to have her lover back and be ride of Eve, Lilith wouldn't relent on her demand.

Stabbing down with all the force she could…

Rei buried the knife into the concrete and a bright spark flared as it grazed across the ground away from Asuka's throat. "All I've ever wanted is SHINJI!" she roared as she fell over Asuka's body her vision fading darker and darker. No longer could she hear Lilith's cries of disbelief and anger. In her heart, Rei knew the truth now. If she killed Asuka, the one thing she wanted would be lost to her. Shinji would never forgive her, because on some level Rei knew that Asuka and Shinji cared for each other, but not as much as she cared for him.

Her breathing became shallow, the occasional large gust of breath. So peaceful and quiet now, Rei felt wonderfully calm yet so powerfully tired. _Is Shinji ok? _Was the last thought she had before blackness overtook her.

X-X

"Knock, Knock. You awake?" Misato asked as she opened hospital room door. Passing into the room and putting the flowers she carried into a waiting vase a wave of shame washed over her. "Sorry for not visiting more often, but things have been…hectic."

Pushing the button to raise the angle of the bed, Ritsuko giggled. "I'm sure that's the understatement of the year." Sniffing at the flowers, "Smell wonderful." With her good hand, she picked up a glass of water and took a sip. "So going to tell me the news or am I going to have to guess?"

Astonished at how her friend's recovering was going, Misato tried not to look at the white eye patch that covered the permanently blinded left eye of her friend. "Well that's a lot of ground to cover, why don't you narrow it down and I'll tell it to you in segments." It pained Misato to know that she was the only person that ever visited Ritsuko, everybody else felt to betrayed by the woman to think fondly of her. Misato was a rare gem in that regard.

Taking another drink of water the blond set the glass back down then asked, "Let's start easy. How are things at Nerv going?" Business was an easier subject than the touch area of human emotion to Ritsuko. "Not going to tell me you're in charge now are you?"

Clearing her throat, Misato flexed her shoulder making her new badge glisten in the pale light of the hospital room, Ritsuko's gasp wasn't unexpected. "With the death Commander Ikari and Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki, I've been promoted to Commander. But before you go all crazy on me things aren't that simple anymore."

The two weeks that followed the botched Green Earth ceremony and the commander's death brought a lot of facts to light. Nerv's, Gendo's, hidden agenda and that of the secret organization Seele were made public knowledge. Such a bombshell caused not only local uproar but a global resentment.

"I'll be the Commander of Nerv, but I'll have a liaison from the Japanese government onsite at all times," Misato's eyes rolled in her head as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Covering her smile with the hand not in a cast, Ritsuko could tell already who was going to be keeping tabs on Misato. "Just don't kill Kaji for disagreeing with you," Misato's yelp and shout answered Ritsuko's doubt in a lovely manner. "Well have you given any thought about your vice commander?" Not taking Misato for being the type for nepotism, Ritsuko doubted it would be Maya.

Handing Ritsuko a manila folder Misato said with a faux grimace, "Funny you should ask that." Misato watched as Ritsuko pawed through the document, "Be my vice commander? I know tactics, not science. And we need to find a use for the Evangelion's if the angels are truly gone." Management of the Eva's had become the first issue the global tribunal had for Misato.

Moved at Misato's trusting nature, Ritsuko rubbed her stinging eye, "If you don't mind a one eyed prior back stabber who had a minor case of insanity." Extending her hand, Ritsuko grabbed Misato's firmly and shook it.

"Who said I was any better?" Misato shared a good laugh with her friend.

Drawing in a deep breath, Ritsuko readied herself for the more controversial issues she wanted to learn about. "So how are things at your apartment going?" A loaded question if there ever was one, but the aftermath of the raid of the warehouse had left more than one person befuddled on what to do.

Losing her focus, Misato just stared blindly at the flowers, "Asuka's moved out. Three days ago she moved to on-base housing. She still blames herself for what happened between her and Shinji." Having been there, Misato had easily seen the signs of sex on both Shinji and Asuka. "Shinji forgave her and I think the two of them are becoming friends again, but she said she can't trust herself to sleep in the same building as him."

A logical if not emotional decision, Ritsuko had to give Asuka credit. "Well in time I'm sure the two of them will get over things. Speaking of Ikari-kun, how is he handling…" It was hard, but Ritsuko was able to suppress her fetish for strong men and not think of Shinji like she had his father.

"Well she moved in the same time Asuka moved out," Misato finished Ritsuko's comment. "Though we officially changed her name as nobody wanted to think about the fact she was a clone." Their little compass had been very adamant about moving in with them, and so far only one incident had occurred with the young girl sneaking into Shinji's bed occurred. Misato threatened to kick her out if it happened again.

Glad Misato wasn't looking at her, Ritsuko was able to mask her shame for not telling the truth about the clones ages ago. "What is the name she chose?" As if Ritsuko didn't know, the Gods were nothing but fans of dramatic irony.

"Yui, she named herself Yui," Misato's thoughts on that complicated little genetic equation had still yet to be finalized. "And before you ask I'm making sure all of them are taking their pills daily."

Ritsuko didn't miss the drop in Misato's voice at the mention of the pills. "I'm sorry about that Misato. About your memories and everything, but we can't risk them getting out of control again. They need to keep taking those pills, and you'll just have to accept that." It was easy to tell somebody what they had to accept when it had no bearing on the one telling. Ritsuko had no idea what Misato was going through. Learning that your memories and emotions had been crosswired had to be rough.

Her head bobbed once, "Maya's been avoiding me since the day it happened. I feel horrible about it, but I just…I'm so confused about it. I feel like I'm in love with her, but then the memory that its not really hear in my memories." She shrugged and made no action to continue her discussion on the matter.

Taking Misato's hand in hers, Ritsuko gave the troubled woman a squeeze. "Can't all be bad." Leaning in closer to Misato, Ritsuko's giddiness and anxiety peaked, "And what about him? How is Shinji?"

Freeing her hand from Ritsuko's, Misato laughed long and hard. "You'll never believe the call I got this morning from the hospital." That had been one hell of a wake up call to receive. "Turns out that Shinji's dear girlfriend really needed a…hot meat injection…and the day nurse walked to find Shinji administering."

Jerking back, Ritsuko's mouth opened into a perfect circle as her relaxed and joined Misato in a belly laugh. "Well you know what they say about the quiet ones and you don't get any more quiet then Ayanami Rei." Slapping her bed playfully, Ritsuko continued to laugh, "And now she has her twin to contend with, guess she really wants to mark her territory early."

"Poor Shinji didn't know what hit him it sounds like. He's been visiting her everyday since she regained consciousness last week. Guess the little lady was really wanting and just jumped him when she got enough strength," Misato didn't feel any parental concern regarding this. Yes they were young, but according to Ritsuko, Rei wasn't able to conceive so what was the harm. "Girl earned it after the hell that…Lilith thing did to her. If the nurses didn't get to her when they did they said she'd not have made it. I'm going to pick them up after I leave here"

Pushing the reset button, Ritsuko was already growing tired and wanted to lay back down. "You can say that again. She must really love him to have gone through such pain just to see him again." Both women shared a jealous glance, they didn't have anybody that would fight to the death for them while nearly dead themselves. "Anything else?"

"Yeah one last thing, that little girl is also the richest girl on the planet," Misato said hotly as she got to her feet. Noticing the none-to-discrete yawn, Misato knew her friend wanted sleep and she'd let the doctor have it. "Not only did Lilith have Ayanami kill those men, but somehow she hacked there financial accounts and routed the money to her own." Shaking her head, Misato had no idea what Rei would do with so much money. "Just think of it, over twelve the richest men in the world's personal assets at her disposal."

Hiding her yawn again, Ritsuko shooed Misato, "Just don't let her buy you anymore booze. And give them my best." Ritsuko smiled again as Misato nodded and walked out. Closing her eye, Ritsuko allowed herself one small fantasy about the boy before going to sleep.

In the hallway, as she walked to Rei's room where the pair waited for her, Misato couldn't help but wonder. What would have happened if she hadn't ordered Rei to date Shinji all that time ago? "I think she owes me one…maybe she can finish paying off my car." Once outside the pair's door, Misato stopped when her hand touched the handle. Hearing the telltale sounds of lovemaking on the other side of the door, Misato thought better of opening yet. "Guess they're making up for lost time, just for that I'll ask for a house too," she laughed to herself as she waited for the pair to finish. It was a long wait, but when she walked in and saw the blissful faces of both teens, all her anger dissipated, they deserved what they got, fought long and hard for it, and now got to bask in the reward of it.

The End

X-X

And there it is. The end of the story. A little happier for some, but not all. This was actually two story ideas I had that I didn't think worked well enough on there own.

Misato ordering Rei to date Shinji

An evil Lilith/Rei character

Unfortunately Asuka, Maya, and Rei III don't really have a 'happy' ending I still think this was a good way to end the story. I could have dragged it out and made more of 'fallout' between Asuka and Shinji but I didn't want that. In this story I wanted Shinji and Asuka to have a more friendship feeling that had Shinji not been with Rei easily turned into romance.

You might disagree. Anyway I hope you liked the ending and the story as a whole. I enjoyed writing it immensely and now have to think of what little project to work on next. Thanks for all the support and encouragement over the almost two years it took to write this whole thing.

Ja Mata

Zentrodie (zentrodie-dot-geo-at-yahoo-dot-com)


End file.
